


Шварце муттер

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Poison, Voodoo, black mother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Самураи веками пестуют в себе невозмутимость перед лицом смерти, а придворные улыбаются на эшафоте - боятся размазать слезами краску





	1. Павлины и тати

**Author's Note:**

> And, to be sure that is not false I swear,  
> A thousand groans but thinking on thy face  
> One on another's neck do witness bear  
> Thy black is fairest in my judgment's place.  
> In nothing art thou black save in thy deeds,  
> And thence this slander as I think proceeds.  
> (Sonnet 131 by William Shakespeare)

…Настепнего ранка пшибылы два трупе, - пел возничий на облучке с таким нарочитым трагическим завыванием, что его пассажиры, не знавшие по-польски, переглянулись и вопросили:  
\- О чем может быть эта песня?  
\- Наутро приплыли два трупа, - перевел с удовольствием нотариус-поляк, а товарищ его прибавил и перевод уже следующей фразы:  
\- И весла с того челнока.  
Два пассажира, лекарь-фламандец и жид-ювелир, пригорюнились. И было отчего – холодно было в карете, печку пожадничали, понадеялись, видать, на весну раннюю и дружную, и соседи по карете, те самые два нотариуса-поляка, попались сволочи. Нотариусы день свой начинали с чеснока, как будто ждали нападения упырей, и продолжали – зловонным дешевым табаком, и так до самой ночи, до постоялого двора. Наконец-то возле Ченстохова поляки сошли, и ямщик крикнул трубно и весело:  
\- Принимай павлинов!  
И не обманул – в карету забрались два монаха-паулина, в коричневых католических рясах. Один прижимал к груди квадратный маленький сверток, а другой – наоборот, сверток веретнообразный.  
\- Что ж в багаж не привязали? – огорчился Фима Любшиц, ювелир жидовский, пожилой юноша, мелкий, вострый, с томно припухшими розовыми веками. Был Фима тонок и изящен, но все равно опасался, что со свертками – места ему в карете совсем не останется.  
\- Нельзя, - отвечал монах и прибавил, смеясь, - То реликвии святые.  
Под своим капюшоном был он весел, румян, словно блином умыт, и белые отросшие волосы нежно осеняли его голову и щеки – как пух на утенке, видать, с дорожными заботами монах позабыл побриться. Глаза католик имел самые плутовские, и говорил высокой темпераментной скороговоркой, словно был не монах, а, например, барышник. Спутник его, тот самый, что с длинным свертком, лысый, огромный, занял собою полкареты и теперь сидел молча, потупив очи, и притворялся спящим. Обросший же католик-весельчак пристроил свой маленький сверток на коленях и спросил, горохом рассыпая быстрые немецкие слова:  
\- А что, ребята, кто ведает – открылась ли Москва?  
\- А разве была она закрыта? – удивился четвертый пассажир, Яков Ван Геделе. Яков этот, по профессии лекарь, был молод и хорош собою, темной масти, но с глазами очень светлыми, такие глаза романисты именуют бриллиантовыми. Неправильность черт его искупалась их живостью и почти девической миловидностью.  
\- Тю, как же ты едешь и не знаешь! – расхохотался монах, - Почитай, весь февраль Москва закрыта была, кордоны стояли, не пущали никого – ни на въезд, ни на выезд. По политике ловили кого-то. А сейчас – отверзли врата, гуляй голытьба, - монах поднял руки, потянулся, и под рясой его что-то весело звякнуло.  
Стояла весна одна тысяча семьсот тридцатого года – в России только-только выбрали новую государыню, и потому, наверное, перекрывали и дорогу в столицу – власть делили, берегли сладкий каравай от лишних ртов.  
Ямщик затянул опять свою трагическую протяжную песню, и некому больше стало перевести – о каких еще новых злосчастьях ведется в ней речь. Фимка спросил с ласковой осторожностью:  
\- А вы, святые отцы, не страшитесь ли разбойников?  
Весельчак тут же отвечал с готовностью:  
\- Слыхал ли ты, жидовин, о воинстве Христовом? Добрый монах всегда отстоит себя.  
Спутник его очнулся на миг, разбуженный подвернувшейся под полозья кочкой, и пробормотал что-то по-русски, то ли в ответ на Фимкин вопрос, то ли так. Явно не ждал он, что его здесь поймут, да только Яков Ван Геделе по-русски прекрасно понимал. И разобрал, что именно сказал гигант как бы про себя:  
\- А чего нас бояться? 

Как только дорога завернула в лес – ямщик бросил петь, и паулины почему-то соскучились, как будто чего-то им в дороге стало недоставать. Жид и фламандец переглянулись – дурное предчувствие передалось и им. Такой лес, темный, хвойный и долгий, по всему обещал разбойников. И – не обманул.  
Кони вдруг встали, и тут же послышался жуткий свист – как будто отовсюду сразу – и выстрелы, и ямщик мешком свалился с облучка. В переднее окошко видно было – и как он упал, и поваленное дерево, преградившее лошадям дорогу.  
\- Вот и здрасьте, кошкина отрыжка! – как будто даже обрадовался обросший весельчак-паулин, будто бы обрел наконец-то нечто долгожданное. Товарищ его мгновенно размотал свой сверток, извлек из него два ружья:  
\- Кто горазд – стреляет, остальные – на пол, - скомандовал он весело и прикладом вышиб у кареты стекла. Фимка тут же с готовностью скатился на пол, по пути уже что-то пряча во рту. Ювелир, не кот начхал. Яков с не меньшей готовностью рванул из-за пояса единственный пистолет, присел возле импровизированной бойницы и вгляделся в заснеженные ветви – не мелькнет ли среди них голова. Не мог он не оценить – невольно – как вдруг ожил и заиграл огненно прежде сонный здоровяк-монах.  
\- Одного снял! – грохнул выстрел, кусты шевельнулись, брызнули снегом и польской руганью, и гигант похвалил сам себя, - Ай да я! А где первый – там и второй!  
Яков даже и не видел разбойников за ветвями, а этот, божий человек, – прекрасно различал, и готовился уложить еще пару. Белокурый же весельчак-паулин тем временем выбрался из разбитого переднего окошка – на облучок, и теперь поворачивал карету – в обратный путь. Слышно было, как пули свищут над облучком, но вотще – отважный паулин уцелел, развернул карету, и кони заржали, и понесли – уже обратно.  
\- Слава господу, кони целы, - монах зорко оглядел несущиеся за окнами деревья – снежный сквозняк так и стремился в разбитые стекла – поддернул рукава, снял ружья с окон и бережно завернул их обратно в рогожку, - Вот и отстрелялись. Поднимайся, кончилась потеха, - толкнул он ногою все еще дрожащего на полу Фимку.  
\- Куда мы теперь? – спросил Яков, убирая пистолет обратно за пояс. Было ему немножечко стыдно – стрелять-то он стрелял, да только навряд ли попал в кого. С облучка отозвался импровизированный возница:  
\- До Варшавы объездом, здесь осталось с гулькин хер. А там – нового кучера отыщем, не я же вас до Москвы повезу, я не за то деньги выкладывал, чтобы на ветру зад морозить, - видно, то была шутка – весельчак сам себе рассмеялся.  
\- Как же не попали в тебя? – подивился со своего места Фимка, уже успевший разложить сокровища изо рта обратно в кошель, - Ведь пули так и свистали, так и свистали…  
\- Отчего ж не попали? – возразил с облучка паулин и видно было, как он пальцы продел – в дыры от пуль на коричневой рясе, - Очень даже попали. Вот, вот и вот, и ляжку зацепило, но там царапина, я даже перевязывать не стал. Заступница выручила, матушка, - монах похлопал себя по груди, отозвавшейся деревянным звуком, - Я ее храню, а она – меня.  
\- Икону, что ли, везешь? – догадался Фимка.  
\- Ее, чудотворную, - подтвердил возница. Товарищ его тем временем вернулся в мирную свою ипостась – прикрыл веки и заклевал носом.

В номере варшавской гостиницы паулины мгновенно переменили католическую славную веру – на русскую ортодоксальную. С изумлением глядели Фимка и Яков на стремительное переоблачение из коричневых простреленных ряс – в черные рясы русских монахов. У обросшего блондина-весельчака под рясой обнаружился не только сверток с иконой, но и кольчужный доспех, дорогой и редкий – ювелир Фимка тут же оценил его и аж присвистнул от восхищения:  
\- Так вот что тебя хранило! А я-то думал, и впрямь икона…  
\- Нет спасения без истинной веры! – поднял значительно палец другой монах, тот, что прославил себя недавно меткой стрельбою, - А доспех – то лишь видимая подмога.  
Тут дверь приоткрылась, и заглянула девица непотребного рода занятий – о чем свидетельствовали веселые ленты на ее переднике – и поманила философа за собою. Тот разгладил на себе новую черную рясу и устремился на поиски приключений.  
Ювелир Любшиц, уже осознавший, что спутники их недалеко ушли от недавних лесных татей, устроился на краю кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, как куколка, и приготовился отойти ко сну. Он пожелал соседям спокойной ночи, затем извлек из поясного хранилища какие-то свои ювелирные сокровища и рассовал за щеки, словно белка орехи. После чего – смежил веки и то ли уснул, то ли прикинулся спящим.  
Монах и Яков – сидевшие верхом на стульях друг напротив друга – переглянулись, монах окинул молодого человека неожиданно колючим взглядом сощуренных лисьих глаз и проговорил вполголоса:  
\- Что-то мы забыли познакомиться. Или нарочно не удосужились. Но жид, - кивнул он на завернутого в куколку Фимку, - трус и шляпа, и похер, как его звать. А ты молодец, стрелял, не спужался…  
\- Мне не привыкать, - усмехнулся Яков.  
\- Иван, - представился монах и после паузы прибавил, - Трисмегист. Божий человек, как сам видишь.  
\- Яков Ван Геделе, - представился и Яков, - Лекарь. А ты, выходит, русский? Или грек? Трисмегист…  
\- Русский, - лисьи щелки глаз зажглись лукавством.  
\- Я знаю по-русски, - похвастался Яков, - Мальчишкой в Москве живал, еще при царе Петре.  
\- Значит, при тебе не стоит нам с товарищем по-русски сговариваться, - подмигнул собеседнику весельчак Трисмегист и вдруг извлек из-за голенища плоскую фляжку, и протянул Якову, - Отведай-ка, лекарь, русского гостинца. Зелено вино, полугарное!  
Яков сделал глоток и вернул флягу хозяину:  
\- Скажи, Иван, а Трисмегист – не в обиду тебе – уж больно чудное имя. Откуда оно такое?  
\- Ты же в Москве живал, - монах отхлебнул из фляги и протянул ее собеседнику – по-новой, - И о людях тамошних слыхал. Знаешь, вор на Москве есть знатный – Иван Каин? А я, наоборот, Иван – но Трисмегист. Внял?  
\- Уж понял, что ты не монах, - Яков обжег горло огненной водой, закашлялся, - Значит, это у тебя не фамилия, а вроде титула.  
\- Льстец! – монах встал со своего стула и от души хлопнул давящегося Якова по спине – кашель прекратился, - Нет у нас титлов, мы не баре.  
\- Кто ж тогда – неужто все-таки монахи? Один философ так и называл остроги – монастырями дьявола.  
Трисмегист вдруг расхохотался так, что в горле забулькала водка:  
\- Тогда уж к твоим услугам – послушник Карманно-Тяжского мужского монастыря города Охотска, под патронатом архиерея Тихона Воровского, - он даже наклонил голову, в шутовском поклоне, - А сам-то ты – кто, откуда? Если не тайна.  
\- Да уж точно не тайна, - улыбнулся Яков – улыбка у него выходила детская, совсем бесхитростная и какая-то ласковая, - Лекарь, в Лейдене отучился медицине, после странствовал четыре года с шевалье одним, да осиротел, хозяин мой помер. Вот, возвращаюсь в Москву, к дядюшке под крыло, как русские говорят – несолоно хлебавши. Дядька мой доктор в Москве известный, Клаус Бидлоу. Может, знаешь?  
\- Кто ж на Москве Быдлу не знает? Добрый человек, - колючие глаза Трисмегиста потеплели, - Нашего брата с дерьмом не мешает, различий не делает. Пулю из братишки моего как-то вырезал. Хороший у тебя дядька. А что за шевалье такой был, что с тобой по Европе шастал? Может, тоже знавал я его?  
\- Шевалье де Лион, - вздохнул опечаленно Яков, с некоторой, впрочем, наигранностью, - Тонкий был господин, шпион искусный, у трех орлов на жалованье. Сам понимаешь – тут и дамы, и гризетки, и балы у немецких князей – только успевай отряхиваться. Да только не уберег я его, свое неверное счастье.  
\- Как же так?  
\- Захотелось шевалье в коллекцию и четвертого орла, цесарского, и тут-то ему неведомый завистник тофанки и подсыпал. А я с противоядиями – ну, так себе… Да и нет противоядия пока что от аква тофаны. Вот я и осиротел – отправился мой шевалье в фамильный склеп, а я – к дядюшке, обратно, в Москву, в дерьме и позоре.  
\- Так ты, выходит, с алхимией – накоротке? – оживился Трисмегист.  
\- Я лекарь, - отвечал Яков, как будто извиняясь, - От кашля могу микстуру состряпать, или от колик, или чтоб не спать всю ночь. Или – чтобы, наоборот, уснуть.  
\- Или микстурку, после которой человек как на духу все тебе выложит…  
\- Есть и такая, только для нее – эфедра нужна, - легкомысленно отозвался Яков.  
\- Я тебя в Москве разыщу, - пообещал явно вдохновленный Трисмегист, - пошепчемся.  
Они прикончили флягу с водкой. Фимка в своей одеяльной куколке вполне натурально посапывал – спал, не притворялся.  
\- И нам надо ложиться, - спохватился Яков, - завтра дорога.  
\- Может, еще по одной? – предложил искуситель-монах и потянулся к другому своему голенищу, - Завтра в карете выспишься. Вряд ли тати еще полезут – у них эстафета, весь тракт уж наслышан, как мы отбились.  
\- У них что, как у дипломатов – почта? – удивился Яков, принимая из рук второй уже шкалик.  
\- Вроде того. Не хотелось нам славы, да увы – нашла и за печкой, - без радости признал монах.  
\- Погоди, Иштван, если вы с приятелем – не монахи, для чего ж вам икона? Не заместо же доспеха, в самом деле?  
Трисмегист Иштвана проглотил спокойно, а за икону, видать, обиделся.  
\- Думаешь – раз лихой человек, так сразу и нехристь? – он задумался, почесал в голове, ероша тонкие белые волосы, - Это непростая икона, лекарь, она многое может. И ждут ее в Москве – не дождутся. Слыхал, наверное, про черных богородиц, и про матку бозку Ченстоховску – что они умеют?  
Яков уже видел однажды черную мадонну, в Испании, в католическом монастыре. То была статуя с темным, как у арапов, лицом. Шевалье де Лион, покойничек, рассказывал, что мадонна умеет исполнять желания, но исполняет их так, что потом сам не будешь этому рад. Яков хотел было подложить мадонне записочку – просьбу о благосклонности одной испанской доньи, да шевалье отговорил – сказал, что, даже если дело и выгорит, потом или от доньи вовек не отвяжешься, или помрет она под тобою, или наградит чем – и Яков побоялся, не стал чернавку ни о чем просить. Значит, есть где-то и такие же иконы…  
\- Я слышал, как черные мадонны желания исполняют, - сказал он Трисмегисту, - Ты что ж, украл ту, польскую?  
\- Не, это список, - протянул монах, - Да только список неточный, вполовину парсуна. Вот, угадаешь, чья?  
Он распеленал четырехугольный сверток, отогнул рогожу, и в самом деле, в одном месте прорванную пулей, поднес дрожащую свечу и приоткрыл темный лик:  
\- Узнаешь? Или не знаешь, кто она?  
Яков вгляделся – дева на иконе была печальная, в летах, с темными соболиными бровями, жалобно изогнутыми, и два светлых перламутровых шрама пересекали тонкими нитями ее правую щеку. Впрочем, и оригинальная матка бозка Ченстоховска была так же посечена татарскими саблями.  
\- Красивая… Кто же она? Русская – так, может быть, Софья? – припомнил Яков опальную русскую регентшу, окончившую дни свои в монастырском заточении. В детстве, в Москве, встречал он в доме одного смельчака икону, на которой одна из мучениц была именно с Софьиным лицом. Так русские оппозиционеры выражали царю Петру свою скромную фронду.  
\- Матушка Елена, - с неожиданной теплотой представил Трисмегист персону на иконе, - Я за нее в Охотске шесть лет провел, как один денек – по ее, горемыки, делу. Царя Петра первая жена, в миру Евдокия, Авдотья, в заточении – инокиня Елена. Добрая была у меня хозяйка. Да только, как и ты своего шевалье – не уберег я ее…  
\- Неужели казнили? – ужаснулся Яков, он только отзвуки слухов слышал – о деле царицы Евдокии.  
\- Борони бог! – отмахнулся монах, - Жива, и по сей день жива. Под Москвою живет, не в прежней силе, но почти все ей вернулось. Только шрамы с лица не смоешь, сколько ни умывай.  
\- Расскажи мне о ней, - Якова зачаровал грустный лик, траурный, и в самом деле – словно в патине перенесенных страданий. Как будто женщина эта многое потеряла, и видела ад – и оттого и сделалась столь прекрасна. Так прекрасны бывают чахоточные, обреченные на смерть.  
\- Что ж рассказывать – добрая женщина, честная, хозяйка щедрая, и в вере истинной крепка. Да только невезучая она очень. Но бог несет ее в своих ладонях – кто зло ей делал, получал в обратку точно такое же зло. Мерой за меру. Сына ее единственного царь казнил – так через год другой его сын, от любимой новой жены – помер. Потом было то дело, по которому я в Охотск загремел – дело Глебова. Поручик Глебов был у моей хозяйки сердечный друг. Так царь, дурак ревнивый – и сам не ам, и другому не дам – казнил Глебова. А через год или два – и у новой его жены сыскался полюбовник, и на той же площади, говорят, голову сложил. Все зло, что хозяйке делалось – той же мерой и злодеям ее отливалось.  
Яков задумался – о том, как сочетаются крепость истинной веры и наличие милого друга, но промолчал. Трисмегист завернул икону обратно в рогожку:  
\- Жаль мне ее, хозяйку. И на дыбе висела, и шрамы ей муженек на допросах оставил – те шрамы, что ты видел на парсуне, они – взаправду. Наше-то дело было холопское, зубы стиснуть да терпеть, а она была как-никак царица. Не для того ее звезда зажигалась…  
\- И ты списал икону с той, польской – чтоб хозяйку порадовать? – попробовал угадать Яков.  
\- Видать, и в самом деле спать нам пора, чушь ты начал пороть, - зевнул монах, - Икону мастер писал, я не умею. И где видано, чтоб человеку в подарок такие парсуны писали. Нет, Яша, матушка Елена о своем портрете и не знает, и, бог даст, не проведает никогда. Другой у меня заказчик, к нему и еду.  
\- Кто же? – спросил Яков.  
\- Ты же ученый, знаешь, что Трисмегист – означает трижды благословенный. И так уж совпало – в Москве меня ожидают с сей парсуной как раз именно трое. А вот кто – не скажу. Давай и в самом деле – спать. Хочешь – на сон грядущий загадай богородице желание, она горазда желания исполнять.  
\- Да только желания так сбываются – что себе дороже, - пробормотал Яков, уже здорово хмельной, присел на край кровати и принялся стягивать сапоги, - Я уж воздержусь. Спокойной тебе ночи, Иштван.  
Трисмегист поморщился от фламандской транскрипции собственного имени, задул свечу и тоже завалился спать. Хлопнула дверь – вернулся ночной гуляка, вкусивший даров амура. Отодвинул спящих, освобождая себе место, улегся на кровать, не снимая сапог, и трубно захрапел.

На подъезде к Москве, на станции, что в селе Кунцево, путешественников ожидала нечаянная встреча. По давним легендам, сельцо Кунцево издревле слыло чертовым местом – церкви здесь сами собою уходили под землю, и выпь кричала с болот, и в земле находились татарские пушечные ядра, и даже чертовы пальцы. Яков и не ждал от подобного места никаких приятных сюрпризов.  
На станции все вертелся возле них беззубый бледный парнишка, по всем статям – разбойничий наводчик, и окидывал несчастного ювелира Фимку плотоядными взорами. Монах Трисмегист отбросил с головы капюшон, почесал привычным движением отрастающую шевелюру, и все тем же – колючим, любопытным – взглядом смерил переминающегося возле их стола наводчика. И – просиял.  
\- Мотька, кошкина отрыжка! Вот ведь не ждал, не чаял!  
Бледный щербатый Мотька вздрогнул, присмотрелся – и тоже узнал:  
\- Трисмегист, Ванюта! Здравствуй, брат! – и с размаху заключил монаха в объятия, не забывая при этом трясти его и охлопывать, - Какими судьбами?  
Другой монах только голову повернул, но не шелохнулся на своем месте – видать, Мотька был ему незнаком.  
\- Странствуем, - потупился вроде как смущенно Трисмегист, оглаживая на груди – и рясу, и икону под нею, и кольчугу, - А ты, Мотька – все человеков уловляешь? – спросил он шепотом, и Мотька в ответ произвел церемонный поклон, наподобие придворного:  
\- Промышляем. Охотимся. Для шкурки, а не для мясца охотник изловил песца…  
\- Одним песец, другим… - продолжил было за него Трисмегист, и вдруг спросил, прервав свою басню, - Проводите нас с ребятишками до околицы, а то как бы другие нас в дороге не хлопнули? Развелось народу в лесах – никакого порядка…  
\- Святое дело, - отозвался нежданно галантный Мотька, - Только и ты не обессудь, напомни Виконту о скромных тружениках, что в лесу в ничтожестве обретаются.  
\- Как не поведать – о том, как вы нас в дороге от татей спасли. Ведь спасли же, верно, Мотенька? – и Трисмегист опять сам своей шутке рассмеялся.  
Яков с интересом слушал этот престранный диалог, и понимал, что вот только что избежали они очередной беды и обрели нежданного союзника – в страшных кунцевских лесах. Фимка же, почуяв опасность, в уголке распихивал за щеки свои ювелирные сокровища – как обезьянка.  
И Мотька не обманул – карета мчала до Москвы под невидимой охраной, и вдоль дороги все вздрагивали лесные ветви, и зоркий Яков различал среди ветвей разбойничьи шапки. А по ровному полю – летел за ними на гнедом скакуне сам Мотька, да как только показались первые домишки – пропал, будто растаял.  
На въезде в Москву путников уже поджидали – карете заступили путь два монаха, немонашеского вида, высоченные, толстенные и безмолвные, словно двое из ларца.  
\- Это за мною, - сказал Трисмегист, поманил за собой огромного своего спутника и был таков. Правда, на выходе повернулся к Якову и пообещал:  
\- Разыщу тебя в Москве, пошепчемся, - и только его и видели.  
Фимка привычным жестом проверил свой пояс с драгоценностями – и удрученно застонал. Три кошеля из пяти были срезаны – аккуратно и незаметно.  
\- Ты же во рту прятал, - попытался утешить его Яков, - Ведь лучшее, наверно?  
\- Так проглотил, - вздохнул грустный Фимка, - Все лучшее – проглотил. Тряхнуло на кочке – и я их того…  
\- Это дело поправимое, - улыбнулся Яков, - Только про ямы сортирные теперь надолго забудь, заведи себе горшок.  
\- Я знаю, - расцвел Фимка смущенной улыбкой, - Такое со мною не в первый раз.


	2. Яков Ван Геделе

Кучер отвязал для него из багажа – докторский саквояж и дорожный тощий сидор. Яков закинул мешок за спину, взял саквояж в руку, инструменты весело брякнули внутри. И, словно в ответ на этот бряк, раздался отовсюду одновременный, дружный колокольный звон – церкви созывали паству к заутрене. Яков запрокинул голову – звонили со всех московских колоколенок, со всех сорока сороков, отрадно и согласно, на все лады – и тонко, и басовито, и с переливами…Ничего не изменилось в Москве со времен его детства – белый снег до самых крыш, копья сосуль, сутулые деревянные домики, и на каждом углу – часовенка или церковка. И улицы не чищены, и прохожие пуганы, и тати зарятся из каждого закоулка – все как прежде было. Вороны, поднятые звоном с куполов, скандальной стаей кружили в небе, и каркали – на непутевые головы. «На свою голову и каркаете» - подумал по-русски Яков, сам себе толком не веря.  
Все по-прежнему осталось в Москве. Все – кроме него самого. Последний год чуть-чуть не переломил хребет молодому доктору. Сперва – неудача за неудачей, как будто ведьма нашептала. Скандал в Испании, с нарушением этикета, потом выдворение их обоих – из цесарской столицы. И болезнь его шевалье, долгая, смертная, начавшаяся в пути, и закончившаяся – в кенигсбергском госпитале. Патрон его, шевалье де Лион, болел и умер – у Якова на руках. Яков бессильно наблюдал, как рассыпается в прах, протекает сквозь пальцы – его блистательный кавалер, и с ним вместе рассыпается и гибнет и его, Якова, блистательная карьера. В последний месяц Яков делал вещи наивные и бессмысленные, чтобы хоть как-нибудь спасти его – и пастора приводил, и знаменитого кенигсбергского знахаря.  
\- Это тофана, мальчик. От нее нет лекарства, - так сказали ему и пастор, и знахарь, и сам де Лион. Шевалье лежал на постели, иссохший и черный, как ноябрьский лист, и вся подушка была – в выпавших его волосах.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне – даже поры мои ядовиты, - предупреждал он, когда Яков тянулся – стереть испарину, ртутью бежавшую по истончившейся серой коже.  
Такова расплата за шпионское счастье. То самое, что – балы, гризетки, опасные связи. Яд Аква Тофана. Яков не знал, кто был убийца, подсыпавший яд – а шевалье не выдал. Яд, без вкуса, цвета и запаха, как вода. Отравленный умирал в течение месяца или двух, в смертной тоске, в великой печали. И не было спасения.   
Немногие владели секретом этого яда, столь немногие, что их и звали так – господа Тофана. По легенде, им нельзя было продавать свой секрет, иначе – позор и смерть. Катарина Десэ и две другие, итальянские Тофаны торговали смертельной водой – и окончили дни свои на костре и в тюрьме. Но яд можно было подарить, или выменять – на ночь любви, например… Яков так и не узнал, кто был их Тофана, их убийца, мужчина ли, женщина. Но понял вскоре, что многие полагают – что Тофана он сам, Яков Ван Геделе.  
Он и прежде знал, какие слухи идут о них с шевалье. Дипломаты вообще распускали друг о друге сплетни – как завистливые монахини. Яков был накоротке со своим патроном, и видел в нем друга, и даже отца, пусть и были они почти что ровесники. Шевалье де Лион многим хвастался своим личным хирургом – с восторгом, быть может, несколько неуместным. О том, как умен его Ван Геделе, и как образован, и сколь искусен. Многие видели в их близости – греховную связь, но это было глупой, бездарной ложью. Оба, и Ван Геделе, и де Лион, любили женщин, и даже порой с излишним вдохновением.  
Де Лион умер – и молодой Ван Геделе сразу же сделался в Кенигсберге персоной нон грата. Ему ненавязчиво, но весьма и весьма отчетливо дали понять, что, по мнению света, виновник смерти шевалье – он сам, ближайший друг, брат и врач. Двери гостиных захлопнулись перед носом – с унизительным треском. Яков запальчиво фыркнул, и метнулся в Ченстохов – к юному пану, еще недавно желавшему его переманить. Пан даже не соизволил его принять. И шепот полз за спиной – Тофана…  
Яков умел составлять яды, и эликсиры – не зря он хвастался дорожному своему попутчику. Но тофану он, конечно же, приготовить не мог, и даже до конца не верил в этот яд, считал его легендой, переоцененной пустышкой. Имя «Тофана» быть может, льстило бы ему – при других обстоятельствах. Но сейчас это имя закрыло перед ним все пути, все двери.  
И Яков возвратился в Москву – в город, где никто не знал его, или с трудом мог вспомнить. Ведь дурное имя не потащится за ним – через весь мир, на север, по снежной белой дороге? Яков думал начать здесь, в Москве, где никто не слышал о нем, свою новую жизнь, и встретить нового, еще одного де Лиона – русского. Или же немца – их, говорят, предостаточно при русском дворе. А Европа – что ж, подождет. Слухи скоро забудутся, старые сплетни заменятся в головах людей новыми…  
Яков легко шагал по снегу в рассветной мгле, и колокола переливались малиновым звоном – в такт бряцающим медицинским инструментам, в его саквояже. Снег играл голубыми искрами, масляно бликовали в первых лучах церковные луковки – жизнь новая начиналась. И разве что вороны проклятые каркали – но на свои же головы, на свои…


	3. Трижды благословенный

«Как похорошела Москва при новой государыне!» - воскликнул бы праздный путешественник, но не таков был Ивашка Трисмегист. «Гвардейцев в городе как грязи, и фонарей навтыкали – ночью в простоте и не пройдешь, и не поохотишься» - размышлял он, пробираясь по улицам к своей первой цели. В богатых кварталах, и в самом деле, появились фонари, полные горючего газа – для пущей красоты, порядка и, увы – против лихих людей. Проходя через рынок, приметил Трисмегист и агентов тайной полиции – их выдавала особая повадка. По одежде вроде люди как люди, но рожи – испитые и чем-то неуловимо друг с другом схожие, может, выражением – как у принюхивающихся собак.  
Задворками дошел Иван к роскошному господскому дому, миновал конюшни, и заснеженный английский сад, и вышел к дверям черного хода. Сторож впустил его, не чинясь – Трисмегиста ждали.  
\- Дома хозяйка? – монах стряхнул с плеч снежинки и откинул на спину капюшон.  
\- Ее светлость только с прогулки, - нарядный дворецкий отодвинул прочь дубину-сторожа и впился пронзительным взглядом в гостя, - Пойдем, дружочек, только потопай здесь сапогами – чтоб ковры господам не загадить.  
\- Я-то потопаю, - легко согласился Трисмегист, - но в покои не пойду. Негоже рожу мою в покоях светить – увидит кто, и грош мне потом цена. Проводи меня, мил человек, до черной лестницы – и хозяйке передай, пусть туда ко мне выходит.  
Дворецкий сделал большие глаза, но возражать не стал – указал гостю в сторону черной лестницы и бесшумно растворился – в длинной анфиладе, ведущей в господские покои. Трисмегист поднялся по лестнице, присел на ступенечку и принялся беззаботно насвистывать.  
\- Разложила девка тряпки на полу, раскидала карты крести по углам… - подпел за его спиною мелодичный голос, ту самую грустную каторжную песенку, что свистал ряженый монах.  
\- Здравствуй, хозяюшка! – Трисмегист вскочил со ступенек, повернулся и в пояс поклонился, - Вот и дошел я до вас, от самого Ченстохова – белыми своими ножками.  
\- Не писсти, - отозвалась хозяюшка по-русски, но с немецким шипящим акцентом. Как же несозвучны были грубые эти слова – с нежной и изысканной ее наружностью. Трисмегистова «хозяйка» была – самая настоящая дама, высокая, тонкая, в бархатной винного цвета амазонке – от самой модной в Москве портнихи, в перчатках – от парижского скорняка. Нет, не разряженная парвеню – хищное породистое лицо, и царственная осанка, и манера играть тонким стеком – говорили о том, что богатство и высокое положение для дамы дело привычное, если не наскучившее. Но – арестантская песенка, простецкая грубая речь…  
\- С пополнением вас, ваша светлость, - умильно проговорил Трисмегист. Талия дамы была чуть более округла, чем предполагала ее невесомая комплекция – красавица была в тяжести.  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулась «ваша светлость», и темные брови ее нахмурились – от этого нежное злое лицо сделалось еще прекраснее, - Ты привез тетушку? Покажи!  
Трисмегист извлек из-за пазухи сверток, размотал – и выглянул темный печальный лик. Дама поставила ногу высоко на ступени – мелькнуло голенище драгоценного верхового сапожка – и взяла икону, и утвердила на своем колене. Вгляделась, прищурившись:  
\- А похожа! Мастер, что ее писал, с тобой приехал?  
\- А надо было? – растерялся Трисмегист, - Я ж его сразу того, - он сделал красноречивый резкий жест, - Подумал, что так и условлено…  
\- Что ж, значит, не судьба, - смиренно согласилась дама, - А я хотела было у него Габриэля к себе в будуар заказать.  
\- Гавриила? Архангела? – переспросил монах, - С огненным мечом?  
\- Да какая теперь разница, - дама отставила икону с колена на ступени, сняла с пояса тугой кошелек, - Вот, пересчитай.  
Иван пересчитал, сделал постное лицо:  
\- Прибавить бы надо, хозяюшка. В дороге опасностей не счесть, пули свистели над головою…  
\- Так мы с тобою о таком и договаривались, - рассмеялась «хозяюшка», вскинув темные брови, - Что будут они свистеть. Кольчугу тебе выдали – из древних лопухинских доспехов. Вернешь кольчугу-то?  
\- Не здесь же мне заголяться… - пробормотал Трисмегист с поддельным смущением, но дама осталась непреклонна:  
\- Окстись, я и не такое видала. Расчехляйся, не смотрю, - она зажмурилась и отворотилась к перильцам. Иван побарахтался в рясе и кое-как вытянул из-под одежды тонкую, нежно звенящую кольчугу:  
\- Принимайте, хозяйка. Видите, пулями вся почиркана…  
Хозяйка повернулась, приняла из его рук кольчужку, изучила, сощурясь, белые царапины – следы от пуль:  
\- Вот ебаный каравай…Я прибавлю, Ивашечка. Как на месте устроишься – сразу приду к тебе с прибавкой, герой мой. Ты нашел уже место – где вы с тетушкой остановитесь, или помощь моя нужна?  
Судя по всему, дама почитала «тетушку», черную икону, живым существом – или так шутила.  
\- Спасибо, хозяйка, есть у меня часовенка одна на примете, из тех, нижних, - Трисмегист опустил глаза долу.  
\- Под землею, что ли? – переспросила дама. Иван кивнул, спрятал за пазуху кошелек и принялся заворачивать икону обратно в рогожку.  
\- Вот ты с кем снюхался! – восхитилась дама, - Ай, молодечик! И не хлопнут меня у вас в катакомбах, Ивашечка? Всю такую богатую и беззащитную?  
\- Не беспокойтесь, хозяйка, - значительно отвечал Трисмегист, он уже спеленал икону и приготовился прощаться, - Ни вам, ни другим господам, что пожелают в часовню наведаться, никто зла не причинит. Под землею люди не те, что в подворотнях – слово держат, а у меня с ними крепкий уговор. Приходите, не бойтесь. Как обустроюсь – дам знать, и сам вашу светлость лично провожу.  
\- Что ж, прибегай за мною – как устроишься, - дама цапнула рукой в перчатке звенящую кольчугу и устремилась вверх по лестнице, - Ступай, Иван, спасибо за службу!  
\- А ручку, ручку-то облобызать? – подался было за ней Трисмегист, но сверху долетело до него нежнейшее:  
\- Обрыбишься!  
Иван спустился к черному ходу, помахал растяпе-сторожу и пошел прочь по заснеженному белому саду. «Какой садик лохматый, совсем не барский» - думал монах о новомодном английском саде, заведенном англоманом Лопухиным, князем, хозяином дома и супругом прекрасной грубиянки. Английские сады только-только входили в моду, и были в Москве экзотикой и эпатажем, но князь Лопухин обожал – эпатаж. Как бы дорого ни приходилось за него расплачиваться.  
С семейством князей Лопухиных Трисмегист познакомился девять лет назад, в Охотске. Они были ссыльные, он – арестант. Когда умер малолетний наследник, царевич Петр Петрович – камергер Лопухин в церкви на отпевании ребенка имел дерзость острить и даже – хохотать. Эпатаж – как он есть, в полном великолепии, и все-все фраппированы…За тот превосходный эпатаж князюшка бит был батогами, и сослан в Охотск, вместе с молодой женой и новорожденным сыном. Впрочем, ссылка не научила камергера уму – и в Охотске был он все тот же наглый, гоношистый, скандальный и глупый мажоришка. Никто с ним толком не считался. А вот юная жена его…  
Помнил Трисмегист их самую первую встречу – как вчера дело было.   
Лопухинская дворня была под стать своему господину – скандалисты, пьяницы, а кое в чем и превзошли своего хозяина – оказались еще и ворищи знатные, тащили все, что под руку попадет, как сороки. Арестантам охотским было вдвойне подобное обидно – это волка ноги кормят, а собаку должен кормить хозяин. А тут псы смердячие разлакомились – на чужую добычу… И, конечно же, настал неизбежный час расплаты – арестанты подстерегли обидчиков неподалеку от лопухинской избы, и вот-вот должно было свершиться возмездие. Сам князь Лопухин издалека, с крылечка, наблюдал, как охаживают дрынами его лакеев, да робел вступаться. Смотрел – так пастух с холма любуется на то, как волки дерут его стадо.  
\- Брысь! Разбежались к хуям! Попа к попе – кто дальше прыгнет! – молодая княгиня по рождению была немка, и по-русски говорила так, что не каждый разберет. И по-русски – она больше ругалась. Но доходчивости ее словам добавляло вскинутое – с несомненной сноровкой – охотничье ружье.  
\- Как скажешь, барыня, - арестанты побросали дрыны и медленно, чтоб не показывать бабе своего страха, вразвалочку побрели восвояси. Побитая дворня, охая, поползла к дому. Княгиня опустила ружье и вдруг вслед арестантам крикнула по-немецки, и синие глаза ее вспыхнули:  
\- Эй, мизерабль! Ты – Борька Кольцов? Тетенькин егермайстер?  
Трисмегист остановился, повернулся кругом, но отвечать не спешил. Когда-то давно, до ареста, был он и вправду Борька Кольцов, да только имя его на этапе стерлось, потерялось, растаяло, как дым. Стал – Иваном. И был он, конечно, у бывшей матушки-царицы не егермайстер никакой, самый обычный егерь…  
\- Так ты – Кольцов, парень? Только здорово же похудел…  
Трисмегист кивнул, набычившись, и чуть попятился, словно собирался сбежать. Княгиня взяла из-за пояса варежку, надела на красную зябнущую руку. Русский тулупчик на ней перевязан был так здорово – и двух княгинь можно было в него завернуть, такая уж тонкая была у этой дамы талия.  
\- Пойдем со мной, посмотришь, у этого ружья курок туго ходит. Я знаю, ты умеешь ружья чинить, а у меня дома – все дураки, - ласково попросила княгиня, все еще по-немецки, по-русски она тогда еще плохо знала, разве что ругалась задорно, - Пойдем, Борька.  
Борька выходил у нее по-немецки – как Бурка…  
\- Только я теперь Иван, барыня, - поправил ее Трисмегист, и княгиня легко согласилась:  
\- Что ж, Иван так Иван.  
Трисмегист потом уж и не удивлялся – как сочетаются в этой невероятной женщине аристократическая тонкость и звенящая, восхитительная вульгарность. Гибкая, как плеть, синеглазая принцесса, в пуховом платке и русском тулупе – она повелевала, и распоряжалась, и все это – отборным матом пополам с трескучей немецкой руганью. Осанка герцогини, манеры прачки. Молодая княгиня была напориста, и решительна, и умела себя поставить – даже бывалые арестанты внимали ей с почтением. И делали вид, что слушаются.  
И была она – доверчива, добра и глупа. Это проступало чуть позже, когда морок слепящей ее красоты отпускал. Но Трисмегисту княгиня нравилась именно такою – сквернословящая богиня, игра природы. Он с удовольствием притворился, что служит ей – тем более сейчас, когда богатство и сила в полной мере вернулись к госпоже Лопухиной. И прежними остались разве что наивное ее сквернословие и магическая хищная красота.

На улице позади лопухинского дома к Трисмегисту присоединились прежние его провожатые – немонашеского вида монахи. Здоровяки шли за ним бесшумно, и на вопрос:  
\- Где нынче вход, все там же? – ничего не ответили, только одновременно пожали плечами.  
За рынком стояла покосившаяся, темная от времени деревянная часовенка, возведенная на месте давнего кулачного боя. Иван улыбнулся часовенке, как старой знакомой:  
\- Здравствуй, матушка! Выходит, все у нас по-прежнему…  
Провожатые на подходе к часовенке остановились, притопывая, среди сугробов. Трисмегист оглянулся на них и пошел дальше – в пахнущий ладаном сумрак. В часовне не было никого, горела перед образом последняя одинокая свечка. Иван перекрестился, подпалил от горящей свечи еще одну, потом взял из-за пояса то ли ломик, то ли отмычку – и оружие, и инструмент – отошел в уголок, наклонился и подцепил на полу незаметную петлю. Открылся люк – Иван уселся на край его, спрыгнул вниз со свечой в руке, потом потянулся и закрыл люк за собою – снизу к петле привязана была веревка.  
Пламя скудно озаряло каменные низкие своды – чтобы идти вперед, Трисмегисту приходилось наклонять голову. Подземный ход полого спускался вниз, огонек свечи дергался и плясал, освещая пятнистые стены с замерзшими водяными потеками. «Оттает по весне – и опять будет здесь у нас не катакомба, а водопровод» - озаботился одинокий путник. Дорога повернула, потолки сделались повыше, в стенах появились крошечные зарешеченные окошки. Такие окошки означали, что дорога проходит под землею неподалеку от подвалов Лефортовского дворца, нынешней царской резиденции. Тот, к кому шел Трисмегист – господин по прозвищу Виконт, смотрящий за московскими татями – предпочитал обитать неподалеку от действующей власти, держать, так сказать, руку на пульсе. Да и там, где золото – там всегда и золотоискатели.  
Дорогу Ивану заступил было близнец тех двоих, оставшихся наверху, но узнал его и кивнул приветливо.  
\- Где батюшка, в кабинете? – спросил Трисмегист, и толстяк кивнул еще раз. Все охранники Виконта были как на подбор – высоченные, толстенные, без языка и неграмотные. Иван часто думал – такие они тупые, как кажутся, или придуриваются?  
Иван свернул в проем перед очередной решеточкой и очутился в маленькой комнате. Здесь горел целый шандал, и за столом сидел человек – перед раскрытой бухгалтерской книгой.  
\- Вот ты, Иван, слышал прежде о монахе Луке Пачоли? – не поднимая от книги глаз, произнес человек задумчиво – говорил он размеренно и чисто, как грамотный, - Кабы не сей монашек, не было бы порядка в счетном деле. А так – лепота!  
\- Здравствуй, Виконт, - поздоровался Трисмегист, - Что, счетовода нового завел?  
\- Заведешь тут, веры нет никому, - Виконт поднял голову от книги, - Сам считаю. А Лука этот – он способ придумал, как доход с расходом ловко свести.  
Виконт одет был по-русски, но выбрит гладко, по немецкому обычаю. Длинные волосы его, сивые и жидкие, расчесаны были на пробор, как у попа. Черты лица – остры и резки, в углах рта лежали темные волевые складки, а зеленые глаза зато – добрые-добрые, в лучиках морщин – потому, наверное, что душегубец знатный был тот Виконт, и один из первых московских татей.  
\- Я задаток принес за часовню, - Трисмегист подбросил в ладони тугой княгинин кошелек, - Только вот что – господа ведь не полезут в часовню через люк, как я. Зады замарают.  
\- Это не беда. У меня для господ проделан отдельный вход, из палат арестованного Дрыкина, помнишь такого злодея-купца? Палаты дрыкинские опечатаны стоят, но при желании войти всегда можно. И вход там хороший, даже головы наклонять почти не нужно. Я тебя проведу через него – увидишь.  
\- Так пойдем смотреть владения, батюшка, - Трисмегист положил кошелек на стол. В руки давать – то дурная примета. Виконт раскрыл кошель, пересчитал и вдруг широко улыбнулся:  
\- Самое дорогое – глупость человеческая. Ведь верно, Трисмегист?  
Зубы у Виконта были господские – очень ровные, но землистого цвета, вставленные от покойников. Иван засмотрелся на эти вставные зубы, потом опомнился, кивнул.  
\- Что ж, пойдем – смотреть, - Виконт спрятал кошель и вышел из-за стола. Носил он мягкие купеческие сапожки, бархатные, расшитые бисерным узором, на бесшумном ходу. Виконт взял шандал, поманил гостя за собою и пошел по коридору, ступая крадучись, пластичный и гибкий, как рысь. Иван следовал за ним, и безмолвный охранник, конечно же, – тоже. Миновали коридоры, переходы, лесенку – Виконт открыл ключом дубовую дверь, и голос его отозвался гулким эхом, в стрельчатых сводах:  
\- Вот, принимай хоромы. Выход – через дрыкинский дом, друг мой тебя проводит, - у виконтовых охранников не было имен, все они были – «друг мой».  
Трисмегист поднял голову, огляделся – подземная часовня оказалась именно такая, как надо. Для охмурения золотых гостей. Темные древние арки, с которых свисали сосули – то ли каменные, то ли ледяные.  
\- Комнатка есть, чтобы спать, только топить в ней нельзя – угоришь. Тут тяга так себе, - пояснил Виконт.  
Трисмегист извлек из-за пазухи икону, распеленал, поставил на каменный аналой, рядом установил свою оплывшую свечу и перекрестился. Охранник перекрестился тоже, а Виконт – не стал, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд проговорил весело:  
\- Я агностик. Как философ и воин Рене Декарт – слышал небось о таком?  
\- Неа, про Рене Анжуйского зато слышал, и про Рене Паткуля, и про Рене Левенвольда.  
\- Для тебя – и сих трех довольно, - благодушно отозвался Виконт.  
\- Эта часовня – из тех, что под землю ушли, вроде кунцевских? – полюбопытствовал любознательный Трисмегист.  
\- Вот уж не знаю – я в Москве всего десять лет, а прежде Сибирь покорял, превращал большие камни в маленькие. Принимай владения. Как тебе обнова – пойдет? Тебе – и мадонне твоей?  
\- Пойдет, - согласился Трисмегист, - Только это не мадонна, это матка бозка Ченстоховска.  
\- Будь у меня побольше времени, я прочел бы тебе длинную лекцию, - улыбнулся Виконт своей покойницкой землистой улыбкой, - И о черных мадоннах, вроде твоей, и о госпоже Эрзули Дантор, и о японской Черной Каннон. Но во дворце вот-вот начнут разгружать мрамор для ремонта лестниц, и в моих интересах – не пропустить сей сказочный шанс. Новый обер-камергер пыжится своей бдительностью, и во все вникает – я просто обязан переиграть его на его же поле. Поэтому – жду тебя с остатком моих денег, Трисмегист, и прощай до поры. Мой друг проводит тебя на выход – увидишь, как легка дорога.  
И Виконт удалился – беззвучно, словно растаял. Шандал он забрал с собой, и теперь в свете единственной свечи часовня выглядела самым таинственным местом на свете.   
От иконы пришлось забрать свечу – Иван мысленно извинился за это перед матушкой Еленой – и безмолвный «друг мой» проводил гостя на свет божий. Дорога наверх и в самом деле оказалась – почти целой каменной лестницей, просторной и гулкой, и вывела во флигель старого купеческого дома. В этом пустом, разграбленном доме Иван и простился со своим провожатым. Он не помнил, за что казнен был хозяин дома Дрыкин, но подозревал – по делу, вроде его собственного, по которому Борька Кольцов загремел в Охотск, превратившись безвозвратно в Трисмегиста.

Третья, и последняя, цель Ивана Трисмегиста расположена была совсем неподалеку от дома бедняги Дрыкина. Это был господский почти что дворец, большой и богатый, но даже с улицы было видно, что порядка в нем нет – не чета был этот темный раздрызганный дом игрушечной английской шкатулке господ Лопухиных.   
Иван пошел, конечно же, через задний двор – не желал светить лицом у парадного входа. Как-никак миссия его была секретная.  
На заднем дворе как будто резвился сумасшедший гигантский ребенок – были разбросаны санные полозья, хомута, вилы – еще с того лета, и цветочные арки – с прошедшего семейного торжества… Трисмегист бочком пробрался среди всей этой роскоши, постучал в черную дверь – с которой клочьями лезла краска:  
\- Дома хозяин?  
Лакей не узнал его, да и не должен был – он кликнул дворецкого, и вот дворецкому и предъявил Иван свой пароль. Достал из-за пазухи перстень с кровавым камнем. Ни за что бы Трисмегист не стал носить подобный перстень на руке – такие камни носят разве что содомиты-говномесы, но никак не честные бывшие арестанты. Дворецкий перстень признал, проговорил вполголоса:  
\- Дома барин, пойдем потихонечку.  
Трисмегист обстукал от снега сапоги и устремился вслед за провожатым. В доме было не больше порядка, чем на дворе – вещи как будто толпились в коридорах и напирали друг на друга, сундуки, и статуи, и горшки с цветами, и драгоценные венецианские кресла.  
\- У вас что, ремонт в доме? – спросил в недоумении Трисмегист, и дворецкий отвечал – с экстатическим отчаянием:  
\- У нас так всегда. Скромный образ жизни – высокий образ мыслей, это хозяин так говорит…  
Иван возразил было, что это не скромный образ жизни, а хламной и безобразный, но вовремя прикусил язык – они пришли.  
Андрей Иванович Остерман – русский Андрей получился у него из Генриха, или из французского Анри – считался при дворе главным умницей. А дома – главным неряхой. Он сидел за столом в своем кабинете, точно так же, как недавно сидел у себя в подземной конторе Виконт. Но в Остермановом кабинете словно смерч пронесся – на столе возвышалась ваза с турбулентно разбросанными яблочными огрызками и очистками, свисавшими с вазы гроздьями и валявшимися по столу, словно жертвы тайфуна, по креслам разметались брошенные хаотически рубашки и кальсоны, по углам стояли вповалку тюки неизвестно с чем и лежали кошачьи заскребыши.   
Андрей Иванович, как и Виконт, с увлечением листал книгу, и казался звездою, невесть как упавшей с небес в се замусоренное болото. Красивый господин с маленьким круглым носиком, с короткой верхней губой и каштановыми влажными глазами, граф Остерман носил моднейший белокурый парик, и с расшитым золотом парадным кафтаном не успел еще расстаться, видно, недавно прибыл с придворной службы.  
\- Иван – без – фамилии, - представил Трисмегиста церемонный дворецкий и тут же ретировался.  
\- Разве ты у нас – совсем без фамилии? – удивился Андрей Иванович, и отодвинул свою книгу, - Ты же был демон библейский?  
Он говорил по-русски – вкрадчиво, чисто, разве что с нежным пришепетыванием, словно заговор читал.  
\- Трисмегист – не демон библейский, высокая милость, - обиделся Иван, - Правда, и не фамилия. Означает – трижды благословенный.  
\- Тебя обманули, мой друг, - тонко улыбнулся господин Остерман, - Трисмегист отнюдь не значит «трижды благословенный», скорее – «трижды величайший», по-латыни же Mercurius ter Maximus, покровитель магов и проводник между мирами. И я верю, что ты, друг мой Иван, достоин своего имени вполне. Чем же ты изволишь меня порадовать?  
\- Все готово, ваша милость, осталось лишь врата открыть и запускать желающих, - важно отвечал ему польщенный Иван, - А в желающих недостатка не будет. Одна синеглазая госпожа обещала расстараться.  
\- Нати любит подобные вещи, - улыбка стала совсем змеиной, - Тайные часовни, черные богини… Я верю – и в тебя, и в нее – от прихожан не будет отбоя. У черной твоей матки бозки…  
Нарядный господин поднялся из-за стола – зашуршали позументы и кружева – подошел к темному, заставленному хламом комодику, и снял с него серебряный ящичек с прорезью вверху, как для писем.  
\- Это дополнение к твоему аттракциону, - Андрей Иванович протянул ящик своему собеседнику, и Трисмегист обратил внимание, как красивы его руки – белые, с тонкими пальцами, как у девушки, - Матка бозка станет исполнять желания, а ты – станешь собирать желания в этот ларец. Научи прихожан, что следует писать свои мечты на листочек и опускать в сей ящичек. А потом, каждое утро, ты возьмешь привычку бывать у меня с этим ларцом, и рассказывать, кто и о чем просил. Это должно быть забавно…  
\- Для чего вам? – воскликнул, не стерпев, Трисмегист.  
\- Увы, твой скромный наниматель не обладает ресурсами Тайной канцелярии и своего почтеннейшего тезки Ушакова… Мы не можем пытать людей. Но мы можем узнавать их настроения иначе. Иногда это полезно – на заре нового царствования, столь дорого нам стоившего.  
Иван понадеялся, что понял его – Остерман говорил так, словно читал нараспев какую-то книгу. Иван следил, как красавец-граф, шелестя позументами, словно древо изобилия золотыми листами, возвращается за стол.  
\- Получи же свой гонорар, - Остерман извлек из ящика стола кошелек и положил поверх раскрытой книги, - А каждый твой утренний визит будет стоить один яхимсталер. Я думаю, это справедливая цена за украденный утренний сон…  
\- По рукам, ваша милость, - Иван пристроил ларчик под мышку и цапнул с книги кошель, - До скорого свидания.  
\- Надеюсь, до самого скорого, - красавец-граф запустил изящную ручку под кудрявый парик, почесался и внезапно, словно фокусник, вытянул из уха длинную, желтоватую корпиевую турунду, - Береги себя.  
Эта внезапная турунда странным образом произвела на Трисмегиста ободряющее действие – словно у него неожиданно сошелся долгий и сложный пасьянс.


	4. Иван Трисмегист

Иван поставил на аналой икону, окружил загадочно разновысокими свечными огарками, отошел, полюбовался – ну вот, красота. Публика будет в несомненном восторге. Жизнь научила Трисмегиста здоровому цинизму, в бога он, конечно же, веровал, но то, чем предстояло ему заниматься – считал представлением, в некотором роде театром. Попы вон тоже веруют, а деньги за свечки и за отпевание – дерут, а чем мы не рысаки? Идея с тайным храмом черной богородицы принадлежала графу Остерману, еще большему цинику, чем сам Трисмегист (и ведь тоже – в бога верующему), а идея написать богородицу с царицы Авдотьи – выдумщице и озорнице Нати Лопухиной, которой жгло самолюбие ее столь близкое родство с порфироносной вдовой. Хотелось ей – чтобы и весь свет узнал.  
Остерман был тот самый человек, что когда-то извлек Лопухиных, а заодно и Трисмегиста, невольно, - из охотской ссылки. За Лопухиных просил Остермана некто Рене Левенвольд, давний амант прекрасной княгини. Зря говорят, что нет при дворе привязанностей долгих и прочных…Могущественный граф сделал другу одолжение – вернул из ссылки и князей, и, за компанию – слугу их, Ивашку Трисмегиста.  
Иван от усердия даже подмел в часовне, и на полу проступили каменные плиты, некоторые – с неразборчивыми греческими надписями, как будто надгробные. Нужно выспросить у Виконта, кто здесь лежит. Сам Трисмегист по-гречески читать, конечно, не умел. Вдруг окажется – что под плитой – мученик режима очередной, вроде регентши Софьи. Тогда и могилку можно будет как-нибудь применить в его предприятии…  
Икона смотрела на Трисмегиста с аналоя – прекрасными газельими очами, выписанными по греческому канону. Черна и прекрасна…Говорят, сама Авдотья давно уже не так хороша – состарилась, согнулась почти вдвое, старушка совсем. Трисмегист все собирался навестить прежнюю хозяйку, и все не решался – страшно было. Страшно, что она его не узнает, и страшно, что сам он не узнает свою царицу – постаревшую и поблекшую, и окажется она ничуть не похожей на прельстительную черную богиню.   
В последний раз Иван – тогда еще Борька – видел хозяйку на площади, во время казни поручика Глебова. Сам Глебов пребывал, как и положено ему, на колу, Борьку со товарищи – лупили батогами, а хозяйка – смотрела на них. Солдат держал ее голову, не давал отвернуться, а у нее уж и глаза закатывались. Вот тогда она была – в точности такая, как на иконе, и даже лицо было черным – от пыли вперемешку со слезами, и от горя. Борька все глядел на нее и глядел, сквозь кровавый туман бесконечных своих батогов, а она – все глядела и глядела, но на другого…  
В остроге не потому он забыл свое имя, что хотел оставить позади прошлую жизнь. Прошлое дорого ему было, он желал помнить – и царицу свою, и беднягу Глебова, и невезучих товарищей. Забыл – не от страха, растерянности и горя – хотя многие именно из-за перемены участи, утраты земли из-под ног, полной смены декораций – теряли себя, в испуге и ошеломлении, откликались – бог знает на что. Трисмегист был не из таких, он, как только спина поджила – и сам зажил дальше. Просто как-то враз приклеилось к нему это новое погоняло – Трисмегист, еще в первом пересыльном остроге. Один чахоточный шулер в шутку назвал его так – и все, как прилипло. Трисмегист – потому что ловко наладил «дороги», острожную почту. Когда-то он письма сердечные передавал, от Глебова к царице, а потом, точно так же, в остроге, по воздуху, «из решки в решку», то бишь из окна в окно – перебрасывал на ниточках тюремные «малявы». Писемщик-Трисмегист. Шулер-крестный помер скоро, а прозвище – осталось.   
А Иван – так все они там были Иваны…  
Трисмегист полюбовался на убранство часовни – в последний раз, задул свечи, и с последней оставшейся свечой – пошел наверх. Вот кто ты был, казненный бунтовщик Дрыкин? Софьин сподвижник, или царевича Алексея, или битого батогами Шафирова? Или сам по себе такой дурак? Вот бог весть…  
Иван затопил в задних комнатах печку – чтобы дым не виден был над парадным входом, придвинул матрас поближе к огню, устроился поудобнее и размечтался. Завтра проводит он в гости к «тетушке» прекрасную княгиню Наталью, а та уж раззвонит среди подружек и кавалеров – про черную икону, исполняющую любые желания. Пойдет к богородице народ, Иван станет собирать толику малую – на храм, да и сам внакладе не останется…Понять бы еще, зачем понадобился сей спектакль – графу Остерману, но господин сей столь заумен и сложен, и не Ивашкиному уму его постичь…Трисмегист надвинул капюшон на глаза и задремал, и снилось ему, что он пастырь, пасущий тучные безмозглые стада…


	5. Дядя и племянник

Когда Яков Ван Геделе заходил во двор дядиного дома, где-то вдали отчетливо и резко пропел петух, и Яков решил, что это, несомненно, добрый знак. И над крылечком бидловского дома играл в солнечном свете медный веселый петушок… Яков улыбнулся ему, поправил на плече мешок с нехитрым своим скарбом и смело шагнул на ступени.  
\- Отец в госпитале, на службе, - поведал холеный Петер Бидлоу, дядин сыночек, за прошедшие годы полностью превратившийся в русского Петрушу. Яков помнил Петера еще совсем зеленой соплей, а теперь видел перед собой вполне оформившегося молодого кавалера, правда, заспанного, в халате и с похмелья. В меру упитанный кудрявый Петер был веретенообразен и прекрасен собою, длинные волосы юного петиметра удерживала ночная парикмахерская сетка, и утреннее солнце насквозь просвечивало сквозь его тонкие оттопыренные уши.  
\- Позволь хоть вещи бросить, - кивнул Яков на свою поклажу, и Петер тут же помог снять ее с плеча, и заключил кузена в запоздалые объятья:  
\- Оставляй, конечно. Как папи доложишься – возвращайся, отметим…  
\- А у тебя разве нет службы? – удивился Яков. Дядюшка с гордостью писал ему, и не раз, что сынишка Петер работает в госпитале наравне с маститыми докторами.  
\- Я болен, - томно отмахнулся кузен, - Но нет, не для тебя! С тобою я выйду. Покажу тебе, какова стала Москва…  
\- Ладно, Сен-Пьер, держатель ключей от рая… Я вернусь к тебе, как только нанесу визит своему благодетелю.  
Яков легко сбежал с высоких ступенек, обернулся на прощание – петушок над крыльцом все так же играл на солнце. Дом у дядюшки был такой – лучше и желать нельзя. Коттедж в голландском стиле, темного дерева, в окружении сложносочиненного собственного сада. Неплохой трамплин – чтобы прыгнуть с него еще выше… Петер-Петруша толково и доходчиво рассказал ему, как добраться до госпиталя – через сад, мимо пруда, и потом через рынок.   
Яков стремительно шагал по утоптанному снегу – европейская его одежда слишком уж легка была для русской зимы – и с любопытством оглядывал улицы, изменившиеся чрезвычайно. По-прежнему – нищие сидели вдоль стен, и сновал по своим делам разношерстный народ, и кареты проносились, бездумно цепляя прохожих оглоблями, не чуя габаритов своих на узких улочках… Но прибавилось и кое-что, чего прежде не было в Москве – люди в темной одежде, с неприметными, словно пеплом присыпанными испитыми лицами – они бродили среди прохожих, и внимательно вслушивались, и вглядывались, и принюхивались. Яков не знал, кто эти новые герои, но решил, что потом непременно выспросит о них у Петруши.  
Румяный старичок-санитар проводил Якова в кабинет профессора Клауса – Николая Ламбертовича Бидлоу. Профессор был на месте, и даже один в кабинете, Якову не пришлось мучительно ожидать аудиенции. Со шляпой в руке влетел он в профессорский кабинет, словно подхваченный воздушным потоком – и дядя вышел к нему из-за стола, и заключил в объятия порывистого замерзшего родственника:  
\- Сколько лет, Яси… Как же долго водила тебя твоя блуждающая планета…  
Дядюшка и постарел, и растолстел, но не утратил гордой осанки и сходства с хищной птицей. Яков Ван Геделе был сыном его сестры, покойной Христины, Ван Геделе по мужу. Яков отбыл на учебу в Лейден сразу после смерти матери, а отец его умер годом раньше – именно на скромное отцовское наследство Яков и вкушал плоды просвещения.  
\- Петра видел дома, - поделился Яков, - Такой он стал кавалер…  
\- Стал кавалер, а должен был – стать хирургом. Петр недурной анатом, но губит молодость в развеселых компаниях, - посетовал горько профессор.  
\- Все были молоды, - примирительно отвечал ему племянник, - Мне, правда, удавалось в последние годы совмещать практику хирурга и галантные радости, но это скорее исключение из правил. И закончилось все весьма печально…  
\- Соболезную тебе – как понял я из последних писем, ты потерял не только покровителя, но и друга.  
\- Увы, - вздохнул Яков, и подумал: «И возможно – утратил доброе имя…»  
\- Что же ты намерен делать? Не стану скрывать, мне необходим помощник в моем госпитале – и хирург, и анатом, и учитель, но я знаю тебя, Яси. Навыки твои, приобретенные с покойным де Лионом – вряд ли сгодятся для московского госпиталя. Не те навыки у тебя, да и не те цели…  
\- Я хорошая повитуха, - светло улыбнулся Яков, прищурив светлые глаза, - Я даже привез с собою акушерские щипцы.  
\- И скольких ты ими уже раздавил?  
\- Младенцев? Всего одного, три года назад, в Ревеле, - признался чуть смущенно молодой акушер, - Но там был запущенный сифилис, и костей-то не осталось толком… Остальные же роды были удачными – все пять. Правда, дядя.  
\- Акушерка моя болеет, я рад буду, если ты со своими щипцами ее подменишь, - за окнами послышался звон колокольцев, и ржание коней – верно, роскошный экипаж пожаловал во двор госпиталя. Профессор подошел к окну – посмотреть, и проговорил лукаво:  
\- Ты же, Яси, не видишь место акушерки – венцом своей карьеры? Чего ты вправду желаешь – от Москвы, от жизни? Да и от меня?  
\- Я хотел бы подыскать замену почившему моему де Лиону, - честно признался Яков, - мое призвание – личный хирург благородного кавалера. Если бы ты помог мне найти такого человека в Москве – какого-нибудь в меру болезненного придворного интригана…  
\- Вот один такой, - перебил его Бидлоу, кивая на окно, - Через минуту будет тут. Молод, умен, образован по-европейски, божественно прекрасен, отмечен вниманием высочайшей особы… И – увы – доверчив, завистлив и, что парадоксально – глуп…  
\- К вам барон… - в дверь просунулся санитар, увидел Якова и оттого фамилию барона благоразумно проглотил, - Рвется неистово…  
\- Зайди в смотровую и послушай, - профессор указал Якову на белую застекленную дверь, - Можешь и подглядывать, если желаешь посмеяться. Визиты сей особы – всегда феерия. А ты – приглашай барона, - кивнул он санитару, - Нижайше проси.  
Яков вовремя успел отступить за дверь смотровой. Окутанный тайной и морозным духом барон ворвался в профессорский кабинет – и длинный плащ летел за ним, как хвост дракона. Яков с любопытством следил сквозь стеклянную дверь, чуть сдвинув в сторону полотняный занавес – что же там за барон? Дядя так аттестовал его – словно лакомую конфету.  
Он и в самом деле был конфета, этот загадочный индивид. Одет дорого и с немалым вкусом – что само по себе драгоценная редкость для Москвы. Длинные волосы темно-русыми локонами лежали на плечах, и блестели при этом, как зеркало. Барон был высок и строен, с большими фаянсовыми глазами и продолговатым розовым лицом в бархатных родинках, с припухлыми губами и высокомерным остзейским прикусом. «Кто же это?» - тщился угадать Яков, припоминая галантов высочайшей особы. Бюрен? Корф? Левенвольд?  
\- О, гран профессоре! – гость подлетел к профессору и навис над ним – со всей высоты своего роста, он был длинный и тонкий, как молодая лоза.  
\- Всегда рад видеть вас, барон, - поздоровался доктор Бидлоу, - Что привело сегодня в нашу скромную обитель – покровителя наук и благосклонного мецената?  
Благосклонный меценат словно ждал этого вопроса, он склонился над профессорским ухом и зашептал так страстно и громко, что даже Яков разобрал слова: «wachs» - воск, и «bälle» - шары. От этих шаров профессор отшатнулся и отвечал вполголоса, с трудом сдерживая – то ли гнев, то ли смех:  
\- Вы же образованный человек, барон, и жертвовали нашей библиотеке собственные медицинские книги – неужели совсем не читая?  
\- Я прочел все книги, которыми имел честь владеть, - красиво зарделся барон и величественно откинул со лба зеркально-русую прядь. Бидлоу положил руку ему на плечо, заглянул в его круглые небесные глаза и проговорил задушевно:  
\- Ваши смелые желания вас погубят. Могут и убить. Как раз сейчас пожаловал на перевязку кулачный боец, имевший неосторожность вживить под кожу – всего лишь под кожу правой руки, барон, она у него ударная – все эти опасные излишества, и шарики, и воск. Я велю привести его к вам. Увидите наглядно – что бы вас ожидало. Михаил!  
В дверь просунулась голова санитара.  
\- Михаил, пригласи к нам Рамильку.  
Санитар убежал – в коридоре послышался его топот. Барон тряхнул локонами и промолвил с отчаянием:  
\- Курсируют слухи… - он замялся, - О том, что конкурент мой – я не желаю его называть, но вы, профессор, конечно же поняли, о ком я – уже подверг себя подобной процедуре, и успешно. Мне рассказывали, что в восточно-прусской тюрьме, где он отбывал свое заключение, такие операции в порядке вещей, и узники покидают узилище – весьма… хм, обогащенными.  
\- А через пару недель – их настигают антонов огонь и гангрена, - продолжил мрачно Бидлоу, - А слухи ваш конкурент сам и распускает. Имел честь его осматривать – все у него как у всех.  
Барон от этих слов расцвел, на лице его так и читалось: «Неужто правда сие?»  
\- Рамилька! – провозгласили за дверью, и санитар втолкнул в кабинет смущенного детину, стриженого ежиком. Правый детинин кулак был неплотно забинтован.  
\- Рамиль, попрошу вашу ручку, - профессор размотал повязку, и даже до Якова в его смотровой – шибанул гнилой дух, - Вот, барон, на что вы желали себя обречь. И у Рамильки – всего лишь рука, а вы покушались на сокровенное…  
Барон прекратил цвести, позеленел и пошатнулся. Вероятно, его обширные познания в науках были лишь теоретическими.  
\- Михаил, нашатырь! – не долго думая, приказал профессор, и подтолкнул Рамильку к выходу, - Спасибо, друг мой, ты свободен. Внизу тебя перевяжут.  
Подоспел Михаил со зловонной тряпкой, барон вдохнул нашатыря и вновь порозовел – он был человек молодой и здоровый.  
\- Я, пожалуй, поеду, профессор, - сказал он задушенным голосом, - Благодарю за консультацию. Вы мой ангел-хранитель, уже в который раз ловите меня – на краю пропасти.  
\- Всегда рад служить, - поклонился Бидлоу.  
\- Я имел смелость заказать в Женеве книги для медицинской библиотеки, не откажите принять, - барон мило улыбнулся, показав сахарные зубы.  
\- Премного благодарю – и за себя, и за студентов, - профессор проводил гостя до порога. Когда хвост плаща прошуршал по коридору, перемежаясь с горохом шагов провожатого-санитара, доктор Бидлоу наконец дал волю смеху:  
\- Выходи же, Яси! Как тебе превосходный меценат? И это еще не худший экземпляр, поверь. Он хотя бы читает.  
\- Кто это был? – Яков вышел из смотровой и с любопытством следил в окно, как прекрасный барон усаживается в свою великолепную карету, - Сам знаменитый Бюрен?  
\- Барон Корф, - аттестовал гостя профессор, он подошел и тоже смотрел – как отъезжает карета, - Знаменитый обер-камергер Бюрен – как раз его конкурент. Еще дурнее, чем этот… Они друг друга терпеть не могут, и увы – все идет к тому, что в их схватке победит дикость. То есть обер-камергер.  
\- Бюрен? А почему?  
Доктор Бидлоу пожал плечами:  
\- Я имел счастье осматривать их обоих. И чутье мне подсказывает…Барон же не зря прибегал – знает, где его слабое место в этом конкурсе. Впрочем, я уже говорил – барон создание до ужаса завидущее. У графа Левенвольда – это еще один галант, если ты не знаешь – такой мужественный шрам на подбородке, после дуэли на шпагах. Очень ему идет. Так наш барончик потребовал от меня изобразить на его личике точно такой же шрам, но без дуэли, хирургическими средствами. Еле его отговорил…   
\- И напрасно, - хихикнул Яков, - Ходил бы полосатый…  
\- Все бы смеялись, а я этого не желаю, - пояснил профессор, - Барон – покровитель наук, и много жертвует госпиталю. Он друг мне, пусть и несколько бестолковый. Если хочешь – могу порекомендовать тебя его милости, но имей в виду – скоро красавец-меценат отправлен будет куда подальше, с монарших глаз долой. Кое-кто спит и видит его удаление.  
\- А этот кое-кто – сам не хочет ли обзавестись личным хирургом? – закинул удочку Яков, всегда выбиравший сторону победителя.  
\- У него есть уже, и препоганейший. Хотя Бюрен здоров как бык, у него ни шанса – узнать, что врач его шарлатан. Впрочем, завтра мне придется потратить день в Лефортово, и вы с Петром сможете составить мне компанию, я попрошу у гофмаршала пропуски для вас.  
\- А что там будет? – воскликнул окрыленно Яков. Лефортовский дворец был резиденцией русских царей, и Яков отлично об этом помнил.  
\- Катание с горки, надеюсь, последнее в этом году. Во время прошлых катаний расшибались головы и ломались ноги – поэтому мне и приказано дежурить. Отказать не имею права, но помощников привести могу, все же годы мои уже не те. А тебе это будет полезно – вдруг приглянешься кому.  
\- Спасибо вам, дядюшка! – Яков потянулся было поцеловать руку, но старик тут же руку отдернул:  
\- Вот еще! Прибереги поцелуи – для завтрашних твоих жертв. Многие из них совсем не прочь – чтобы их руки целовал такой красавец. Признаться, мне до черта наскучила эта дворцовая морока, эти веселящиеся бездельники, калечащие друг друга ради забавы. А впереди лето – охоты, простреленные зады, пробоины от оленьих рогов… Жаль времени на подобную ерунду, стар уже, хочется и труд мой о хирургии гнойной дописать, и студентов поучить – а не дают.  
\- А мне по душе такое… - мечтательно отозвался Яков.  
\- На ловца и зверь бежит, - улыбнулся профессор, - Я заболтался с тобой, у меня лекция через час. Ступай домой, выспись с дороги, послушай Петькины сплетенки – а я тебя выгоняю. Вечером только напомни мне – про гофмаршала и пропуски во дворец.  
\- О да, дядя! – воскликнул Яков и полетел из кабинета прочь – опять, словно подхваченный вихрем, легкий, стремительный, как будто и не было перед этим у него долгой, полной опасностей дороги.

В дядином доме Яков собрался было прилечь и поспать в отведенной гостю комнате, но волнение, и предвкушение завтрашнего явления ко двору – не давали ему покоя. Молодой человек попросил подать теплой воды, и только успел завершить омовение – в дверь нетерпеливо заскреблись, и тут же в комнату вдвинулся изнывающий от безделья Петер. Круглое розовое лицо его горело от любопытства.  
\- Так и знал, что ты не спишь, - сказал он довольно, наблюдая за тем, как гость с воодушевлением растирается жестким полотенцем, - Пойдем же, проветримся. Есть одно место, где я обычно играю – там можно встретить даже принца. В маске, конечно же…  
\- Меня не пустят в такое место в дорожной одежде, - засомневался Яков, - А другой у меня пока нет. И завтра – дядя повезет нас в Лефортово, а мне, как барышне купеческой, нечего надеть.  
\- Не беда, одолжишься у меня. Фройляйн Арбуэ ушьет мое придворное в талии – и будет тебе в самый раз. Фройляйн Арбуэ – это наша экономка. А сейчас отдам тебе то, из чего за год вырос – я здорово пополнел с тех пор, как кончил учиться. Уж не знаю, чем одно с другим связано…Правда, возможно, мои прежние наряды вышли из моды, и ты, брат, побрезгуешь – ты же видел, как одеваются в Европе.  
\- Вот еще, наряжаться по моде в игорный дом! – рассмеялся Яков, - Тащи свои обноски, они все лучше будут – наряда, пробитого разбойничьими пулями.  
\- С тобою было в пути и такое? – спросил завистливо Петер, устремился к висящему на распялке плащу, обнаружил в нем дырку и с восторгом просунул в нее палец, - А мы тут киснем…  
\- Я расскажу тебе про своих дорожных разбойников, а ты мне – про ваших, московских, я слыхал уже от дяди, что их понаехало в столицу предостаточно, - Яков отложил полотенце и просунул голову в ворот рубашки. Петер убежал и минут через десять вернулся с обещанными «обносками» - вполне добротными и даже кокетливыми. Яков примерил – даже самые «худые» Петеровы наряды были для него широковаты в талии.

\- Как не холодно им – с голыми задами на снегу? – риторически спрашивал Петер, когда шли они по рынку, минуя сидящих прямо в сугробах городских попрошаек.   
Московские клошары были изукрашены язвами – по больше части нарисованными или из теста, но кое-где наметанный медицинский глаз Якова различил и настоящие струпья. Лохмотья подобно кружеву – не скрывали, а скорее, демонстрировали малоаппетитные костистые тела, синие от холода. Март шел к концу, но морозы стояли – как в январе, на Крещение.  
\- Мой прежний хозяин, месье де Лион, рассказывал, что на Востоке, в городе Бухаре – вот так же сидят на базаре бухарские бабаи, - припомнил Яков, - Только не на морозе, а на палящей жаре, но столь же невозмутимо и неподвижно. И даже когда между ними упало ядро – они и головы не повернули, смотрели стеклянно и дымили своими трубками. Ваши бабаи так же невозмутимы?  
\- Эти – разбежались бы, - предположил разумный Петер, - нищие в Москве трусливые и скандальные. Вот пойдешь мимо них – много интересного о себе узнаешь. Особенно, если ничего им не дашь.  
\- Рразойдись! – раздалось позади, и молодые люди едва успели отступить. Из-за угла вывернули нарядные быстрые санки – в сопровождении двух всадников и полудюжины скороходов. Запрет на стремительную езду был писан явно не для этого экипажа – дышлом чуть не пришибло зазевавшуюся бабу, а неуклюжие скороходы потоптали слегка одинокого коробейника. Москва, увы, не тот город, где может развернуться пышный эскорт…  
Любопытный Яков привстал на цыпочки и заглянул в окошко кареты, и увидел два римских профиля, мужской и женский, красивые и отчетливые, словно античная парная гемма. Даже в темноте экипажа отлично читались – надменность, но при этом и некоторая растерянность обоих пассажиров. Яков вопросительно глянул на Петрушу, и тот прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Фон Бюрены, муж с женою. Супруги – сам знаешь чьи…  
Яков только собрался переспросить, про супругов – чьи они, он догадался, но не понимал – что же, неужели оба-два? Но тут карета поравнялась с конгломератом московских клошаров, и то ли задела их, то ли просто разозлила небывалой роскошью – один из нищих поднялся со снега и прокричал вслед удаляющемуся кортежу прочувствованное долгое проклятие. Спич сопровождался страстными похабными жестами и закончился обращенным к адресату розовым от мороза филеем. Яков, хоть и знал русский, разобрал лишь «подхвостья», «обмудки» и «блядвы курляндские».  
\- Вот видишь… - начал было Петер, но тут – словно из-под земли, из ниоткуда, возникли две темные тени и со словами:  
\- Слово и дело, по второму пункту! – с двух сторон взяли все еще негодующего попрошайку в клещи, и увлекли за собою – судя по всему, в геенну огненную. Улица ничем не откликнулась на арест пропагандиста, бабы с коромыслами следовали прежним курсом, лавочники – и головы не повернули, а компания попрошаек перенесла утрату товарища – будто ничего и не случилось.  
\- Я понял, - глубоко вздохнул Яков, - О тех двоих, что были в карете – ты расскажешь мне дома, наедине. Но пара в черном – кто же они? Они как демоны из ада…  
\- Агенты тайной полиции, инквизиторы, - пожал плечами Петер, словно дело было само собой разумеющееся, - Великий инквизитор дружит с Бюренами. И градоначальник наш дружит с Бюренами. Что ни день – они все вместе обедают. Вот потому эту курляндскую парочку – не стоит прилюдно обсуждать и над ними смеяться, как бы ни просила душа – может дорого обойтись.


	6. Йоганн Альбрехт фон Корф

Барон фон Корф возвратился из Лефортовского дворца под утро, и камердинер бережно разоблачал его, отстегивая подвязки и скатывая со стройных ног парадные белые чулки. Баронесса давно спала на своей половине, и мужу являться к ней было – незачем. Нечем обрадовать. Барон проигрался сегодня, и даже дважды. Во-первых, не получил приглашения в императорские внутренние покои – проигрыш главный и самый обидный. И условлено ведь было, что приглашение он получит – но явился, как черт из табакерки, из своей Лифляндии ландрат, старший Левенвольд. Он и проследовал за государыней в ее спальню, кажется, так и не смыв с себя дорожной грязи.  
Второй проигрыш был чуть легче – Бюрену в фараон. И оттого это, что Бюрен почти всегда оставался в плюсах, многие спорили – фортуна ли его хранит, или туз в рукаве. И оттого, что Корфу в счет проигрыша удалось сбыть Бюрену вещь, ничего не стоящую, и цены совсем не имеющую. Долговую расписку младшего Левенвольда, на три тысячи яхимсталеров, еще влажную от пролитых над нею золотых гофмаршальских слез.  
Доктор Бидлоу жестоко судил барона – Корф не был глуп и не был столь уж завистлив. Он был даже чересчур образован и умен – для диковатого русского двора. И все чаще ощущал неуместность свою при этом дворе – как человек, явившийся на перестрелку – со шпагой.  
Камердинер извлек из зеркально-русых баронских волос – бархатный бант, и теперь расчесывал по одной волнистые завитые пряди. Корф, полуприкрыв сонные глаза, смотрел на себя в зеркале – на само совершенство. Неуместное совершенство, нелепое, неуклюжее – увы…  
Старший, первый, главный Левенвольд никогда и не был его соперником – потому как вовсе не имел соперников, был во всем первый и главный, и не после бога – но вместо. Великолепный агностик с головой в облаках. И младший Левенвольд барону соперником не был, он являлся лишь местоблюстителем брата, его тенью, сам желая собственной отставки, из галантов – в протянутые руки госпожи Лопухиной. Все видели это движение воздуха, этот невесомый полет – гофмаршала к гофмейстрине.  
Соперник у Корфа один был – Бюрен. Они начинали вместе, камер-юнкерами при дворе курляндской герцогини, и тогда Корф был звезда, один из двенадцати uradel, а Бюрен – дворняжка, жалованный дворянчик. Казалось – куда ему? Но и тогда уже было в нем это – умение играть, и правильно ставить, и умение продать подороже. Что продать? Да все. Эта арестантская цепкость, пришедшая с ним – из его тюремного прошлого. Несомненный талант – что к игре, что к торговле.   
Бюрен видел, как хозяйка его выписывает отовсюду для себя компаньонок, шептуний и певуний. Он просчитал ее страх одиночества, вдовьей бессемейной, бессупружней доли – так игрок за карточным столом просчитывает колоду через рубашку. И он предложил хозяйке то, чего никто до него не додумался дать ей – свою семью. Собственную бюренскую семью, с детьми, с хитрой женой-подельщицей, и с собой самим – продал хозяйке, словно товар. Предложил ей детей своих, и младенца, которого можно прижать к себе, баюкая – будто собственного. Семейство со всеми теплыми, и милыми, и несуразными мелочами, убежище и берлогу, в которой можно отдышаться и отлежаться, пока затягиваются раны. Он продал хозяйке – уютный домик с теплым светящимся окном, место, где можно укрыться, и собственную семью, что принимает тебя – всегда, любым. Дома-дома, как говорят арестанты.  
И Корф остался на обочине, непонадобившийся совершенный греховодник, и потрясенно издалека смотрел – как прорастают они друг в друга, хозяйка и ее, его, Бюрена – эрзац-семья.   
«Есть ли душа в нем? – думал о Бюрене Корф, - Есть ли что человеческое?» Бюрен казался ему механизмом, инструментом, бесчувственным, бесстрастным, настроенным лишь на извлечение выгод. Он никогда не проигрывал, он всегда был в плюсах. Везение или колода в рукаве? Он делал ставки со всем арестантским нахрапом – и побеждал. Играл цинично и дерзко, передавая переписку доморощенных катилин в пеленках собственного сына, он всю жизнь свою ставил на карту – и все выигрывал. Стоит ли пытаться фехтовать – с разбойником, что держит вас на прицеле?   
Темный злодей, холодный истерик с вечно дрожащими пальцами…  
Корф вспомнил, как Бюрен разворачивал сегодня долговую расписку младшего Левенвольда, и пальцы его плясали, будто у пьяницы. Он не пил вина, но руки тряслись – всегда. Темный человек, в лиловом театральном костюме злодея, с экзальтированными повадками злодея, легко срывающийся на скандал и слезы, но при всем при этом – машина, просчитанная кукла, Франсин Декарт…  
\- Вы можете ложиться, ваша милость, - камердинер накинул на плечи барона атласный шлафрок, помог ему отыскать наощупь рукава – и отступил.


	7. Ландрат и церемониймейстер

Царская горка была устроена просто, как и все гениальное. Из окон второго этажа во двор спускался дощатый скат, огражденный резными бортами. Скат залит был в несколько слоев водой и сверкал, как зеркало. Последние весенние морозы отступали, солнце растопило свисающие с крыш длинные сосули, и толстая, прозрачная ледяная корка на горе потихонечку подтаивала – санки оставляли на ней все более отчетливые следы.   
Скатившиеся с горки саночки – красивые, точеные, с лебедиными шеями – их лакеи тут же затаскивали под скат, и уже в доме – поднимали наверх. Сами же катальщики возносились на второй этаж на хитроумном подобии фуникулера или канатной дороги, устроенном снаружи дворца. Высокие веселящиеся особы полукругом толпились на специальном широком балконе, и лакеи только успевали подносить – новые чаши с дымящимся глинтвейном.  
Приглашенные доктора разбились на пары, оставаясь на грешной земле, на финише пологого горочного ската. Вокруг докторов на разные лады дули в трубы и колотили в барабан армейские музыканты, приглашенные для создания праздничного настроения. По одну сторону горки профессор Бидлоу перешучивался с другим знаменитым доктором, Лестоком или Лестенцио, как звали здесь его почему-то, с личным хирургом цесаревны Елисавет. Оба доктора были неуловимо друг с другом схожи, словно профессия наложила на их физиономии свой несмываемый отпечаток – оба осанистые, с совиными лицами, и с такой экспрессивной жестикуляцией, что казалось – вот-вот их беседа перерастет в потасовку. Доктора по очереди прикладывались к фляге, стараясь делать это незаметно, но притом не особо и скрываясь.  
Яков с Петрушей дежурили по другую сторону горки, флягой с горячительным запастись не сумели, но у молодого Ван Геделе щеки горели и так – от впечатлений. Русский двор оказался роскошнее и пышнее прежде виденных им европейских дворов – и саксонского, и испанского, разве что с цесарским двором был бы счет у русского один-один.  
Яков кутался в одолженную у Петера волчью шубку и смотрел снизу вверх – на монаршую особу, императрикс Анну Ивановну, и, что скрывать – новая императрикс ему несомненно нравилась. Может, и не каноническая красавица, но высокий рост, и сочетание черных волос с голубыми глазами – выигрышные карты при любой внешности. А привычка часто улыбаться, и грациозная простота в обращении – доктор Ван Геделе теперь понимал, отчего не редеет очередь в императорские галанты. Пара фон Бюренов, муж и жена, стояли возле хозяйки, будто две вороны, повернувшие клювы в одну сторону – к цели, ну в точности как профили на парной античной гемме. Вид оба супруга имели – надменный и потерянный. Императрица уговаривала ехать с горки красивую даму, дама, потупясь, отказывалась.  
\- Обер-гофмейстрина Лопухина, - прошептал Петер Якову на ухо, и прибавил интимно, - Нати боится ехать.  
Возле государыни возник, словно из-под земли, нарядный господинчик в пушистых мехах, и что-то беззвучно проговорил ей в самое ухо. Анна рассмеялась, внезапно расцеловала смущенную даму и повелительно отстранила ее от ската.  
\- Она не может ехать, она брюхата, - машинально повторил Яков беззвучные слова пушистого щеголя. Он как-то забыл, что рядом с ним не де Лион его, а всего лишь кузен Петичка.  
\- Ты что, читаешь по губам? – восторженно изумился Петер, - Говорят, Нати и в самом деле в тяжести…  
\- Мой де Лион успел научить меня, - смущенно признался Яков, - Это бывает полезно.  
Наверху, на горке, щеголь в шубе обошел кругом пустующие санки, и кокетливо и невинно пригласил с балетным полупоклоном саму императрикс – мол, садитесь. Та зарделась – смуглым, почти терракотовым румянцем, ласково поманила искусителя к себе и что-то такое прошептала ему – лицо щеголя не изменилось, но накрашенные его глаза приоткрылись. – чуть шире.  
\- Что такое она ему сказала? – тут же пристал любопытный Петер.  
\- Не понял, не видно было, - соврал Яков. Пусть и разобрал он слова – передавать их Петеру было бы подло, довольно того, что по глупости он уже выдал красавицу-гофмейстрину, - А кто – он?  
\- Этот малый тут главный, это церемониймейстер, обер-гофмаршал, - Петер поднял брови и закатил многозначительно глаза – мол, посчитай и этого галанта, - Рейнгольд фон Левенвольде.  
\- Ничего себе, - Якову весьма понравилось сложносочиненное галантское имя, - О, глянь, какой лев! Тут можешь и не закатывать глаза, я сам обо всем догадался.  
На балкон ступил – и в самом деле, настоящий светский лев, и все мгновенно оборотились к нему, и сама императрикс, и свита, и два бюренских синхронных супружеских клюва.  
Господин сей стоил и внимания, и восхищения – тонкий в талии, с гордой осанкой военного, и с головой, занесенной высоко – будто у принца крови. У него и профиль был – из тех, что бьют на монетах, и усмешка змеи, и глаза змеи – узкие, длинные, злые. Он поцеловал царскую ручку – и сама императрикс, прежде державшаяся с ясной веселостью, вдруг затрепетала от его поцелуя. Так солнце, выходя, гасит звезды, нет, так затмение – вдруг гасит солнце…  
\- Ландрат приехал, - прошептал с придыханием Петер, - Все, теперь все подвинутся, а нашего Корфа и вовсе зашлют – далеко и надолго, дай бог, если обратно на Митаву. Солнышко наше взошло…  
\- А он ландрат – чего? – уточнил Яков.  
\- Лифляндии, чего же еще. Прибыл на коронацию, подтвердить вольности для своих дворян, да только вот увидишь – останется насовсем. Брат грел ему место, и наконец-то дождался – вернулся волк в собачью стаю.  
Яков не успел расспросить – поподробнее про брата. Двое саночек собрались ехать наперегонки и стояли рядом, и четыре дамы парами усаживались на сиденья, обмениваясь французскими колкостями. Доктор Лесток по ту сторону ската заволновался – одна из катальщиц была его питомица, божественная Елисавет.  
\- Давай с нами, Ренешка! – поманила плутовка-цесаревна красивого церемониймейстера, и тот, пожеманничав для виду, стремительной птицей взлетел на запятки, оттолкнулся от резного борта легкой ножкой – и санки понеслись.  
\- Центровка нарушится, - предрек Петер.  
Ландрат, даром, что лев и змий, вдруг вознесся на другие запятки, и вторые саночки сорвались вдогонку за первыми. То ли ландрат был тяжелее, то ли сильнее оттолкнулся – посреди горки оба экипажа зацепились друг за друга, завертелись на льду, опасно забились о борта, дамы верещали, а кавалеры – гортанно смеялись, переглядываясь, словно перелаивались молодые псы. Импровизированный поезд достиг земли почти без разрушений – разве что с Лисавет слетел ее соболиный малахай, а ландрат – ободрал о резные борта свои драгоценные ботфорты. Дамы поднялись с санок, и санки, отныне единые, как собаки в греховной сцепке – тут же утащены были лакеями.   
Яков глаз не мог отвести от красавицы Лисавет, румяной и белой, и та – поймала его взгляд, и незаметно подмигнула симпатяге доктору, пока взволнованный Лесток реял над нею своими совиными крылами.  
\- Псст, - раздалось за спиною Якова, словно подманивали кошку. Петер, дубина, тем временем во все глаза таращился – как дамы отряхивают друг друга от снега.  
Яков обернулся – его подзывал из-под горки церемониймейстер с дивным именем Рейнгольд. Другой соперник, ландрат, только что вознесся к балкону на фуникулере, к своей венценосной добыче, а этот – отчего-то все прятался под горкой.  
\- Пойдем со мной, Коко, ты мне нужен, - загадочно промолвил щеголь и красноречиво опустил ресницы, Яков проследил за его взглядом, вниз до теплых шерстяных гетр – одна гетра была темной от крови. Яков понял – вот он, звездный час для молодого хирурга. Не зря умельцы снабдили борта горки узорчатой резьбой…  
\- Рад служить вашей милости, - доктор подхватил саквояж с инструментами, и уже бежал следом за своим драгоценным пациентом, под скат, в дверку для слуг, и дальше – по хитросплетениям коридоров.  
\- Вашему сиятельству, - поправил, полуобернувшись, пациент, - Перед тобою граф, дубина.  
\- Нижайше прошу прощения, - сладко повинился Яков, - ваше сиятельство.  
Они уже влетели вдвоем в парадную анфиладу, граф огляделся, что-то прикинул про себя, и резво устремился в боковую комнату, узкую, но с высокими потолками и светлым окном. Здесь он сбросил с плеч пушистую шубу, и упал с размаху на козетку, и вытянул раненую ногу:  
\- Смотри!  
Под шубой обнаружился его придворный кафтан – затканный золотом так, что не видно было бархата, блестящий и шуршащий, словно фольга. Нарядный пациент тряхнул белокурыми завитыми волосами, столь экзальтированно, что ударили по щекам его длинные серьги и рассыпались из локонов державшие высокий начес бриллиантовые шпильки:  
\- Ну же!  
Яков присел на корточки перед козеткой, снял с пациента туфлю, и гетру, и разорванный чулок.  
\- Что же там такое, Коко? Я – умру?  
Это его «Коко» означало по-французски «котеночек», «киса». Яков взял в ладони изящную, как у балетного танцовщика, белую ножку – пациент задушенно хихикнул:  
\- Щекотно же, Коко…  
Вдоль тончайшей щиколотки тянулась длинная кровоточащая царапина, глубокая и уже чуть запекшаяся, слава богу, что без грязи и без заноз. Яков раскрыл саквояж, достал спирт и повязки, и начал промывать рану:  
\- Вы будете жить, ваше сиятельство – долго и счастливо. Рана пустячная…  
Пациент прерывисто вздохнул и теперь смотрел на доктора, следил за его руками – с испуганным ожиданием, словно кролик за удавом. Даже брови его, подчеркнутые золотистой тушью, подняты были трагически. Пахло от графа – помадой, и пудрой, и особенно недавним пряным глинтвейном. Яков наложил мазь, перебинтовал рану, собрал с пола рассыпанные бриллиантовые шпильки – как звезды с темного неба:  
\- Вы их потеряли, ваше сиятельство.  
\- Оставь себе, Коко – заработал…  
\- О, Рейнгольд! – на пороге стояла взволнованная и перепуганная дама, та самая красавица с горки, что вдруг оказалась брюхата – обер-гофмейстрина, - Что с вами такое?  
\- Пустое, Нати, - отмахнулся лениво ее Рейнгольд, - Уж точно не стоит ваших слез. Я дам тебе записку, Коко, - повернулся пациент к своему доктору, - Возьми в гардеробной для меня чулки. Смотритель гардеробной знает мой почерк, - он карандашом в блокноте начирикал что-то по-французски, вырвал лист и подал Якову с небрежной, нет, с пренебрежительной грацией, - Нельзя же мне возвращаться к ЕИВэ – с голыми ногами, правда, Нати?  
Нати кивнула – она явно ждала, когда Яков уйдет. Яков взял записку с тихой обидой – ведь можно же было послать лакея. Но все лакеи – были на горке, или возле горки, где-то там. Поэтому, наверное, все же нельзя.  
\- Из дверей – направо, прямо, по лесенке вверх – и там он сидит на своем стуле, - напутствовал сиятельный пациент, и Яков, скрепя сердце, устремился – в гардеробную.

Возле двери в гардеробную на стульях сидели целых два смотрителя, и очень похожие друг на друга. Оба в тревожном сиреневом и в темных блондах, но один под вороным аллонжем, а другой – под лазоревым. Из львиных аллонжевых кудрей глядели два сморщенных набеленных личика с подведенными глазами и карминными полулуниями дежурных улыбок. Один смотритель держал в руках алую пряжу, второй – сматывал нить из этой пряжи в клубок. Клубок-колобок танцевал в морщинистых цепких лапках, и перстни играли капризными бликами.  
\- Господа, кто из вас двоих смотритель гардеробной? У меня записка от Ренг… Рейн… - Яков от волнения позабыл, как зовут его драгоценного пациента, - от его сиятельства графа. От обер-гофмаршала.  
\- Рене, - хором подсказали смотрители и переглянулись, - Но это – пока он вас не слышит.  
Господин в лазоревом аллонже поднялся со стула:  
\- Я смотритель гардеробной. Давайте – ваш высокий агреман. И подержите-ка пряжу – пока я буду искать для Рене его бебехи.  
Слово «бебехи» одно прозвучало по-русски – в его французском журчащем прононсе. Яков отдал записку и доверчиво принял в руки пряжу. Господин смотритель поднес записку к самым глазам, сморщил напудренный нос и нырнул за дверь. Товарищ его невозмутимо продолжил мотать кроваво-алую нить на клубок.  
\- Вы не слуга, - произнес он утвердительно.  
\- Доктор, - признался Яков, - Лекарь Яков Ван Геделе. Племянник профессора Бидлоу.  
\- А, Быдлин… - одобрительно кивнул господин, не отрывая глаз от клубка, - Вы Ренешкин лекарь?  
\- Нет, - отвечал Яков, и тут же прибавил с надеждой, - Пока нет.  
\- Позовет – не отказывайтесь, - собеседник вскинул на Якова пронзительные зеленые глаза. Лицо его покрывали бархатистые пудреные морщины, словно ловчая сеть. Глаза в лучах морщин казались добрыми, но были на самом-то деле – лед, - Я смотритель оранжереи, виконт де Тремуй. Как устроитесь у графа – забегайте ко мне в оранжерею, я сорву для вас персик.   
Смотритель гардеробной вернулся – со сложенными чулками, которые он вынес на руках, как мать младенца.  
\- Это его предпоследние, имейте в виду, - предупредил он сурово.  
\- Премного благодарен.  
Яков отдал ему пряжу, цапнул чулки и быстрым шагом направился обратно. Ему было до чертиков интересно – что успели за это время драгоценный пациент и его беременная красавица.

От двери слышались голоса – и оба мужские.  
\- Я оставил тебя, чтобы ты грел мое место, братишка, и ты нагрел его – превосходно. Даже с избытком – о, будущий наш счастливый папи…  
Говоривший, судя по всему, очень старался не орать – и голос его, гулкий и звучный, гремел лишь вполсилы. Яков решил было, что речь идет о беременной обер-гофмейстрине, но потом внезапно догадался. Не только гофмейстрина не желала сегодня ехать с горки вниз…  
\- Я подменял вас, как умел, - послышался тихий, с отчетливой иронией, голос церемониймейстера, - Вы знали, каков я. И вы могли бы просить об услуге кого-нибудь другого.  
\- Кого же? – с веселым гневом вопросил собеседник.  
\- Хотя бы Казика, превосходный мой господин ландрат…  
«Я же не должен стоять так с чулками – до морковкиных заговинок» - подумал Яков и поскребся в дверь.  
\- Заходи, Коко, - милостиво разрешили ему.  
Яков толкнул дверь и вошел.  
\- Чулки, ваше сиятельство, - предъявил он свою добычу, и поднял глаза от собственных протянутых рук – на высокого гостя. Вблизи превосходный ландрат оказался еще лучше – бледный от ярости, глаза его были серыми, ясными и злыми, как у большого зверя. Он отшатнулся от козетки так стремительно, что звякнула перевязь, и выпрямился, словно позируя для портрета – статный и гордый, с отброшенными будто шквальным порывом волосами, с развернутыми по-военному плечами и волевым подбородком, пересеченным – очень уместно! – настоящим! – шрамом с настоящей же дуэли. (Яков сразу же вспомнил веселенький дядюшкин рассказ…)  
\- Прощай же, Mulier amicta sole, - простился с братишкой ландрат, делая вид, что совсем никакого лекаря с чулками в комнате нет и в помине, и стремительно вышел.  
\- Тоже мне, звэр, - прошипел ему в спину церемониймейстер, с польским выговором.  
\- Чулки, ваше сиятельство, - смиренно повторил Яков.  
\- И чего ты ждешь? – пациент недоуменно поднял подведенные золотом брови, - Ты совсем дурачок, Коко? – он призывно качнул сахарно-белой ножкой, - Надевай же их, - и прибавил на всякий случай, - На меня, конечно же.  
«Вот ведь кошкина отрыжка» - припомнил Яков меткое определение своего дорожного товарища – для церемониймейстера оно годилось в самый раз.

\- Напомни-ка мне, как медик медику, что такое Mulier amicta sole, - попросил Яков братца Петера. В карете возвращались они вдвоем, доктор Бидлоу соединил свое одиночество с одиночеством доктора Лестока – и оба почтенных доктора продолжили возлияния, то ли в трактире, то ли в гостеприимном доме цесаревны.  
\- Жена, одетая в солнце, - отвечал тут же Петер, - Это не медицинское, это из Иоанна Богослова.  
\- А, тогда понятно, почему я не знаю…  
\- Что говорил тебе обер-гофмаршал? - любопытствовал Петер, - Он к тебе приставал? Пытался подкатить?  
\- Нет, - отмахнулся Яков. «Чулки не считаются», - А он – может?  
\- Говорят, что может. Ты красивый, а он не разбирает – к кому… Та прекрасная дама, что боялась ехать с горки – тоже, говорят, от него брюхата.  
«И не только» - вспомнил Яков, и спросил, тихо, чтобы не подслушал кучер:  
\- Как думаешь ты, Петичка, как уживаются у одной особы сразу столько галантов – и Корф, и Бюрены, и оба брата Левенвольда? Неужели не грызутся?  
\- Корф – баловство одно, так, на разочек, - пояснил Петер, - Супруги Бюрены – наемные конфиденты, креатуры, они скорее такая нанятая семья, чтобы скрашивать вдовье одиночество. У Бюренов трое детей, они с Анной и жили все вместе на Митаве – в одних покоях, как мухи в кулачке, и с тех пор не могут расстаться. Бюрен управлял имением Вюрцау, а теперь он – обер-камергер, заведует всем хозяйством в Лефортовском дворце, и ремонтом, и, главное, всеми закупками. Это ее семья, Яков. А ландрат – сосед по имению, приятель, советчик и старый друг. Прежде они были на равных, хоть сейчас ландрат и примчался – искать милостей, но больше не для себя самого, для своей маленькой бедной родины. Сам он стоит столь высоко, что лично для себя ничего и не просит. Ландрат несметно богат, и всевластный хозяин на собственных землях, притом – избранный хозяин. Это, Яшечка, друг – и ставит он себя с государыней как друг, а вовсе не ниже. Они с Бюренами обитают на разных этажах.  
\- А церемониймейстер?  
\- Младший, Рейнгольд? Этот Рейнгольд – вселенский женский заговор, великий дамский секрет, - завистливо вздохнул Петер, - Женщины отчего-то условились считать его неотразимым, и гоняются за ним, словно он переходящий приз. Кронпринцесса Шарлотта, матушка Екатерина, цесаревна Елисавет – государыне нашей лестно было, наверное, побывать в подобной компании, а заодно проверить, что там такого особенного. Так он остался тобою доволен?  
\- Быть может, - пожал плечами Яков, - Я не хотел бы служить столь надменному говнюку. Кривляка, трусишка, шпынял меня, словно слугу. А сам – испугался, как девчонка, собственной крови… Я привык к более достойному обращению, возможно, мой де Лион меня разбаловал.   
\- Так наймись в лекари к барону Корфу, он добряк, и жена его в тяжести. Дядюшка рад будет рекомендовать тебя, он все мечтает сбыть тебя с рук, как невесту-перестарка.  
«Вовсе нет, - с обидой подумал Яков, - я ему дорог, это ты у нас – бесполезный бездельник». А вслух сказал:  
\- Ты сам говоришь, что Корфа скоро отставят. Не хочу играть в проигранную игру.  
\- А игра выигрышная – кто? Лифляндский ландрат? – тут же понял Петичка.  
\- Покойная матушка учила меня – всегда выбирай самое лучшее, - ответил Яков, - Ты угадал. Я попрошу дядюшку о рекомендации к ландрату – если место это свободно.  
Вельможа, дипломат, миллионер, chevalier sans crainte et sans reproche, галант высокой особы. Живой его де Лион…Темный шрам от настоящей дуэли, пересекающий лик благородного льва – от подбородка до скулы, скорее украшение, чем отметина…Все бы хорошо, если бы не единственная встреча, давняя, почти сошедшая с памяти, как старая кожа с ожога – и с ним ли встреча, или с кем другим, но ведь со столь похожим…Город Ревель, тихая заводь, размеренная жизнь, привычные шпионские заботы и хлопоты – и вдруг явление того господина, словно царапнувшая по лицу оплеуха…

Может, и не запомнил бы Яков ту ревельскую встречу, если бы не совпала она с его единственным, но весьма обидным акушерским фиаско.   
Три с половиною года назад, на самой заре их с де Лионом совместных путешествий – кисли они которую неделю в скучной эстляндской столице, правда, в лучшей городской гостинице. Де Лион ожидал прибытия некой персоны, инкогнито, персона в дороге задерживалась, господа скучали. Таращились в окна, считали проезжающие экипажи, Яков упражнялся в новом для себя шпионском умении – чтении по губам. Вскоре весь потолок в номере сделался в плевках реактивов – молодой Ван Геделе учился составлять эликсиры и яды. Напротив лучшей в городе гостиницы размещался и лучший в городе бардак, и два молодых бездельника скоро протоптали туда дорожку.  
Из этого самого борделя – и прибежала рано утром растрепанная девица:  
\- Доктор, пойдемте скорее! Марта рожает…  
\- Иди, Яси, - разрешил де Лион, не отрываясь от сложного трехколодного пасьянса, которому посвятил он всю ночь, - Хоть какое-то событие…  
Яков собрал саквояж, накинул плащ. В саквояже прятался предмет его гордости – акушерские щипцы, собранные по чертежу, якобы краденому в Британии у самих господ Чемберленов. Молодому доктору не терпелось пустить их в дело. Прежде как-то не доводилось – бабы словно сговорились, рожали легко и быстро.

\- Отчего вы не перенесли ее в комнату? – доктор подивился, что бедняга Марта рожает внизу, в прихожей, на диванчике перед самой лестницей. Рядом с роженицей хлопотали две девки и русская акушерка – старуха с отпечатавшимся на лице многолетним алкоголизмом.  
\- Как воды отошли – побоялись наверх тащить, а теперь и поздно уже, - призналась хозяйка, тощая, как спица, фрау Глюк, наверняка мерзавка сама запретила тащить роженицу наверх – чтоб не пачкать комнат, - да и утро раннее, клиент всего один, и он не против, даже платит – чтобы смотреть.  
Яков краем глаза глянул наверх – на галерее, облокотясь на перила, стоял, и в самом деле, какой-то господин, но времени не было любоваться на этого идиота, пришла самая пора для щипцов.  
\- Полотенце, воду! – приказал молодой доктор, и девицы метнулись на кухню, - Давно началось? Почему прежде меня не вызвали?  
\- Так шло все как надо, только, видите – головка застряла, - начала оправдываться фрау Глюк, акушерка же молчала с тупым выражением лица, видно, не понимала по-немецки.  
\- Что за говно в родовых путях? – Яков посветил между раздвинутых ног – там, в глубине, кроме черной застрявшей головки, насыпано было что-то желтое, - Что за кристаллы, ведьма? – грозно по-русски спросил он акушерку, и та проблеяла почтительно:  
\- То сахарочек, батюшка, ребеночка на свет выманивали…  
\- У-у, идолище! – Яков со злости даже замахнулся на дуру щипцами, потом спросил роженицу, - Марта, есть у тебя – венера какая, чтоб я знал?  
Марта ему не отвечала, только орала охрипшим от натуги голосом, но ответила фрау Глюк:  
\- У Марты сифилис, доктор. Год или полгода – она не признается.  
«Хорошо, что мы к ней не ходили» - подумал Яков и сказал вслух:  
\- Бережно придется тянуть, кости плода при сифилисе крайне хрупки.  
И – сглазил. Все случилось – как и рассказывал он потом профессору Бидлоу – и голову раздавил, и вытаскивал младенца из материнского чрева по кускам. Был младенец, на самом деле, не жилец на белом свете – при таком-то сифилисе, но Яков все равно не любил те роды вспоминать. И орущую Марту, и дуру акушерку с ее «сахарочком», и паршивку Глюк. И, главное, любопытного зрителя с галереи.  
Доктор заставил роженицу выпить лауданума, водки с опием, крики поутихли, и Яков круглым ножом вычистил в медный таз – все, что осталось. Девки стояли около него с открытыми ртами, акушерка, дрянь пьяная, уже храпела в кресле, а фрау Глюк растворилась где-то в недрах своих бордельных владений.  
\- Вот и все, Марта, - сказал роженице доктор, - Можешь поспать, и неделю хотя бы – не работай. И уж постарайся вперед не беременеть, а то видишь, что выходит.  
Доктор прикрыл роженицу пледом и принялся собирать потихоньку добро свое обратно в саквояж, и тут с галереи тихим лепетом послышались – аплодисменты. Яков поднял голову и глянул наверх – безумными глазами. На этого идиота.  
Он был в маске, тот любопытный идиот, и навряд ли Яков мог бы потом утверждать – что видел в ревельском борделе именно лифляндского ландрата. Тот зритель был очень дорого одет, с драгоценной перевязью, и темные кудри вились над его головой – словно отброшенные шквальным ветром. И этот шрам, от подбородка до скулы, и глаза, серые, змеиные, злые… Он стоял так высоко, это мог быть просто похожий человек, мало ли дуэлянтов со шрамами…  
А потом – из двери за спиною любопытствующего зрителя вышел еще один. В такой же маске, но – полуодетый, в расстегнутой рубашке, очень белый и тонкий, как молочный серп луны. Этот, новый – подошел сзади, и обнял своего – друга ли, любовника? – за плечи белой, в блестящих перстнях и браслетах, рукой, и чуть толкнул назад, к себе, и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. И тот улыбнулся, словно услышал забавную шутку. Но то не была забавная шутка – Яков выучился читать по губам, он понял.  
Волосы и кожа – как сам солнечный свет, готически переломленная талия – это мог быть братишка Рейнгольд. А мог и не быть – все-таки маска. Мог оказаться и просто похожий на него человек.  
\- Вот так же, кусок за куском, ты и вытягиваешь из меня мою душу…  
\- У тебя нет – никакой души, - господин со шрамом сбросил с плеча молочную, браслетами звякнувшую руку, и повернулся, и медленно побрел по галерее – прочь.

Дядя и племянник приходили в себя в профессорском кабинете, после долгой и сложной операции по извлечению рогатого камня из мочевого пузыря, дядя на операции – блистал, племянник – достойно ассистировал, а симулянт Петруша отбыл домой – с притворной кишечной коликой.  
Постучался в кабинет давешний румяный Михаил, объявил:  
\- К вашей милости господин Тремуй!  
Не объяви его секретарь-санитар, Яков и не признал бы смотрителя оранжереи. Без пышного вороного аллонжа и без краски – Тремуй имел невзрачный вид. Сивые редкие волосы, и морщинистое кирпичное личико, в отсутствие пудры оказавшееся обветренным, с темными морщинами, в сетке лопнувших сосудов. Даже изумрудные лучистые глаза его поблекли и отсвечивали – болотом…  
\- Доктор! – посетитель прянул к профессору на тонких дрожащих ногах, комкая в пальцах платок – совсем как оперная певица амплуа «добродетельная супруга», - Умоляю вас! Карета внизу! Вы не можете не поехать…Месье Морташов очень, очень плох…Он в отчаянии, и только вы, доктор…  
\- Не поеду, - тихо, но твердо как отрезал доктор Бидлоу, - После сегодняшнего пузыря я вашего Мордашова попросту покалечу – руки дрожат, глаза закрываются. Да и годы не те – козлом скакать по вызовам. Вот, берите Ван Геделе, он молодой хирург, многое обещает. Поедешь с ним, Яси?  
\- А что у вас – свищ, грыжа? – на всякий случай уточнил Яков, и под конец назвал самое страшное, - Или – ущемление?  
\- Побои у нас, - признался, потупясь, де Тремуй, и со стыда порвал-таки платок.  
\- Поехали, - легко согласился Яков, побои ничуть его не пугали, - Вы же не против, виконт – если я заменю дядюшку?  
\- О да, только – скорее, - пропел де Тремуй, как показалось Якову, совсем уж наигранно страдающим голосом.  
Вдвоем вышли они на улицу – уже стемнело, весна наконец-то вошла в свое право, снег растаял, и кареты переобулись с полозьев – на колеса.  
\- Господин Мордашов – это смотритель гардероба? – спросил Яков, забираясь в карету вслед за своим Вергилием, - При той нашей встрече мы не успели друг другу представиться.  
\- О да, мой бедный Анри – он смотрит за гардеробной в императорских покоях, - в пространство сомнамбулически проговорил де Тремуй, и Якову все сильнее стало казаться, что он придуривается и вовсе не убит горем, а себе на уме, - Такая жестокая судьба…Бедный мой сосед…  
Даром что француз – де Тремуй говорил по-русски ровно и гладко, без привычной французам картавости.  
\- Вы вместе живете? – спросил Яков, чтобы как-то поддержать беседу.  
\- Анри приютил меня, - пояснил его визави, разведя сухие ладошки, словно богоматерь на иконе, - Я ведь иностранец, своего дома у меня нет, а русская казна человеку на моей должности дает недостаточно – чтобы и поддерживать подобающий вид, и содержать дом, и содержать выезд. Эти наши с Анри придворные наряды – копия нарядов нашего патрона и начальника, обер-камергера фон Бюрена, - Тремуй почтительно возвысил глаза, - Мы все обязаны носить его цвета, а это так дорого стоит…  
\- А как вышло, что его вдруг побили? – спросил Яков, и де Тремуй от ужаса подпрыгнул:  
\- Кого? Фон Бюрена?   
\- Да нет, вашего месье Анри.  
Смотритель выдохнул с явным облегчением.  
\- Богиня любви не была к нему благосклонна, а бог коварства и войны Арес как раз обратил на Анри свое пронзительное внимание, - начал с недобрым энтузиазмом свой рассказ де Тремуй, - Мой неосторожный друг назначил свидание трем дамам в один день. Но он не удержал язык за зубами – дамы узнали друг о друге, и рассказали мужьям, и на первом же свидании – Анри поджидали в засаде все шестеро.  
\- И что же – побили смотрителя императорской гардеробной? – догадался Яков.  
\- Гардеробная общая, - поправил его пунктуальный де Тремуй, - В ней хранятся наряды и гофмаршалов, и камергеров, и мундшенков, и шталмейстеров, и еще бог знает кого. А побито было частное лицо, без касательства к службе, но весьма унизительно – розгами, словно семинарист…  
\- Приедем – увижу, - Яков не верил, что даже шестеро с розгами способны нанести смотрителю смертельный ущерб.  
\- А вы – так и не устроились в хирурги к обер-гофмаршалу Левенвольду? – спросил де Тремуй, чуть склонив голову, - Он столь многообещаюший пациент – после каждого празднества по три дня лежит в своем доме, болеет. С таким вы без работы не останетесь.  
\- Дядюшка не отпускает меня пока, я нужен ему в госпитале, - признался Яков, - А потом – кто знает, как карта ляжет. А разве у обер-гофмаршала нет лекаря?  
Де Тремуй отчего-то рассмеялся, помотал головой – так, что затрясся жидкий его сивый хвост, и хлопнул в ладоши:  
\- Мы приехали, доктор Ван Геделе. Прошу!

Страдающий Анри – или, вернее, Андрей Нилович – Мордашов не отнял у доктора Ван Геделе много времени. Яков осмотрел три розовых рубца, пролегавших поперек хребтины не по годам резвого селадона, наложил повязку, выписал для аптекаря рецепт на заживляющую мазь, и собрался было прощаться.  
\- Долго ли буду я прикован? – вопросил болезный, отныне обреченный спать на животе – и бог знает сколько.  
\- Две недели, - прикинул Яков, - впрочем, через три дня вы сможете вставать. Но – никакой придворной службы, ваш расшитый кафтан может повредить рубцам, да вы и не влезете в него – будет больно.  
Незадачливый любимец Амура охнул, застонал и уселся на скорбном ложе – чтобы рассчитаться с доктором. Этот щеголь без своего бирюзового аллонжа оказался абсолютно, яично лыс, но хитрые глаза его не поблекли, горели прежней берлинской лазурью.  
\- А шрамы останутся, доктор? – спросил он весело.  
\- Через год – и видно не будет, - пообещал Яков, и подумал «Неужели есть, кому смотреть?» Впрочем, горе-любовник казался самоуверенным и обаятельным, так что, кто знает?  
Доктор Ван Геделе простился с пациентом, пообещал заехать денька через три, и устремился вниз по скрипучей узкой лесенке, надеясь за полчаса добежать до дома – по свежей весенней грязи.  
\- Позволите отвезти вас домой? – у выхода доктора караулил – приживал де Тремуй, - Вы спасли моего друга, и я просто обязан…  
\- Жизнь господина Мордашова была вне опасности, - не стал врать доктор, - Но все равно – вы окажете мне неоценимую честь.  
Де Тремуй первым влез в карету и любезно принял докторский саквояж. «Что тебе от меня надо?» - подумал Яков, устраиваясь на подушках. Лошади ступали еле-еле, то ли из-за грязи, то ли Тремуй так велел кучеру – помедленнее плестись.  
\- Скажите, доктор, можно ли вставные от покойника зубы – сделать снова белыми? – заискивающе спросил де Тремуй, - Столько денег потратил, поставил, а они все темнеют и темнеют…  
\- Конечно, я с оказией передам вам такой лак, как для церковных скульптур, - пообещал Яков, - Намажете зубы перед выходом – будут белые. Правда, если пожелаете пищу принять – все съестся.  
\- Я равнодушен к еде, - вздохнул де Тремуй, - А дорог лак?  
\- Рупь. Им при дворе многие пользуются, особенно дамы… - начал Яков и тут же прикусил язык, чтоб не проболтаться, какие именно дамы – это было бы непорядочно. Но собеседник его тут же развил эту широкую тему:  
\- О, да, Барбаренька Черкасская! Давеча села за стол с жемчужной сияющей улыбкой, а вставала из-за стола – с мрачной физиономией, и уже совсем не улыбалась. Барбаренькин жених все старался ее рассмешить, так и вился кругом, как будто нарочно. А может, и нарочно, он терпеть не может свою невесту. И, знаете, доктор, Рене добился своего – Барбаренька рассмеялась, и все увидели ее настоящие черные зубки, и Ренешечка сделал такое лицо – словно наконец-то выиграл в свое любимое экарте. Они теперь не разговаривают, эти жених с невестой…  
\- Ренешечка – это тот самый Левенвольд? – уточнил Яков.  
\- Он самый, доктор, - подтвердил де Тремуй, - Вот, казалось бы, живи да радуйся – сосватали тебе от щедрот самую богатую в империи невесту. Нет, теперь он все время с такой миной – как будто его несут на заклание.  
\- Может, другую невесту хочет? – предположил Яков.  
\- Да никакую не хочет. Его метресса, Нати Лопухина, замужем, и наш петиметр, кажется, собрался хранить ей верность. Или не ей, кому-то другому, - де Тремуй подмигнул, - Вы слышали историю этой знаменитой помолвки?  
\- Увы, нет, - отвечал Яков, подумав при этом «И фиг бы с нею».  
\- Не так давно обер-камергер фон Бюрен и обер-гофмаршал Рене Левенвольд составили партию в фараон, и Рене проигрался совершенно сокрушительно. И на другой день объявлял испанского посланника с таким трагическим лицом – вы же видели, какие у него выразительные глаза, посмотришь, и уже жалко. Ее величество, как только посланник отбыл, спросила – отчего такая мина? У женщин необъяснимая слабость к Рене, такая же необъяснимая, как к этим маленьким трясущимся собачкам, которым хочется с размаху дать пинка за их убожество, а дамы тискают их и носят за пазухой. Рене не стал скрывать, в чем его горе, признался в проигрыше, посетовал на злобу и жестокость фон Бюрена, на предстоящую долговую яму – и тут же получил свой проигрыш из казны. Не стоит удивляться, когда через неделю Рене опять продулся, и снова Бюрену, и держал свой гофмаршальский жезл на празднике – с самым кислым лицом. И опять – принял свой проигрыш обратно, из казны.  
\- И третий раз? – ведь непременно должен был быть и третий раз, как в русской сказке.  
\- На третий раз ее величеству сей балаган наскучил, и обер-камергер фон Бюрен послан был сватом к семейству Черкасских, вы же знаете, что подобному свату – невозможно отказать. Младший Левенвольд получил руку самой богатой на Руси невесты, и под ее приданое он теперь и играет. И при дворе играет, и в московских игорных притонах. А кислая мина – похоже, осталась с ним навсегда.  
\- Я собрался было его пожалеть, но мы, кажется, приехали, - с облегчением провозгласил доктор Ван Геделе.  
\- Погодите, - де Тремуй удержал его руку своими сухими жесткими пальцами, - Я не рассказал вам – последнюю сплетню. Нам нельзя расстаться – пока вы ее не услышите!  
\- Говорите же, - поторопил Яков, - Дядюшка заждался.  
\- Вы что-нибудь слышали – о черной иконе, исполняющей любые желания? – спросил де Тремуй, тихо-тихо, чтобы не подслушал их кучер, - О подземной часовне, и о тайном проводнике, которому нужно назвать секретное слово, и он приведет – к святилищу?  
\- И что за слово? – Яков припомнил своего польского веселого попутчика, его квадратный драгоценный сверток. Значит, устроился-таки в Москве, шельма.  
\- Слово то – «Трисмегист», - прошептал свистяще де Тремуй, - Ночью, в доме покойника Дрыкина…  
\- Нет, о таком я не слыхал, - прервал его Яков и полез из кареты, - Должно быть, брешут люди. Лак я вам пришлю – со слугой. Прощайте!  
\- Заходите в оранжерею – я все-таки сорву для вас персик! – вслед ему прокричал де Тремуй.  
Яков ступил из кареты в грязь, обрызгался и подумал легкомысленно: «Не пойду. Ни в оранжерею, ни в дом покойника Дрыкина. Понятно, что старый артишок увязался со мною – чтобы передать привет от Ивашки. Да только на что он мне теперь, этот Трисмегист? Нет, не пойду…»


	8. Нати Лопухина

For want of a nail the shoe was lost,  
For want of a shoe the horse was lost…  
Все и вышло, как в английской Степкиной считалке – споткнулась лошадь, перекосило карету, сорвалось колесо – в бездонную майскую канаву. Экипаж повалился, брызнули стекла – она едва успела спрятать лицо в ладони. Рухнуло все, покатилось, перепуталось – кони, форейторы, упряжь, и пассажиры внутри кареты…и – «baby was lost». Не «kingdom», всего лишь «baby»…Но, когда слуги несли ее в дом, из экипажа, никто не знал еще, что кровь на платье – не только от порезов. Не сразу поняли, что надобно бежать за акушеркой. Кровь была потом – везде в будуаре, в сказочной маленькой комнатке, изнутри обитой шелком, словно шкатулка. Или же – словно гробик для канарейки…  
Он приехал поздно ночью – не оттого, что боялся мужа, просто нашлись дела поважнее. Муж, кажется, даже сам проводил их до ее комнат.   
Их – потому что он привел с собой врача.  
\- Ты же не приглашала еще нашего Бидлоу, Нати?  
Она покачала головой, глядя на человека за его спиной – мрачного, как смерть в капюшоне. Этого его доктора, кажется, даже так и звали – Deses, Смерть.  
\- И не нужно. Никому не стоит знать – по крайней мере, до охоты. Ты нужна мне на охоте здоровая и веселая, а не овеянная траурным флером. Зависть, но не жалость – вот твоя аура, как говорят алхимики. Справишься?  
Нати кивнула.  
\- Этот мой доктор – он для мертвых, не для живых, он тюремный прозектор. Но начинал он – как абортмахер.  
\- Вы сохранили младенца, мадам? – Смерть в капюшоне выступил вперед, - И все то, что вышло с ним вместе – уж простите за неприятные подробности…  
\- Все за ширмой, - бросила она коротко, - в умывальном тазу, под пеленкой.  
\- Спасибо.  
Лекарь ушел за ширму, вернулся за подсвечником – и с ним вместе побрел за ширму опять. Силуэт его проступил на шелке, как в театре теней – как он склоняется над тазом и перебирает что-то в нем, словно жемчуга.  
\- Рене! – позвала Нати, и голос ее сорвался на хрип.  
Он присел на край ее постели, и взял ее руку, и заговорил – тихо, но отчетливо, проговаривая каждое слово. Он говорил – и одновременно сцеловывал сукровицу с раскрывшихся порезов, с тыльной стороны ее ладони:  
\- Произносить слова следует внятно и четко, и в то же время так тихо – чтобы собеседник невольно вслушивался в них, ловил их – словно капли дождя в пустыне.  
\- Мне больно! – Нати ударила его пальцами по губам, и на костяшках осталось – золото его помады.  
\- Воин должен быть внимателен в подборе слов, и никогда не говорить: «Я боюсь», или «Как больно!» Таких слов нельзя произносить ни в дружеской беседе, ни даже во сне, - отвечал он с лукавой улыбкой, - А что, тебе очень больно?  
Нати пожала плечами. Лекарь вышел из-за ширмы, вытирая руки:  
\- Вам очень повезло, мадам. Все вышло полностью – от меня не требуется более ничего, разве что дать вам перед сном лауданум. Но с этим справится и мой почтеннейший патрон, он может и осмотреть вашу светлость, если вам то понадобится…  
\- Ступай уже! – «почтеннейший патрон» нетерпеливым жестом отослал лекаря прочь, - Я уверен, ты сам найдешь дорогу.  
\- А как же…- Смерть поклонился – с издевательским раболепием – и мгновенно пропал за дверью.  
\- Тебе очень больно? – повторил Рене. Он сбросил туфли и забрался повыше в подушки.  
\- Нет же, - Нати протянула ему и вторую руку, - Здесь тоже, смотри, - и он поцеловал – и эти порезы, и она произнесла – внятно и тихо, как он только что учил, - Все равно ребенок был – не твой.  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне это безразлично.  
\- Все говорят, что ты женишься…  
\- Нет, Нати, я не женюсь, - он отнял от губ ее руку, и переплел ее пальцы со своими – сверкнул кровавый фамильный перстень, - Довольно мне продавать себя, или позволять себя покупать. В меня достаточно играли – пора уже и учиться играть самому. И толстая дура Барбар уж точно не будет в меня играть, и толстая дура Анхен…  
Нати успела ладошкой зажать ему рот. Потому что шпионы – они сейчас везде, и за печкой, и за портьерой. Он прикусил ее ладонь изнутри – острыми, как у котенка, зубами. И смотрел на нее исподлобья – золотая, кружевная, неверная, невесомая, бездушная игрушка. И глаза его были – темный янтарь, девический акварельный этюд, трагические, заплаканные – но все будто бы понарошку…  
\- Подельщица, - сердито сказала Нати, с простецким кукуйским выговором, - Так у нас в Охотске говорили. Про то – что я для тебя. На эшафот за тобой готовая…  
\- Галатея, - он не возразил ей, скорее, дополнил, - Дура каменная, превращенная мастером – в прекрасное изваяние. Творение совершенное, создание, креатура, марионетка. Безмозглая статуя, в которую один влюбленный в нее дурак вложил свою душу.  
\- Но у тебя ведь нет души, Рене?


	9. Случай на охоте

В мае месяце счастливо миновала коронация императрикс, подарив госпиталю, вопреки ожиданиям профессора Бидлоу, всего лишь двадцать новых пациентов с ножевыми и двадцать пять – с тяжелейшим алкогольным отравлением. Наверное, так знаменовалось начало эпохи стабильности и порядка. Весна, спорая и дружная, наконец-то нагрянула – с теплым солнышком и набухшими зелеными почками (а в госпиталь – еще пятеро пациентов – с сезонным обострением душевной болезни).   
Пошли весенние охоты, императорский двор засобирался в Измайлово – в охотничью летнюю резиденцию, дворец и одновременно обширнейший ягд-гартен, отстроенный во всей красе еще юным царем Петрушей. Предсказание сбылось – великолепный ландрат Левенвольд не уехал в свою Лифляндию, остался при дворе. Ему пожалован был чин генерал-полковника и дано высочайшее поручение – организовать в Измайлове одноименный гвардейский полк, для охраны императорской особы.  
Яков тактично напоминал дядюшке об обещанной рекомендации, без которой к ландрату не стоило и соваться – не разглядит его с небес, такую муху. Профессор жалел отпускать от себя – талантливого анатома, алхимика и акушера, но помнил о данном слове и говорил осторожно:  
\- Идти надо, когда зовут, а когда не зовут – навязывать себя не следует. Вот пригласят нас с тобою в Измайлово, когда прострелят ляжку очередному егерю – и я про тебя не забуду. Кстати, знаешь ли, что многоумный барон Корф отбывает в Курляндию? Я могу составить протекцию для тебя, поедете вместе – барон дипломат, совсем как покойный твой патрон…  
Барон Корф и в самом деле отправлен был от двора – улаживать на Митаве дела господина фон Бюрена, который стремился в рыцарский орден – как кот стремится на обеденный стол. По версии официальной, Корф отослан был прочь от монаршего тела – за безбожие, но при наличии возле государыни двух открытых братьев-агностиков Левенвольдов – это его «безбожие» выглядело жестокой шуткой.  
Корф на прощание привез профессору Бидлоу два атласа – анатомический, женевской типографии, и акушерский, специально для молодого Ван Геделе.  
\- Я знаю, что вы интересуетесь, - чуть смущенно говорил он Якову, и в фаянсовых наивных глазах его стояла печаль, - Я весьма наслышан, друг мой – о ваших волшебных «чемберленах».  
\- Увы, то лишь неточная копия, - поправил его Ван Геделе.  
\- Супруга моя в тягости, и мне хотелось бы заручиться от вас обещанием – быть возле нее, когда придет срок.  
Яков немедля поклялся принять у баронессы роды, и незадачливый меценат удалился – нести дипломатические вериги, представляя вдали от кипения жизни интересы ненавистного ему парвеню фон Бюрена.  
\- Барон пролетел – мимо цели. Не выдержал конкуренции. Как я и говорил – съели его, в соревновании победила дикость, сиречь обер-камергер, - резюмировал профессор, - А жаль. Барон куда умнее и лучше. Почему ты не хочешь ехать с ним? Он дипломат, и человек приятный – а твой ландрат, прости, конечно, злодей и самодур еще тот.  
\- Барон не звал меня с собою, - напомнил смиренно Яков, - Напротив, просил остаться – возле его супруги. И потом, я привык выбирать из имеющегося – самое лучшее, даже если это лучшее самодур и злодей.  
\- Что ж, погоди, потерпи еще немного мою московскую практику – и я непременно пристрою тебя туда, куда ты мечтаешь, мой Яси, - обещал ему дядюшка, и Яков с тоскою думал: «Когда же?»

Яков принимал роды, замещая приболевшую дядюшкину акушерку, и дважды успешно пустил в ход свои новаторские щипцы. Да, это была интересная практика – госпиталь, пациенты в городе, порою не из последних лиц, и разнообразные медицинские случаи, как в калейдоскопе, мелькавшие перед любопытным взором молодого врача. Но у Якова была все-таки мечта – вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь, какой была она при де Лионе, с приключениями, тайнами, балами и прекрасными дамами.  
Добрый дядюшка прихватил однажды Якова с собою – к постоянному своему пациенту, князю Андрею Черкасскому, на обычный прием, проходивший каждую неделю по средам.   
Доктор Бидлоу осматривал княжеские ноги – пациент страдал подагрой и одновременно водянкой – и давал полезные рекомендации. Князь Черкасский слыл богатейшим в России помещиком, и профессор во глубине души надеялся «стравить» их с алчным Яковом, чтобы сплавить племяннику это капризное и болезненное нещечко. Доктор Бидлоу тяготился богатыми бездельниками, к которым хочешь, не хочешь – а езди, и выслушивай жалобы и сетования, а книга по гнойной хирургии тем временем сама себя не напишет.  
\- Какую обувь изволите носить? – спрашивал профессор, ощупывая костистыми пальцами слоновьи княжеские конечности. Яков смиренно стоял при этом чуть поодаль, держал докторский саквояж и делал лицо глупое и значительное.  
\- Дома в валенцах фигуряю, а на службу – тут, как положено, ботфорты, - с важностью поведал толстый одышливый князь, косясь неодобрительно на Якова.  
\- Обувь следует выбирать посвободнее, - посоветовал мягко профессор, - Видите, у вашей светлости мозоли от узких ботфорт.  
\- Вы это гофмаршалу скажите, профессоре, - прокряхтел сердито пациент, - Даром, что петиметр сей почти уж мой родственник – это чистый цербер. Цвета блюдет, и фасоны – в черном ни-ни, в свободном ни-ни, все только в узком, и чтобы с золотишкой…Стольких от двора отправил переодеваться – то галстух ему нехорош, то чулки не того фасону. Как говорится, не трогай говно – оно и не пахнет, как ездил в тех, испанских, так и продолжу ездить, лучше мозоли, чем этот золоченый почечуй, зятек мой будущий…А что за малый с вами, профессоре – сынишка?  
\- Племянник, Яков Ван Геделе, - представил родственника доктор Бидлоу, и не поскупился на рекламу, - Автор того самого стойкого зубного лака, что так понравился вашей светлости. Помощник мой в госпитале, хирург, зубы рвет – как сам Асклепий. И акушер отменный…  
От последних слов князь аж передернулся, и отнял распухшую ногу из профессорских рук:  
\- Акушер нам не надобен, для дворни у нас повитуха имеется, а самим нам незачем. Княгиня стара, а Барбаренька девица – не надо нам акушера.  
«Не надо – так не надо, - подумал про себя Яков, - Никто и не навязывался. Выходит, ее и в самом деле дома зовут Барбаренькой, я-то решил, что Тремуй так шутит».  
Князь поспешно рассчитался с доктором за визит, надел свои валенки и уковылял в кабинет, как-то странно и кособоко склоняясь вправо. Дядя и племянник переглянулись, пожали плечами и пошли по коридорам к своей карете.  
Пока они ждали во дворе карету, а кучер, заболтавшийся в людской с княжеской дворней, неспешно заводил экипаж на каретный разворот – с прогулки примчалась знаменитая Барбаренька Черкасская, та самая, что так полюбила зубной лак. Барбаренька сидела на вороном коне, как медуза – маленькая, но очень широкая, в пурпурной амазонке и татарских сапожках с острыми носами. На лицо княжна была – вылитый папаша, такая же щекастая и носатая. Сопровождал Барбареньку арап-казачок на буланом коньке, черный, аж лиловый, мальчишка в шитой серебром ливрее. На бархатно-черном лице его голубоватой белизною отсвечивали белки глаз, и при улыбке – обнажались острые ровные зубы. Из-под шляпы у юного шталмейстера выглядывал, бия по спине, хвост из множества жестких негритянских косичек. Яков засмотрелся на заморское чудо, и дядюшка за рукав потянул его за собой в подъехавшую карету:  
\- Это неприлично, Яси – так таращиться. Между прочим, сей фрукт экзотический – подарок княжне от добрейшего графа Остермана…  
Яков и из окна отъезжающей кареты следил, свернув шею, как чудо-казачок помогает княжне сойти с лошади, и медуза-Барбаренька с размаху обрушивается с лошадиной высоты в его черные руки.  
\- Барбаренька девица – не надо нам акушера, - вполголоса пробормотал Яков, цитируя князя, и дядюшка тут же воскликнул:  
\- Ты тоже увидел! Вот ведь молодец! Ты и в самом деле отличный акушер, ты не зря себя хвалишь.  
\- Так руки у княжны набелены, и шея, а с лица, видать, пудру ветром сдуло, - пояснил Яков с обычной скромной и милой своей улыбкой, - А на лице и над губами – пятна, как у покойницы. Тут и слепой бы увидал, дядюшка.  
«Гофмейстрина, царица, княжна – кто в Москве не беременный?» - подумал Яков и добавил тихонько:  
\- Ай да Ренешка!  
\- Ренешка? Рейнгольд? – иронически переспросил его профессор, - Боюсь, в этой истории он как раз и ни при чем. Он в Москве всего лишь с марта, а у княжны какой срок? Вот определи – по пятнам?  
\- Второй триместр, - посчитал тут же Яков.  
\- Ну вот. Оттого, наверное, бедняга так и рвался из брачных пут – не хотел давать бастарду свою древнюю рыцарскую фамилию.  
\- Выходит, и обер-гофмейстрина верная жена – у нее и живот уже виден, - прикинул Яков, - Значит, брюхата она от мужа, не от гофмаршала. А злые языки про нее болтают.  
\- Злые языки судят людей за их старые грехи – и по образу и подобию старых сочиняют уже и новые, - загадочно проговорил доктор Бидлоу и тут же оживился, кое-что вспомнив, - Раз уж князя Черкасского особа хирурга-акушера не заинтересовала – завтра сбудется давняя твоя мечта. Рано утром ты, я и бездельник Петер – выезжаем в Измайлово, в знаменитый охотничий дворец, чтобы служить страховкой для косоглазых придворных стрелков. И книга моя о гнойной хирургии – увы – никогда, наверное, не будет дописана.  
Яков просиял своими бледными бриллиантовыми глазами и подумал: «Наконец-то…Поистине – троекратное ура…»

\- Прежде здесь стоял единственный домик, а егеря ютились вокруг в палатках, - Петер проводил для Якова небольшую экскурсию, лишь по тем местам охотничьего дворца, куда разрешалась любопытным посетителям совать свой нос. Для охраны приватности во всех углах дворца расставлены были императорские «новьо» - гвардейцы-измайловцы. Профессора Бидлоу сразу же по приезде подхватил в свои когти Лестенцио-Лесток, и увлек за собою, обняв за плечи – раздавить по стаканчику.  
Молодые люди блуждали вдвоем по просторным залам деревянного терема, и выбрались наконец на обширный балкон – в стиле римских амфитеатров – с которого высокие гости вот-вот намеревались начать палить из ружей, по согнанной собаками и егерями под балкон дичи.   
Петер наблюдал с интересом, как вельможи картинно прицеливаются, и принимают красивые позы, как бы демонстрируя, что будь их воля – уж они бы ни за что не промахнулись. Увы, пока ее величество не изволили пожаловать – начать стрельбы никто не мог. Яков с завистью оценивал наряды титулованных особ – для охотничьих столь яркие и расшитые золотом, что затаись такой охотник в лесу – его тут же задрал бы ревнивый кабан. Дамы демонстрировали искусство своих портних – в покрое смелых амазонок, и пальма первенства была здесь у портнихи обер-гофмейстрины Лопухиной, чей изощренно пошитый лиф скрывал пикантную тайну прекрасной княгини. Не знай Яков, что княгиня брюхата, нипочем бы сейчас не догадался – такой тонкой казалась ее талия.  
В отсутствие венценосной кузины прекрасная цесаревна Лисавет давала собственное смелое представление – в духе незабвенного Вильгелльма Телля. На голову мальчишки-пажа возложено было яблоко, и плутовка-цесаревна демонстративно целилась в жертву из богато инкрустированной двустволки, как будто надеялась привлечь чье-то внимание. И – не прогадала. Лисавет красиво выгнулась в охотничьей стойке, и отставила ножку – поистине крошечную для девицы такого роста – и Яков, и повеса Петер залюбовались ею, как и тогда, впервые, на горке. И все мужчины на балконе пожирали глазами шалунью-царевну, все, пожалуй, кроме одного.  
\- Ваше высочество, нижайше прошу прощения, - холеная рука с розовыми ноготками легла на вороненый двойной ствол, матовый воск отразился в зеркальной черни металла, - Регламент не дозволяет целиться прежде, чем будет подан знак. И этикет – не позволяет вам целиться в человека.  
Обер-гофмаршал говорил по-французски, мурчаще грассируя – словно перекатывал языком серебряный шарик, и голос его звучал при этом холодно и отстраненно. Цесаревна отвела взгляд от прицела, опустила ружье – лениво, словно нехотя:  
\- Регламент, гофмаршал? Этикет, бонтон, бонмо? – в голосе ее, высоком и звонком, слышалась издевка, - Я и не хотела стрелять, вовсе не хотела, Ренешка, я только желала позлить тебя, - по-русски проговорила Лисавет, не глядя, передала ружье назад, своему егерю, и вдруг кончиками пальцев взяла обер-гофмаршала за подбородок и повернула его лицо – к себе, с почти незаметным усилием, - Ты же злишься, Ренешка?  
\- Да ведь она – в лоскуты… - на ухо прошептал Якову догадливый Петер, - Накушались ее высочество…  
Из-за спины цесаревны вынырнул текуче Лестенцио-Лесток, что-то горячо зашептал ей на ухо, и рука цесаревны опустилась. Пальцы разжались, выпустили жертву. Гофмаршал, все это время стоявший неподвижно, как золотое изваяние, и лишь трепетавший ресницами, усмехнулся – уголочком рта – снял с головы оцепенелого пажа алое яблоко и неспешно удалился по своим гофмаршальским делам, танцующей придворной походкой, игриво подбрасывая яблоко в ладони.  
\- Отдаст прекраснейшей, - сострил Петер.  
Яков по случайному везению поймал один взгляд – способный вспороть и прожечь собою полированные доски балкона. Нати Лопухина так смотрела на шалунью Лисавет – если бы взгляды умели убивать, цесаревну разорвало бы уже надвое.  
\- Хорошо, что я успел к вам, мои петиметры, - профессор Бидлоу выплыл на балкон, вместе с ароматом рябиновки и кунтушовки, - Яков, я имею для тебя отличную новость.  
\- Какую же, дядюшка? – вопросил Ван Геделе, во глубине души уже зная – какую.  
\- Я имел честь говорить с предметом твоих стремлений, - профессор подмигнул, - И моя протекция имела успех. Правда, твой будущий патрон пообещал для тебя – маленький экзамен, но я думаю, это будет несложно. Что он знает о медицине – полковник и дипломат? Ландрат? Вряд ли более тебя.  
Яков отметил про себя, что дядюшка, как и цесаревна – изрядно хорош, то ли деревенский воздух так влияет, то ли крепкие русские напитки.  
\- Буду рад соответствовать, - отвечал он пространно, - запросам господина ландрата. Он не поведал вам – когда мне предстоит держать экзамен?  
Профессор потер лоб:  
\- Он спешил, я и не понял толком. Как я думаю – пришлет за тобою. Да вот и они…

Первым появился на балконе обер-гофмаршал, он возвестил о явлении государыни по-русски, и Яков подивился – по слухам, младший Левенвольд вовсе не знал русского языка. «Наверное, заучил речь наизусть, - догадался доктор, - При наличии музыкального слуха это несложно». Анна Ивановна, в голубом охотничьем платье, выгодно подчеркивавшем небесный цвет ее глаз, явилась на балкон в сопровождении величественного ландрата и высокомерно-потерянной госпожи фон Бюрен. Под балконом тут же засуетились егеря, совсем как в римском цирке, сгоняя жертвенных животных как можно плотнее в поле монаршего зрения.  
Дядюшка приобнял Якова за плечи, словно показывая всем – вот он, мой протеже.  
\- Дядя, Петруша нас приревнует, - пообещал Яков, но Петруша лишь плечами пожал. Его мечта была не протекция, его мечта была – ничего не делать.  
Государыня сделала первые несколько выстрелов – из новаторского многозарядного ружья, системы Лоренцони, и льстивые аплодисменты рассказали миру о замечательной ее меткости.  
\- Кто там? – спросил Яков у тянувшего шею Петера, самому ему было не видно.  
\- Тур. И кабан, - отчитался Петер, - Два из трех – в цель.  
Бюренша, конечно, не стала стрелять, только важно задирала нос.  
\- Ее не учили стрелять, она вроде Корфа нашего, из рыцарей, - пояснил всезнающий Петер, - У них, у орденских, баб строго держат.  
Ландрат принял из рук адъютанта ружье, пробежался пальцами по куркам – почти с нежностью, и вдруг стремительным, птичьим движением – на мгновение оглянулся туда, где Бидлоу обнимал своего протеже. И тут же – отвернулся, как и не глядел, и вскинул ружье на плечо. Выстрелил – кажется, и не целясь вовсе.  
\- Кто там? – опять спросил Яков у зоркого Петера.  
\- Егерь… - сдавленно отозвался его наблюдатель, - В плечо…  
\- Вот и его маленький экзамен для тебя, - профессор снял руку с плеча Якова и оттолкнул его прочь – к выходу, - Ступай, Яси.  
Придворные гроздьями висли с балкона – смотрели, жив ли раненый, фрау Бюрен держала в своих руках дрожащие руки ее величества, и что-то ласково и успокаивающе шептала ей по-немецки, и лишь спокойный, хладный, как лед, ландрат – повернул голову, коротко кивнул – именно Ван Геделе, бочком пробиравшемуся на выход, одному ему – мол, ступай, Яси…Вот и твой экзамен. И лишь затем направился к хозяйке, отстраняя заполошную Бюреншу, и собою отгородил, закрыл царицу – для всех, и ото всех, и платком стер ее слезы, и шепотом повелительно попросил – более не плакать, о пустом.

Лазарет помещался в отдельной избушке, спрятанной в гуще леса, позади царского терема. Яков, видя, что у раненого прострелено – не плечо, как показалось ему издали, но грудина, там, где легкое, указывал помощникам – как правильно нести больного, чтобы тот не захлебнулся кровью. Он, Ван Геделе, оказался единственным доктором среди лакеев и доезжачих, составлявших эту маленькую процессию, и оттого сделалось ему не по себе. Как будто кто-то нарочно запретил – и Петеру, и Бидлоу, и Лестоку – подходить к больному. «Неужели правда? – билась в голове у Якова, как молот, гулкая страшная мысль, - Неужели он устроил для меня подобный экзамен? И неужели ему такое – дозволено…»  
Помощники доставили Якову его саквояж, и по приказу его принесли бутыль с лауданумом. Хоть раненый и был изрядно пьян, прежде чем сделался подстрелен, вырезать пулю все же следовало при какой-никакой анестезии. Егерь хрипел и закатывал глаза, пока доктор рвал на нем облитую кровью рубашку, и желваки ходили на сером от щетины лице. «Ландрат меткий стрелок, - Яков взглянул на рану, на то, как вошла пуля, - Еще чуть-чуть, и убил бы. Но не убил. С такой раной можно выжить, но хороший шанс – и умереть. Все зависит лишь от ловкости хирурга…»  
Яков изгнал из лазарета всех любопытных, оставив двоих самых трезвых егерей, с физиономиями, на которых лежал хоть легчайший отсвет интеллекта.  
\- Ты – держи подсвечник, но чтоб не капало на него, да и на меня, вот так, - велел он первому, и второму , - А ты будешь подавать мне то, что я велю. Я постараюсь так называть, чтоб ты понял. Ты же русский, да? – Яков машинально говорил по-русски, и тут с ужасом сообразил, что помощники его могут оказаться кто угодно, хоть татары – кого только не привечали сейчас на царской службе. По счастью, детина согласно кивнул:  
\- Русский я, православный.  
\- Конфессия неважна, - невольно улыбнулся доктор. Инструменты разложены были рядком на полотенце, воду и бинты доставили еще прежде – можно было приступать. Яков занялся раной, по ходу дела придумывая инструментам русские названия, специально для своего ассистента – «щипчики с зубчиками», «игла с кольцом», «кривой зажим» и «ноженки с загогулинкой». Это было бы даже веселее, чем русские пословицы в исполнении Клауса Бидлоу – если бы не было так печально.  
Извлеченная пуля звякнула о днище таза, и тот помощник, что светил, с любопытством склонился, и свет опасно затрепетал.  
\- Встань как было, дубина! – огрызнулся Ван Геделе, уже зашивавший рану. Егерь дышал, со свистом, но дышал. Свет дернулся и вернулся на место.  
\- Я пульку хотел поглядеть, - оправдался свеченосец, - Его аль не его?  
\- Кого? – не понял Яков.  
\- У полковника Левенвольда все пульки подписаны – Кэ Гэ, Карл то бишь Густав. Я и глянул – его ли?  
\- Чьи ж еще, - вздохнул Яков и попросил другого своего помощника, - Дай-ка бинт, любезный. Кажется, ваш коллега будет жить.  
\- По-любому ему свезло, - завистливо проговорил свеченосец, - Живому ли, мертвому. Полковник ему за такую рану золотом отвалит. Он щедрый, полковник, и добрый, даром что немец. Ежели подстрелит кого или конем задавит – завсегда семье премию дает, у них в неметчине так заведено – за любой ущерб деньги платить.  
\- А наши задаром всех стреляют, - мрачно продолжил его мысль другой помощник. Яков не стал комментировать, затянул потуже повязку и сказал егерям:  
\- Все, ребятки, свободны, можете гулять. Спасибо вам – за подмогу. Я с больным посижу пока, а вы ступайте, если встретится вам кто-то из Бидлов, Николай или Петер – попросите заглянуть, проведать меня.  
Помощники ушли, переглядываясь и перешучиваясь на матерном русском, донельзя довольные собою – как-никак, спасители. Пациент спал с открытым ртом, налитый водкой и опием по самые брови. Проснется ли, выживет ли после операции – бог весть. Яков взял из таза круглую пульку, оттер от крови – две буквы, латинские К и Г явственно проступили на темном боку. Яков плюнул в сердцах, отбросил пулю обратно в таз и ополоснул ладони. Руки дрожали – от страха ли, от гнева? Яков вытер ладони о жилет, достал из кармана табакерку и вышел в сени.

И в сенях было слышно – как со свистом дышит в избе егерь. Яков взял из табакерки щепотку, со зла чуть просыпал, но потом все-таки отправил в ноздрю, с облегчением прочихался и шумно выдохнул. Грозный мир вокруг него разом подобрел – слышно стало, как в лесу заливаются птички, стрекочет неугомонная сорока. Две вороны перекаркивались на ветвях – совсем как бабы на базаре…Яков уселся на крылечке, вздохнул прерывисто и принялся ждать – дядю ли, Петера, а может, кого еще.  
Позади лазарета послышались голоса. Яков встрепенулся было – не дядя ли с братцем идут за ним? Но нет, говорили по-французски, и явно не те. Или праздные гуляки забрались в лесную чащу – пошептаться, раздавить шкалик. Или же нет…  
\- Помнишь, именно здесь стояла та палатка? – Яков сразу узнал эту мурлыкающую картавость, серебряный шарик во рту, - А теперь тут поставили маленький домик…  
\- На этом месте стоило бы поставить скромный обелиск, в память о нашей былой глупости, - иронически отвечал другой, незнакомый Якову голос, произносивший французские слова будто по-немецки, - Здесь впервые были мы счастливы, и я, дурак, так смешно и наивно умолял тебя тогда бежать со мною…  
Яков аж подавился и незаметно выглянул меж перил – кто там такой? Из-за перил видны были ему только ноги в ботфортах, но ботфорты те были – ценою в годовое докторское жалованье. «Вдруг это сам ландрат? – подумал Яков, - Голос похож – столь же иерихонский, да не тот, не хватает победительной самоуверенности».   
\- Может, я жалею, что отказался? – со смехом отозвался серебристо-грассирующий полушепот обер-гофмаршала, - От тебя, мой невероятный, невозможный, мой ужасный месье Эрик…  
Яков всполошился – что же там за месье Эрик, да еще и в таких ботфортах, и потянулся глянуть еще раз, уже – над перилами. И – увидел.   
Ничего любопытного не происходило, стояли двое друг напротив друга, среди трав и цветов, разговаривали, один играл тонким хлыстом. Нет, не ландрат. Половинка от римской геммы – обер-камергер фон Бюрен. Матово-смуглый, как испанец, черноглазый фон Бюрен, очень стройный господин в лиловом бархате, вороном дивном аллонже и драгоценных ботфортах. Бледный выморочный лиловый очень шел к его темной коже и к пронзительным зеркальным глазам, с чуть раскосым остзейским разрезом.  
\- Напрасно ты жалеешь, - тихо-тихо и нежно-нежно говорил он, мучительно смущаясь, страдальчески сведя угольные брови, и гибким своим хлыстом нервически сбивал головки с весенних цветов, - Я здесь, и уже никуда не денусь. Помнишь, как Габриэлю тогда пообещал – что в Москве снова свидимся…  
\- Яси! – раздалось за кустами. Два нетрезвых веселых слона ломились сквозь чащу – поздравить выдержавшего экзамен студента. Яков не стал орать им в ответ – постеснялся высоких персон, да и пациента не захотел будить. Все равно рано или поздно родственнички его отыщут.  
Благородные господа обер-камергер и обер-гофмаршал переглянулись, с недоуменным презрением пожали плечами и неспешно удалились по тропинке, по которой, как видно, только что и пришли. Яков смотрел им вслед, угрызаемый жестокой змеей любопытства – что же это все-таки было? Фон Бюрен продолжал уничтожать своим хлыстиком весенние бутоны, а младший Левенвольд следовал за ним на небольшом расстоянии, ступая осторожно, чтоб не вляпаться туфельками в майскую глинистую лужу. Он переступил брезгливо через сонного весеннего ежика, отодвинул едва оперенные зеленью ветви и пропал за поворотом – вслед за своим стройным, растерянно-надменным, великолепным спутником. В конце-то концов, ничего непристойного они не сказали и не сделали, но Якова озадачила – их беседа.

У Петруши всегда в запасе имелось доброе, но ехидное слово – для утешения кузена.  
\- Столь высокого рода господа, да еще и подкинутые фортуной до самых небес, всегда немного сумасшедшие, - разъяснял Якову добряк Петер – про ландрата, - Голова у них от рождения занесена столь высоко, что упирается в облака. Частенько такие гордые шеи и ломаются – о небесную твердь…  
Яков пребывал в растерянности, все никак не мог поверить – что экзамен его на должность личного хирурга оказался столь жестокой забавой. Петер же, равнодушный ко всему, лениво описывал братцу Яси нравы некоторых придворных звезд – на которых в бытность свою в Москве успел изрядно насмотреться.  
Игорный дом назывался негласно – «Семь небес», так как состоял из семи игровых залов, порядковые номера которых возрастали – в зависимости от положения игравших в них персон. На первом, втором и третьем небесах, в подполе, играли кучера и солдаты, на четвертом и пятом, на антресолях под самым потолком – младшие офицеры, попы и разночинцы (на том же этаже помещались и девочки). Высокородные господа, почти все в темных носатых масках, скрывающих лицо и заметно искажающих голос – пребывали в высших сферах, на небе шестом и седьмом, в парадных залах просторного купеческого дома. Впрочем, на седьмое небо хода не было никому, кроме избранных лиц – за этим следили специальные охранники, и Якову с Петером пришлось удовольствоваться небом предпоследним, шестым.  
Яков давно уже не носил Петеровых обносков, заказывал у дядиного портного для себя наряды – по французским модным рисункам. Завитый и причесанный по самой последней моде, в пышном кафтане и в кружеве – такой кавалер, явившись впервые в игорный дом, не мог не привлечь к себе внимания. Пока Петруша вкушал дары амура, на антресолях, со знакомой француженкой – бедняга Яков без особенного успеха отбивал атаки притонных старожил. Высокий и мрачный детина, в одежде лютеранского пастора, но отчего-то без креста, навязчиво и напористо убеждал доктора Ван Геделе составить с ним и с его товарищами партию в «двадцать и один». Яков снизу вверх смотрел на рослого плечистого искусителя – тот был без маски – настолько в себе уверен, мордаст, глазаст, с белокурой кое-как собранной косой, говорил он по-русски очень быстро и с французской картавинкой. Яков печенью чувствовал, что садиться играть с ним нельзя, но боялся показать себя трусом.  
\- Ну же, Коко! – с фамильярной насмешкой подначивал его белокурый француз, - Пойдем же, с вами как раз соберется курица, а так бог весть сколько нам ждать кого еще. Да и вы один…  
Этот «Коко», французский амикошонский «котеночек», уже прежде попадался Якову на жизненном пути, и оставил по себе недобрые воспоминания. Что за манера – звать таким глупым именем незнакомого человека? Яков набрался храбрости, чтоб уж точно отказать, и тут же из-за спины услышал:  
\- Псст… - и рука легла на его рукав. Цепкая старческая лапка в самоцветных перстнях.  
\- О, месье Тремуй! – как родному обрадовался виконту доктор. Детина искуситель же поскучнел лицом и даже почесал пятернею свои растрепанные кудри.  
\- Тсс, мы все здесь инкогнито, - напомнил Якову смотритель оранжереи, и тут же обратился к его визави, - Я украду ненадолго вашего любезного собеседника, нам необходимо перемолвиться словечком…  
Тремуй, как и почти все здесь, был в маске, и с натуральными зачесанными волосами, но Яков сразу его узнал – носатая маска не скрывала ни бархатных от пудры морщин, ни зеленых холодно-веселых глаз. Да и пластика у виконта была весьма своеобразная.  
\- Ваши ледяные очи не спрячет никакая маска, - вполголоса проговорил Тремуй, увлекая доктора через зал – на лесенку, - Я сразу узнал вас, юноша, по вашим бриллиантовым дивным глазам…  
Яков подумал – и он узнал виконта по дивным глазам, выходит, они квиты. На лесенке де Тремуй раскрыл табакерку и предложил Якову:  
\- Угощайтесь, доктор. Я ощущаю себя просто богом из машины – так вовремя я вас похитил.  
Мимо по лестнице проследовали две до бровей закутанные в плащи фигуры – так и пахнуло от них водкой и драгоценными яванскими пачулями.  
\- Наш премилостивый патрон, высокий покровитель сего места, - морщины Тремуя под маской разлетелись в улыбке, - Сам господин Салтыков, московский градоначальник. Возносится на свое седьмое небо. Знатный игрок, знаете ли – и все время в плюсах…  
\- А второй? – спросил Яков.  
\- Да бог весть, может, секретарь. Вы знаете, от кого я вас только что увел? Этот пастор – тюремный доктор, из «Бедности», и впридачу первый шулер. У него в каждом рукаве припрятано по колоде – для таких новобранцев на этом поле, как мы с вами.  
«Бедностью» звалась подмосковная тюрьма, в последнее время – пугало для незрелых умов. Постепенно уголовное узилище превращалось в политическое – для противников молодого, но зубастого режима.  
\- Эти их партии, то бишь «курицы», как они их называют – ловушка для молодых дурачков, что явились кутить на папины деньги, - продолжил страстно Тремуй, - Но вас я не дам в обиду. Тем более после того, что я о вас слышал – как вы держали третьего дня свой экзамен перед злодеем ландратом. Ваш раненый выжил?  
\- О да! – улыбнулся доктор Ван Геделе, - И выздоравливает. Завтра патрон обещал принять меня, и если сойдемся в цене – я с полным правом загляну к вам в оранжерею за обещанным персиком. Вы же так сватали меня именно к герру Левенвольду.  
\- Я сватал вас к другому, - поморщился Тремуй, - Вы ошиблись, взяли с полки не того брата.  
\- Мой чуть лучше, - расцвел Яков – столь обезоруживающе и мило, что и виконт улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Время покажет, - отвечал он лукаво, - Я должен идти наверх, пошептаться там кое с кем. Глядите, вот и ваш любезный кузен – я отдам вас из рук в руки…  
По лесенке с антресолей, пританцовывая, шел счастливый веретенообразный Петер, любимец Амура. Яков подивился – откуда виконт знает, что они братья?  
\- Идем, Яси, играть, - весело призвал Петруша, прыгая со ступени на ступень, как козлик, - Что вы тут стоите, господа?  
Тремуй текуче раскланялся и улизнул – на антресоли, а Петер и Яков возвернулись на свои шестые небеса. По счастью, белокурый шулер-француз уже составил свою вожделенную партию и сидел за столом в окружении двух лупоглазых недорослей и еще одного лютеранского падре, почему-то не в мужской носатой, а в женской бархатной полумаске. Как только Яков появился в зале – шулер-пастор повернул голову и уставился на него в упор мертвенными круглыми глазищами. Сосед его по столу, такой же пастор, но вдвое изящнее и тоньше, не глядя, наугад протянул руку и кончиками пальцев поворотил лицо белокурого игрока – обратно к карточному вееру, и все так же, не отрывая глаз от собственных карт, что-то прошипел ему сердито, одними бледными злыми губами.  
\- Что он сказал ему? – шепотом спросил любопытный Петер, - Ты же наверняка понял.  
\- Да, я понял, - отвечал добросердечный Яков, - И тебе скажу, тебя это тоже касается. Он сказал – «не отвлекайся от игры, Коко».  
Служитель, изящный вертлявый юноша, поманил Петера и Якова за освободившийся стол, и братья последовали за ним – среди разношерстных игроков «шестого неба». Яков оглянулся напоследок – как там дела у француза? Тот сидел, весь в игре, и уже, наверное, вовсю мухлевал – такое у него сделалось вдохновенное лицо. Яков невольно зацепился взглядом за его соседа, того, что в дамской маске. Что-то было в нем – то ли знакомое, то ли не то. Серьги, женская маска – может, девка переодетая, здесь Москва, чего не бывает. Яков и за своим столом, играя, все взглядывал на него – что-то в этом втором пасторе его цепляло, кололо, как булавка, забытая в шве. Голубоватый муар ночной щетины – нет, точно не девка. Но – длинные серьги, и черные длинные волосы, блестящие, зализанные назад гладко-гладко, и лишь за ушами – переходящие в волны и колечки. Яков не знал его – но ему казалось, что все-таки знает. Он так таращился, что игрок поймал его взгляд, тонко улыбнулся бледными, совсем бескровными губами и подмигнул доктору, явно веселясь от внимания молодого красавца. Так вот же! Или же нет – у того, на галерее, были светлые волосы…  
\- Так же, кусок за куском, ты и вытягиваешь из меня мою душу…  
\- У тебя ведь нет – никакой души.  
Господи, ну отчего же – какая-то недобрая неведомая сила все сводит и сводит их друг с другом? Или же – раз за разом мерещится ему этот призрак… Так подумал Яков, начиная играть – и у него была последняя рука, и он продулся – по самое не хочу.


	10. Карл Густав фон Левенвольде

«…Не теряй надежды, брат мой бесценный. Верь, что твой бог из машины уже направил на сцену свою колесницу – не пройдет и недели, как трагедия переменится в комедию, и будешь вознесен к небесам. Или, по меньшей мере, поднят из ада. Не забудь же тогда и ты поцеловать кончики крыльев своего спасителя. Остаюсь твой покорный друг и брат, К.Г.»  
\- Ваша супруга, - вполголоса объявил дворецкий.   
К.Г., Карл Густав, Amoklaufer Гасси – свернул конверт и торопливо запечатал письмо.  
\- Кому вы все пишете, целое утро? – Шарлотта, в домашнем широком платье, вошла в кабинет и сразу же царственно протянула мужу руку – для поцелуя. Аристократка, полубогиня Шарлотта, урожденная фон Розен. Двадцать поколений благородных предков, все рыцари, ни капли плебейской крови.  
\- К Теме Волынскому, - Густав машинально поцеловал протянутую руку, мазнув по ней сухими губами, - Бедняга окончательно запутал собственные дела. И давняя наша дружба велит мне немедленно их распутать, и по возможности, не обрывая нитей. Ведь нити прядутся мойрами, нити – это сама жизнь, графиня…  
Отчего же чистокровные полубоги, и полубогини – и так некрасивы, и красота, дар смертельный и случайный – дается персонам нестоящим, недостойным, последним в роду? Густав смотрел на жену, на ее широкое платье – о, несбыточные надежды! – на ее такое правильное, и такое же лошадиное лицо. Отчего же те, кто положен нам по правилам, по закону – некрасивы, и столь же прекрасны – чужие, запретные, недоступные?  
\- Вы, как всегда, великодушны и милостивы, - Шарлотта кругом обошла письменный стол, цепко обежав взглядом разложенные бумаги, и встала за спиной у мужа, - Надеюсь, вы окажете мне честь и пообедаете дома?  
\- Увы, - Густав откинул голову, и длинные его волосы змеями прошуршали – по атласному платью стоящей у него за спиной Шарлотты, - Есть еще одно запутавшееся создание, в котором я вынужден сегодня принять участие. Моя Mulier amicta sole.  
\- Отчего вы так его зовете? – недоуменно спросила Шарлотта, и тонкие пальцы ее привычно погладили – темные кудри, разметавшиеся поверх ее платья, - Ведь ваш брат – мужчина, а вовсе не дева.  
\- Это старая история, - улыбнулся Густав, - Еще со времен нашего саксонского ученичества. Гувернер проходил с нами геральдику, и каждый из нас, из трех братьев, должен был изобразить для себя собственный герб. Рене нарисовал звезду с золотыми краями, как и положено третьему сыну, и вместо «la mulette endente de or» растяпа подписал под звездою – mulier, дева. И язвительный наш братец Казик тут же принялся дразнить его «девой, одетой в солнце». А потом – как-то само собою и прижилось это прозвище.  
\- Мы с сестрицей вышивали гербы на шелке, - мечтательно припомнила Шарлотта, неохотно снимая руку с его волос – и выходя из-за его спины, - Но нам и в голову не пришло бы – так сложно дразнить друг друга. Что ж, прощайте, ваше сиятельство граф, к обеду я не стану вас ждать, - Шарлотта неловко огладила широкое свое платье и произнесла задумчиво, - Как знать, будут ли наши дети – так же дразнить друг друга звездами и девами?  
«Не будут, - подумал про себя Густав, - У нас не будет детей. И платье твое – напрасно». А вслух сказал только:  
\- Прощайте, графиня.  
Прошуршало атласное платье, клацнули по лестнице домашние разношенные туфли – прощайте, графиня. Густав открыл бюро, отсчитал монеты – вот она, твоя цена, мальчик мой. Mulier amicta sole. Вчерашний твой проигрыш. Нити никчемной твоей жизни, в которых мечешься ты, как в сетях…  
Густав завязал кошелек, и убрал за пазуху. Пальцы задели, оцарапавшись, оправу – и машинально вытянули медальон на длинной цепочке, весь обсыпанный драгоценными камнями. Машинально, не думая, механически – он откинул крышку, и впился взглядом в портрет. Портрет – в языках пламени. У юноши на миниатюре было надутое и глупое личико, фарфоровой куклы. Это забавно – сохранять столь надменное выражение лица, когда – горишь. Или же это вы горите, господин генерал-полковник? Берегитесь…  
Jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid…юный повеса, бездушный, глупый и безобразный. Так звал тебя когда-то один старый злюка. Все-то лгал, но он, Густав, отчего-то запомнил, все эти сердитые, бессильные слова. Небольшое создание – меньше кошки, легче птицы – и столько имен…И сколько еще и других имен – в сонетах, в балладах, в колыбельных, и в душном альковном шепоте – все ты…Запертый сад, заключенный колодезь, запечатанный источник – у Соломона сестра она и невеста, а у него, у Густава – брат и друг, игрушка и жертва… In nothing art thou black save in thy deeds…У тебя и души-то нет, прав был тот старик – sans esprit…Но разве легче – от этого? Когда такая талия и такие глаза – зачем душа, и есть ли душа – у банши? У мраморных статуй, спящих в итальянской земле, и у певчих птиц?  
Вы попались, генерал-полковник, вам не выйти из огненного круга.  
Густав с треском захлопнул медальон, закинул обратно за пазуху, и стремительно переобулся – из домашних ковровых туфель, в генеральские ботфорты. Сбросил в кресло халат – весь расшитый змеями и чудовищами – и сам, не дожидаясь камердинера, надел на себя генеральский мундир. Оглянулся с усмешкой – на голый, пустой манекен.   
Выудил из-под бумаг тонкий, невесомый стилет, и вложил за пояс:  
\- Нехорошо отправляться в гости – и без подарка…


	11. Что упало – то пропало

\- Для шкурки, но не для мясца охотник застрелил песца, - продекламировал тоскливо бездельник Петруша.  
\- Мораль проста - одним песец, другим… - продолжил было Яков русский перевод лафонтеновской басни, но завистливый Петер бросил в него из кресел салфеткой. И, как всегда, конечно же, промахнулся.  
Яков собирался нанести визит будущему своему патрону, великолепному графу фон Левенвольде, и красовался перед зеркалом, принимая изящные позы в новехоньком, по самой последней моде, кафтане – с широкими узорчатыми обшлагами и в рюмочку ушитой тончайшей талией. Петеру же предстоял день в госпитале, в обществе нарывов и гнойных язв, и бедняга, несомненно, завидовал.  
\- Ландрат, говорят, неравнодушен к таким вот молоденьким щеголям, - подначил ехидно Петер, - Особенно когда у них выразительные глаза, и такая тонкая талия…  
\- А я слышал, мой наниматель предпочитает военных, и притом таких, чтобы уже успели повоевать, - отвечал братцу добродушный веселый Яков, - А я штатский пшют и шпак, и буду интересен ему исключительно как лекарь для его дуэльных ран, подагры и почечуев.  
\- Твоя талия в двадцать два дюйма – заставит его переменить вкусы, - начал было Петер, но тут в дверь постучали.  
\- К профессору пожаловал герр Гросс, - объявил слуга, - Я сказал ему, что доктор Бидлоу на службе, но он просит выйти к нему любого из вас – говорит, что вопрос его годится для всякого доктора.  
\- Кто это – Гросс? – спросил Ван Геделе, расправляя перед зеркалом кипенный кружевной кроатский галстух.  
\- Лейб-инженер, молоденький и довольно милый, - припомнил Петер, - Ты мог видеть его в «Семи небесах», он играл за столиком наискось от нас – такой, как лисичка, цвет его волос еще зовется у англичан клубнично-рыжим.  
\- Убей бог, не помню…  
\- Еще бы, ты все ел глазами ту пару лютеран-трупорезов…  
Яков собрался было спросить, отчего пасторов-лютеран Петер зовет трупорезами, но тот рывком поднялся с кресел:  
\- Идем же, Яси, пощебечем с придворной птичкой – что-то ей надо?

Пауль Гросс и в самом деле был мил – с лукавым лисьим личиком, золотыми наивными ресницами и пышной шевелюрой красновато-рыжего оттенка – как и говорил Петер, клубничного. Он ожидал господ докторов в просторной голландской гостиной.  
\- Взгляните, дотторе, как экспертов в хирургии – ничего не смущает вас на этом рисунке? – инженер Гросс развернул перед докторами распечатанный на плотной, желтоватой от времени бумаге – оттиск с гравюры. На рисунке изображена была театральная сцена времен французского Руа Солей, с взошедшими на заднике одновременными солнцем и луною. Две оперные примы в пышных юбочках и в крестообразных подвязках – и бог весть какого пола обе – заливались на переднем плане, с перекрученными талиями и картинно отставленными ножками. А позади перекрученных прим – свисали на тросах четыре херувима, подвешенные за пояс к потолку.  
\- Вас интересуют вот эти ребята, герр Гросс? – Петер толстеньким, сужающимся к ногтю пальчиком ткнул в херувимов.  
\- Да, с точки зрения хирургии, и анатомии – не слишком ли опасно они висят? Мне показалось – при подобной фиксации хороший шанс для перелома хребта.  
\- Отличный шанс, - подтвердил Яков, - Ремень на талии – и грубая веревка. Один резкий рывок – и хребет пополам.  
\- И где вы взяли эту фантасмагорию? – полюбопытствовал Петер.  
\- Версальская опера, «Триумф Вакха и Ариадны», год одна тысяча шестьсот семидесятый – от рождества Христова, - ответствовал Гросс, - Мне поручено максимально скопировать изображенную здесь сцену, но я опасаюсь – сделаться невольным убийцей для наших статистов.  
\- И станете – если не продумаете как следует крепеж, - предрек Петер, поднося гравюру к самым глазам – он был близорук, - Художник дурак, смотрел оперу невнимательно. Подобные ремни – верная смерть, тем более в движении, здесь нужны такие шлейки, как делают для болонок. Болонкам тоже сворачивает шею обычный ошейник – и вам следует поучиться, как делать пятиточечную безопасную шлейку, у скорняков, что их производят. Впрочем, я сам зарисую для вас, дайте только, возьму перо, - и Петер, увлекшийся уже предполагаемыми ангельскими шлейками, убежал в кабинет за чернилами и пером.  
\- У нас ставят «Триумф»? – уточнил у Гросса тем временем Яков, - Я полагал, что ноты утеряны безвозвратно, и после провала эту оперу уже не поставить…  
\- Да какое… - вздохнул пренебрежительно Гросс, - У нас только декорация от «Триумфа». Ставим «Нерона», тоже провального. «Любовь, приобретенная кровью и злодейством». Бог даст, премьеру покажем к тезоименитству, если тенор не запьет и балерины не забеременеют – этих только-только понаберут из деревенских – через месяц уже все брюхаты, как кошки, - бледный Гросс красиво зарозовелся, - Таков уж наш руководитель – у него подобные вещи выходят на раз…  
\- Рене Левенвольд? – догадался внезапно Яков, - Церемониймейстер? Он же обер-гофмаршал, курирует все придворные постановки.  
\- А кто же еще, - пожал плечами инженер, - Ему из Дрездена одна из его прежних обоже – они везде у него – передала с оказией гендельские ноты – и вот, изображаем уже третью неделю, пародию то ли на Версаль, то ли на оперу Августа Сильного…  
Вернулся Петер, с чернильницей и пером, и принялся вдохновенно чертить на листе на обороте гравюры – схему шлейки.  
\- Нет! – всплеснул руками Гросс, - Это редкая гравюра, мне за нее голову снимут. Возьмите другой лист…  
\- Поздно, - констатировал Петер, - Я уже закончил. Могу подписаться под рисунком – как на рецепте.  
\- Не стоит, - убитым голосом отвечал инженер, - Сколько я должен вам за консультацию, доктор?  
Лицо его разом сделалось мышиным, серым и скучным, и Петер спросил с жалостью:  
\- Неужели ваш начальник столь суров, что прибьет вас за этот лист бумаги?  
\- Он не дерется, - с вялой улыбкой отозвался Гросс, - Но лучше бы дрался. Оплеуха предпочтительнее – всех тех обидных определений и сравнений, что теперь меня ожидают.  
\- Я сделаю вам скидку за порчу гравюры, - попытался смягчить его горе Петер, - И возьму с вас двадцать копеек вместо сорока. И, если понадобиться – готов ответить перед вашим начальством, за то, что разрисовал листок.  
\- Не нужно. Вам потом еще жить и жить – с теми эпитетами, которыми вас наградят. А я и так уже знаю – что я рыжая безмозглая прокислая арестантская запеканка.  
\- Так зовет вас ваш патрон? – рассмеялся Яков.  
\- Так меня назвали, когда я предупредил, что задник у сцены станет заваливаться при попытке «сделать, как в Версале» - и он завалился, и почти на самого обер-гофмаршала. В Измайлове не сделаешь как в Версале, просто оттого, что Измайлово – оно совсем не Версаль.  
Яков вспомнил Измайлово, вспомнил Версаль – который он тоже видел, сопоставил и понял, что нет, Измайлово ну никак не Версаль. Инженер рассчитался и укатил с испорченной гравюрой навстречу порции унижений, Петер – отправился на службу в госпиталь, а Яков – полетел к вершине своей карьеры.

Дом великолепного светского льва – и окружали призрачно-белые мраморные львы, на ограде, и на лестнице, и возле каретного разворота. Смотрели на визитеров пустыми выпуклыми глазами. Якову запомнились их собачьи тела и человеческие носы – явно скульптор не то что не видел живого льва, даже нетвердо его себе представлял.  
Якову совсем не пришлось томиться в приемной – будущий патрон уже ждал доктора в своем кабинете. Римский стиль декора, тревожные изумруд и киноварь – таково было убранство графских покоев. Сдержанная роскошь, холодный шик. Дорический ордер, гобелены, оленьи головы, картины Каравака…  
\- Я слышал, что измайловский пациент твой поправляется, - вместо приветствия произнес ландрат голосом глубоким и гулким, словно колодезное эхо. Таким голосом хорошо орать команды на плацу перед полком, - Твой дядя не зря нахваливал твои таланты.  
Граф Левенвольд-первый, или старший, сидел в кресле в длинном халате, затканном драконами и чудовищами, и в серебристых персидских туфлях. Аспидные кудри его, поутру пока еще не напудренные, змеино вились по плечам, и темный шрам отсвечивал перламутром – совсем как у той, Трисмегистовой черной иконы. Яков шагнул навстречу – будущей своей судьбе, своей удаче, и склонился низко, и припал губами к белой теплой руке, пахнущей чуть-чуть пеплом, чуть-чуть чернилами и слабым, горьким, пропащим жасмином.  
\- Я рад, что выдержал экзамен, ваше сиятельство, - сказал доктор Ван Геделе, и посмотрел снизу вверх – в каменно-прекрасное лицо ландрата, в его дымно-серые равнодушные глаза, - И счастлив буду – и впредь служить вам.  
\- Я не Тайная канцелярия, мне не надобны верные, мне надобны умные, - граф отнял руку и жестом велел Якову выпрямиться, - А таких мало. Садись, юноша – мне лень задирать голову, говоря с тобою, - и он указал на кресло возле себя, - Мне не нужен слуга, мне нужен – товарищ. И даже – подельщик, как говаривают в вашем московском подземном царстве.  
Яков устроился в кресле и внимал. Ландрат нравился ему чрезвычайно – царственный, магнетически красивый, и от глубокого голоса его – пробегали по спине доктора горячие волны.  
\- Ты хороший лекарь, и догадлив, и не болтлив – эти выводы можно сделать из измайловского нашего приключения, - продолжил граф, - Но я совсем не знаю тебя. Быдлин племянник – это не биография. Кто ты, что ты, как жил ты прежде, чем прибыл в Москву? Дядюшка твой говорил о Лейдене, но ведь между Лейденом и Москвою – сколько? Три года, пять? Целая жизнь.  
Ландрат достал из карманов своего расшитого чудовищами халата – трубку, и табакерку, и огниво.  
\- Рассказывай же, как ты жил, чему научился, - он набил трубку табаком, раскурил ее. Вельможа, полковник, галант императрицы – курил костяную армейскую трубочку, словно простой солдат. Но смотрелся при том – как римский цезарь. Яков, полностью очарованный, подался к нему в своем кресле – будто кролик к удаву – и начал, запинаясь, взволнованный рассказ:  
\- Отучившись в Лейденском университете – и все экзамены успешно выдержав – я практически сразу же поступил на службу к одному господину. То есть и прежде были мы знакомы, пока я учился – в одной компании играли, и вместе однажды охотились на косуль. Вдвоем с патроном я и провел лучшие свои четыре года жизни. Он был дипломат, мой любезный наниматель – с ним мы путешествовали и в Версаль, и в Саксонию, и в Цесарию, и ко двору католического испанского монарха. Мой патрон научил меня многому, что знал сам – читать по губам, составлять различные эликсиры. Возможно, и вашему сиятельству интересны будут такие мои навыки…  
\- Отчего ты не назвал его имя? – ландрат откинул гордую голову, выпустил изо рта колечко дыма.  
\- Шевалье де Лион. Моего прежнего патрона звали – шевалье де Лион.  
\- Анри де Лион или же Шарль де Лион? Их два брата, и все их путают – совсем как меня с моим… - наигранно усмехнулся ландрат, - Так который?  
\- Шарло де Лион, - как во сне, сказал Яков, - бедный Шарло де Лион…  
\- Я знал его, - глухо проговорил ландрат, - Мы как-то виделись с ним в Ревеле, по цесарским моим делам. Красавец шевалье, тонкий и острый, как испанский стилет…Поимел меня в Ревеле – по полной, как потом выяснилось. Так ты и есть тот его доктор, мальчик? Как я сразу не понял – бриллиантовые глаза, детская невинная улыбка. Он говорил о тебе всем – даже мне, так был тобою очарован.  
\- Это было у нас взаимно, ваше сиятельство, - вздохнул доктор, - Я тоже был очарован. Он был моим учителем, и отцом, и другом, и всей моей жизнью, бедный мой господин де Лион.  
\- И он выучил тебя – читать по губам, составлять эликсиры. И яды, верно? Вы были вместе, в горе и в радости, и души друг во друге не чаяли. Отчего же расстались?  
Ландрат выпустил в воздух еще одно дымовое колечко и, прищурясь, смотрел на Якова. Глаза его стали как черные полумесяцы. Он еще улыбался, но глаза вдруг сделались злые.  
\- Он умер, мой шевалье, - сказал тихо Яков, - оттого и расстались.  
\- Отчего же умер?  
\- От яда, ваше сиятельство.  
\- Ты чудо, мальчик, - ландрат выколотил погасшую трубку – прямо на бухарский ковер, - Твоя ангельская улыбка, твои божественные глаза… - он говорил ласковым, свистящим, страшным шепотом, - Знаешь, малыш, все мы, те, кого зовут дипломатами – немного знакомы между собою. Круг наш узок, и все мы чуть-чуть, но знаем друг друга. Все мы слышали о мальчишке, которого таскал с собой Шарль де Лион, о мальчишке, с которого не сводил он глаз, носился с ним, как курица с яйцом. И каждый из нас – кто больше, кто меньше – слышал о том, как умер кавалер де Лион. О том, из чьих рук принял он свою смертную чашу. Нет, я не знаю наверняка, был ли его возлюбленный миньон подкуплен, или попросту был такой дурак, что позволил кавалеру умереть – но о тебе я слышал.  
\- Попросту дурак… - неслышно прошептал Ван Геделе, - легкомысленный дурак…  
\- Ты прибыл в Москву – из Польши, и с тех пор ищешь выходов на меня, и просишь дядюшку дать тебе рекомендации – именно к графу Левенвольду. И не к младшему повесе Левенвольду, который часто болеет и хорошо платит, именно ко мне, злюке и жадине, - усмехнулся граф, - Не к умнице Корфу, не к миллионщику Черкасскому. Ты хочешь – только ко мне. Ты искусный хирург, божественный красавец – и я почти тебе верю. Когда такая талия и такие глаза – это растопит любой лед, правда? – в голосе его зазвучало отчаяние, словно чьи-то глаза и талия уже причиняли ландрату нестерпимую боль, - И ты почти меня получил. Если бы я не знал – как умер твой де Лион. Если бы я не знал – что ты въехал в Москву два месяца назад, в польской карете. Говорили, что смерть де Лиона – дело рук панов Чарторижских, и мальчик-отравитель лишь послушная их марионетка. Вряд ли ты не ведал, дружок – что я вот-вот еду, по польским нашим делам, в Варшаву, в гости к тем же самым Чарторижским.  
\- Вот и не ведал, - пробормотал потрясенный Яков. Он оцепенел в своем кресле – от того, как поворачивалось его блестящее прежде дело. Жизнь его осыпалась, как зыбучий песок – в подземную яму. Ландрат улыбался злыми глазами, играл погасшей трубкой – лев, которому все в этом мире дозволено. Он убивал, играя – что же он сделает, когда возненавидит?  
\- Ты чудо, - ласково произнес старший, первый, великолепный Левенвольд, - Ты ангел. Я почти поверил тебе. Был почти уже твой. Как же ты проболтался? Жаль, правда жаль – даже мне самому. Что ж, пора нам с тобою проститься, - ландрат убрал трубку в карман, поднял руку – рукав с вышитыми чудовищами упал, и показался перстень, украшенный кроваво-черным круглым камнем. Ландрат щелкнул пальцами, камень из черноты перелился в кровь. Створки дверей раскрылись. Два гайдука стояли на пороге, в черно-оранжевых лифляндских ливреях, как два застывших вопросительных знака.  
\- Merde, merde, merdere, - задумчиво и словно сомнамбулически выговорил ландрат, и откинул голову, гордую, на длинной стройной шее, и улыбнулся змеино. Львиная грива его разметалась по плечам, словно отброшенная шквальным ветром, - Прощай, малыш.  
«Хоть – не Коко» - успел подумать Яков. Гайдуки подхватили доктора, как вещь, и стремительно понесли – так демоны уносят грешника в ад. Да и ад оказался неподалеку – маленькая процессия миновала залы с оленями и картинами Каравака, парадную лестницу с сахарными белыми львами, черную лестницу, сад…Яков следил почти глубокомысленно – куда его несут. И внутренне рассмеялся – когда догадался. Французская скороговорка графа оказалась точной рекомендацией – Яков понял это, когда уже летел, пущенный с ускорением, с размаху – в широкую и глубокую выгребную яму, загаженную по самый край многочисленной левенвольдовской дворней. Плюх – и глубокое, мгновенное погружение. Как говаривал любитель пословиц доктор Бидлоу – «что упало, то пропало».


	12. Бенигна и Густав фон Бюрен

\- Блядвы курляндские!  
Комья грязи ударили в стекла кареты и ленивыми струями поползли вниз. Густель фон Бюрен извернулся на сиденье и с удовольствием наблюдал в заднее окошко, как с задором винтит хулигана тайная полиция.  
\- За что они нас ненавидят? – сестрица Бенигна закрыла лицо ладонями и, кажется, уже приготовилась рыдать.  
\- Не вас, сестренка, меня – я слишком уж похож в профиль на собственного брата, и русские патриоты частенько принимают меня за него. Мне уже прилетали за этот месяц и камень, и прокисший хлеб.  
\- Что дурного мы им сделали? – прошептала в отчаянии Бенигна.  
\- Жаль, что вы незнакомы с конной выездкой, сестренка. Первое правило дрессировки – крупные животные понимают только силу. Одну только силу, а мы все пытаемся – лаской, лакомствами. Не выйдет, увы.  
Молодой майор глянул искоса на свою спутницу. Бенигна, жена его старшего брата, нравилась ему, как, впрочем, и всем без исключения мужчинам. Узкая талия, узкие плечи – и тут же замечательно развитый бюст. Густель делал титаническое усилие, чтобы при разговоре смотреть невестке в глаза, и вряд ли позже он смог бы в подробностях припомнить, какое у нее лицо. И отчего-то ему хотелось злить ее – он, словно в детстве, дергал за косички девочку, которая нравится, но не видит его в упор.  
\- Выходит, люди ненавидят нас за то, что мы добры? – вопросительно проговорила Бенигна, - И нам следует сделаться злыми?  
\- Следует скрепить сердце, - с улыбкой подтвердил майор, - И особенно моему брату. Он в последние дни совсем уж подался в самаритяне. Он еще слушает вас, сестренка, когда вы даете ему советы?  
\- Уже нет, - вздохнула Бенигна, - Гензель невыносим. Он слушается разве что муттер, и еще Гасси Левенвольда – оттого, что боится его. Боится, что Гасси его отравит, он ведь у нас великий отравитель. А что натворил мой грешный ангел на этот раз?  
Густель криво усмехнулся, задумался на мгновение, но потом все же ответил:  
\- Мой брат, подобно Ланцелоту, вступился за деву в беде. Муттер порешила было отправить кузину свою, цесаревну Лисавет, в монастырь, из-за разгульного образа жизни, который ведет эта легкомысленная особа, и все советники ее были за. И лишь ваш супруг, сестрица, решительно выступил против. Он не был убедителен в аргументах, но взял нахрапом. Он столь страстно декламировал: «Это жестоко! Это неправильно!», и рычал, и топал – гонители принуждены были отступить. Дева извлечена из беды и радует двор очередными нетрезвыми выходками, а брат мой – получил репутацию пацифиста и добросердечного мямли.  
\- Уж будьте точны – мямля или страстный нахрап? – тонко улыбнулась Бенигна. Она представила схему русского престолонаследия – четко, словно вышивку на канве – и мгновенно разгадала немудреную игру своего супруга. И в самом деле, он прав – не стоит класть все яйца в одну корзину, должна присутствовать и запасная.  
Густель, ожидавший взрыва – ревности, гнева – глядел на спутницу свою с неподдельным изумлением.  
\- Я не стану упрекать Ланцелота, - продолжила Бенигна, - Все равно никто не поверит, что подобное имело место. Страшный, злобный граф Бирон – и вдруг сказал доброе слово? Увы, злодейская репутация его неколебима. Даже ваша милейшая невеста, фройляйн Меншикофф, не так давно меня же убеждала, что муж мой – сам дьявол. Эта юная девица была в нашем доме третьего дня, и припадала к моим стопам, в надежде смягчить участь собственного брата. Ей ударило в голову, что брат ее похищен, что мой злодей и негодяй Гензель удерживает юношу силой в застенках, и шантажом вымогает у бедняжки то ли авуары, то ли банковские счета, - Бенигна невинно улыбнулась, - Ну не глупости ли это, любезный мой братец?  
Майор густо покраснел, даже шея его под моднейшим кроатским галстухом залилась краской.  
\- Глупость, сестричка, - подтвердил он лающим голосом, - Повеса сей изволит где-то пить и предаваться блуду. Мне так думается. Уж точно брат его не крал.  
Бенигна улыбнулась еще нежнее. «Квиты, братец». Она знала наверняка, что «кназ Меншикофф», сынишка знаменитого Ижорского дюка, пребывает в тенетах узилища «Бедность», и пробудет там до тех пор, пока банковские счета его покойного отца не перекочуют благополучно в приданое сестры его, невесты Густава фон Бюрен. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю. И не считай меня такой уж дурочкой, майор.  
\- Мы приехали, ваше сиятельство! – провозгласил возница.  
Карета остановилась возле пруда. Копьями торчал прошлогодний камыш, утки плыли, оставляя на воде стрельчатый след, и за ними следом, цепочкой – утята. Лакей распахнул дверцу, опустил ступеньку – Бенигна смотрела, прищурясь, на зеркало вод, на песчаный берег, на дальние сосны.  
\- Какой пейзаж – без пяти минут Брейгель, - произнесла она с упоенным умилением, - Братец Густель, вы же поможете мне – поставить мой этюдник?


	13. На дне

Яма внутри оказалась горяча – прела в своей глубине. Яков зажмурился, затаил дыхание, чтоб не наглотаться, и попытался плыть в вязкой жиже вверх, как в воде – но не больно-то вышло, яма утягивала в себя, как трясина. Сколько не дергайся – только глубже уходишь. «Буду говенный утопленник» - по-русски подумал Яков, понимая, что вот-вот не выдержит, и вдохнет, и тогда уж точно потонет – и тут твердое что-то, то ли древко, то ли палка, задело его по плечу. Утопленник машинально ухватился – и добрая неведомая сила тут же потянула его наверх. «Одумался граф, - мелькнуло у Якова в сознании, - Не взял грех на душу». Вынырнув с хлюпаньем, он сперва вдохнул – и что-то, увы, попало-таки в рот – и лишь потом открыл глаза.  
\- Вот ведь кошкина отрыжка, - по ту сторону спасительного дрына, за который судорожно цеплялся утопающий, стоял веселенький Ивашка Трисмегист, и явно упивался течением жизни, - Выбирайся на край, я палкой подсоблю. Только вот руки не подам, не обессудь.  
Яков и дышал-то с трудом, куда ему было – отвечать. Кое-как зацепившись, выбрался он из ямы и сел в весенние желтые цветочки, переводя дыхание. Пошарил по карманам – часы, табакерка – все пропало. Пропал и сам кафтан, дорогой, от лучшего портного, и туфли ушли в зловонную глубину. И доброе имя…  
\- Обещал же – что разыщу тебя, - Трисмегист прислонил палку к дереву и с любопытством глядел на спасенного им доктора – буквально обтекающего фекалиями, - А тут иду мимо, гляжу – тебя несут. У графа частенько кого-то несут, невезучих – сюда, везучих – на конюшню, - русская речь у Трисмегиста выходила такою же, как и немецкая – взволнованный мелкий трескучий горох, - А тут – ты. Нечаянная радость…  
Яков поднялся на ноги, снял с себя кафтан и бросил обратно в яму – все равно кафтан пропал. Предстояло еще добираться до дома – у всех на виду, и в таком виде…  
\- А где лакеи, что меня топили? – спросил он.  
\- Я им шепнул кой-чего – они пулей к дому прыснули, - Ивашка заговорщицки подмигнул, - Пойдем со мной, отмоешься, - милосердно пригласил Трисмегист, - Я живу неподалеку, мы с тобою огородами быстренько доскачем. А то хватится тебя дракон-то, решит проверить – потонул али нет…  
\- Кто – дракон? – спросил Яков, отплевываясь.  
\- Да граф этот, что тебя притопил. Идем живее, шевели батонами…

В дом Трисмегист провел гостя задворками.  
\- Перед-то у нас опечатан, - разъяснил он, не смущаясь. Видать, это и был тот самый дрыкинский выморочный дом, о котором поминал де Тремуй. На заднем дворе доктор Ван Геделе сбросил с себя все до нитки, и лишь тогда – Ивашка проводил его в баню. Пока Яков отмывался, вычищая из ушей и ноздрей отходы жизнедеятельности графской дворни, хозяин принес ему сложенную стопочкой монашескую рясу и видавшие виды подштанники:  
\- Не обессудь, что сами носим – то и тебе…  
\- Как же полицмейстер тебя не гонит? – спросил Яков, промывая в четвертый раз свои длинные волосы, - Этот дом опечатан, он в казну определен, в нем же нельзя вот так жить.  
\- Можно, - отмахнулся веселящийся Трисмегист, - Если знаешь хорошенько вице-канцлера Остермана. Перед этим господином полицмейстер делает красивую стойку, что твоя борзая.  
Яков прежде слышал про Остермана – про самого умного человека при русском дворе, и про самого болезненного. Дядюшка, правда, считал вице-канцлера гениальным симулянтом, выдумывающем себе недуги, притом с огоньком и фантазией – ни в одном медицинском справочнике не было подобных болезней. Остерман недолюбливал ездить в присутствие, и сочинял для себя диагнозы – и сухотку внутреннего уха, и глазные килы, и бог знает что еще.  
\- Ты служишь вице-канцлеру? – спросил Яков, поражаясь карьерному взлету боевого монаха.  
\- И да и нет, - туманно отвечал Трисмегист, - кое-где пересекаюсь, и вице-канцлер хранит меня до поры до времени, как драгоценный талисман. Это он так говорит – он любит цветисто выражаться.  
\- Ты вытащил меня из ямы и отмываешь – для него? – догадался вдруг Яков.  
\- Я как увидел, что ты в дерьмо летишь – решил что ты дурак, - Трисмегист подал гостю очередную лохань с подогретой водой, - А ты дурак – не совсем. Простец, да не полный. Нет, я тебя отмываю – не для господина Остермана. Ему ты не нужен. Но кое-кто, не менее почтенный, желал бы ангажировать тебя на очередной танец.  
Яков вытерся, отжал волосы – кожа так и хранила аромат нечистот, легкий, но явственный. Как же будет смеяться над ним Петер…  
\- Что ж, спляшем – раз приглашают, - сказал он, набрасывая на себя монашескую рясу.

Когда Трисмегист открыл потайную дверку в дрыкинском подполье и повел его за собою подземным ходом – Яков почти не удивился. Ведь Трисмегист, Меркурий – он и есть проводник из мира в мир, из мира верхнего – в мир подземный. След в след ступал доктор за своим провожатым, за дрожащим огоньком одинокой свечи - по каменным опутанным паутиной коридорам, то спускавшимся лесенкой вниз, то делавшим резкий, неожиданный поворот. Длинная ряса путалась в ногах, приходилось придерживать ее, как подол дамского платья.  
Потолки стали чуть выше, и в стенах явились узкие зарешеченные бойницы.  
\- Почти пришли, - обрадовал Якова его проводник, и тут же как из-под земли вырос перед ними высоченный детина.  
\- Это я, - не смущаясь, приветствовал детину Трисмегист, - И с добычей. Пропусти нас, друг мой.  
Страж отступил чуть в сторону, Ивашка вошел, наклонив голову, в низкий дверной проем, и Якова за руку втащил за собой.  
В этой комнате упоительно пахло – словно в райском саду. Запах апельсинов, мандаринов, персиков и садовой клубники заглушил аромат нечистот, который источал отныне доктор Ван Геделе. Фрукты в дощатых коробках стояли – на полу, и на полках, и в стенных глубоких нишах, несколько ящиков занимали даже скамью и грубо сколоченный стол, оставляя совсем немного места могучему жидовскому подсвечнику и раскрытому бухгалтерскому гроссбуху.  
\- Я же обещал сорвать для вас персик, - он бесшумно выступил из-за фруктовых благоухающих пирамид. Виконт де Тремуй одет был в русское, и расчесан на пробор, как слободской лавочник. Но Яков сразу его узнал – как и раньше, по дивным глазам.  
\- Мне кажется, вы несколько перестарались, виконт, - кивнул доктор на ящики с персиками. Тремуй рассмеялся:  
\- Через час всю эту роскошь заберет барыга. Что толку смотреть за оранжереей – и ничего с этого не иметь. Итак, вы сходили на рандеву к своему предмету?  
\- Сплавал, - криво усмехнулся Яков, - Мой предмет едва не утопил меня в нужнике, спасибо – Иштвану, вытащил дурака.  
Трисмегист после этих слов заметно приосанился. Затем уселся на край лавки, откинул капюшон и принялся чесать в голове.  
\- А я-то гадаю – что за удивительное амбре, - шевельнул ноздрями де Тремуй, - Значит, миссия провалена. В буквальном прочтении – именно провалена.  
\- Увы… - вздохнул Яков. Он все еще не совсем понимал, чего может хотеть от него – смотритель оранжереи. То, что виконт де Тремуй расхититель вверенных ему богатств, и, возможно, лихой человек – ясно было и без слов. В московских подземельях не водилось травоядных, только хищники. Но чего мог попросить такой человек от неудачника-доктора?  
\- У тебя на лбу написано, - виконт подошел близко-близко к Ван Геделе и заглянул ему в лицо, - Ты думаешь – чего он хочет от меня, старый гриб?  
Яков лишь пожал плечами и кивнул.   
\- А что бы сам ты дал – за спасенную жизнь, доктор? – спросил Трисмегист со своей скамьи.  
\- Я не знаю, - смутился Яков, - И не уверен, что жизнь моя спасена – может, завтра ландрат узнает, что я не утонул, и меня отравит. Говорят, он может – и ведь это ничего ему не будет стоить.  
\- Есть один человек, - де Тремуй отступил от Якова, брезгливо поморщившись от его волшебного аромата, - Который сможет укрыть тебя от ландратского гнева. Он один в Москве такой – тот, кого ландрат слушает, кому смотрит в рот, и никогда не перечит, и позволяет ему с собою – все-все-все…Прекрасный золотой кавалер, гибкий, как плеть, тонкий, как игла, и сладкий, как грех.  
\- Фууу… - невольно скривился на лавке Трисмегист.  
\- А что ты хочешь? Что есть, то есть, - невозмутимо отвечал ему виконт, - Таков он – младший братишка Рейнгольд. Доктор, я же говорил тебе прежде – ты взял с полки не того брата.  
\- С чего вы… ты думаешь, что гофмаршал примет меня на службу? – удивился Яков, и тут же вдогонку прибавил, - И тебе-то это зачем?  
\- Он примет тебя – да хоть в пику старшему братцу, - де Тремуй уселся за стол напротив Трисмегиста и пролистнул свой гроссбух, - А мы со своей стороны еще и дернем за пару ниточек, чтоб наверняка. А зачем мне это – да, признаться, чистая поэзия. Вот ты клифт его видел?  
\- Что? – не понял Яков.  
\- Кафтанчик гофмаршала, весь золотом обшитый, - перевел для него Трисмегист, - Если такой кафтанчик выжечь – пуд, наверное, золота будет.  
\- Пуда не будет, - Яков завел глаза, прикинул в уме, - Если царской водкой выжигать, фунтов шесть наберется. Или все семь…  
\- Ого! – восхитился виконт, - Да ты алхимик! Я это запомню… А клифт обер-гофмаршальский – давняя мечта моя. Только гофмаршал не бросает его в общей гардеробной – у него там как-то шляпа пропала, и с тех пор ни-ни.  
\- А шляпу – тоже ты? – не стерпел Яков.  
\- А то… для чего я столько мыкался с этим блудливым чучелом, Анри Мордашовым – с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. Пара шляп со вшами, один жилет завалящий… Хоть полфунта золотишка – на общее…  
\- А? – не понял Яков.  
\- На общее, - пояснил Трисмегист, переводчик с языка лихих людей – на обычный, - В коробку, в насущное. В казну арестантскую, на помощь сидельцам, для ссыльных, для каторжных… Ты думал – он для себя эти персики с мандаринами из оранжереи попер? Или для себя – золотишко выжигает из графских шляп? Виконт – подземный казначей, смотрящий за общим, он и книгу ведет, и по ней – перед вором еженедельно отчитывается. Ничего себе, все – людям…  
Яков совсем запутался и стоял с абсолютно растерянным видом – не понимал, в чем суть и чего от него хотят.  
\- Завтра к тебе пожалует некто Гросс, - де Тремуй, видать, сжалился над недоумевающим доктором, - И позовет тебя с собою. Ты не ломайся, езжай с ним. А там – увидишь. Плыви, как в лодочке, по течению – авось куда приплывешь. Вот увидишь – наш золотой мальчик возьмет тебя под свое крыло, просто для того, чтоб позлить любимого братца. А для тебя – это самый лучший исход, в твоем положении.  
\- И я должен буду – принести тебе его золотой, - Яков замялся, - клифт?  
\- Борони бог! – воскликнул в ужасе Трисмегист, и де Тремуй отвечал, показав в улыбке землистые ровные зубы:  
\- Нет, ты не должен будешь приносить мне – шкурку от золотого хорька. Просто будь там, где я тебе укажу – в то время, которое я тебе укажу. И все.  
На пороге комнатки возникли двое, одетые, как приказчики в лавке:  
\- Мы от барыги, Виконт. Велишь выносить?  
\- Погодите, ребята, - де Тремуй поднялся из-за стола, взял из ящика персик и бросил Якову – тот поймал, - Я же обещал тебе персик. Вот. И ступай – Ивашка проводит тебя.

\- Общее, или насущное, или же коробка – что-то вроде банка у лихих людей, - разъяснял Якову Трисмегист, провожая гостя по ледяному, оплетенному тут и там паутиной подземному коридору, - Все мы туда жертвуем толику малую – и шулеры, и тати, и мошенники, что векселя рисуют. А как припрет – из общего выделяется и на откуп, и на то, чтоб в остроге с голоду не сдохнуть, и чтоб на этапе не забили. А Виконт за коробкой – смотрящий, трясется над нею, даже книгу специальную учетную ведет.  
\- То есть – он главный тать на Москве? – уточнил Яков.  
\- Не из последних, но не главный, - отрицательно покачал головой Трисмегист, - главный на Москве, Вор – Ванька Каин. Как – градоначальник у вас наверху. А Виконт, выходит, навроде господина Остермана, вице-канцлер.  
\- Сдался же я ему… - подивился Яков, - И как только ты так вовремя ко мне подоспел – еще чуть-чуть, и утоп бы.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - признался Трисмегист, - Виконт сказал, где тебя ловить, он ведал, что ты к графу на рандеву собрался.  
\- Я сам же ему и нахвастал…  
\- А теперь я тебе похвастаю, - Трисмегист поднялся по кирпичной лесенке, и пламя свечи пляшущим кругом озарило дубовую дверь. Ивашка открыл дверь ключом, дернул за кольцо, - Входи, гостем будешь.  
Яков поднялся по лесенке, шагнул за дверь – и оказался в крошечной подземной часовне, освещенной пока что единственной трисмегистовой свечой. Ивашка тем временем затеплил еще несколько свечек – озарились невысокие своды из белого, старинного камня, витые облупленные колонны и темный, воском залитый аналой. На аналое стояла виденная уже прежде доктором икона с черной печальной мадонной, и под иконой – серебристый квадратный ящик с прорезью в крышке, как для писем.  
\- Матушка Елена? – вспомнил Яков имя прекрасной страдалицы.  
\- Споручница грешных, - прибавил Трисмегист, - Исполнительница всех желаний. Ты не представляешь – сколько дураки московские денег жертвуют, чтобы их желания исполнились.  
\- И она исполняет? – усомнился практичный Яков.  
\- Не поверишь – исполняет, - усмехнулся Трисмегист, терзая пятерней свои редкие белые волосы, - Один вельможа просил подряд казенный на ремонт конюшен – и получил, на другой же день. Другая дама, княгиня, очень не хотела ребенка рожать, попросила матушку – и на третий день ребенка выкинула. Исполняет она, матушка, не обманывает.  
Яков догадался, о какой княгине шла речь – недавно обер-гофмейстрина Лопухина потеряла дитя, по слухам, нежеланное, от нелюбимого мужа. Дядюшка Бидлоу лично навещал ее и осматривал.  
Богоматерь глядела на Якова с иконы – казалось, в самое его сердце. Белки глаз выделялись на бархатно-черном ее лице, матовые зрачки смотрели внимательно и строго из-под тяжелых век, и два тонких шрама вдоль щеки словно светились в полумраке. Младенец лишь угадывался на руках черной муттер, как не особенно нужный мадонне аксессуар.  
\- Хочешь, загадай желание, - предложил Трисмегист, - вот хоть, чтоб ландрат тебя не убил.  
\- Он и так меня не убьет, - отвечал Яков, - Поленится. Орлы мух не едят. А пожелания – собирают в этот ящик?  
\- Кто грамотный – пишет и в щель кладет. Дворяне такое любят. И по-французски пишут, и парсунки подкладывают. Тех особ, о ком просят.   
\- А ты – их читаешь? – догадался Яков, - Или не только ты?  
\- Все тебе скажи, - рассмеялся Трисмегист, - Кто надо, тот и читает. Я пожертвования беру – часть на общее идет, часть на содержание храма, - Ивашка хитро подмигнул, - Недавно была у меня дама, высокая, вся в черном, в вуали и с такими глазами, - он показал, – раскосыми, татарскими. Оставила цидулку весьма странную – желала приворожить к себе, и кого – верховную особу. Ну не дура? Правда, рублей пять еще в ящик положила.  
\- Та дама уже арестована, - вспомнил Яков о недавнем скандальном деле, - Она верхом скакала под бюренскими окнами, голая под плащом. Вроде порчу наводила на благородную курляндскую чету. Бюрены не стерпели такого компоту и наябедничали инквизиторам – и прекрасная госпожа вчерашним вечером была арестована как ведьма. Прасковья Юсупова, княжна. И дура, ты прав, редкостная. А ты, значит, тоже донес на нее?  
\- Обижаешь! – взвился орлом Трисмегист, - Окажись я доносчиком – и Виконт отправит меня туда, откуда я тебя недавно извлек. У нас как раз доносчиков в нужниках топят. Нет, мой патрон, тот, что цидулки читает – так же далек от инквизиции, как ты или я. Ему интересно нечто совершенно иное – так сам он говорит. А если инквизиция проведает про часовню – на костре гореть и мне, и всем, кто сюда прихаживал. И за колдовство, и за измену – ты же знаешь, с кого писана моя богоматерь.  
\- А та, с кого она писана, царица Авдотья, - вспомнил вдруг Яков, - Она жива еще? Говорят, такие портреты крадут душу, и человек, с которого писаны они, болеет и чахнет.  
\- Болеет. И чахнет, - согласился Трисмегист, и видно было, что ему не по себе, и даже стыдно, - Был я у нее, у матушки – как-никак, хозяйка моя прежняя. Больна, при смерти, даже не признала меня. Грешен я перед нею – что затеял такую игру, да только и пути назад для меня нет. Отступлюсь – сожрут меня мои патроны, и костей не оставят…  
Трисмегист принялся одну за другой задувать свечки – пока не осталась одна-единственная. Лицо у него было при этом печальное.  
\- Неужели у тебя нет никаких желаний? – спросил он Якова, и тот покачал отрицательно головой:  
\- Кончились. После сегодняшнего купания.  
\- Тогда пойдем. Выведу тебя наверх, на свет божий, - Ивашка взял последнюю свечу и поманил гостя за собою.


	14. Виконт

Виконт склонился над бухгалтерской книгой, и аккуратно вписал в графу «приход» выручку за проданный оранжерейный урожай. Присыпал писанину песочком – чтоб сохла быстрее. Еще раз пересчитал барыши, и спрятал за пазуху – предстояло еще убирать деньги в ту самую «коробку».  
Грешное его дитятко, Анри Мордашов, который день квохтал – о том, что двор переезжает в Петербург, и климат там гиблый, и летние ночи светлы – не разгуляться ловеласу. Виконт про себя твердо знал, что ему-то судьба оставаться в Москве, возле подопечных сокровищ. Значит, нового приятеля нужно искать, на замену Анри, и по возможности – из салтыковского семейства…  
Виконт захлопнул просохшую книгу, стряхнул песок, и книгу убрал – на живот, за пояс. Задул по одной все свечи в шандале, и лишь последнюю – пересадил в керамическую лодочку и взял с собой. Вышел из комнатки, притворив дверь – и два «друга» следовали за ним, на расстоянии и совершенно бесшумно. «Друзьям» и не нужна была свеча – они умели перемещаться в подземных лабиринтах наощупь и по запаху, как кроты.  
\- Ждите тут, - приказал Виконт, на берегу подземной реки. Сам прыгнул в лодочку, приладил свечу – на лодочный нос – и оттолкнулся веслом. Потолок был так низок, что в лодке возможно было разве что сидеть – а когда-то, прежде, этот путь и вовсе завален был камнями, но по приказу Каина – расчистили, и речную дорогу, и путь подземный – к Либерее…Каин совсем не умел читать, но считал хорошо, и совсем хорошо – просчитывал ходы и всевозможные изводы. Он понял, насколько собрание старых книг – увеличит активы его подземного банка. Виконт смотрел не только за деньгами. Он был – в некотором роде библиотекарь. Как мог, оберегал книги от сырости, от мышей, Он был здесь драконом, минотавром – хранителем и узником в своем драгоценном лабиринте.  
Лодочка причалила к деревянным сырым ступням (плесень ест, скоро придется чинить), Виконт привязал ее и поднялся – в драконью свою сокровищницу. На полу – сундуки, с монетами, и ружьями, и порохом – который тоже, увы, пора сушить. А вдоль стен – книги, сокровища настоящие, к которым дракон навеки привязан. Виконт отворил один из сундуков, бросил в него – мешочек с монетами, оранжерейную выручку. Выпрямился, обвел книги взглядом – словно здороваясь. За десять лет он прочел книги почти все, кроме греческих – он не знал по-гречески. Латинские, немецкие, русские, английские, и французские – Виконт читал и по-французски, хоть и не говорил. И любимые его книги, на языке мандарин, о единственности и двойственности, о собственном пути, и о трусости – как о худшем из грехов. О том, что величайший из подвигов – всего лишь оставаться собой. Виконт снял с полки – тонкий переплет с иероглифами на корешке, раскрыл наугад:  
«Всегда будь собой. Кроме тех случаев, когда можешь быть драконом. Тогда – будь драконом».  
Для даоса сие утверждение – кощунство, и смел, наверное, был тот, кто написал его. А для Виконта неожиданные эти слова были – ответ на вечный его вопрос, привет от хаотического мироздания, что нет-нет, да и улыбнется дружелюбно несуразным собственным чадам.   
Мог ли знать он, соликамский поп-расстрига, хранитель разбойничьей кассы, что когда-нибудь сделается – драконом? И Франсуа Вийон, и Кикеро, и Лао Цзы – все они станут его собеседниками, с этих тронутых плесенью страниц? Когда маленькую их шайку разнесла в клочья наемная армия господ Строгановых, Виконт кассу, доверенную ему, сохранил, не выдал – ни под батогами, ни под кнутом, ни в ледяной воде. За эту стойкость и поручили ему в остроге – кассу уже следующую. Общее тамошнее, коробку. Он, острожный счетовод, время от времени еще и «тискал романы» скучающему в бараке Вору. Виконт пересказывал снизошедшему до него от безделья Каину бесконечные дворянские романчики, о неистовом Роланде, о прекрасном принце Парцифале, о магистре де Молэ, счастливо убежавшем казни на костре…Когда история заканчивалась – он выдумывал продолжение сам, и Каин, кажется, это понимал. Он лучше всех чувствовал – любые изменения течения, повороты русла. Кто же знал, что история битого соликамского расстриги вот так же будет продолжена и довыдумана, что царь преступников и вознаградит его за те острожные «романы» - по-царски…  
\- Вот, владей, - принц воров обвел широким жестом подземную сокровищницу, - За сундуки раз в семь дней – даешь мне отчет. Что прибыло, что убыло. Книги и порох – смотри, чтоб они не сырели, и все. За общее – отвечаешь.  
Виконт и тут-то не сундуки первыми увидел – книги. Каин, не умевший читать, зато просчитал его, своего дракона – до последней циферки. Будет служить, никуда не уйдет. От книг. Товар – продан и куплен, прикуп – скушан.  
\- Отчего все Воры всегда зовутся «Каин»? – спросил его тогда Виконт. Ему непонятно казалось, грамотею, ведь «Каин» это было, несомненно – обидное.  
\- Ученый человек! – рассмеялся Вор, совершенно искренне – разъехалась в улыбке его круглая грубая рожа, безносая, с рваными до кости ноздрями, - Не понимаешь? Это же очень просто. Каин – он ведь Первый Душегуб. Ну, и умереть он не может, само собою – проклят на жизнь вечную.


	15. Нет у нас театра, нет у нас и оперы…

Полночи Яков просидел в бидловской узкой ванне, поминутно погружаясь с головой в пахучую пену. Петер ходил рядом кругами, соболезновал и подливал горячую воду. Дядюшка явился ненадолго, выслушал повесть о докторских злоключениях, и лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Глупо сейчас говорить – «я тебя предупреждал». Но ведь предупреждал же – что твой ландрат злодей и убийца. Нет, ты поддался обаянию власти… Теперь отмокай. И не бойся – завтра он уже забудет о тебе, если ты сам не станешь лезть к нему на глаза. Он, верно, уже тебя позабыл – его голова так высоко в облаках, что сверху маленьких нас ему и не видно.  
Когда дядюшка удалился, Петер подлил из кувшина в сидячую ванну – еще горяченького, и любопытно вопросил:  
\- А ты, Яси, и в самом деле – отравил своего де Лиона?  
\- Конечно же нет! – воскликнул Яков, уклоняясь от льющегося в ванну горячего потока мыльной воды, - Сам посуди, стал бы я рубить под собою сук, на котором сидел? Патрону моему подсыпали тофаны – это яд, без вкуса и без запаха, как вода. Де Лион умер, и дипломаты пустили сплетню, что я виновник, и что я сам – господин Тофана. В посольствах сидят еще большие сплетницы, нежели в монастырских пансионах. Еще прежде они выдумали нашу с де Лионом подозрительную связь, и шипели о ней у нас за спиной, как змеи. И то, и другое – ложь, но от этой лжи еще тяжелее отмыться, чем от моего новоприобретенного запаха.  
\- А ты и в самом деле – господин Тофана? – не отставал Петер.  
\- Нет, Петичка, я не Тофана. Я не умею ее делать, и мало кто умеет. Меня прозвали так послы, из своего презлобства, но увы – я умею разве что смешивать рвотные эликсиры и шпионские зелья на эфедре.  
\- А говорят, что оба наших Левенвольда – как раз и то самое, у них и прозвище было в Петербурге – господа Тофана, - мечтательно проговорил Петруша, - У них и перстни такие, одинаковые, с розоватым хамелеоном – совсем как должны быть у отравителей…  
\- Готов спорить – брешут, - оборвал его Яков почти сердито, - Готов спорить – под розовым камнем вульгарный мышьяк. Сами о себе сочиняют, а ты веришь. Левенвольды – они ведь тоже дипломаты, а значит, брехуны и вруши. Все их яды, и опасные связи – на львиную долю выдумка, для дилетантов вроде тебя.  
\- А Корф носит черный камень… - продолжал Петер.  
\- Петичка, хоть зеленый, да хоть из мочевого пузыря – нет в Москве тофаны, поверь мне и смирись. Кстати, о мочевом пузыре – ты завтра поутру ассистируешь дядюшке? Или удалось отвертеться?  
\- Увы, - Петер поддернул рукава халата и уселся возле ванны на табурет. Весь вид его изображал скорбь, - Если ты меня не заменишь – завтра я на операции, увы. Мне уже жаль того беднягу, что попадет к нам на стол.  
\- Нет, Петичка, - покачал головой Яков, - После моего сегодняшнего анабазиса назавтра я вряд ли удержу в руках инструмент. Так что придется тебе расправляться с несчастным мочевым пузырем – самому.

Яков проснулся, когда дядя и Петер уже отбыли в госпиталь. Суровая фройляйн Арбуэ принесла к нему в комнату сложенную стопочкой одежду. В глазах фройляйн читались недоумение и осуждение – вчерашнее явление Якова в монашеской рясе и в непонятного происхождения сандалетах – привело девицу Арбуэ в горячий праведный гнев. Молодой человек уходил из дома в лучшем кафтане, в кроатском галстухе, в туфлях с пряжками – и каков вернулся…  
\- Тати, фройляйн, - только и сказал экономке Яков, но, кажется, фройляйн так и не поверила ему до конца.  
Яков успел одеться и умыться, и собрался уже идти завтракать – когда в комнату явился лакей с объявлением:  
\- К вам герр Пауль Гросс, ожидают в гостиной.  
«А виконт молодец – как в воду глядел» - про себя подивился Яков, спускаясь к гостю.

\- Петер Бидлоу оперирует в госпитале, вы его не застали, - предупредил Гросса Яков, памятуя о том, что именно Петер уделял особое внимание устройству ангельских шлеек.  
\- Я и не за ним, я за вами, - смущаясь и рдея, признался инженер, - Мой начальник не хочет Петера, он просил привезти ему именно вас. Наверное, оттого, что вы не рисовали на его гравюре, а Петер имел неосторожность… Мы приглашаем вас – для экспертной оценки безопасности нашего скромного представления, особенно тех херувимов на тросах. У меня и пропуск на ваше имя.  
\- И куда же выписан сей пропуск? – уточнил Яков.  
\- Во дворец, в Измайлово, - не без гордости отвечал инженер.  
\- Где же отыскалось местечко для оперы – в охотничьем-то доме?  
\- В уголочке, за печкой, - по-русски выговорил Гросс и криво улыбнулся, - Вы будете смеяться, когда увидите – где мы пытаемся ставить нашего несчастного «Нерона». Если, конечно, изволите поехать.  
\- Конечно, изволю – уже для того, чтобы узнать, какова бывает опера в подобном месте, - Яков расцвел своей непревзойденной милейшей улыбкой, - Только я должен переоблачиться в придворное и накрасить губы – чтобы не уронить перед обер-гофмаршалом честь семьи.  
Гросс пробормотал вполголоса что-то о том, что накрашенных губ в Измайлове и без Якова хоть попой жуй. Доктор Ван Геделе не решился с ним дискутировать – побежал переодеваться.

Так уж вышло, что прежде доктор Ван Геделе никогда не бывал в опере, да и в театре – его шевалье де Лион недолюбливал театральные представления, и музыку не любил. У шевалье от природы не было музыкального слуха, и вся музыка казалась ему – просто навязчивым шумом.  
Зал и в самом деле оказался крошечный, с галереей для скрипачей под самым потолком, и сценой, поднимавшейся над полом всего лишь на высоту ладони. Сцена разрисована была – золотыми звездами, словно упавшими с небес, и странными меловыми пометами и кругами, и надписями над стрелками: Nero, Niridates, Anicetis, Octavia… Занавес из белой тафты был раздернут, и на заднике декорации свисали – совсем как на той версальской гравюре – одновременные солнце и луна, матово-золоченые, обсыпанные зеркальной крошкой. Сцена была еще пуста, и лишь издали, из-за картонной фальшь-стены, слышался женский голос, выпевавший – меццо-сопрано:  
\- Amore, more, more, traditore…  
Гросс прислушался к этому далекому пению, и сказал с теплотой:  
\- Лупа…- и на недоуменный Яковов взгляд пояснил, - Лукерья распевается, наша прима.  
По маленькому залу расставлены были пока что – всего пять стульев, в ряд перед самой сценой, и на стульях сидели два пожилых господина. Один из господ был высок и толст, в таком парике и перстнях – аж глазам больно – и Яков тут же догадался, что перед ними тот самый знаменитый кастрат Ди Маджо, что украшал своим контртенором все дворцовые празднества еще со времен царя Петра. Второй был строен, и курнос, и накрашен, и напудрен – как поповна на выданье, он птицей взлетел со стула навстречу вошедшим и первым протянул Якову тонкую нервно трепещущую руку:  
\- Вы, конечно же, Быдлин Ван Геделе! Перед вами несчастный Бруно Ла Брюс, первая и пока что единственная скрипка этого покинутого богом представления.  
Конечно же, то был Ла Брюс – умница, гениальный концертмейстер, первый скрипач при дворе и опаснейший интриган и содомит.  
\- Его сиятельство задержится, он открывает охоту, - мягко и певуче начал Ла Брюс, игривым шлепком приглашая инженера и доктора – на стулья возле себя, - Нам придется пока что поскучать тут без него. Но и это недурно – я среди вас в таком цветнике, вы двое просто Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot, Роза и Белоснежка…  
Гросс и Ван Геделе одновременно скривили лица от такого сравнения, а Ла Брюс продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:  
\- Но знайте, юноши, что в этом поединке – я ваш непримиримый противник. Я ваш враг. Я первый буду настаивать на том, чтобы сохранить декорацию такою, какова она есть на оригинальной гравюре. А теперь прошу извинить меня…  
Ла Брюс хлопнул в ладоши – из-за кулис выступил лакей со скрипичным футляром, и почтенный Ди Маджио слоново шагнул на усыпанную звездами сцену.  
\- Где мой конь? – воскликнул в пространство Ла Брюс, гневно и страстно, - Где конь, и где мой Аницетис, мой тенор-альтино?  
Из-за другой кулисы несмело выступил парнишка с круглой рябой рожей, и на зрителей пахнуло живой волною крепкого перегара:  
\- Тута я, барин…  
Явился и конь – два дюжих парня выкатили из неведомых недр на сцену – чудовищного гипсового исполина под богато расшитым настоящим седлом.  
\- Что стоишь, любезный – забирайся, - велел Ла Брюс растерянно переступавшему с ноги на ногу Ди Маджо, - Не стесняйся!  
Сам концертмейстер поднялся, взял из рук лакея скрипичный футляр, извлек инструмент и приготовился играть. Кастрат прерывисто вздохнул и полез на коня – как взбирающийся на гору холодец. Хрупкий похмельный Аницет сострадательно подсадил его под попу. Контртенор утвердился в седле, прокашлялся.  
\- Лупа, заткнись! – крикнул за сцену строгий Ла Брюс, и «more, more, traditore…» затихли, - Начинаем!  
Скрипка запела, запел и Ниро, голосом высоким, полным, клокочущим, как сходящая из вулкана лава:  
Ihr Väter…  
Euch ist wohlbekannt  
Wie Claudius hat für das Vaterland  
Gesorget und gewacht…  
(Отче,  
тебе хорошо известно,  
как Клавдий об отечестве  
заботился и охранял его…)  
Юный Аницет переминался с ноги на ногу, и явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке – трепал манжеты, прятал руки в карманы.  
\- Он русский? – кивнул на Аницета Яков.  
\- Прошка-то? Русский, крепостной его сиятельства. Труппа вся – русские, кроме Ди Маджо. Ждем, когда обер-гофмаршал догадается вооружиться ножницами и создать…  
\- Голема? Гомункула?  
\- Крепостного доморощенного контртенора из рядов собственной дворни. Уже есть и балерины из дворни, и этот вот альтино, и теноры, и хор. Разве что Лупа наша вольная, но тоже доморощенна, его сиятельство увез ее из-под венца из какой-то псковской деревни, то ли украл, то ли выкупил у будущего мужа.  
Кастрат начал свою арию, захлебываясь голосом – словно к нему неумолимо подступала тошнота. Он держал поводья так, будто лошадь была живая и могла его сбросить. Пришло время и для Прошки-Аницета, скрипка встрепенулась, и вступил неуверенный блеющий альтино:  
\- So muß sich dein himmlisches Wesen entfernus…(Теперь твоя небесная сущность удаляется…)  
\- Entfernen, болван! – на спинку пустующего стула меж доктором и инженером легла рука, буквально золотая – от пудры. Яков скосил глаза – на тот самый перстень, с играющим зловеще розоватым камнем. И как же обер-гофмаршал подкрался к ним – столь бесшумно, да еще на таких каблуках?  
\- Фуй, Коко…- золотой вельможа сморщил нос, и отступил от Якова на шаг назад, - Да ты все еще пахнешь…  
Сам он, даже так близко – не пах совсем ничем, разве что пудрой и чуть-чуть – сухим вином.   
Аницет со сцены узрел начальство, смутился, замялся и подавился собственным козлетоном. Ла Брюс опустил скрипку и вопросительно воззрился на своего патрона.  
\- Я к вам – pour un moment, на секунду, пока персоны мои не отстрелялись, - провозгласил по-немецки младший Левенвольд, голосом, поставленным не хуже, чем блеющий альтино Прошки-Аницета, - И суд мой будет кратким. Но справедливым.  
Яков смотрел на него – невольно взвешивая в уме золотой его кафтанчик, «клифт», по определению виконта де Тремуя. «По весу – как недурной рыцарский доспех, - оценил Яков, - Как же он таскает на себе подобную тяжесть, и с такой грацией?»  
\- Можно мне пока что слезать? – спросил со своей гипсовой дуры Ди Маджо и уже заблаговременно перекосился на один бок.  
\- Сиди, - отрезал обер-гофмаршал, и кастрат прекратил сползать, обреченно выровнялся в седле, - Итак, доктор, инженер, маэстро Ла Брюс – прошу, высказывайтесь. Но только – быстро.  
Гросс извлек из-за пазухи злосчастную гравюру, развернул:  
\- Видите ли, ваше сиятельство – при резком спуске статисты рискуют повредить позвоночник. Доктор Ван Геделе готов подтвердить…  
Доктор Ван Геделе не успел ни подтвердить, ни даже рта раскрыть – Ла Брюс фурией влетел между ним и гофмаршалом, и страстно затараторил:  
\- «Триумф Вакха и Ариадны» ставился в Версале дважды, и никто, никто не умер! Мой папа присутствовал на обоих представлениях, и я могу поклясться…  
\- Художник ошибся, - вставил-таки словечко Ван Геделе, - Неправильно зарисовал.  
Обер-гофмаршал уселся на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и задумался. Остальные почтительно стояли перед ним полукругом – Ла Брюс со скрипкой, Гросс с гравюрой, Яков и Прошка – с пустыми руками, и только в отдалении Ди Маджо с дурацким видом заседал на гипсовом коне.  
\- Ваше сиятельство сами настаивали, чтобы было – в точности, как в Версале, - напомнил Ла Брюс со сдержанным нажимом.  
\- Попробуем поступить – подобно царю Соломону, - оживленно проговорил Левенвольд, хлопнул в ладоши – так весело, что пудра взлетела над его завитыми белокурыми волосами. И пудра была у него – золотая, и брови, и ресницы, и даже скулы, - Мы не станем рубить статиста надвое. Но мы его – экспериментально подвесим. Не помрет один – не помрет никто.  
\- А помрет один? – предположил непосредственный Гросс.  
\- Один – не четыре, Коко, - наставительно пояснил гофмаршал, - Итак, спускаем лонжу!  
Якову стало немножко обидно – что Коко не только он сам, но еще и, оказывается, Гросс. Впрочем, еще обиднее было – то, что и младший братец оказался под стать братцу старшему, такой же легкомысленный беспечный убийца.  
Гросс поднялся на сцену, сунул нос за кулисы и что-то приказал. С потолка тут же свесился – как с виселицы – длинный канат с петлей. Инженер подергал его, подтянул пониже и с кислой миной отправился за сцену – на поиски статиста.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, в погоне за ложно понятой аутентичностью – вы рискуете сделаться убийцей, - умоляюще и страстно зашептал Яков, усаживаясь на стул возле обер-гофмаршала и просящее заглядывая ему в глаза снизу вверх.  
\- Разве я приглашал тебя сесть, Коко? – золоченые брови недоуменно взлетели. Яков вскочил было, но Левенвольд двумя пальчиками удержал его и вернул обратно, - Сиди. А вы – все идите на сцену.  
Ла Брюс и Прошка поднялись на сцену, Прошка с тупым, а Ла Брюс – со злым высокомерным лицом.  
\- А ты, Яси Ван Геделе, значит – уже и убийца, и алхимик? – спросил вполголоса младший Левенвольд, и лицо его озарилось, как у ребенка на рождество, перед носком с подарками, - Мой брат сказал мне, что ты убил прежнего своего нанимателя. Это ведь правда, Яси Ван Геделе?  
\- И да и нет, - наугад отвечал Яков, глядя в карие, без блеска – агат в золотой оправе – глаза обер-гофмаршала.  
\- Я сказал брату, что забираю тебя, - тонкие, острые пальцы пробежались по бархатному докторскому рукаву – и Яков засмотрелся, на то, как розовый перстень меняет свой цвет, из лилового в алый, - Мне нужен именно такой доктор – который умеет отравить цесарского шпиона, и шпион даже не чухнется. Хочешь, я оставлю тебя, пока при своем театре? Будешь вправлять вывихи у балерин, и лечить тенорам горло…А брат мой пускай утрется – что ты стал теперь мой…  
Яков снял со своего рукава – бледную, облитую жидким золотом руку, и почтительно поднес к губам:  
\- Как благодарить мне вас, ваше сиятельство?  
\- Не вякать, - категорично повелел младший Левенвольд, - Покуда моего ангела крепят на лонжу. Мне интересно – что из этого выйдет.  
Гросс тем временем просовывал в петлю добытого за сценой статиста, молодого человека в помятом лакейском. Статист стоял с поднятыми руками, пока инженер закреплял у него на талии обшитую тканью петлю.  
\- Убожество, суррогат, - грустно проговорил Левенвольд, кусая ногти, - Мы дикие, и мы нищие. Нет у нас театра, нет у нас и оперы…Мы варвары, мы готтентоты, мы ничего, ничего не можем и не умеем…  
Гросс сделал знак невидимому закулисному помощнику – и ноги статиста оторвались от пола, с еле слышным скрипом принялся он возноситься.  
\- Видите – ничего, - торжествующе возвестил со сцены Ла Брюс.  
Ангел парил – уже под самым потолком, и вращался вокруг собственной оси.  
\- А теперь – вниз! – скомандовал Ла Брюс, и трос со статистом резко рванулся к земле.  
\- Он так сдохнет у тебя, Рене, - послышалось от двери.  
Все взоры обратились к дверному проему, оторвавшись от болтающегося под потолком ангела. И сам ангел уставился на дверь – рожа у него тут же сделалась самая верноподданническая. Впрочем, такое же глупо-преданное выражение лица стало у всех, даже у гордого Ла Брюса, и только гофмаршал искренне просиял, как солнышко.   
На пороге стоял обер-камергер фон Бюрен, в тревожном искрящемся лиловом, без парика – в собственных подвитых кудрях, зловеще темных, словно у испанца. Этот царский фаворит преподносил тебя, как злодей-адвокат из комедии Дель Арте и, кажется, делал это нарочно и с немалым удовольствием. Его явно боялись – и он упивался всеобщим страхом. Разве что Левенвольд рад был видеть его, подскочил со стула, подлетел к Бюрену, легко, как бабочка, и заговорил с ним на серебристом французском – Якову снова померещился звонкий шарик под его языком:  
\- Ты явился за мною, обер-камергер? Вы уже перестреляли всех своих жертвенных животных?  
\- Вот-вот перестреляем, - отвечал фон Бюрен, в дикости своей смутившись от упоминания жертвенных животных, - Тебе лучше идти со мной, если не хочешь схлопотать леща. Ты ведь должен закрыть охоту…  
\- Это не так называется, - рассмеялся Левенвольд и выговорил по-французски, как правильно называется закрытие охоты обер-гофмаршалом – длинно и витиевато. Ангел тем временем опять поехал вниз, сохраняя почтительное выражение на лице.  
\- Он у тебя сдохнет, - критически повторил фон Бюрен уже по-французски, произнося слова с немецкой лающей транскрипцией, - Ты ему так хребет сломаешь. Нужно было закрепить веревку еще и за плечи, и плавнее опускать, не дергать.  
Ла Брюс потемнел лицом, а Левенвольд легкомысленно отмахнулся:  
\- Все будет хорошо, Эрик.  
Яков почтительно поднялся со стула и теперь наблюдал за двумя царедворцами – видно было, что оба они получают несомненное удовольствие от общения. Они и час могли бы вот так говорить ни о чем, не сводя друг с друга глаз, словно гляделись в зеркало – не случись такой незадачи, как неминуемое закрытие охоты.  
\- А что за шелудивый одр у тебя на сцене? – спросил насмешливо Бюрен, кивая на коня под несчастным Ди Маджо.  
\- Конь с прошедшего тезоименитства, из чистейшего гипса, - рекомендовал скакуна обер-гофмаршал, - Их было у меня два, но один раскололся надвое при переезде.  
\- Это позор, Рене. Так над вами будут смеяться, - категорически произнес Бюрен.  
\- Но в либретто сказано – император Ниро в первой сцене на коне…  
\- Я одолжу для твоей постановки коня, не менее белого, - пообещал добрый камергер, и Ди Маджо с высоты коня воскликнул отчаянно:  
\- Но-но-но, ваша милость! Я упаду! Я не улан, я всего лишь контртенор!  
\- Конь будет еще спокойнее, чем твой гипсовый, - успокоил его фон Бюрен, и прибавил, - Только добрый совет – не кормите коня перед премьерой, иначе зрители будут смотреть – но не на вас.  
Ангел-статист встал ногами на землю, и Гросс освободил его от лонжи.  
\- Ну как? Ты жив? – спросил нетерпеливо Левенвольд, уже в полуобороте, в полушаге – прочь стремясь, на закрытие неведомой охоты. Статист растерянно хлопал глазами, пошатывался, лицо у него было – как у с луны упавшего:  
\- Жив, ваше сиятельство. Только внутре как будто что-то оторвалось…  
\- Рьен, - по-французски отвечал гофмаршал, это краткое слово означало – «ничего», - Пойдем же, Эрик…  
Стуча каблуками, он приблизился к фон Бюрену, нежно взял его под руку:  
\- Пойдем же, мой невольный меценат…  
Яков провожал их глазами, и все думал, как же удается обер-гофмаршалу так легко носить свой золотой кафтан, если в действительности наряд его тяжел, как доспех. Назад откинутые плечи, готический излом в талии – словно и нет на плечах мучительной тяжести, наоборот, крылья за спиной…  
Статист осел на корточки, и повторил все так же растерянно:  
\- Будто что-то оторвалось… там, внутре…  
\- На сцену – Сенека, Аницетус, хор! Пробуем начать еще раз – уже с хором, - провозгласил торжественно победитель Ла Брюс, - Посторонних попрошу за сцену!  
Гросс принялся поднимать статиста с корточек на ноги, и Яков поспешил к нему на помощь. На сцену уже гуськом стремился хор – череда церковных певчих в монашеской одежде, явно взятые напрокат из дворцового молельного дома. Певчие выстраивались рядком под солнцем и луной, задевая головами все еще свисающую, как петля с виселицы, лонжу.  
Доктор и инженер кое-как под белы руки увели за сцену незадачливого ангела.  
\- Дальше я сам, - ангел выпрямился, освободился от поддерживающих рук, - Навроде полегчало…  
\- Если что почувствуешь – сразу посылай за мной, - предупредил Ван Геделе, но статист не стал его слушать, убежал.

Яков, ранее не бывавший за театральной сценой, любопытно вертел головой. Задник декорации с изнанки оказался очень интересным – с рычагами и сложными противовесами. Пространство загромождали картонные деревья, гипсовый мостик и вешалки с костюмами, лишь изображавшими роскошь, а при ближайшем рассмотрении – обшитыми блестками и фольгою. На высоких стремянках подручные инженера двигали деревянные рычаги, а позади картонных скал и сосен – светился ряд зеркал, мелькали стройные девичьи силуэты и слышался приглушенный смех. Там, наверное, и пела неведомая Лупа о своем «традиторе» - обманщике, предателе.  
\- Спрячь уже эту чертову лонжу, - крикнул кому-то наверху сердитый инженер. Гросс злился и пунцовел – оттого, что дикость опять победила. Он повернул к Ван Геделе удрученное лицо с золотыми ресницами – такие ресницы рисовал себе гофмаршал драгоценной тушью, а скромный инженер Гросс получил их от природы:  
\- Вот видишь, приятель, Измайлово – это вовсе никакой не Версаль… Ничего, что я говорю «ты»? Оба мы столь ничтожные пешки, стоит ли миндальничать еще и между собою?  
\- Не стоит, дружище Пауль, - согласился доктор, - Можешь звать меня Яковом. Кажется, мне предстоит задержаться в вашем маленьком театре.  
\- В так называемом театре, - поправил его Гросс, - Как думаешь, помрет статист?  
\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами Яков, - но будет куда хуже, если хребты сломают все четверо, и на премьере. Сперва обгадится конь, обещанный обер-камергером, потом повиснут в воздухе четыре трупа…  
\- А что же делать? – убито вопросил инженер.  
\- А что мы можем? Только выразить мнение – и потом остаться виноватыми. Одно утешение – за нас сам фон Бюрен, а обер-гофмаршал его, похоже, слушает. Помнишь, что он сказал, когда только вошел? Он, по-моему, чуть-чуть знаком с медициной.  
\- Фон Бюрен знает все о лошадях и собаках, а о людях – не знает ничего, - пояснил Гросс, - Его считают злым, но он вовсе не зол, он делает гадости без удовольствия, хоть и с некоторым задором. Ему присущи чувство справедливости и честность – пусть и порою на грани глупости. Ты прав – завтра я попробую пасть ему в ноги и умолять – донести наши мысли до пустой головы Рене Левенвольда, чтобы его любимый Рене не сделался убийцей. Бюрен и Остерман – единственные, кого наше золотое чучело слушается, кроме ЕИВэ, конечно.  
На сцене взвыл хор – в церковных традициях, совсем не в барочных. Проклятия Ла Брюса почти заглушили пение – концертмейстер явно не одобрял подобно стиля.  
\- Отойдем подальше, - предложил Гросс, увлекая доктора в гипсовый грот, - Уши закладывает…  
\- Как думаешь, Пауль – у Бюрена и Левенвольда особенные отношения, или мне мерещится? – шепотом спросил Яков, - Они просто говорят друг с другом, но мне видится – между ними происходит что-то не совсем пристойное.  
\- Эти два галанта – словно яства на праздничном столе, которые вдруг принялись поедать друг друга, - усмехнулся Гросс, - Тебе не мерещится, но это вовсе не наше дело. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с Лупой и с Оксаной – это две наши примы.  
Молодые люди вынырнули с другой стороны грота – рядом с маленькой гримеркой, кое-как отгороженной пыльными портьерами.  
Две девицы перед зеркалом шептались и хихикали, обе с высокими прическами и в якобы римском – но с перетянутыми по-европейски талиями.  
\- Дамы, представляю вам Якова Ван Геделе, - Гросс торжественно вытолкнул доктора вперед, - Наш новый театральный лекарь, если вдруг станет больно глотать – обращайтесь. Оксана, Лукерья, или же Поппея и Октавия – если соответствовать либретто, - представил девушек инженер. Певицы спустились с высоких, как птичьи жердочки, стульев, и грациозно присели. Оксана, черноволосая и черноглазая, с вялой нижней челюстью и высоким рахитичным лбом – была явно вчерашняя дворовая девка, приторно-вульгарная и одновременно топорно-жеманная. Лукерья, рыжая, как и сам Гросс, но более морковной светлой масти, казалась чуть лучше – не горбилась и не опускала плечи, как ее подруга, и не хихикала мерзко в кулачок. Наоборот, смотрела в глаза доктору прямо и весело, словно удивляясь чему-то в его облике, и чуть улыбалась углами губ – какой-то своей веселой тайне.  
\- Я слышал, как вы пели – божественно, - доктор взял Лукерьину ручку и поцеловал.  
\- Октавия, добродетельная супруга, заточенная в крепость своим тираном, - еще раз представилась лукавая Лукерья.  
\- Лупа кокетничает, - мрачно констатировала ревнивая Поппея-Оксана.  
\- Отчего же вы Лупа? – спросил тут же Яков, - Лупа – это же волчица?  
\- Ее хозяин так называет, - за Лукерью ответила злая Оксана, - А как по мне – больше на козу похожа.  
У Лупы-Лукерьи и в самом деле личико было треугольным и острым, и глаза – далеко расставленные и раскосые, как у женщин на портретах живописца Кранаха. И кожа – вся в россыпи рыжих веснушек, и бледные губы – словно обведены тонким бежевым контуром. Яков вгляделся в этот контур – даже сморгнул.  
\- На какой день намечена ваша премьера? – спросил он девушек, и те отвечали, перебивая друг друга:  
\- На август, на вторую пятницу – уже вот-вот, вы обязательно приходите, хоть за сцену…Будет восхитительно…  
«Уж будет вам – восхитительно, - подумал Яков, - Бог даст – успеете к августу…»  
\- Вы сами – как будто Лупус, волк, - сказала, смущаясь и пылая всеми веснушками, смелая Лупа, - У вас такие дивные глаза…  
\- Он знает, - отвечал ей Гросс, почему-то злясь, - какие у него глаза. Если у вас ничего не болит, дамы – мы почтем за честь откланяться.  
И за руку повлек Ван Геделе за собою – через пыльные портьеры, мимо вешалок с нарядами, под гипсовый грот.  
\- Вот мерзавка, - проворчал инженер, отряхиваясь от пыли – грота и кулис, - С помойки взяли, отмыли, дали главную роль… А она махаться готова – с любым, кто посмотрит. Коза и есть…  
\- У тебя что, с ней… - Яков хотел сказать – особенные отношения, но Гросс его оборвал:  
\- Сдалась мне эта растрепа…Просто жаль ее – виснет на всех, если хозяин узнает о ее кренделях – выкинет к чертям собачьим, у него подобных Октавий – в людской еще с десяток. У гофмаршала целый гарем из таких вот певиц – и он, конечно же, хочет, чтобы ему хранили верность, а не тащили в дом триппер…  
\- Нет у меня триппера, - оскорбился доктор.  
\- А ты и не первый у нее.   
\- Я тебя не понимаю. Ты знакомишь меня с легкомысленной певицей, она делает мне авансы – и ты ревнуешь, или не ревнуешь, а защищаешь интересы отсутствующего обер-гофмаршала…  
\- Я сам себя порой не понимаю, - вздохнул потерянно Гросс, - Она вот так же кинулась пару недель назад и ко мне – только называла не волком, а львом…Мы были друзьями с нею, а потом я узнал, что такие же ее друзья – и конюх, и кучер, и оба повара…Хозяин увлечен ею – но лишь потому, что у нее волшебное меццо-сопрано, он не ревнив, но он ведь выкинет ее, если все узнает – просто из брезгливости. А мне почти жаль эту дуру…  
Яков уже разгадал загадку, но спросил на всякий случай:  
\- А конюх, кучер и два повара – вольные люди?  
\- Не то слово, - удивленно отвечал инженер, - Повара – французы, выписаны из Парижа на хорошее жалованье, а кучер с конюхом – лифляндские немцы.  
Яков вспомнил бледные, обведенные темным контуром губы легкомысленной волчицы, и сказал Гроссу примирительно:  
\- Твоя Лукерья висит в петле, как тот наш статист, и не ведает, сломают ей хребет или бог милует. Вот и ищет себе страховку, как умеет. Больше я тебе не скажу – скоро все и так все увидят.  
Инженер, даром, что человек молодой, был господин светский и намеки понимать умел. Он хмыкнул, почесал переносицу и сказал только:  
\- Хор проорался, Ла Брюс тоже. Пойдем, я выведу тебя. Статист наш где-то бегает и вроде пока не помер. Если вдруг примется помирать – я пришлю за тобою, незачем тебе мыкаться без дела в нашей пылище.


	16. Эрнст Иоганн фон Бюрен

Обер-камергер фон Бюрен, грациозный и величественный, в неизменном своем лиловом, проследовал из покоев императорских – в собственные покои. Смежные, через две двери. Табельное грехопадение – по назначенному расписанию. Стояла глухая ночь, и некому было глазеть на его возвращение – дежурные лакеи клевали носом на своих стульях, остались разве что шпионы за шторами, но эти шпионы были – уже все его.  
На супружеской кровати, под китайским вышитым балдахином, спали трое – жена, и кормилица с прильнувшим к ней младшим. Все трое лежали в обнимку на середине постели – видать, возились, играли, да так и уснули. Бюрен накрыл одеялом ребенка, выпроставшего наружу из перин и руку, и ногу, и смотрел на спящих – лицо его было, как всегда, слегка потерянное. Он правил слишком уж хрупким ковчегом, этот незадачливый Ной, и все время опасался за сохранность своего корабля – в бурных водах. Этот ребенок был у них с женой поздним и, наверное, последним, и страшно было за него – что ждет его в чужой, такой враждебной стране. Здесь, чтобы выжить, нужно отрастить себе и когти, и зубы.  
Бюрен взял покрывало, хотел устроиться на козетке – но на козетке уже спала собака, борзой щенок. Он снял собаку с козетки и бережно переместил на пол, на лапы – на собаке по случаю прохладной погоды надета была ажурная вязаная жилетка, наподобие душегреи. Бюрен лег, не раздеваясь – спать ему оставалось часа три, до утреннего манежа. Накрылся, и щенок тут же залез и устроился – в ногах. Бюрен в полусвете ночника разглядел душегрею и усмехнулся. «Неужели он и вправду сам их вяжет? – подумалось ему, - Не может быть, наверняка врет. Он же все время врет…» Душегрею для щенка подарил гофмаршал, и уверял, что связал ее сам, но Бюрену казалось, что все это его вязание – просто выдумка, чтобы удивить, заинтриговать.  
Утром манеж, танцмейстер, потом министры. Генерал-прокурор…Ягужинский все норовит дерзить, но это получается у него так жалко…Как будто прежний, отставной, ненужный более галант завидует новому. Генерал-прокурор весьма умен, пора ему догадаться, что мода меняется, и времена петровских адъютантов с их дерзкой вседозволенностью давно миновали. Давно правят женщины, и следует служить – уже для женщин. Нынешним патронам требуются от нас совсем другие услуги, или довольно быть умным, но тогда изволь сидеть в тени, как Остерман. Ты же догадлив, генерал-прокурор, ведь и приятели твои, Левенвольды, переменили привычки, поймали ветер – учился бы у них, стоит ли злиться, что прежние умения уже не в чести?  
Министры, генерал-прокурор, потом портретист…Позавчера вышло забавно – Бюрен позировал, а оба Левенвольда сидели на поручнях кресла, как в притчах это делают ангел и бес, и все мешали ему держать для портрета умное и значительное лицо. Склонялись по очереди и шептали всякие глупости – и презабавные. Художник бесился, но и боялся их троих, и пережидал его приступы смеха, терпел. Младший Левенвольд легко соскользнул со своего поручня, и отошел к столику с красками, принялся что-то там рисовать, за спиною у пыхтящего от злости художника. А старший шепнул Бюрену на ухо:  
\- Ты страдаешь в первый и последний раз – потом разве что придется пририсовывать звезды, ленты и латы. К тому, что у него сейчас получилось.  
Бюрен тут же потребовал повернуть и показать – что же получилось? И на него глянула с портрета ну такая напыщенная рожа…С подобной не стыдно и войти в историю.  
\- А у тебя, Рене, что получилось? – спросил он младшего Левенвольда – тот как раз закончил рисовать и тряс листом, давая бумаге просохнуть.  
\- Герб баронов Вартенберг. Как я его себе представляю, - обер-гофмаршал протянул ему лист, и брат его на поручне своем залился смехом:  
\- Ржавые цвета, да, Рене?  
\- Отчего же, красный бык на белом поле – цвета вполне канонические, - смиренно отвечал Рене, - Я не знаю, что ты видишь здесь смешного.  
Он тогда сказал им двоим:  
\- Мне тем более непонятен ваш геральдический юмор, господа, я слишком прост для подобных шуток. Герцог де Лириа не зря доносит своему королю, что обер-камергер Бюрен незатейлив, как грабли, - и встал с кресла, и бросил портретисту небрежно, - Месье Каравак, я вынужден закончить сеанс – дела государственные требуют моего присутствия. И вашего присутствия, графы…  
Левенвольды переглянулись и рассмеялись – разной масти двойники, золотой и черный. Они играли за него, на его стороне, и все равно пребывали как будто – в заговоре вдвоем – против всего света.  
И сейчас Бюрен лежал, одетый, под покрывалом, с щенком в ногах – и проклятый рисунок был у него в кармане. Он носил его с собой все эти два дня, разглядывал, пытался понять – в чем же насмешка? В том, какие цвета? Или сама фигура – то, что это именно бык? Бюрену всегда, с самого начала, с первого их взгляда, с первого слова – казалось, что Рене Левенвольд смеется над ним. И когда целует – смеется, как будто вот-вот оттолкнет его и спросит: «И ты – поверил? Вот же дурачок…» Бюрен видел себя глазами Рене – неуклюжий, нелепый парвеню, безобразный неряха, не умеющий даже правильно поставить трость…И все его танцмейстеры, и его манежи, и недавние баронские титулы – все глупость, напрасно, для Рене он все равно несуразная нелепая деревенщина, олух царя небесного, и такой смешной…  
Бюрен повернулся на бок – хотя козетка, конечно, для такого не приспособлена. Собака перебралась под шумок повыше – и к утру, можно спорить, заберется и под мышку, и жилет сделается – весь в ее волосах. Стоит выкинуть из головы всю безрассудную прелесть – ведь те времена миновали, и в прошлом остались и адъютанты-содомиты, и прочие петровского разлива глупости. Служить женщинам, и своей семье, и жить дальше – вполне разумно и правильно. Манеж, танцмейстер, министры. Ремонт лестниц, поставки мрамора, и горное дело, столь волнующее и увлекательное. И коннозаводство, как точная наука. Выездка, Плювинель. И ружья – передовой системы Лоренцони…  
И дурацкий рисунок в кармане, который рука не поднимается ни выбросить, ни порвать.


	17. Падший ангел

Гросс приехал за ним рано-рано, дядюшка и Петер не успели еще отбыть в госпиталь и даже позавтракать, блуждали по второму этажу сонные, в ночных колпаках.  
\- Ну и служба у тебя намечается… - зевая, посочувствовал Петруша, потягиваясь и почесываясь.  
\- Завидуешь? – лукаво улыбнулся Яков.  
\- Какое…Лучше гнойные свищи в госпитале, чем золоченые свищи – те, что при дворе, - Петер запахнул вырез рубашки, - Я тебе не завидую. Новый твой хозяйчик – та еще гангрена.  
Яков накинул халат и сбежал по лестнице в гостиную. Гросс нервно мерил шагами комнату из угла в угол, бледный и мрачный. При виде доктора он вскинулся, взволнованно шагнул навстречу:  
\- Он все-таки умер…Ночью, в три часа, в людской у Левенвольда.  
Яков внутренне передернулся и спросил:  
\- Что ж за мною не послали? Может, можно было помочь…  
\- Не успели – очень уж быстро…Сперва ноги у него похолодели, потом отнялись – и все за полчаса, пока я бежал от своей квартиры. Граф спустился из спальни, хотел послать за тобой – а Сенька уж помер.  
\- Значит, ангел был – Сенька, - бессмысленно проговорил Яков, - А что обер-гофмаршал, все еще хочет – как в Версале?  
\- Ты бы видел – как он трясся, - с каким-то злым торжеством произнес Гросс, - Он уже больше не хочет – как в Версале. Сегодня мы с тобой сделаем четыре шлейки, к нам специально для этого приглашен скорняк. И ты вдобавок посмотришь на качели – во втором акте дура Лупа поет свою арию на цветочных качелях.  
\- У вас еще и качели… - искренне изумился Яков.  
\- «Я надену все лучшее сразу» - по этому принципу строится любое представление нашего обер-гофмаршала, - сказал инженер с мрачным юмором, - Одевайся, Яков, и едем – если не хочешь услышать от начальства, какая ты арестантская запеканка.  
Видать, несчастная запеканка все еще жгла его сердце…

Когда они приехали, Ла Брюс командовал в своем царстве как ни в чем не бывало. На галереях появились четыре скрипача, и концертмейстер раздавал им, запрокинув голову, свои категоричные указания. Конь со сцены пропал, но прибавились свисающие под потолком качели. У самого задника угрюмо топтался хор, из-за кулис любопытно выглядывали мордочки Октавии и Поппеи, в простоте – Лукерьи и Оксаны.  
\- По чистой случайности вы угадали, - высокомерно признал Ла Брюс, обращаясь к сердитому Гроссу, - Это вульгарная фортуна, карта легла…Там, за сценой, сидит ваш скорняк, режет ремни для шлеек. Ступайте, руководите…  
\- Нет фортуны, есть наука, знания, законы анатомии и земного тяготения, - жестко оборвал его инженер, - Я обучался два года у академика Крафта, прежде чем позволил себе иметь суждение…А вы, маэстро, вчера убили человека – попросту из каприза. Из желания иметь у себя – как в Версале.  
\- Мне безразлично, как в Версале у нас будет или как в Блистательной Порте, - немедленно отступил со своих позиций Ла Брюс, - Но его сиятельство настаивал, а я обречен его слушаться.  
\- А где он? – тут же спросил Ван Геделе.  
\- Отправляет свои обер-гофмаршальские ритуалы, - развел руками концертмейстер, - Вот-вот явится. Что вы думаете – о наших качелях? Не сверзится ли с них певица, если сядет без страховки?  
Яков взошел на сцену, снизу вверх поглядел на качели – два каната, широкая прочная доска. Гросс тоже подошел и задрал голову:  
\- Лупа девка дикая, деревенская – спужается и грохнется со всей дури. От греха стоит подстраховать ее все-таки лонжей. Как думаешь, Яков?  
\- Согласен, друг мой Пауль, - в тон ему отвечал доктор, - Лучше привяжите.  
\- Принято! – хлопнул в ладоши Ла Брюс, - А теперь попрошу вас со сцены, я должен хоть что-то предъявить, когда явится начальство. На сцене – хор, Поппея, Аницетус! Сперва хор, потом дуэт. Октваия на качелях, сегодня без страховки. Лупа, деточка, вступаешь с арией после Аницетуса. Скрипки – к бою!  
Скрипачи и в самом деле держали смычки – как будто вот-вот начнут на них сражаться. Лакей подал Ла Брюсу флейту.  
\- И на дуде, и на трубе, - шепотом прокомментировал по-русски Гросс. Они с Яковом стояли перед сценой и смотрели – Лупа-Октавия уселась на сползшие вниз качели, и уточкой выплыла на середину сцены Оксана-Поппея. Хор встал ровнее и втянул животы…  
\- Где же мой Аницетус? – возопил Ла Брюс, убирая флейту от лица, - Где этот пьяница?  
\- Прошке вчера ввечеру камергер Бюрен выписал плетей, - лакей, что с футляром от флейты, опустил голову и как будто даже прижал уши – от грядущего скандала, - Прошка наш тошнил с перил, а камергер это дело увидел. И отправился Аницетус с запиской на конюшню – а обратно его уже несли…И сегодня лежит…  
\- Почему я не знаю? – растерялся Ла Брюс, - Когда он встанет?  
\- По прогнозу – завтра, не сильно побит, - осторожно предположил лакей.  
\- О боги, ну за что? – в пространство простонал Ла Брюс, и тут же приказал, - Что тут поделаешь, начинаем без Аницетуса…  
\- Я мог бы спеть Аницетуса, я неплохо его помню. У меня, конечно, недостаточно голоса, но хватит для одной репетиции…  
«Умение появляться бесшумно – самое дорогое для шпиона, - вспомнил Яков уроки своего покойного де Лиона, - Можно услышать многое, в том числе и о себе – не предназначенное для ваших ушей».  
Обер-гофмаршал явился опять внезапно и беззвучно – и стоял перед сценой, как золотая самодовольная статуя.  
\- О, тогда прошу на сцену, граф – и мы начинаем! – с необъяснимым удовольствием провозгласил Ла Брюс, - Скрипки – к бою!  
Гофмаршал ступил на сцену – на меловую помету «Аницетус». Запела мучительно и жалобно флейта, торжествующе вступили скрипки. Хор поднатужился и выдал гнусавое:  
Sei gegrüßet neues Licht!  
Laste deiner Gottheit Strahlen  
Unsern Horizont bemahlen…  
(Кланяюсь тебе, новый свет!  
Пусть лучи твоего божества  
наш горизонт окрашивают…)  
Поппея, делая округлые дерганые жесты, в точности как балерина на шкатулке, пискляво пропела:  
So dringe durch Nebel   
durch Wolcken und Luft   
Zur seligen Wohnung der funckelnden Sternen  
(Так лети сквозь туман,  
сквозь облака и воздух  
в блаженную обитель сверкающих звезд)  
Яков ждал, какой оперный голос окажется у Левенвольда, столь самоуверенно выскочившего петь. Гофмаршал на сцене чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, красиво переступал стройными ножками, делал галантные жесты и явно сам себе очень нравился. Он вступил, кажется, чересчур рано:  
Nun dein Befehl und meine Pflicht   
Ist untertänigst ausgericht  
(Теперь твоим приказам мой долг  
смиренно подчиняться)  
Слабый тенор его не дотягивал до целого альтино, и словно стеснялся быть звучным – Левенвольд как будто мурлыкал легкомысленную куртуазную балладу. Ла Брюс легонько дернул щекой – от такой манеры, но стерпел. Гофмаршал красиво воздел напоследок звякнувшую браслетами ручку, и отступил на шаг назад, и Ла Брюс махнул приглашающе Лупе на качелях – начинай.  
Качели как-то неуместно поднялись над полом еще на несколько аршин и замерли.  
Вчера Яков слышал ее голос – все эти зацикленные сами на себе «аморе, традиторе…» Но в тот миг, когда теплое, мандариново-звенящее меццо-сопрано вырвалось на волю, переплелось с тоскующей флейтой…Доктору припомнилась тайная комната, темная и полная от пола до потолка благоухающими, изнывающими от себя самих оранжерейными фруктами. Теплый, веселый запах – апельсинов, мандаринов, клубники – и голос рыжей раскосой девчонки, парящей высоко-высоко на цветочных качелях. Качели медленно позли вверх, и выше поднимался голос, золотыми трепещущими крылами осеняя и крошечный зал, и расписанную звездами сцену. Бедная Октавия, заточенная в крепость своим тираном…  
Die heiße Glüht zwar brennend angesehen…  
(Жаркое пламя разожгла во мне…)  
Ла Брюс отнял от губ флейту и внимал льющейся арии с грустным и глупым лицом, и все прочие слушали – именно с грустными и глупыми лицами, и Гросс, и Поппея-Оксана, и сам Левенвольд, у того даже слезы дрожали на кончиках золоченых ресниц. Яков достал платок и промокнул свои собственные набежавшие слезы – так хорошо она пела…  
Качели поползли вниз, и дива вдруг сбилась, запнулась, судорожно вцепилась в канаты и, совсем как Ди Маджо вчера, как будто попыталась спрыгнуть на землю вниз. Яков увидел, как закатились ее глаза. До пола было еще далеко, почти человеческий рост, а девушка уже опасно кренилась, и сорвалась, и летела – в руки монаха из хора, не верящего в собственное счастье.

\- Обморок, - констатировал доктор, нащупывая слабо бьющийся пульс. Дива лежала на полу под качелями, голова ее покоилась – на коленях того самого счастливца-монаха, и все прочие стояли рядом плотным любопытствующим кругом. Только Левенвольд брезгливо отступил, с кислым лицом – испортили арию.  
\- Коко, неси ее за кулисы, - лениво вытягивая слова и картавя, повелел он доктору, - У меня недостаточно времени – еще и на ваш лазарет. Продолжим без Лупы – что там у нас дальше?  
Доктор бережно подхватил на руки легкую, как птичка, певицу, и понес за сцену. Гросс увязался за ним, помог пристроить ношу на скрипучую хлипкую козетку, но потом объявил:  
\- Пойду, разыщу моего скорняка. А тебе – удачи.  
И пропал среди декораций, направив свои стопы туда, где возился на полу скорняк в компании разложенных чертежей и ремней. Сделал вид, что участь Лупы ему безразлична.  
Девушка дышала совсем неслышно, и рука ее безжизненно свешивалась к самому полу – пальцы в дешевых перстнях, но на каждом пальце все же по перстню. Псевдоримский наряд ее отливал золотом – но то было золото костюмерное, фальшивое.   
Доктор извлек из кармана пузырек с нашатырем, который по старой привычке постоянно таскал с собой, смочил платок и поднес самому носу дивы – та зажмурилась и вдохновенно чихнула.  
\- С возвращением, - поздравил Яков, пряча платок. Лупа тряхнула морковными волосами и села на козетке, с прямой спиной:  
\- Я что, летела – перед ними всеми?  
Яков присел на козетку рядом с певицей и спросил ее – говоря в самое ухо:  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, что ты брюхата?  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнула Лупа, отодвигаясь. Обычный, не оперный, голос у нее был – скрипучий и склочный, но пахло от нее – все теми же мандаринами, райским садом. То были, наверное, духи, простенькие, из самых дешевых – но все равно…Яков сморгнул с ресниц проекцию тайной темной комнаты, превращенной ненадолго в маленький рай:  
\- И граф твой не знает?  
\- Ему меньше всех надо знать, - сердито отвечала Лупа, - Узнает – сошлет в деревню. А я петь хочу. На премьере, перед самой царицей, - и лицо деревенской дивы стало на мгновение мечтательным и глупым.  
\- А я слыхал – ты вольная. Как же он сможет сослать тебя?  
\- Тю, доктор! – жестоко рассмеялась девушка, показав мелкие острые зубки, - Видно, что ты немец. У русских не бывает вольных, тем более – среди баб. Где я – и где он. Я вся в его власти – он граф, царицын галант, а я – под его ногами пыль. У него невеста ревнивая, узнает обо мне – и враз наш голубчик приданое упустит. Он только заради невесты отошлет меня – куда подальше.  
\- А ты хочешь – петь перед самой царицей, - продолжил за нее Яков, - Так ты будешь петь. Я не выдам тебя, только талию подвяжи повыше – живот скоро виден будет. Вот, держи, - Яков вложил в ее ручку пузырек с нашатырем, - Как в другой раз голова закружится – подноси к носу и нюхай. Помогает.  
\- Спасибо, барин, - криво улыбнулась дива.  
Яков смотрел на нее иронически, но с несомненным интересом – дурочка, но ведь какая авантюристка. Брюхата от графа – эка невидаль! – но желает петь, и премьеру, и побывать хоть на мгновение – звездою. Чтоб весь свет узнал…Внезапная мысль осенила доктора:  
\- Как думаешь, Лупа – если кто посватается к тебе, какое граф даст за тобой приданое?  
\- У него и спрашивай! Я почем знаю…Те два ублюдка, что у него от балерин – вольные получили, но это здесь само собою. И балерин он отпустил, те хвастались – что с приданым. А что, доктор, – ты руки моей желаешь просить?  
Яков улыбнулся – той самой улыбкой, о которой знал он – что она неотразима.  
\- Поглядим, милая Лупа. Может, и выйдет сторговаться с твоим хозяином. А может, и нет – вдруг твое меццо-сопрано окажется так ему дорого, что он тебя не отдаст.  
\- Ему черкасское приданое во сто раз дороже, чем все мои сопрано, - буркнула Лупа.  
\- Тогда мой тебе совет – не скачи между поварами и конюхами, как Буриданов осел. Все равно не светит.  
\- Гросс наябедничал, - беззлобно рассмеялась Лупа.  
\- И Гросса не трогай. Не позорься. Я думаю, граф перед своей свадьбой счастлив будет тебя сбыть – в таком-то положении.  
Лупа-Лукерья повернулась к доктору и взглянула ему в лицо – расставленными широко козьими глазами. Треугольное личико ее с коротким носиком было одновременно нежным и хищным – дикая, ведьмина, чертовская красота.  
\- Отчего он зовет тебя – Лупа, волчица? – спросил вдруг Яков.  
\- Я кусаюсь, - просто ответила дива, потянулась к нему, и мгновенно прикусила острыми зубками – его нижнюю губу, кажется, даже до крови. Хохотнула, взлетела с козетки и золотой змеей прошуршала среди картонных деревьев – в свою гримерку. Тоже ведь золото, но театральное, фальшивое, ничего не весит и ничего не стоит. Яков стер с губы кровь. «Может, и в самом деле женюсь, - подумал он легкомысленно, - Ну и что, что из-под Левенвольда. Тут в Москве, кажется, все такие, и даже не только дамы. А девка-то – огонь…»

Гросс на пару со скорняком уже сплели из ремней какую-то сбрую, но Яков не стал к ним присоединяться – поленился. Он встал за кулисой и смотрел, как ругаются обер-гофмаршал и концертмейстер. Певцы со сцены сошли, и рассыпанные по полу золотые звезды топтали теперь два карлика – один в штанах, а другой – совсем без. Карлики начали было какую-то забавную пантомиму, но их прервали.  
\- Что за балаган, Ла Брюс! – восклицал с отчаянием прекрасный Левенвольд, - Где вы нашли такое в либретто у моего Генделя?  
\- Это – лацци, ваше сиятельство, - ковыряя ножкой половицу, сознался Ла Брюс, - Представление невозможно без лацци. Лацци, задорная веселая шутка – душа представления. Публика без юмора затоскует. Уснет…  
\- Мы должны развивать благородные вкусы, а не потворствовать – низменным, - величественно произнес обер-гофмаршал, - В моем представлении – впредь попрошу обходиться без карл и без лацци.  
Ла Брюс жестом отослал маленьких комиков – и те прокатились мимо доктора за кулисы – где уже свисали с крюка панталоны, дожидались одного из актеров.   
Яков спустился из-за кулис в зал, приблизился к Левенвольду:  
\- Ваша сиятельная милость…  
\- Ты все еще пахнешь, Коко, - гофмаршал сморщил изящный нос, - Из-за амбре я не смогу говорить с тобою – болит голова. Иди и возвращайся – когда совсем отмоешься.  
Доктор понуро отступил. «Верно Петька сказал о нем – гангрена редкостная». Ла Брюс придержал Ван Геделе за рукав, взял под руку и нежно, утешительно погладил ладошкой по манжету:  
\- Не плачь…- прошептал он Якову на ухо, - Мы все для него – нестерпимо воняем…

Неплохой был улов за сегодня – две камер-фрау (явились парой), мундшенк, шталмейстер, царицына бабка-шептуха (так в придворном реестре она и значилась, именно в этой должности), красавец камер-юнкер, и даже целый сенатор – в черной носатой маске. Сенатора привел виконт де Тремуй, и под ярким придворным нарядом, под высоким причудливым аллонжем – Трисмегист едва признал старого знакомца. Виконт улучил минутку и дружески подмигнул приятелю – мол, вот он я, гляди, каков. И пока сенатор шепотом умолял черную матушку – о благосклонности государыни, и о благосклонности, но совсем иного рода – фрейлины Настасьи, виконт де Тремуй обходил часовню с фальшивым любопытством, разглядывал, как будто чего не видел – хотя знал он свою часовню как облупленную. Иван стоял позади сенатора со свечой – поддельный монах, провожатый в подземное царство – и двойственные чувства обуревали его.  
И сейчас, укладываясь на тощий матрас в разоренных комнатах покойника Дрыкина – Иван ощущал довольство и одновременно жгучий стыд. Предприятие его – а черная богоматерь была для него в первую очередь предприятием, источником дохода – приносило немалые барыши, а в будущем обещало – и еще больше. Тайная полиция закрывала глаза на подземную часовню – то ли дело было тут в обилии политических дел, заведенных молодым режимом на Москве, то ли в покровительстве могущественного господина Остермана, осенившего часовню крылами своей благосклонности. Вице-канцлер Остерман ежеутренне знакомился с посланиями, собранными в серебряный ящичек – удивлялся, смеялся, выражал восхищение – изощренной фантазией некоторых господ и дам. Серебряный ящик с просьбами к черной богоматери – был для него окошком в большой мир, как сам он говорил. «Так робкий затворник наблюдает из-за портьеры – за проходящим под его окнами блистательным триумфальным парадом».  
Но в то же время Трисмегисту казалось, что с каждым визитом очередного праздного щеголя к черной богородице, с каждой нелепой, страстной, жадной просьбой к ней – где-то далеко, в подмосковном маленьком дворце, потихоньку уходит жизнь из той, с кого написана темная икона. Прежняя хозяйка его, матушка Елена, бывшая царица Авдотья, болела и умирала, и казалось Ивану, что именно из-за его – «предприятия» - жизнь и утекала от нее, по струечке, по капельке, и желания, что исполняла черная икона – исполнялись ценою этой утекающей жизни.  
Иван уже вкушал первые сны, когда в дверь постучали. Он поднялся, не зажигая свечи – и в темноте он видел, как кот – и пошел открывать.  
\- Здравствуй, Ивашечка, - красавица-княгиня Нати Лопухина отодвинула Трисмегиста и шагнула в темный дом, - Что, разбудила я тебя?  
\- Так утро скоро, хозяйка, - зевнул Трисмегист, прикрывая рот ладонью, - Когда ж еще спать.  
\- Что поделать, если муж мой, пьяница, лишь под утро ложится, - вздохнула княгиня, - Проводи меня к тетушке, на минуточку.  
Иван молча затеплил свечу, отодвинул гобелен, под которым пряталась потайная дверь – в подземное царство. Княгиня являлась в подземную часовню почти каждую ночь, и с тех пор, как лишилась нежеланного ребенка – в записках своих просила черную матушку только об одном. О любви Рене Левенвольда. Остерман каждый раз иронически поднимал бровь, разворачивая поутру княгинины каракули:  
\- Этой любви у нее имеется предостаточно. Этой любви у всех имеется предостаточно – он раздает ее всем дамам, не глядя…  
Трисмегист вел княгиню за собою, в подземный, нижний мир, и слышал, как шуршит позади него драгоценное шелковое платье. Он знал, что глупая, отважная его красавица влюблена, и безнадежно, и впустую – сама она замужем, и возлюбленный ее вот-вот женится, на безобразной злобной толстухе, ради приданого… Иван ожидал, что и сегодня будет княгиня умолять – чтоб расстроилась проклятая свадьба. И замер соляным столпом, когда…  
\- Пусть он уедет! Этот проклятый, жестокий, безжалостный человек… - княгиня упала на колени перед иконой, на грязный каменный пол. Иван еще зажигал на аналое свечи, а она уже шептала страстной скороговоркой:  
\- Муттер, тантхен…Сделай, чтоб его отослали – хоть в Польшу, хоть в его ебаный Раппин…Ох, прости. Он злодей, он – зло ради зла, таким на земле не должно быть места…Пусть он уедет, и поскорее уедет, как прежде не было его – вот пускай и опять его не станет…  
Трисмегист пытался понять – о ком говорит она. Многие русские просили вот так же, страстно и злобно, об удалении парочки Бюренов – очень уж обидным казалось русской знати стремительное возвышение этих двух парвеню. Но княгиня, судя по «ебаному Раппин», говорила все-таки об одном из Левенвольдов – Раппин была их родовая мыза. Младшего Левенвольда она любила – так любила, что каждую ночь молила черную икону о его благосклонности. Выходит, ненавидела – старшего.  
Княгиня достала из рукава записку, опустила в прорезь серебряного ящика.  
\- А что ты делаешь, Ивашка, со всеми этими записками? – спросила она вдруг.  
\- В огонь, - честно отвечал Трисмегист. В конце концов, записки и оказывались по итогу – в камине господина Остермана.  
\- А я вдруг подумала – может, инквизитору носишь?  
\- Я лихой человек, хозяйка, - напомнил смиренно Иван, - Помните, наверное, Охотское поселение. Мы, тати, с инквизиторами не водимся, слово такое есть – зашквар.  
\- А, знаю, только думала – это вы про содомитов.  
\- Не только. Пойдемте, матушка, выведу вас – пока муженек вас не хватился, - Трисмегист склонил белую голову в почтительном поклоне, и по одной задул перед иконой свечки, пока не осталась опять – одна-единственная.


	18. Лупа (Лукерья Синцова)

Большая Ящера, или же Исеро – село богатое, стоит на речке Ящерке, и тянется, в самом деле, ящерицей, вдоль широкого тракта, что пролегает из Лифляндии – в самый Петербург. Два раза в год на селе – ярмарки бывают, и с постоялого двора много народу кормится, и в церкви по воскресеньям девки поют – так поют, что из окрестных деревень народ стекается слушать.  
Лукерья Синцова, поповская племянница-бесприданница, была как раз одна из церковных певчих. В хоре именно ее голос выделялся особенно, самоцветным крылом райской птицы скрывая все прочие голоса. Лукерья брала первую ноту – и будто бы солнышко озаряло и понурую сельскую церковку, и мрачные рожи деревенских слушателей – замотанных пьянством и черной работой. Лушка знала, что именно к ней приходят поутру эти помятые, побитые и погнутые жизнью люди – чтоб от радостной ее молитвы хоть ненадолго расправились у них обычно сжатые в кулачок души. Переплетая свой волшебный веселый голос с жидкими голосами других певиц, вливая водопад Ниагарский – в речку Ящерку, Лушка видела – как светлеют у слушателей их пергаментные и кирпичные лица, и расцветают робкие беззубые улыбки, и подпевают неверные и нестройные голоса их волшебной Херувимской песне. И Лушка думала – вот оно, счастье, такое и есть.  
Был у Лукерьи жених, дьячок из соседней деревни, из Малой Пихоры. Свадьбу назначили на лето, и Лушка все опасалась, что муж потом не позволит ей петь. Но до лета – оставалось еще полгода, целая жизнь, и лежала февральская белая дорога, и летели по той дороге стремительные легкие экипажи – из Лифляндии в Петербург.  
Он приехал в кожаном скоростном возке, узком и длинном, как лодочка или детский гробик. Так судачили в деревне, дивясь причудливым маленьким санкам. И Лушка знала уже, кто они такие, господин и слуга, когда вошли они в церковь. Граф лифляндский, бывший царицын галант, и его камердинер. Все расступились вокруг, и смотрели, как идут они в живом коридоре, медленно, будто во сне. Будто бы против воли, словно на веревке кто-то их тянет – туда, где хор поет…Вернее, смотрели на одного из них, ведь слуга был – как все слуги, темный, высокий, мордатый – ничего особенного. А второй, хорошенький нарядный господин в соболях, глядел на нее, на Лушку, изнизу вверх – только ей одной в глаза, и весь устремился к ней, так жертва движется – на зов вампира. Он даже протянул к ней руку – с дрожащими, золотом унизанными пальцами, и слезы стояли в темных его глазах. Печальных, как у застреленного помещичьего оленя.  
Спутник подхватил его под руку, под пушистые соболя, и почти грубо увлек прочь из церкви, приговаривая по-немецки:  
\- Рене, Рене, дас райхт, - и дальше непонятно, что-то про пейзан – мол, смотрят.  
Лушка взяла высокую ноту, играя Херувимской песней – словно оружием, огненным мечом, и господин в соболях на пороге обернулся, вывернулся, как ласка, внутри своей шубы – и подмигнул ей.

Рано поутру она полоскала в Ящерке простыни – в круглой маленькой проруби. Полотнища плескались, все в кристалликах льда, и Лушка пела – грустную арестантскую песенку:  
\- Разложила девка тряпки на полу  
Раскидала карты крести по углам  
Позабыла девка – радость по весне  
Растеряла серьги-бусы по гостям…  
\- Я шел на твой голос, - он стоял на берегу, на вершине обрыва, все такой же блистательный, в прежних своих соболях. Золоченый ангел, или – блистающая саранча. Он говорил по-русски очень смешно, но с великим апломбом – наверное, высоко себя ценил.  
\- Давай еще спою, барин – раз нравится, - предложила Лушка, без кокетства, совершенно искренне. Она всем юным своим женским существом понимала, что соболиному красавчику нравится не она сама – только песня.  
\- Нет, девочка, - он начал спускаться, и не удержался, заскользил, скатился кубарем, утопив ботфорты в снегу. Лушка вытянула его из снега, помогла отряхнуться – этот барин был с ней одного роста, и такой чистенький – будто игрушечный. Он взял ее руку – мягкой перчаточкой, и Лушка тотчас застыдилась своих красных мороженых лапищ.  
\- Бросай твои тряпки – и едем, - он говорил полушепотом, с такой наигранной страстью – как, наверное, говорят господа у себя при дворе, и это казалось так смешно, - Завтра будем в Петерсборге, я дам тебе репетитора, еще неделя – и будешь петь в Москве, перед новой царицей. На сцене, в театре. В моем театре, - он еще и глазами страстно сверкал, - Едем, девочка!  
\- Смешной ты, барин, - вздохнула Лушка, - врешь ведь небось.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он нормальным голосом, не-страстным.  
\- Лукерья Синцова, - созналась Лушка.  
\- Вольная, раз есть фамилия, - тут же оценил барин, - Впрочем, неважно. Вольных – нет. Лукерра, едем со мною, это ведь будет свобода, слава, сцена, публика, женихи из дворян…А что у тебя здесь – тряпки эти, грабли и вилы? Здесь, наверно, и бьют тебя? Я дам тебе свободу, моя богиня, моя прима…  
Русские слова явно давались ему с трудом – но бедняга так старался… И Лушка представила – на одной чаше попик из Малой Пихоры, а на другой – слава, сцена, царица. Этот вот, в соболях. Свобода…  
\- Фрайхайт, свобода, - повторил он нежнейше, словно прочел Лушкины мысли.  
Летом уже – муж не даст ей петь. А бить – будет. Полгода осталось ей – жизни…А этот, хорошенький смешной кавалерчик, сам просит, именно петь, в непонятном его театре. И слушать Лушку станет – сама царица. Даже если и врет он – все равно, одна чаша весов взлетела, другая – упала.  
\- Да пропади все пропадом! – Лушка ногой столкнула простыни – в черную воду. Соболиный барин недоуменно смотрел на нее круглыми глазами – не понял последней фразы. Лушка сама взяла его за руку своей красной лапищей:  
\- Идем, барин, согласная я.

Она доехала в Петербург – в тех самых легких лежачих саночках, словно в колыбели. Похититель в саночки к ней не полез, мчался следом за нею, верхом на коне, благо недалеко было. Лушка слышала – как перешучиваются они на ветру, перекрикиваются через повязанные до глаз башлыки – с тем своим слугой. И погони не было за ними, даже обидно – но, верно, решили в деревне, что утонула Лушка, в проруби, вместе с простынями.  
В Петербурге у него и в самом деле оказался театр. И учитель пения. И танцмейстер. И пять – других девиц, вроде Лушки, графский гарем. Четыре балетницы и одна певица.  
\- Ты, если с ним не хочешь – просто соври, что у тебя от этого самого голос пропадает, - учила Лушку женским премудростям певица Оксана, - Он и отлипнет. В море много рыбы, ему голос твой важнее.  
Лушка была девица, и не знала, пропадает у нее голос от «этого самого» или же нет.   
Она занималась с учителем – каждый день, и танцмейстер показывал ей первые нехитрые па. Портниха сшила для Лушки узкое и несуразное немецкое платье. Оксана делилась секретами – как избегать хозяйской любви, не вызывая при том подозрений. Но увы - барин-похититель больше не делал Лушке страстных авансов, и вовсе не замечал ее, словно не он шептал ей нежнейше на корявом русском – из ящерского сугроба.  
Он пригласил ее в свою спальню – когда она перестала уже, и бояться, и хотеть. Камердинер проводил – в золотую шкатулку, канарейкин цвингер, и граф сидел перед зеркалом – в кудрях и в шелковом халатике. Из-под халатика выглядывали такие тонкие белые ножки – Лушка еще подумала, что ничего не стоит перекинуть его на плечо и унести. Что он совсем ничего не весит, как птичка.  
\- Ты готова? – спросил искуситель, похититель – церемонно и холодно.  
Лушка яростно кивнула и принялась неловко распускать – шнуровку нового, неудобного немецкого платья.  
\- Фууу… - рассмеялся брезгливо граф, - Не это же! Петь готова – в опере, перед царицей?  
Лушка зарделась, разозлилась – и со злости выдала графу столь громогласную ступенчатую фиоритуру, что у того – даже кудри отлетели назад.  
\- Грубовато, но сильно, - нежные ладошки трижды беззвучно хлопнули, - Вижу, что готова. Мой Ла Брюс будет плакать. А это, - он пальцами изобразил ее недавнее пиччикато на шнуровке, - это не надо. Не трать себя. Я всегда могу позвать Дункан…  
Лушка подумала – что за Дункан такой, и догадалась, что это Дунька всего лишь, одна из балетниц, самая лихая. Ей сделалось обидно – так, что сами собой закипели горючие слезы:  
\- Что Дуньку-то? Дунька носатая. Я тоже могу… - и снова принялась терзать шнуровку.  
\- Тогда иди – я распутаю тебя, - ласково поманил ее граф, на свои колени, и острыми пальчиками принялся расплетать жесткие шнуры. Лушка смотрела сверху вниз – на его сосредоточенное лицо, с нахмуренными бровями и длинными-длинными младенческими ресницами. Графчик очень старался – словно от этой шнуровки зависела вся его жизнь.  
\- U-la-la, готово, - он поднял лицо, такое счастливое – что девица Лушка не утерпела и сама, первая, поцеловала его, больно прикусив его леденцовые крашеные губы, от неумелого своего усердия.  
\- О, зивольф, - прошипел он хрипло. Вот теперь-то она ему – нравилась, графчик потерял голову, и сгорел, как они, придворные, говорят – в оранжевом ее пламени, так дом изнутри мерцает и светится, в пожаре, прежде чем – рухнуть.  
Он все шептал ей тогда – нежно, но и насмешливо – длинные немецкие слова, эти шипящие по-змеиному имена, но она понимала из них лишь «зивольф» – волчица. Лупа.


	19. Выжечь

\- Вот что это? Ты знаешь – как эта штука называется? – Ла Брюс с веселым гневом стыдил лакея, то поднося к лицу, то отодвигая прочь круглую черную маску, - Эта маска зовется – «немая дева», потому что держится на лице – благодаря штырьку, зажатому в зубах.  
\- А на маскараде рот – едва ли не главное, что необходимо галантному кавалеру, - с напускной невинностью продолжил доктор Ван Геделе.  
В Измайлове намечался маскарад – на речном берегу, с гондолами, наядами и нептунами (почти все наяды и нептуны набраны были из многострадальной левенвольдовской дворни, служившей горнилом кадров для малых придворных представлений). Ла Брюс остался без актеров – Ди Маджо пел арию на встающей из воды рыбьей голове, девы-певицы изображали сирен, а хор – выступал в собственной роли, но в венцах из кувшинок и водорослей. Обер-гофмаршал еще с утра носился по речному берегу, отдавал распоряжения и лопался от злобы и бессилия – сделать как в Версале.  
Ла Брюс намерен был явиться на маскарад и блеснуть, и кое-кого пленить, оставшись неузнанным – наряд Коломбины уже доставили концертмейстеру из его дома, недоставало только маски. Лакей послан был в гардеробную – и принес не то.  
\- Я неплохо знаком с месье Мордашовым, что смотрит за гардеробом, - сознался Яков, - Могу заглянуть к нему по старый памяти и заодно прихватить маску для вас, месье Бруно. Вам какая нужна – «баута» или «коломбина»?  
\- Если я – Коломбина, то, конечно же, «коломбина», - рассмеялся Ла Брюс, закинув ногу на ногу и кокетливо покачивая носком туфельки, - А вы, Иаков, разделите ли со мною радости маскарада?  
\- Увы, останусь дома и продолжу бороться с ангелами, - сострил Яков над французской транскрипцией собственного имени, - Да меня и не пустят на маскарад – слишком уж я мелкая карта. А в гардероб ради вас могу заглянуть – проведать Анри Мордашова, он давний мой пациент.  
\- Доктор, а не ведаете, что Анри ваш болен, вернее, сказался больным – у него абстиненция…За него сейчас в гардеробной – некто Тремуй, я их, признаться, с трудом различаю, - поморщился Ла Брюс.  
\- Еще лучше, - обрадовался Яков, - Тремуй мне еще больший приятель. Схожу, повидаюсь. Так вам, напомните – принести «коломбину»?  
Якову, если уж говорить начистоту, за эти несколько дней до колик надоел Ла Брюс с его хвастовством и напористым кокетством, и хотелось бежать от него – хоть босиком по полю. А тут – еще и де Тремуй в гардеробной…  
Путь в гардеробную лежал через улицу – наряды хранились в отдельной избе, чуть-чуть не доходя до конюшни и псарни. Яков миновал крыльцо и парадную лестницу – когда бесцеремонный гвардеец вдруг отодвинул его, как вещь – к перилам. И далее не пустил. Возле крыльца остановилась карета, декорированная весьма скромно, но на английских рессорах, немецких колесах и запряженная шестеркою весьма породистых лошадей. Яков выглянул из-за бутылочно-суконного гвардейского плеча – два здоровенных гайдука конфигурации «двое из ларца» соскочили с запяток и теперь бережно извлекали из кареты удивительную конструкцию.   
То было кресло на высоких колесах, начиненное подушками и пледами, и среди подушек и пледов прятался маленький кудрявый господин в муфте и в зеленых очках. Яков догадался, что мимо него несут сейчас надежду и опору русской политики – могущественного вице-канцлера Остермана. Надежда сидела в подушках с лицом скорбным и кислым – явно не рада была предстоящей аудиенции. Гайдуки вознесли кресло на ступени, утвердили и покатили – и эта манипуляция очевидно далась им с трудом, так тяжело было кресло. Яков проскользнул за спинами гвардейцев и устремился к своей цели.

Де Тремуй обрадовался Якову, как родному – нежно приобнял за плечи и увлек в недра своих владений.  
\- Ты выберешь маску, и я отошлю ее с казачком нашей красавице-Коломбине, - воркующим голосом почти пел виконт, очень довольный, - А ты останься, сыграй со мною – хоть полчасика, я смертельно скучаю в этой мордашевской вотчине…  
Вотчина сия весьма и весьма напоминала пространство за театральной сценой – такие же болваны с нарядами и шляпами, с пустыми кожаными лицами, подписанными чернилами или мелом: «Э.И.Б» (Бюрен), «фрау Б.Г.Б» (Бюренша), «С.Л.» - видать, Степан Лопухин, «Г.Р.Лев.» - ну, это обер-гофмаршал. На гладких мордах театральных болванов вот так же было – «Ниро», «Аницетис», «Поппеа»… На полках вдоль стен пылились шляпы и маски, и Тремуй широким жестом пригласил Якова – выбирай.  
Доктор снял с полки черно-алую «коломбину», и де Тремуй тут же свистом подозвал казачка – тот мгновенно вынырнул из-за манекенов.  
\- Отнеси эту ряшку нашему Ла Брюсу, - велел хозяин гардеробной, - Он в своем театре, за сценой, наверняка одну ее и ждет.  
Казачок цапнул маску и убежал – со скоростью хорошей гончей.  
\- Как ты их – выдрессировал, - восхитился Яков, - Был – и нет. Неужели придворные еще не ломятся к тебе за нарядами – перед маскарадом?  
\- Как же, - усмехнулся Тремуй, - Отсовещаются с ее величеством – и попрет народ, кто за чулками, кто за сбруей…Сейчас совет, с министрами, с канцлерами – им попросту некогда, все сидят в приемной и подслушивают.  
\- Я видел, как Остермана грузили из кареты, - вспомнил Яков, - Кажется, он при смерти – в таких очках и с такою муфтой…  
\- Горбатого лепит, - развеселился виконт, - Эдак и я умею. Остерман не переносит Ягужинского, и готов разыграть хоть чуму – лишь бы не заседать с ним в одной комнате. Но, видишь, он не хочет – а его берут и несут, даже кресло ему сделали – на колесах. Очень нужный империи человек – вице-канцлер, без него империи никуда. Мне тоже нужен совет – от тебя, доктор, ты же говорил мне, что ты еще и алхимик.  
\- Более или менее, - пожал плечами Яков.  
\- Пойдем за мною, в закуточек – дашь мне алхимический совет, - и виконт повлек Якова за собой, мимо распялок с плащами и болваних, одетых в «робе де парад».  
В закуте стоял резкий запах и высился таз с темной жидкостью.  
\- Царская водка! – догадался доктор, - Ты что ж, выжигаешь золото из вверенных тебе шляп?  
\- И не только из них – есть еще жилеты и перевязи, - похвастался Тремуй, - Взгляни, профессор – все ли у меня в порядке? Один парнишка собрал мне эту лабораторию, да только третьего дня повесили его, а сам я в алхимии ни уха, ни рыла не смыслю. Глянь, нет ли где прокола какого?  
Ван Геделе оглядел реактивы на полках, ванночку с царской водкой, спиртовку и тигель.  
\- Так вот во что ты предлагал мне сыграть, - догадался доктор, - И не боишься, Виконт, что поймают тебя однажды – за этим делом?  
\- На входе еще один казачок – на шухере, - пояснил Тремуй, - Эти два мальчишки – сироты, я им заместо папаши. Преемничков выращиваю – на свое место.  
\- Сразу двух?  
\- Так им бы обоим – еще дожить, - вздохнул Виконт.  
\- Хорошо, я покажу тебе – как выжечь золото, смотри и запоминай. Может, выйдет и не совсем так, как у твоего парнишки – алхимия штука капризная, каждый ей по-своему поклоняется.  
\- Уж разберусь, - Тремуй, как фокусник, внезапно вытащил откуда-то пыльную шляпу, мерцавшую золотыми позументами, и протянул доктору, - Прошу, маэстро.

Виконт смотрел очень внимательно – пока Яков выжигал золото из шляпы, смотрел так, как будто вбирал в себя все алхимические манипуляции, жест за жестом. И когда на дне тигля показались шарики золота – совсем немного – проговорил задумчиво:  
\- Это как свинью стричь – визгу много, а толку мало…  
\- Шухер! – в закуток влетел красный, заполошный казачок, - Двое явились! Стоят на входе, жалами водят…  
\- Так иди встречай, - Тремуй торопливо задул спиртовку, накрыл крышкой таз с кислотой, - А нас тут нет.  
Мальчишка убежал, и Виконт притворил и без того незаметную дверь, но оставил щель и приник к ней – смотреть, кто же пришел.  
\- Если открыть – вонь пойдет, - пояснил он, - а так проветрится – и я к ним выгляну. Если оно того стоит. А ты сиди.  
Яков так же подобрался к приоткрытой двери, сел на корточки и посмотрел – ему ведь тоже до смерти было интересно.

Они осторожно пробирались по узкому коридору среди шляпных коробок, и манекенов, и одежных распялок, порой отводя от себя расшитые полотнища – словно ветви в лесу. Обер-гофмаршала Яков признал без труда – еще бы, такое золотое солнце. А второй, каштаново-серебристый, такой же изящный и хрупкий, как Левенвольд, но темный – лунный его двойник. Тремуй шепотом подсказал:  
\- Остерман…ну надо же…  
\- Он разве может ходить?  
\- Как видишь.  
Серебристо-каштановый Остерман свои зеленые очки держал в руке, играл ими. Он оглядел гардеробную, близоруко прищурясь, и позвал:  
\- Анри!  
\- Господин Мордашов болеет, - тут же вынырнул из-под расшитых подолов ушлый казачок, - За него месье Тремуй.  
\- Так сбегай, поищи Тремуя, - Левенвольд шлепком направил мальчишку – к двери, - Иди-иди, погуляй. Мы все выберем сами.  
Яков из своего укрытия с интересом наблюдал за этой парой. Остермана он прежде не видел (и в коляске – толком не разглядел), но по рассказам представлял себе – старикашкой, болезненной развалиной. Дядюшка сделал дурную рекламу, расписывая ипохондрию вице-канцлера и бесконечные воображаемые его недуги. Живой Остерман оказался относительно молод, двигался легко, пусть и не пританцовывал в дюйме от пола, как его спутник, и по всему видно было – ему вовсе не чужды лукавство и склонность к мистификациям.  
\- Кто такой Тремуй? – спросил он обер-гофмаршала, и тот лишь поморщился.  
\- Доппельгангер, второй такой же, из оранжереи. Они вечно сидели рядом на стульях и мотали пряжу, как мойры. Такой же старый пьяница – наверняка сладко спит сейчас среди этих шляп.  
\- Мы не станем говорить о политике, - Остерман встал в кругу из пяти царских робронов, и эти слова произнес как будто нарочно, для спящего где-то гардеробщика. Левенвольд ходил возле него кругами, словно золотая лиса.  
\- Потому, что я ноль в политике, пусто-пусто, - добавил он весело, - Я всего лишь дурак дворецкий.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь, дурак дворецкий? – Остерман остановил его, удержал возле себя.  
\- Спаси меня, Хайни, - тихо попросил Левенвольд, - Ты же самый умный. Придумай для меня какую-нибудь комбинацию, как в шахматах. Я не хочу жениться.  
\- Если говорить о шахматах – у тебя цугванг, Рене, - ласково отозвался его собеседник, - И ты сам и загнал себя в него, собственной беспечностью.  
\- Но и тесть мой меня не хочет, - вкрадчиво проворковал Левенвольд, - Он готов простить мне все долги, что я наделал под приданое – лишь бы развязаться. Я два месяца втаптывал в грязь свою репутацию в бардаках и в игорных домах, и добился – он согласен на все условия, лишь бы иметь возможность отказаться от меня. Там есть уже другой жених, русский, и папаша желают его всем сердцем. Только Барбаренька все хочет – меня, но и это ненадолго…  
\- Ты же знаешь, Рене, что проблема твоя совсем не в Черкасских, - почти прошептал Остерман, - Хоть передо мною не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть. Твои многочисленные несчастья – дают показания в казематах «Бедности», на полицейских допросах. Это проклятое дело, которому нет конца…  
\- Дело о ребенке… - прошелестел Левенвольд, и вице-канцлер тут же прижал палец к его губам:  
\- Тише. Вот это – уже политика. Муттер лишь попыталась защитить и себя, и тебя – от этих слухов. А ты брыкаешься, как козленок – не хочу жениться. Да женись ты хоть на ком, если не хочешь Варвару – попросту для того, чтобы прекратить сплетни, которые ползут и ползут, как лавина. Муттер страдает от них, не ты. Если ты виновник, кто, по-твоему, должен расплачиваться? Только ты сам, Рене.  
\- Вот так вы меня и бросаете, - убито проговорил Левенвольд, и даже золото его померкло – от горя, - Брат мой уезжает, как раз до ноября, ты от меня отказался – власть для тебя дороже, чем наша дружба…Барбаренька мне противна, но она выбрала меня, словно куклу с витрины, и пальчиком указала папаше – хочу! А тут и слухи о ребенке, как нарочно, и это гнусное дело, и муттер откупается от слухов именно мною – именно бедным своим Габриэлем….  
\- Бедный Габриэль, - эхом повторил за ним вице-канцлер, - Но жениться-то тебе все равно придется, так почему не сейчас?  
Левенвольд не ответил. Он сделал шаг к вице-канцлеру, порывисто обнял его, так, что взметнулся над ними золотой вихрь его мотыльковой пыльцы, и прошептал со страстным отчаянием:  
\- Хайни, Хайни, Хайни…Ты умный, ты самый умный, и ты добрый. Ну сделай хоть что-нибудь, чтобы все разрешилось, и было бы всем хорошо…Ты один это умеешь. Ты же знаешь меня, я дурак, но как же не хочется быть вещью, которую отдают в заклад…Помоги мне…  
Он так стоял, с совершенно убитым видом, обнимая друга и уронив голову ему на плечо, и, кажется, искренне горевал – бог знает о чем. Остерман бережно погладил вздрагивающие золотые кудри:  
\- Отодвинься, Рене, ты меня запачкаешь. Эта твоя пудра – она как оспа, заразна. Я понял тебя, я попробую. Попытаюсь…  
\- Со мною столько лет играли – как с куклой. Я не хочу так больше, - словно оправдываясь, пояснил Левенвольд, отстранился и кончиками пальцев машинально взбил свои локоны.  
\- Ну вот опять – весь прах летит на меня, - посетовал Остерман, - Марта дома сделает мне выволочку, что я снова весь в твоей «пудрэ д’орэ». Пойдем, а то удивятся – отчего я так долго не уезжаю. Мое чудо-кресло заждалось меня в карете. Что ты хотел здесь взять?  
\- Обещание с тебя – что ты меня не бросишь, - пожал плечами обер-гофмаршал, - А больше ничего. Что ж, пойдем, пока не проснулся – кто он там, Мордашов или Тремуй?  
\- Выйдешь к ним? – шепотом спросил Яков у Виконта, глядя вслед удаляющимся вельможам – они шли по гардеробной, как по лесу, и отстраняли от себя рукава кафтанов – как ветви, и Якову вспомнилась другая пара, в настоящем майском лесу, тоже с несуразной какой-то общей тайной.  
\- Я им не нужен, - усмехнулся Тремуй, - Они искали не шляпу, они искали уединения.  
Яков выпрямил затекшую спину, примостился было на какой-то ящик, и ящик просел под ним – то оказалась шляпная коробка.  
\- Ну вот, загубил парадную треуголку графа Толстого, - пожурил Якова смотритель гардероба.  
\- Раз она здесь – уже была обречена, - оценил догадливый Яков, - А что у них за дело такое – о ребенке?  
\- Хорошее дело, - от души похвалил Виконт, - Нашему брату многим вольную выписали – чтоб место в «Бедности» для политических освободить. Придворную шушеру как метлой по этому делу метут. Глупость конечно, выдумка – но дело веселое, - Тремуй понизил голос, - Якобы царица брюхата от этого вот, - он кивнул на дверь, - от Рейнгольда Левенвольде, и ребенок их наследует русский трон. Чушь, само собою, но все злятся, гофмаршала аж трясет…  
«Не такая уж чушь» - подумал Яков.  
\- Почему же он не женится? – вслух удивился доктор, - Это и в самом деле здорово бы его выручило.  
\- Я три года изображаю здесь это чучело, - Виконт забавно передразнил жеманную придворную пластику, - де Тремуя. И за три года неплохо их всех тут изучил. Он же все сказал при тебе – в него играли столько лет, как в куклу, и он больше так не желает. Обер-гофмаршал с недавних пор пытается делать только то, что сам хочет. Такой вот стихийный придворный даос.  
\- Кто? – не понял Яков.  
\- Долго выйдет объяснять. Даос следует истинной своей природе… Или пытается следовать. Если хочешь, могу прислать тебе книгу – но она на китайском.  
\- И ты знаешь китайский?  
\- У нас в остроге был один китаец, я выучил его читать и писать по-русски, а он меня в благодарность – на мандарин. А по-французски я, кстати, не говорю совсем – и уже три года успешно изображаю француза Тремуя.  
\- А как твое настоящее имя? – спросил Ван Геделе, ему и в самом деле было любопытно.  
\- А ты разве не знал, Яша, - Виконт резко повернулся к нему, и черты лица его мгновенно сделались острыми и жесткими, - что у каторжан нет имен? Имена у нас отбирают еще перед этапом, мы все – Иваны. У кого есть желание – тот помнит свое прежнее имя, но это уже в некотором роде – личная тайна.  
\- А – Виконт?  
\- Тоже не имя, прозвание того, кто крутится возле господ, или даже во дворце, как я – при определенном везении. Не станет меня – появится новый Виконт, а может, два или три.  
Яков смотрел на него и пытался угадать – кем был этот человек до ареста? Почему оказался в остроге, из-за чего (или кого) намотало его на эти колеса, и как он выбрался из своей бездонной, безысходной, все пожирающей, все переваривающей ямы – с новым именем, или вовсе уже без него? То было зазеркалье, та сторона, куда избегают, боятся глядеть – перевернется карта, и то, что было наверху – уже внизу, подвешено вниз головою. И, наоборот, из ада возносит нас судьба – к небесам…

 

На маскарад Якова, конечно же, не пригласили. Не вышел чином. В Измайлово отправился дядюшка – за ним заехал в открытом невесомом возке доктор Лесток. Доктора не наряжались для маскарада, ограничились носатыми масками – ведь им предстояло не то что бы веселиться со всеми, скорее, собирать камни – вправлять нечаянные вывихи и приводить в чувство павших в обморок красавиц.  
Яков зажег свечу, раскрыл учебник по акушерству – не мешало кое-что освежить в памяти. Вечер предстоял одинокий и долгий – дядюшка уехал, Петер убежал играть. Доктор оторвал взор от книги, невольно засмотрелся в окно – на то, как, шипя, наступают друг на друга два гуся. Отчего-то вспомнилась ему опера, и нелепая авантюристка Лупа – «желаю петь перед самой царицей». И ведь споет, и прославится, и, быть может, кто-нибудь из вельмож ее оценит. Густав фон Бюрен, например, он ловелас и красавец. Якову отчего-то жаль стало Лупы, хотя чего жалеть – девка вырвалась из деревни, блещет на сцене, в эпицентре страстей, и покровитель у нее не из последних – а какие еще будут…  
\- Доктор Геделе, к вам человек, просит срочно! – из-за двери позвала фройляйн Арбуэ, вообразившая внезапно, что воспитание не позволяет ей заглядывать в комнату к мужчине, - Говорит – трудные роды.  
Яков задул свечу, подхватил дежурный саквояж – трудные роды всегда его вдохновляли. Не зря бытует мнение, что акушеры – наибольшие оптимисты из докторов, ведь результат их труда наиболее радостен. Если не брать в расчет аборты…  
В прихожей топтался лакей, в черкасских цветах, и Яков, вспомнив, что князья никого не признают, кроме самого Бидлоу, тут же выдал ему:  
\- Доктор Бидлоу в маскараде, в Измайлове, там его и ищите.  
\- Поздно искать, прошу вас идти со мною! – возгласил неожиданно слуга, - Щипцы знаменитые с вами?  
\- Как всегда, - доктор демонстративно звякнул чемоданчиком, - А кто рожает-то у вас – кухарка, горничная?  
В ответ на это лакей сделал ну такие страшные глаза – Яков и не ведал прежде, что люди так умеют.

Петер возвернулся из «Семи небес» под утро, и был невесел. Все персоны, что прежде украшали притон своим присутствием, обретались нынче на маскараде в Измайлове, и Петруша на безрыбье сел играть с белокурым лютеранским пастором. Тот уж так уговаривал – невозможно отказать. И Петруша продул ему – и деньги, и даже перстни с пальцев, такой недотепа…К счастью, пастор не позволил ему отыграться и не стал принимать расписок, сказал, смеясь:  
\- Я сегодня добр, ступай домой. Эта ночь волшебная, я не хочу ее портить.  
И Петер поплелся к дому – проигравший, но хоть не в долгах. На пороге попался ему Яков, с саквояжем, с мокрыми кудрями, прилипшими ко лбу.  
\- Ты что, от больного? – догадался Петер.  
\- Да, отдавал дядины долги, - Яков рванул на себя дверь, прошел в гостиную и ключом открыл «танталов бар» - бутылки, прикованные за горлышки, словно колодники на этапе. Хитроумная эта конструкция не позволяла прислуге воровать вино.  
\- Мне просто необходимо выпить, - Яков вытащил из бара бутылку и сделал несколько глотков прямо из горлышка, - Это не роды, это что-то…  
\- Надеюсь, все живы? – Петер робко прошел в гостиную вслед за братом.  
\- И мать, и ребенок, - успокоил его Ван Геделе, - Жаль, большего не могу тебе рассказать. Иначе не сносить мне головы. Впрочем, мне столько заплатили за мое молчание – теперь год можно не работать. И весьма настоятельно рекомендовали покинуть Москву, но этого они не дождутся.  
Петруша понимающе цокнул языком – многие доктора в Москве, особенно акушеры, давали такие вот обеты молчания.  
\- У кого ты был? – спросил он наудачу.  
\- Я же говорил тебе – мне не велено разглашать, - Яков сделал из бутылки еще один глоток, - Скажу лишь, что кое-кого в этот самый час порют на конюшне. И вряд ли бедняга доживет до утра.  
На простеньком личике Петера отразилась такая работа мысли, что Якову сделалось его жаль.  
\- Сказал бы больше тебе – но не смею, - вздохнул он сочувственно, - Знаешь, Петичка, как мне хочется сейчас прокричать в колодец, как тому пастуху из притчи – «у царя ослиные уши!»  
\- Кричи в бутылку, - мрачно посоветовал Петер и пошел наверх, - Спокойной ночи. Или же доброго утра.  
Яков сделал последний глоток, поставил бутылку на стол. Усмехнулся своим мыслям, склонился к горлышку бутылки и прошептал по-французски, тихонечко:  
\- У Барбары Черкасской черный младенец. Бедный ее шталмейстер – впрочем, он, наверно, уже покойник…  
Он вернул бутылку в «танталов бар», замкнул замок, поднял с пола саквояж и тоже пошел – наверх, спать. «Отныне двое в Москве хотят – чтоб меня здесь не было, и какие двое… - размышлял он, поднимаясь по лестнице, - Может, и стоило бы мне бежать – да только ведь некуда».


	20. Андрей Иванович Остерман

«Всегда будь собой. Кроме тех случаев, когда можешь быть драконом. Тогда – будь драконом». Интересные же книжицы почитывают смотрители гардеробной…Тощенькое издание на языке мандарин, прислано было от виконта де Тремуй, в канун предстоящего визита китайских посланцев. Остерман и не думал, что книга окажется столь занимательна – мягкой лапкой толкнет – в самое сердце. Свобода выбора, единство и двойственность, мужество оставаться собою, и мужество – от себя отказываться…И все – на прекрасном языке мандарин, недурная практика перед прибытием китайского посольства. Андрей Иванович провел над подарком уже три прекрасных часа, и свечи в шандале оплавились, и шея затекла – но никак было не оторваться…  
\- К вашему сиятельству – граф Левенвольд, - смиренно напомнил из-за спины дворецкий, - В кабинете ожидают…  
\- Давно ожидают? – Андрей Иванович поднял голову от книги, очнулся. Словно невидимые когти – разжались…  
\- Час битый, если не более, - ответил дворецкий, и невесомо усмехнулся, самым краешком рта, - Спят-с…  
Выходит, Рене все-таки прилетел к нему – с маскарада. Остерман заложил цепочкой волнующую книгу, кивнул дворецкому на подсвечник – мол, возьми с собой – и вышел из комнаты, бесшумно ступая в домашних войлочных туфлях, сшитых – как турецкие сапожки.  
Рене спал, в кабинете, на кушетке – на той самой кушетке, на собственном месте – в доме Хайни Остермана. Это место всегда было – только его, он всегда и сидел на этой кушетке, если являлся к своему Хайни – с докладом ли, за советом, и Остерман привык уже видеть его – именно здесь. Разве что прежде он никогда здесь не спал.  
Остерман жестом задержал на пороге дворецкого с его шандалом, и подошел, и смотрел на спящего Рене – как на картину, в свете пока еще единственной свечи. Этот его карнавальный русалочий наряд, и камни в волосах, и пудра, и ресницы – как получается их наклеивать, такие длинные? Драгоценная марионетка…  
Рене Левенвольд был у вице-канцлера давним, лучшим шпионом, был – глаза его и уши при дворе, и сам Остерман помогал Рене – подняться после очередного падения, закрыться от неизбежного удара. Никто и никогда не знал наверняка – кто из них – и чья креатура. Они были – пупхен и пуппенмейстер, и Рене блистательно отыгрывал на придворной сцене – комбинации, выстроенные вице-канцлером в пыли его кабинета. Он – жил, Остерман – сочинял для него жизнь, и порой осязал дрожание нитей, протянутых от собственных пальцев – к нему, как трепещут они, и как рвутся – порою. Рене был его тенью, но затмевающей блеском собственного скромного хозяина.   
Будь драконом – а Рене и есть он – твой дракон, ты сам…  
Герцог де Лириа – забавное, говорящее имя у этого дипломата – писал однажды об Остермане и дружбе его с братьями Левенвольде: «Дружит с обоими, любит – одного». Любит – одного…Любит – кукловод марионетку, проживающую за него, и ради него – его собственную непрожитую, волшебную, увлекательную и пьянящую жизнь. Любит в нем – несбывшегося себя…  
Остерман отобрал у дворецкого подсвечник, поставил на комод – самоцветные отсветы пробежали по зеленой тафте, заиграли искрами шпильки, засветилась зеленоватым золотом пудра, дрогнули ресницы, столь неестественно длинные.  
\- Доброе утро, Рене.  
\- Разве утро? – он сел на кушетке. Парик его растрепался, и смялся кафтан морского бога – таким же кот вылезает из-под дивана, столь же несуразный и словно бы придавленный.  
\- Нет, Рене, еще ночь, не пугайся, - Остерман уселся в кресло-качалку, и оттолкнулся от пола, начиная движение. Так же лодочник отталкивается от берега – и плывет, - Как прошел маскарад?  
\- К черту маскарад, - Рене машинально расправил локоны, и стая зеленоватых светляков взвилась над его головой, - С этой ночи у меня – козырная карта. Черной масти…Тесть мой в руках у меня, Барбар отныне – тоже, осталось разве что убедить муттер.  
\- Разве что? – Остерман прищурился, - Не это ли – главное? В твоей игре банкир именно муттер, вовсе не твой несчастный тесть.  
\- Ты прав… - забавно было смотреть, как он печалится – даже золото меркнет. Иногда нарочно стоило его расстроить – чтобы увидеть эту сказочную меланхолию.  
\- Прости, но сегодня я сыграл твою партию за тебя, - со сдержанным торжеством промолвил Остерман, - И выговорил у муттер – твою свободу. Муттер позволяет тебе расторгнуть помолвку – если ты, конечно, сторгуешься с князем, и сделаешь все красиво. Дашь Черкасским сохранить лицо – и немножечко пнуть тебя, в утешение.  
\- Хайни! – а ведь эти фальшивые ресницы, они делают его глаза – раскосыми, как у тех, что говорят на языке мандарин, - Ты лучший мой друг…Что ты сказал ей, как ты ее заставил?  
\- Одно слово, Рене, только одно – слово, купившее твою свободу, - Остерману нравилось играть с ним, кошке с мышью. Что здесь поделаешь – его марионетка, золотой пупхен, которым и следует, и единственно возможно – играть. Но он не спросил – какое слово? – только глядел, обведенными зеленью глазами, искусственно задранными – к вискам. И Остерман продолжил сам, так и не дождавшись – вопроса:  
\- Жаль, что ты не желаешь угадывать. Этот освободивший тебя мутабор. Это единственное слово – Габриэль.


	21. Гри-гри

Яков улегся спать – и после выпитого вина казалось, что кровать волнуется под ним, как море. В соседней комнате Петруша храпел, выводя заливистые рулады. Слышно стало, как по рассветной тихой улице крадучись едет возок – видать, дядюшка возвращался с маскарада. Яков лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал – как возок приближается, вот он подъехал, остановился, хлопнула дверца. Простучали шаги по крыльцу – удивительно бодрые и быстрые для пожилого нетрезвого человека. Входная дверь не ударила – открылась и закрылась тихо.   
Яков распахнул глаза и сел на постели – прежняя шпионская наука подсказывала ему, что стоит стряхнуть с себя сон и протрезветь, насколько это возможно.   
Дом все спал, беззвучный в рассветных сумерках. По стеклам сбегали капли дождя, где-то далеко, в соседнем квартале, скрипуче лаяла собака. Яков привстал, держась за изголовье, и выглянул в окно – у ворот притулился возок, не дядин и не лестоковский, а какой-то чужой. Маленький, грязный, с кожаной крышей.  
\- Т-с-с, Коко, только не кричите, - он стоял в дверях, мордастый и глазастый блондин-француз из «Семи небес». Все в том же черном пасторском, как и прежде, растрепанный, веселый и таинственный. Он прикрыл дверь за своей спиной, и продолжил заговорщицки:  
\- Я за вами. У меня пациент для вас – он при смерти, но если ваша милость поспешит, может, он и выживет.  
Яков смотрел на француза широко раскрытыми глазами и ничего не говорил – так удивился. Пастор подумал и пояснил:  
\- Я только приглашаю вас, платить вам буду не я, а мой хозяин.  
Слово «хозяин» он произнес как французское «суверен», то есть в точном переводе владыка или властелин. Яков усмехнулся этому «властелину» и накинул жилет:  
\- Кто же он такой – ваш суверен?  
Француз как-то внезапно прекратил веселиться, смерил доктора цепким оценивающим взглядом и проговорил холодно:  
\- Он и мой суверен, и ваш. Вы неплохо знакомы. Если желаете заработать – одевайтесь и ступайте за мной. Если же нет…  
\- Идемте, - Яков отыскал под кроватью туфли и просунул руки в рукава кафтана, - Я согласен.  
\- Тогда поспешим, - криво усмехнулся пастор, - Эта ночь волшебная, не станем отравлять ее трагическим утром.

В карете пастор представился, не переставая ухмыляться:  
\- Deses.  
Яков не решился спросить, имя это у него или прозвище – «Десэ» по-французски значило «Смерть», разве что в мужском роде.  
Карета остановилась позади небольшого, но нарядного господского дома – Яков прежде не ездил сюда и не знал, чей был дом. Позади особняка, как пчелиные соты, лепились друг на друга флигеля и пристройки – и Десэ повлек доктора за собой в один из флигелей.  
\- Должен ли я сказать, чтобы вы молчали о том, что увидите? – спросил он.  
\- Грош мне цена была бы, если б я болтал, - обиделся Яков, - Если доктора начнут обсуждать пациентов, у вас в Москве ни в одной семье не обойдется без скандала.  
\- Мой долг был напомнить, - пожал плечами пастор, - Прошу. Вот ваш пациент.  
Он распахнул дверь во флигель – в пустой людской, на соломенном матрасе лежал тот, кого Яков и не надеялся уже увидеть живым. Арапчонок-шталмейстер господ Черкасских. Раны на спине его были уже промыты и перевязаны, и Яков спросил своего провожатого:  
\- Это вы его перевязали, Десэ?  
\- Я не то чтобы настоящий доктор, я прозектор, - признался Десэ, - Иногда по доброте душевной я помогаю профосу – но и тот скорее портит, но не укрепляет здоровье своих пациентов. У мальчишки сломана ключица и пара ребер. Впрочем, смотрите сами – я лишь подготовил для вас почву. Приступайте!  
Доктор ли, прозектор – Десэ не ошибся, говоря, что ребра у пациента сломаны, Яков определил это и по оборванному дыханию, и по характерной «ступеньке» при пальпации. Ключица, по счастью, оказалась цела – ушиб, пусть и сильный, до черной гематомы.  
\- Прикажите подать лед и опий, - Ван Геделе выпрямился и прибавил невзначай, - Коко…  
Десэ выглянул за дверь, отдал приказ невидимому своему помощнику, и вернулся.  
\- Сколько он проживет? – спросил он быстро, - День? Два? Доживет ли хотя бы до полудня?  
\- Боюсь, парнишка разочарует вас и проживет еще долго, - отвечал Ван Геделе, - И вы сами тому первый виновник. Вы оказали ему вовремя первую помощь, и успели отнять его у его мучителей прежде, чем те его доконали. Как вам это удалось?  
Пастор сделал пальцами движение – как будто пересчитывал деньги.  
\- Ну, и личное обаяние, Коко, - с улыбкой вернул он доктору дурацкое прозвище, - Итак, наш бедолага доживет до следующей ночи?  
\- Вернее да, чем нет, - ответил Яков и задумался – что будет дальше с арапчонком, когда у господ закончится их торговля? Скорее всего, его спасение было – лишь отсрочкой неизбежного.  
\- Вот вам лед и опий, распоряжайтесь, - пастор принял узелок и бутыль из-за двери, из невидимой протянутой руки, - Отчего у вас сделалось кислое лицо, вы что – уже унюхали у него гангрену?  
\- Он не дотянет до гангрены, - доктор поднес бутыль с опием к пепельно-белым, пересохшим губам больного, - Как мне кажется. Ваш, да и мой синьор, или суверен – как вы его назвали? – прикончит его гораздо раньше. Как только получит свое. Как только выкупит шантажом свою свободу.  
\- Фу, Коко, - поморщился пастор, и невесело рассмеялся, - Кабы так…Вы его дорого оценили, суверена. Он не любит убивать, - и в голосе его так и послышалось «а жаль».  
Доктор сменил повязку, перебинтовав ребра по-своему, как учили его в Лейдене, приложил к перелому узел со льдом. Невольно припомнился ему Мордашов с его смешными дилетантскими побоями – а вот они каковы, побои настоящие, от таких и в самом деле можно умереть. Когда Яков прикладывал пропитанные мазью бинты к раскрытым длинным ранам – у него дрожали руки, как когда-то в лесном измайловском лазарете. Дрожали от гнева, не от волнения.  
\- Бедная игрушка… - Яков закрепил последний бинт и разогнул спину. Мальчик коротко и тихо дышал. Сломанные ребра позволяли ему вдыхать – только рывками.  
\- Так все мы – игрушки, - ответил философски Десэ, - Никто не играет сам, но все – позволяют в себя играть. Все мы – жертвенные соломенные собаки, как говорят даосы, - и пастор улыбнулся, показав хищные зубы.  
\- Я полагал наивно, что даос следует истинной своей природе и поступает так, как хочет сам, - вспомнил Яков вчерашнюю лекцию де Тремуя.  
\- Кто ж ему даст! – еще шире улыбнулся пастор, - Я вижу, вы закончили перевязку. Идемте со мною, получите свой гонорар – и роялти за молчание.

Они вышли из сумрачного флигеля на улицу – на дворе уж царил белый день – и вошли в дом через дверь для слуг. Дом спал еще, несмотря на занимающееся утро – видно, таков был здешний распорядок, ложились поздно и вставали поздно. Ни лакеев не было видно, ни горничных. Пастор и доктор проследовали в круглую гостиную, с клавикордами, фарфором и прохладным Ватто на изумрудных стенах.  
\- Никого, - огляделся Десэ, - Где ж ты есть?  
По лестнице спустился сонный дворецкий, высокий и толстый, в халате и в ночном колпаке. То, что это именно дворецкий, а не слуга – видно было по его царственной манере держаться.  
\- Что за вид, Кейтель! – пристыдил его Десэ, - Где твой владыка?  
\- В кабинете, или в спальне, - зевнул дворецкий, прикрывая пухлой ладонью рот, - Он только приехал.  
\- Не провожай нас, ступай, переоденься, - разрешил Десэ, - Мы сами его отыщем.  
\- Воля ваша, - дворецкий развернулся и неспешно пошел наверх. Десэ подхватил Якова под руку и тоже потянул на лестницу – на второй этаж. Халат дворецкого мелькнул еще выше по лестнице – на антресолях, и слабо стукнула дальняя дверь.  
\- Где же ты, где? – Десэ заглянул в одну комнату, во вторую…Яков подивился фамильярности его манер – то ли было здесь так принято, то ли пастор был смелым, пока его не слышит хозяин.  
\- А, все как всегда. На месте, перед зеркалом, - Десэ проинспектировал очередную комнату и остался доволен содержимым, - Ступайте, его сиятельство с вами рассчитается. А я – откланиваюсь.  
Десэ обнял доктора за плечи и втолкнул в приоткрытую дверь, придав ему при этом несомненное ускорение. Яков почти вбежал – в роскошные покои, и оказался почти в объятиях – у господина, которого, впрочем, и ожидал перед собою увидеть.

Обер-гофмаршал вскочил было навстречу открывшейся двери – как будто надеялся на визит кого-то удивительного, но, поняв, что перед ним всего лишь доктор Ван Геделе, вернулся обратно в кресло. На нем был все еще карнавальный наряд морского бога – зеленоватая тафта, кружево цвета берлинской лазури, и бирюзовая то ли диадема, то ли бог еще знает что – как называются подобные вещи у мужчин? – в припудренных зеленью белокурых локонах. Даже глаза гофмаршала подведены были зеленым, и в уголках их наклеены были особенно длинные ресницы – отчего разрез глаз делался чуть раскосым.  
\- Я осмотрел пациента, ваше сиятельство, - сказал почтительно Яков, - Он будет жить – если ваше сиятельство это ему позволит…  
\- Садись, - Левенвольд кивнул на стул рядом со своим, - Я вижу, что ты устал, Яси Ван Геделе. Такая ночь, и столько работы. Скажи, Черкасские не грозили тебе?  
\- Настоятельно рекомендовали отбыть из Москвы, - признался Яков.  
\- Можешь оставаться в моем доме, - Левенвольд вгляделся в свое отражение, и кончиками пальцев снял с углов глаз накладные ресницы – раскосые уголки опустились, и на лицо его вернулось прежнее, будто бы печальное, выражение, - Я не дам тебя в обиду. Ни тестю своему, ни брату. Стоит отдать тебе должное – тебе везет на врагов, Яси Ван Геделе.  
\- Спасибо, ваше сиятельство, но – не стоит вам беспокоиться, - улыбнулся Яков, столь заразительно и тепло, что и гофмаршал улыбнулся ему – тоже, словно покорное зеркало, - Мой дядюшка не последний человек в Москве, и он не склонен давать меня в обиду.  
\- Тебе прежде говорили – что у тебя волшебная улыбка и дивные глаза? – спросил Левенвольд.  
\- Да. Ваш брат.  
Гофмаршал рассмеялся, вынул из ушей длинные, капельками, изумрудные серьги – в одной из них недоставало крупного камня.  
\- Я так и думал, чувствовал - что-то с ней не то, то ли чересчур легко, то ли чересчур тяжело, - он положил целую сережку на стол, а увечную принялся разглядывать и раскачивать перед собой, как маятник, - Пропал камень, теперь уж не отыскать…  
Яков загляделся на качающиеся зеленые капли, невольно прикрыл веки – после вина и бессонной ночи глаза закрывались сами собою.  
\- Я загипнотизировал тебя? – Левенвольд изумился и обрадовался.  
\- Навряд ли, ваше сиятельство, - Яков постарался – не рассмеяться, - Просто я не спал эту ночь, ну, и похмелье…Я не поддаюсь гипнозу, оттого, что сам немного гипнотизер – вы же видите, какие у меня глаза.  
Про гипнотизера он соврал, конечно – просто из желания удивить и понравиться.  
\- Красивые глаза, - согласился гофмаршал, - А можешь ли ты столь сильно зачаровать человека, чтобы он подписал, например, отказ от банковского счета?  
Тут уж Яков не выдержал – хихикнул:  
\- Я не настолько силен, ваше сиятельство. Но подобного результата возможно добиться и средствами алхимии. И без особого труда.  
\- Правда? – глаза, подведенные зеленым, очень широко раскрылись, - Я ведь шутил, Яси Ван Геделе. Так это правда можно?  
\- Эфедра нужна – а так нет ничего невероятного. Часу не пройдет – ваша жертва полюбит вас, как родного, и все вам про себя расскажет, и все вам подпишет.  
Обсыпанные золотом пальцы впились в докторскую руку – до боли, и опасно сверкнул фамильный перстень, алым цветом артериальной крови:  
\- Поклянись, что не врешь!  
\- Клянусь, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал мягко Яков.  
\- Я найду для тебя эфедру. Сможешь сделать свое зелье – к ночи? Или тебе нужны еще все эти алхимические склянки?  
\- У меня все с собою, я ведь служил шпиону, - напомнил доктор, - Все алхимические склянки ждут меня дома.  
\- Тебя отвезут домой. Тебе доставят твою эфедру. И вечером – ты успеешь даже выспаться и отдохнуть – за тобой приедет карета, одного моего друга. С него тебе не нужно брать денег – я расплачусь с тобой сейчас, и за мальчика-арапа, и за эту твою эфедру. Только не подведи меня – третий враг в Москве станет тебе не по силам.  
\- И не думал, ваше сиятельство.  
\- Этот человек – которому нужно переписать банковский счет – он очень мне дорог, - физиономия обер-гофмаршала приобрела мечтательное выражение, - Поэтому сделай все как следует. Смерть отвезет тебя к нему…  
\- Смерть? – переспросил Яков, и Левенвольд сощурился, как кот:  
\- Десэ. Он тоже доктор – доктор Смерть. Долго ли готовится твое зелье?  
\- Час. Максимум два.  
\- Блестяще, - Левенвольд зевнул, откинул с запястья кружево цвета берлинской зелени и расстегнул причудливый браслет, тяжелый, бриллиантово-изумрудный, - Вот она, твоя плата. У меня никогда нет денег, но моя – невеста ли? – подарила мне эту вот цацку. Хотел вернуть ей, но отдам – тебе, Яси Ван Геделе.  
Левенвольд взял руку доктора и застегнул на нем браслет с веселой торжественностью:  
\- А теперь мы ляжем спать, Яси Ван Геделе. Увы, каждый – в свою постель. Чтобы иметь силы продолжить наши газарты – будущей ночью. Доброго утра и спокойного сна. Яси Ван Геделе.  
\- Можете звать меня просто Яси, ваше сиятельство, - позволил доктор.  
\- Быть может, мне нравится, как звучит твое имя, как музыкальная фламандская пьеса. Нравится повторять – Яси Ван Геделе…  
\- Почти так же красиво, как Рейнгольд Левенвольде, - обезоруживающе и нежно улыбнулся доктор, и Левенвольд в ответ весело рассмеялся, и жестом указал ему на дверь – ступай же, Яси…Яков разминулся в дверях с великолепным дворецким, явившимся разоблачить своего патрона перед сном. Кейтель был в ливрее и даже в парике, и сделал вид, что видит Якова впервые в жизни.

Доктор Ван Геделе спустился по лестнице, миновал гостиную – и не преминул походя оценить, настоящий Ватто на стене или подделка? Похоже, Ватто был настоящий, или самая точная копия. Картина изображала благовещение – но в куртуазных декорациях. Мария в фижмах, Габриэль в чулках и в кафтане с отрезной талией…Яков скользнул в дверь для слуг, и направился к выходу мимо вереницы спящих, запертых комнат.  
\- Доктор! – цепкие горячие пальцы удержали его за рукав, и крепкая ручка ловко втянула Якова за приоткрытую дверь, - Я в окошко видала, как ты к нам шел.  
Лисичка Лукерья, розово-золотая, запыхавшаяся и взволнованная, стояла напротив Ван Геделе в темной комнатке, заставленной какими-то пыльными сундуками. И пахло в комнате – совсем как в тайном подземном хранилище, полном краденых фруктов. Конечно же, из-за навязчивых ее духов.  
\- Так твой хозяин – теперь и мой хозяин, - усмехнулся Яков, - А ты что же – и живешь в его доме?  
\- Где ж еще? Нас тут добрый гарем, полны антресоли и две пристройки. А что ты делал у хозяина в такое время, а, доктор? – подозрительно спросила Лупа-Лукерья, и зло сощурилась – словно ей было дело, и пребольшое.  
\- Граф сватал меня к вам, на антресоли, - весело и, по сути, правдиво отвечал Яков, - Как раз в гарем.  
\- Врешь ты все, - оскорбилась за графа Лупа, - Хозяин с мужчинами не махается, он не из таких. Это все завистники про него выдумывают, оттого, что он – петиметр, а они все – выхухоли.  
\- Какие ты слова знаешь, - умилился Яков, с симпатией разглядывая Лукерьино треугольное личико – без театральной краски оно выглядело трогательно-прозрачным, и золотые веснушки сияли на белой коже – как на графе его «пудрэ д’орэ». Только Лукерьино золото – увы, ничего не стоило.  
\- Ты же не сватать меня приходил? – выпалила Лупа, глядя доктору в глаза с каким-то религиозным ужасом, - Нет ведь?  
«Вот еще» - подумал Яков, и вспомнил тут же свою гривуазную болтовню за сценой, и дурацкие вопросы о приданом – но он ведь шутил, игрался. А дура поверила.  
\- Нет, не сватать, - отвечал он, - Пока нет. У него казачок болеет, я смотрел.  
\- А, новый, черный, - мгновенно догадалась Лупа, видать, в курсе пополнения была уже вся дворня, - Ты меня не сватай пока, не надо. И потом тоже не сватай.  
\- Отчего же? Или Гросс расщедрился – берет тебя?  
Лупа фыркнула – при упоминании Гросса, и смешно сморщилась:  
\- Мимо, доктор. Не угадал. Я призналась хозяину, что брюхата – и он меня не выгнал. И в деревню не сослал. Обещал, что я все равно буду петь на премьере, а потом он отправит меня в Польшу, с Ла Брюсом, тот как раз уезжает.  
«Или он врет, или она» - решил Яков, и спросил:  
\- И он совсем не злился?  
\- Наоборот, обрадовался. Спросил, какой у меня срок, и что-то записал в своей книжечке, той, что у него для танцев. И велел мне молиться – чтоб не пропал голос, и чтоб потом пришло молоко.  
\- Пришло молоко? – переспросил Яков, и тут же все понял, - Поздравляю тебя, маленькая волчица. Кажется, ты выиграла в свою игру, - доктор снял с рукава ее цепкую ручку и поднес к губам, - Удачной тебе премьеры. И легких родов – быть может, на эту твою премьеру пригласят и меня.  
\- Не пригласят, у дворни своя повитуха, - Лупа отняла от его губ свою руку – на каждом пальчике у нее сверкало по перстню, с яркими поделочными камнями, - А ты доктор господский, вряд ли мы еще свидимся.  
В голосе ее звучало некоторое сожаление – но пополам с торжеством. Глупенькая авантюристка – и, кажется, везучая.  
\- Бог даст, погляжу из-за кулис, как ты поешь на своих качелях, - пообещал Яков, - Прощай, маленькая волчица.  
Ван Геделе поднял ее острое личико – кончиками пальцев за подбородок – и быстро поцеловал обведенные темным контуром бледные губы, мягкие, в трогательных розовых трещинках. Ее дыхание пахло тоже – апельсинами, райским садом, но девушка эта была – чужая игрушка, из тех, что запрещается брать. Яков отстранился от ее перепуганной, задохнувшейся мордочки и шагнул из темной комнаты прочь – в коридор для слуг. Пошел, так сказать, дальше своей дорогой.

Пока доктор Ван Геделе отсыпался в собственной постели, и видел во сне, как уносит его лавина оранжевых благоуханных даров Цереры – прибыл курьер от младшего графа Левенвольда, доставил бутыль с эфедрой, и недоуменная фройляйн Арбуэ выставила бутыль на пороге комнаты – Яков едва не сшиб сей сосуд, когда проснулся. Горлышко бутыли обвивала, как шарф, записка: «Сделать к семи часам». Почерк у младшего Левенвольда был тот еще – как вавилонская клинопись.  
Яков сошел в лабораторию и с легкостью за неполный час изготовил знаменитый шпионский «эликсир правды». На часах стрелки как раз подползали к семи. «Нужно было сказать, что эта штука скисает через пять часов, - вспомнил Ван Геделе маленький шпионский секрет, - А я позабыл. Старость – не радость».  
Обещанная карета прибыла за доктором вовремя. Яков ожидал увидеть уже знакомого ему Десэ, но в карете обнаружился совершенно неизвестный дядька, тощий, всклокоченный и внешне напоминающий циркуль с волосами. Он ничем не походил на служителей тайной полиции, и в то же время имел с ними что-то неуловимо общее – то ли выражение внимательной мрачной озабоченности на неприметном остром лице, то ли стремительную, настороженную, все вынюхивающую повадку крысы.  
\- Куда едешь – сам знаешь? – быстро спросил внимательный циркуль на чистом, но слишком уж правильном русском. Представляться он, по-видимому, счел ниже своего достоинства.  
\- Не знаю, - сознался Яков. Он предполагал – или в Измайлово, или в «Бедность», но предпочел не угадывать.  
\- Едешь в «Бедность», - обрадовал его спутник, откидываясь на жесткие подушки, - К кому – тоже не ведаешь? – он даже не насмехался, был безразлично-спокоен.  
\- Не ведаю, - Яков не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Тебя ожидает его сиятельство граф фон Бюрен, барон Вартенберг, - произнес спутник старательно, словно отрабатывая произношение. Бюреновский титул был для Ван Геделе свежайшей новостью, и доктор сделал в уме пометку – «отныне он зовется вот так».  
\- Инструктирую, - все так же безучастно продолжил провожатый, - Ежели кого узнаешь – радоваться и орать не следует. В «Бедности» одни пребывают инкогнито, другие вовсе уже без имен. Никого ты там не знаешь, понял меня?  
Яков кивнул.  
\- Я заведу тебя в камеру, ты сцедишь арестанту свое зелье, подождешь за дверью – как подействует, и я или кто другой – проводят тебя на выход. Ни бесед задушевных, ни радости, оттого, что признал знакомых – чтоб не было.  
\- Я понял, - отвечал доктор.  
Карета вкатилась в окруженный кольями двор острога, и Якову померещились головы на остриях кольев – но лишь на мгновение.  
\- Вылезай, пойдем, - провожатый с легкостью выпрыгнул из кареты и поманил Якова за собою. Тот покорно пошел за ним, мимо безмолвных сонных солдат, мимо железных ворот и решеток, подернутых патиной ржавчины, по сумрачным, с низкими сырыми потолками, коридорам. Бутыль с «эликсиром правды» болталась в кармане, и Яков придерживал ее рукой.  
\- Пистолет там у тебя? – полуобернулся провожатый.  
\- Нет, бутылка с зельем, - отозвался доктор, его все вокруг изрядно забавляло – из-за напряжения нервов и пикантности ситуации.  
По обеим сторонам коридора виднелись железные двери, и рядом с некоторыми из них стоял караул. Провожатый остановился перед одной из таких дверей и принялся шептаться с караульным, Яков почтительно топтался поодаль, изо всех сил не подслушивая. До него донеслись обрывки немецких слов – «граф» и «настоящий».  
\- Что стоишь, добро пожаловать, - кликнул Якова спутник, отворяя дверь, - Господа на месте, тебя лишь ждут. Помни, что я говорил тебе, - и он почти втолкнул доктора в озаренную свечами камеру.  
Тюремный запах столь же неповторим, как и яванские пачули. Из чего состоит он – толком не понять, тут и прелые тряпки, и немытая плоть, и грязные волосы, и металл, и страх, и спекшаяся кровь, и – нота сердца! – экскременты и мыло. Запах этот, услышанный однажды, уже не стирается из памяти никогда – и, встреченный вновь, узнается мгновенно, и человек, поведя носом, восклицает: «пахнет тюряжкой!» Яков еще в студенчестве побывал в каталажке, после лихой пьяной драки, и теперь ощутил запретную радость узнавания – столь прозорливо предсказанную его мрачным провожатым.  
\- Здравствуйте, господа, - поздоровался доктор. За столом перед ним сидели двое дознавателей – и рядом на стульчике грустный арестант.  
\- Вот и мой алхимик! – возрадовался один из следователей, и Яков ощутил проклятую радость узнавания – повторно. Такой отличный римский нос невозможно забыть – перед доктором за дознавательским столом возвышался, гордо откинувшись и забросив ногу на ногу, в позе, словно говорящей о довлеющем превосходстве – зловещий и загадочный обер-камергер фон Бюрен, свежеиспеченный Вартенберг. Для игры в дознавателя господин сей избрал скромный наряд, не лиловый и вовсе без кружев, но все равно, и в непритязательном сером кафтанчике он смотрелся чужеродно, переодетым Гарун-аль-Рашидом – может, дело было в выражении лица? Вот рядышком с ним притулился, сложивши ручки, господин – плоть от плоти, кровь от крови «Бедности», и всей тюремной системы и науки. Узкое лицо его имело выражение ласковое и одновременно вопрошающее, и в лучистых глазах сияла доброта – как у всех злодеев. Яков признал и его, и опять не стал радоваться и орать – на пару с фон Бюреном за столом помещался прискорбно знаменитый великий инквизитор, Андрей Иванович Ушаков.  
\- Вам нужны дополнительные приборы, господин алхимик, или довольно будет стакана? – нежно вопросил инквизитор, и Яков ответил, умиляясь его обходительности:  
\- И стакана довольно, ваше благородие.  
Тут арестованный перекрутился на стуле и уставился на доктора с неподдельным ужасом. Вот этого Яков видел впервые, и не узнал бы даже по портретам, если б и повезло ему те портреты повстречать – так бедняга пообтрехался в казематах. Сошел на нет – в острожную пыль. Но все же – оказался настолько тверд и стоек перед своими мучителями, что им понадобился Яков, с его «эликсиром правды».  
Инквизитор покопался в бумагах, разбросанных по столу, извлек из-под кипы глиняную кружку, заглянул в нее и выплеснул воду себе за плечо. За спиною его в темноте раздался кашель – вода попала на прежде невидимого в сумраке солдата, и тот уныло утерся рукавом.  
\- Или нужна была вода? – спохватился инквизитор. Бюрен качнулся на стуле и нетерпеливо пробарабанил пальцами по столу – неопознанный военный марш.  
\- Нет, воды не надо, - Яков извлек бутыль и отмерил порцию, - Вот, прошу. Я могу быть свободен, ваша милость?  
\- Погоди, может, он плеваться начнет, - предположил Андрей Иванович, и кошачьей лапкой пододвинул кружку к пытаемому, - Пей же, голубчик.  
\- Будет плеваться – воронку прикажем, - пообещал фон Бюрен, глядя в сторону и чуть вверх. Это была его знаменитая привычка – ни на кого не глядеть при разговоре, и Яков гадал – о каком из душевных недугов она свидетельствует? Арестант взял кружку в ладони и залпом выхлебал зелье – предварительно на неплохом французском сообщив палачам, где бы он желал их видеть. Яков еле сдержал улыбку – от очередной радости узнавания.  
\- Что, несладко? – посочувствовал жертве инквизитор, завидев кислое лицо.  
\- Что вы, благородие ваше, сладко. Репка! – отозвался бедняга.  
Бюрен явно не понял последнего слова и недоуменно уставился на арестованного. Арестованный полуприкрыл глаза и вслушивался в собственные ощущения – от выпитого зелья.  
\- Ступай, голубчик, за дверь, - с бесконечной лаской Андрей Иванович кивнул Якову на выход, - Подожди, пока мы закончим. Скоро ли подействует?  
\- Получаса не пройдет – и заговорит, - посулил Яков, и образованный Бюрен тут же догадался:  
\- Клизму надо было ставить. Так быстрее действует. Ладно, успеем еще. Иди за дверь, алхимик.  
Яси со своей бутылкой шмыгнул за дверь – не без чувства облегчения. В коридоре спутник его курил обгрызенную короткую трубку и бросал на караульных злые взгляды. Те тоже смотрели волком – явно бедняга не пользовался в тюрьме популярностью.  
\- Вот ведь вертухаи, еще и скалятся, - посетовал мрачный господин, ероша пятернею встрепанные кудри.  
\- Ты сам сидел? – догадался Яков.  
\- Было дело, - господин на мгновение утратил мрачность, но тут же вернулся к прежней ипостаси.  
\- А где тут Смерть помещается? – спросил Ван Геделе, пользуясь минутным потеплением.  
\- Да за каждой дверью. Или ты про прозектора? – мрачный провожатый мгновенно улыбнулся – улыбка пробежала по его лицу, как зайчик солнечный, и скрылась, - Он в морге помещается, трупов режет. Ба, да вот же он – на ловца и зверь…  
По коридору спешил пастор в развевающейся рясе, как всегда, лохматый и мордатый. Завидел парочку у двери, расцвел, как роза:  
\- О, Сашхен, Яси!  
\- Я не Сашхен, я Волли, - оскорблено поправил мрачный тип, и выколотил трубочку свою прямо на пол.  
\- Всегда я вас, близняшек, путаю, - не смущаясь, продолжил Десэ, - Я ведь вас ищу, доктор Яси. У меня курьез – черт разберет, что там. Нужно мнение эксперта. Если что – все легально, с Настоящим я договорился, взял для тебя разрешение.  
\- С кем? – не понял Яков.  
\- С Настоящим. Это здешняя острота, применяется только в тюрьмах и дальше не ходит. «Антр ну» у тюремщиков. Есть Андрей Иванович Ушаков – он же Настоящий, а есть еще один, Андрей Иванович Остерман, и он-то, сами понимаете…Не – настоящий.  
\- Почему это? – обиделся за Остермана Яков.  
\- Потому что наречен при рождении Анри Жиан, - объяснил Десэ, - Ну – и… Один – камень, другой – лед, один – добрый, другой…  
\- Очень добрый, - продолжил за него мрачный Волли, - Так что ты хочешь от алхимика?  
\- Как закончите – приведи его ко мне, в камеру восемь, и там оставь. Я сам верну его домой, договорились? – Десэ покровительственно потрепал еще более потемневшего лицом Волли по плечу и поплыл по коридору, разлетаясь рясой, мимо безмолвных конвоиров – в свою камеру восемь.  
\- Фуфел, - по-русски непонятно обругал пастора Волли.  
Конвоир перед дверью тем временем вытянулся в струнку, дверь со скрипом раскрылась. На пороге явился фон Бюрен, сияющий, как солнце и луна на заднике придворного театра.  
\- Мы счастливы? – спросил фамильярно Волли, и Яков изумился – неужели эти двое на столь короткой ноге?  
\- Счастливы, - блаженно подтвердил Бюрен, обмахиваясь просыхающим листом, - То-то радости будет моему Липману. Все счета, все авуары – все здесь…Проводишь меня до дома?  
\- Разве что закину алхимика в камеру восемь, - припомнил ответственный Волли.  
\- Он уже успел провиниться у тебя?  
\- Его прозектор у меня выпросил.  
\- А-а… - Бюрен остановил на Якове невидящий, сомнамбулический взор, - Спасибо, приятель. Выручил.  
Теплая рука милостиво потрепала Якова по щеке – и довольно…Фон Бюрен неспешно двинулся по коридору, играя свернутым листом – он двигался, как балерон в кордебалете, грациозно и плавно, что потрясающе и великолепно было для его столь внушительной фигуры. Яков провожал взглядом, как Бюрен удаляется по темному коридору, почти танцуя, и в темя доктора клевала догадка – отчего Левенвольд расплатился с ним и за Бюрена тоже. Сам Бюрен и не собирался платить алхимику – видать, считал, что с того довольно и чести побыть возле звезды, столь горячей и яркой.

\- Вот, смотри. Мы с профосом даже поспорили, что это – колдовство или следы любовной игры…  
В камере восемь, темной клетушке с окошком-бойницей под самым потолком, на низких нарах лежала баба. Тощая, старая, в холщовой рубашке с полосами крови – после кнута, не иначе. Десэ бесцеремонно повернул безжизненное, словно парализованное тело, задрал на бабе рубашку и показал без стеснения – то, что его взволновало. Спина и в самом деле нещадно исполосована была кнутом, но в середине, меж лопаток, еще и вырезан был квадрат кожи площадью примерно в два вершка. Рана уже затянулась, пошла рубцами, но видно было – что кожу снимали недавно.  
\- Вот что это? – спросил Десэ, возвращая рубашку на место. Баба лежала в его руках, будто кукла, и не издавала ни звука. Яков с тревогой заглянул ей в лицо – нет, он не знал ее, слава богу…Чужая незнакомая баба, не такая и старая, просто иссушенная и изъеденная тюрьмою. Углы рта трагически опущены, под глазами черно, и в самих глазах – пусто-пусто…  
\- У нее и спроси, - предложил он пастору, но тот лишь фыркнул:  
\- Она немая. Язык есть, но все равно немая, не говорит, как ее ребята ни полосовали…Проходит по делу княжны Юсуповой, той, что ведьма. Помнишь, может – голая под плащом на коне скакала. Так эта баба – нянька ее. Тоже ведьма – послезавтра ее закапывать, а мы так и не поняли, что у нее со спиной. Ты ученый, может, ты знаешь?  
\- Что значит – закапывать? – не понял Яков.  
\- Заживо закапывать, - пояснил деловито Десэ, - Такая русская казнь. Нет, не пугайся – сперва задушат, конечно, княжна заплатила, чтоб не заживо. Но тайны ее это нам не раскроет.  
\- Тебе так важно это знать? – спросил Яков у пастора, глядя ему в глаза. У Десэ были мертвые глаза, и когда он смеялся или злился – они оставались мертвыми, как вода в болоте. Лицо его жило своею жизнью, хмурилось, гримасничало, подергивалось судорогой – а глаза не меняли выражения, словно две стекляшки.  
\- Мне важно это знать, - подтвердил Десэ, - Я учил когда-то этот урок, но так до конца и не выучил, пришлось уйти, не закончив курса.  
Баба лежала на нарах, как мертвая, и спутанная коса ее свисала к земле, как плеть. Яков присел на корточки, в поле зрения ее раскрытых глаз, заглянул в них – зрачки дернулись.  
\- Я знаю, - произнес он беззвучно, одними губами, - про твой гри-гри. Ведь это гри-гри? Я угадал?  
Женщина прикрыла веки – да.  
\- О чем ты ее спросил? – Десэ любопытно вглядывался, но он-то не читал по губам, не умел.  
\- Я разгадал твою тайну, - уже голосом сказал ему Яков, - Когда ее казнят?  
\- Я же сказал – послезавтра. Восемь пополуночи, все казни идут у нас в это время.  
\- Ты очень хочешь узнать свой секрет? Тогда позволь мне увидеть ее перед казнью – как исповеднику или еще как.   
\- Зачем же?  
\- Этот кусок кожи, из ее спины – она вырезала его нарочно, или кто-то для нее, чтобы сделать ладанку, в которую спрятана ее душа. Сейчас души в ней нет, душа в этой ладанке, которая зовется гри-гри. Если надеть на нее гри-гри перед смертью – она не умрет, станет нежитью.  
На самом деле, Яков помнил это очень неточно – станет ведьма нежитью без гри-гри, или, наоборот, если гри-гри ей вернуть. Одно он знал наверняка – тот, кто прежде смерти вернет ведьме ее амулет, сделается для нее чем-то вроде хозяина, как это происходит с джинном из лампы, и после смерти ведьма вроде как станет его слугой. Он тоже не дослушал этот урок в свое время...   
Яков опять повернулся к ведьме, так и не вставая еще с корточек:  
\- Скажи, где твой дом? Я принесу тебе твою вещь – если скажешь, где она спрятана. Я могу читать по губам…  
\- Кошкин тупик, дом Кузнецова. В кувшине за печкой, - мертвые губы шевельнулись и сказали эти две фразы – без единого звука. Ведьма проговорила все это и прикрыла глаза – как будто ушли ее последние силы.  
\- Тебя бы к нам, на допросы… - восхитился Десэ.  
\- Перебьетесь, - весело отвечал ему Яков, - Узнал тайну? Проведешь меня к ней – послезавтра, перед казнью?  
\- Только что стоял в коридоре, от страха трясся, а тут – обнаглел, - подивился пастор, - Сам в тюрьму просишься. Зачем тебе это, доктор Яси?  
Яков выпрямился, потянулся – совсем по-кошачьи:  
\- Она же – ведьма. Видишь, околдовала меня. И я делаю то, что ведьма хочет – приношу ей ведьминский ее амулет, чтоб она могла помереть с ним спокойно.  
Пастор глянул на него оценивающе, потом – на трупом лежащую ведьму, и криво усмехнулся:  
\- Темнишь ты, доктор. Врешь святому отцу. Я проведу тебя к ней, только чтобы самому увидеть – что потом с нею будет. Она встанет из могилы? Или станет птицей и воспарит с места казни? В любом случае, я хотел бы видеть…  
\- Увидишь, пастор. Я сам не знаю точно – но гри-гри дает своему хозяину бессмертие.  
\- А тебе? Что даст он – тебе?  
\- Быть может, смешно образованному человеку в это верить. Но это единственное, что я запомнил из того, как говоришь ты, курса – если я передам ей амулет, она станет моею слугой. Бессмертный, обладающий магией слуга, как джинн из арабских сказок – разве не стоит попробовать, сделать глупость, чтобы получить такую штуку в свое распоряжение?  
\- Хотел бы я знать, от кого нахватался ты подобной чуши, - рассмеялся Десэ, глаза его, впрочем, смотрели на доктора холодно и очень внимательно.  
\- Была в моей жизни одна просветительница…Гри-гри носила Модеста Балк, и все эти рассказы я слышал от нее, жаль, невнимательно слушал – все таращился ей в вырез.  
\- Балкша! – расхохотался пастор – даже ведьма приоткрыла один глаз, - Красивая была баба. Говорят, по сей день живет в Петербурге.  
\- И носит гри-гри.  
\- Черт побери, а ведь я своими глазами видел, как ее пороли на столбе – мне следовало внимательнее глядеть на ее спину…  
Балкша – ведьма была, валькирия, кобылица из русских сказок, та, что, огнедышащая, золотыми копытами изводила у обывателей их посевы. Темная копия ангельски-белокурых Монцев, собственных брата и сестры, знаменитых царских фаворитов, Модеста выиграла, в отличие от них, весьма скромную партию – всего лишь полковника Балка. От Монцев были у нее знаменитые синие глаза, и точеный стан, как у арабской шахматной фигурки, но волосы были – вороные, спиральные, синевой отливающие – потому что ведьма.  
Дядюшка Бидлоу, человек, тяготевший к степенному и размеренному, с трудом переносил Балкшу с ее таротом, нумерологией и приворотными травками. Потому что – ну чушь же, право слово. А вот Яси во все глаза глядел – на кукуйскую принцессу. На ловкие руки ее, бросавшие карты, и в низкий вырез шелкового платья, и на тонкую – двумя пальцами обхватишь! – талию, и на длинный закрученный локон, качавшийся у щеки – как цепочка гипнотизера. И на странный замшевый браслет, из кожи очень светлой, с вплетенной ладанкой – спрятанный на тонкой руке под ворохом черных ведьминых кружев.   
Принцесса Модеста держалась запросто с мальчишкой тринадцати лет – а самой ей было тогда уже хорошо за тридцать. Возможно, полковницу зачаровали волшебные Ясины глаза – так внимательно она в них глядела. Дядюшка нередко пропадал на вызовах, матушка – в церкви, а ведьма Модеста частенько заглядывала – раскинуть для Яси пасьянс или тарот, и однажды, сумрачным дождливым днем…Загляделись они друг на друга, протянули друг к другу руки поверх разложенных карт, а чуть позже – и карты оказались на полу, и сами гадальщики, и кое-какие детали их туалета…  
Вот тогда Яси и узнал – про гри-гри, оплетавший длинную ведьмину руку. Странная ладанка оцарапала мальчишке шею, и Модеста, в порыве внезапного откровения, рассказала ему про свой амулет, и про бессмертных загробных слуг. Яси расшнуровал ее платье и пальцем водил – по давно затянувшемуся шраму, от вырезанной кожи. Той самой, белой, что теперь – у нее на запястье. Он почти не помнил ее рассказ, помнил только – как дождь шуршит на улице, и так же почти – шуршит в его пальцах тяжелый шелк, и щекочут его невесомые вороные спирали ведьминых волос, спускаясь – все ниже и ниже…  
Много позже, когда был Яков уже на ученье в Лейдене – дядюшка писал ему, что ведьма Модеста арестована, и бита на площади кнутом – по приговору суда. Не за колдовство, нет, за какие-то финансовые растраты и дачи. Об этой казни, наверное, и говорил ему Десэ…  
Потом, от дождливого того дня – через десять лет, в городе Кенигсберге повстречал Яков старика-философа с причудливым браслетом на руке – в точности как у красавицы-Балкши. Коса из светлой замши оплетала запястье, и в косу вплетен был крошечный то ли кошелек, то ли ладанка. Философ ничего не говорил – о бессмертии, о приворотах, о фазах луны, и от души презирал тарот. Но он делал фигурки из воска и прокалывал их иглами – и кое-кто в Кенигсберге после этих манипуляций укладывался в постель, а кто-то и в гроб. Философ вообще почти ничего не говорил – он принял их с шевалье де Лионом, в своем кабинете – и восковые фигурки с торчащими иглами плавились на подобии алтаря, застеленном лиловым шелком, иссиня-черные птицы трепетали в серебряных клетках, на фоне каменной стены возвышалась статуя темного дерева, с белым лицом, к ногам которой – припадала черная собака, и алчно слизывала из миски в ногах ее – лаково-черную кровь…Запах чернил, и пепла, и слабый, пропащий запах жасмина…  
\- Я ничего не смог сделать, - философ обнял шевалье, словно прощаясь, - он был сильнее меня, ваш противник. Он победил. Готовьтесь, друг мой…  
\- Яков! – пастор тряс его за плечо, заглядывал в глаза, - Очнись! Она что, и вправду тебя заколдовала?  
Ведьма сидела на нарах, обняв колени, и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону – рубашка задралась, и видны стали грязные тощие лодыжки. Глаза ее были закрыты. Колдовала она или нет – но душа ее была сейчас далеко-далеко.  
\- Нет, Десэ, я просто припомнил кое-что, - вздохнул Яков, отряхиваясь от прошлого, - Если я не нужен тебе более, проводишь меня на выход?


	22. Смерть

Десэ снял с себя и повесил на крюк кожаный прозекторский фартук, плеснул на тряпицу спирта и протер руки. Подручный его глядел, как на кощунство – на пустой перевод добра.  
\- Зашивать не стану – напрасный труд, - прозектор бросил тряпку в раскрытое чрево мертвеца, - Все равно поутру отправится – в яму с известью. Прощай и ты, мизерабль – до завтра.  
Помощник его согласно кивнул, и продолжил тянуть один за другим – зубы изо рта у покойника. Поблескивали щипцы, и зубы ударялись по очереди, как спелые зерна – о вогнутое дно железной прозекторской миски.  
Десэ накинул плащ и вышел, задевая темным развевающимся полотнищем о ступни мертвецов на колодах, матово-серые, словно сыр рокфор, или ноздреватый мартовский снег. Трупы лежали рядами, разломанные восковые персоны, негодные более болваны для одежды, пустая порода. Отыгранные, ненужные для партии карты.  
Десэ вышел на улицу, вдохнул ночной свежайший воздух – ах, эликсир, тем паче после удушья морга – и фамильярно потрепал по загривку караульного. Он всегда был фамильярен и груб – с теми, с кем мог себе это позволить.   
Прозектор отыскал на задворках свой возок, взлетел на облучок – и за пазухой его шевельнулась и звякнула бутыль. Сегодняшняя его добыча, сыворотка правды. Молоденький лекарь-шпион забыл у него в гостях эту новую игрушку, и Десэ не терпелось – в лабораторию, поскорее разобрать зелье на элементы, изучить, узнать – как устроено, как сделано. Собственные опыты уже третий месяц не давались ему, неудача погоняла неудачей, а тут чужая, новая, незнакомая отрава – повод поразвлечься и отвести душу.  
Неудачи пошли у него – с тех пор, как ученик его бросил. Впрочем, что значит – бросил? Ведь перевязывая волчонку лапу – мы же не думаем, что повзрослевший волк из благодарности будет – служить нам? И спасая змею из колодца – не ждем от нее потом особой преданности? Ученик его был из той самой породы, холодных ядовитых змей, и вся благодарность его могла заключаться лишь в одном – усвоить все преподанные уроки, сделаться лучше учителя. И все. Ни в коем случае – не пребывать возле Десэ вечно.  
Когда Десэ начинал его учить – они были еще почти на равных. Сам он был молодой абортмахер, немножко алхимик, и только начал звать себя Смертью – в честь казненной в Париже тетки своей, Катарины Десэ. Тетку он ни разу в жизни не видел, но называться Смертью было – красиво и загадочно.   
В Саксонии, в городе Дрезден, он дергал зубы одному остзейскому наемнику, изгнаннику, скитальцу, на родине заочно приговоренному к смерти, за государственную измену. И как-то так с ним сдружился, что угодил в гувернеры – к трем его сыновьям-подросткам. Сам еще толком ни в чем не сведущий – учил трех недорослей астрологии, геральдике и алхимии. И сам, вместе с ними, невольно заново постигал, раскладывал, как органы трупа при вскрытии – все те знания, что прежде бездумно носил в своей голове, заученные, вызубренные, как стихи. Сам постигал, вместе с учениками, прежде заученное, разбирал, составлял из мертвой смальты – живую, играющую мозаику.  
Ах да, он же был господин Тофана. И отец его звался так, и сгоревшая на парижском костре непутевая тетка. Десэ выучил подопечных своих недорослей составлять этот яд – попросту из озорства, из сострадания к бедным изгнанникам. Решил тогда, что им, невезучим шведским иудушкам, с подобным знанием как-то полегче будет устроиться в жизни. Вырастил трех новых господ Тофана, на свою голову.  
Время прошло, и безумная блуждающая звезда развела их всех далеко от Десэ, всех – кроме одного. Самого лучшего, самого способного его ученика. Даже в мыслях Десэ не называл его сыном, эту согретую на груди змею, но, увы – остался к нему привязан.  
Но и в сказках – волчонок вырастает в волка, и отправляется резать стада, а воспитавший его ворон – остается сидеть на суку. Ты можешь выучить питомца всем своим премудростям, передать все свои знания – но ты не в силах изменить его природу. Он то, что он есть, люди не меняются. Бывший гувернер держался рядом, но и чуть поодаль – от недавнего ученика, и следил за его успехами. Или – провалами. Следил за тем, как умница и алхимик на глазах его превращается в кукольного петиметра, придворного повесу, предлагающего себя на продажу, и столь недорого. Видел – с безопасного расстояния, с щемящей болью – его первые беспомощные интриги, и обидные падения, и то, как он пытается защищаться. Увы, тщетно. Алхимия в новой его войне оказалась почти бесполезным оружием – пригодился разве что белый опийный табак, в который ученик его все чаще зарывался носом, при каждой своей придворной неудаче. Десэ нарочно придумал для него этот белый табак – чтоб не так больно было ему, ломать крылья и падать.  
Возок остановился позади дома – Десэ свистнул конюха и отдал ему поводья. Во флигеле его, самом дальнем, горел свет. Десэ удивленно хмыкнул, и стремительно зашагал – к своему жилищу.  
\- Ты же принес ее? Эту штуку с эфедрой? – ученик его зажигал в светильниках свечи, одну за другой, тень среди пляшущих теней, темный и тонкий, как переломленная плеть, - Мне до смерти хочется знать, как он это делает.  
\- Ты странный человек, Рене, - криво усмехнулся Десэ, и выставил бутылку – из-за пазухи на стол, - Ты же мог спросить формулу – у самого доктора.  
\- Фу, - поморщился капризно Рене, - Так неинтересно. Я хотел бы узнать ее – сам.  
Десэ посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Надоедает все выманивать из людей – деньгами и поцелуями, - пояснил для него Рене, - Хочется добиться хоть чего-то – собственным ничтожным умом.  
\- Боюсь, эта сыворотка скисла, - предупредил Десэ, - Ей уже часов десять, а живет она – только пять.  
Рене улыбнулся, сощурив глаза – так, что получились агатовые лукавые полумесяцы – и отвечал с беспечной бравадой:  
\- Так даже интереснее, правда? Всегда интереснее играть – когда знаешь заранее, что уже проиграл. Более того – только тогда и стоит ввязываться в игру…


	23. Портрет среди языков пламени

Яков два часа провел под июльским дождем, позади опечатанного дома Дрыкина. Увидел, как вышли из калитки две закутанные в плащи фигуры – о, знакомый запах яванских пачулей! Где тебя только не носит, благословенный градоначальник Салтыков…Яков подождал, как гости отойдут подальше, и заберутся в свою карету, и тогда лишь поскребся в дверь и позвал:  
\- Трисмегист!  
Прошуршали шаги, приоткрылась дверь:  
\- Забегай, братишка!  
Яков нырнул в дверной проем, и дверь бесшумно притворилась.  
\- И зачем пожаловал? Или – как все, черную маму о милостях просить?  
\- Знаешь, где дом Кузнецова? Кошкин тупик?  
\- Дом выморочный, - не сразу вспомнил Трисмегист, - Опечатан в казну, пока не продан. Ходу в него нет, но пожелаю – будет. Что там у тебя – клад зарыт?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Яков прошел в комнату, приблизился к заложенному ставнями окну, из щелей которого шел слабый свет, - Там за печкой, в кувшине, ведьмин амулет. Он мне нужен.  
\- Что платишь? – быстро спросил Иван.  
Яков покопался в кармане, и вытащил две шпильки, осыпанные изумрудными осколками:  
\- Это задаток, - потом запустил руку в карман еще раз, и блеснула длинная самоцветная сережка, играющая такими же русалочьими изумрудными каплями, - А это потом.  
\- Бабу ограбил? – с долей похвалы протянул Трисмегист, - Ай, молодца! Наш человек.  
\- Вот и не бабу, обер-гофмаршала. В его спальне весь стол завален подобными цацками, пока он глядел мне в глаза и гривуазно кокетничал, ничего не стоило накрыть кое-что ладонью и спрятать в рукав. Я думаю, новый патрон мой и не заметил пропажи.  
\- Когда тебе нужен твой амулет? – Трисмегист взял из руки доктора две шпильки, повертел в солнечном луче – камни заиграли, словно смеясь.  
\- К завтрашней ночи.  
Ивашка все разглядывал шпильки, не спешил прятать:  
\- Гляди-ка, кровь на них. Бедные петиметры, ради красоты так себя ранить…  
\- Гофмаршал боится крови, - вспомнил Яков, - Я однажды перевязывал ему рану, царапину – он чуть не помер со страху. Но ради красоты, видать, чего не стерпишь…  
\- Завтра к полуночи приходи – все тебе будет, - пообещал Трисмегист, и приколол обе шпильки – к монашескому своему капюшону, - Карманов нет, а в кошеле погнутся, - пояснил он, смущаясь.  
\- А сережку – в ухо повесишь? – тут же поинтересовался Яков.  
\- Что я – содомит? – оскорбился Иван.  
\- И ты не спросишь – для чего мне амулет?  
\- Здесь не спрашивают – зачем, спрашивают – когда и сколько, - Трисмегист сощурил лисьи глаза.  
\- Спасибо, Иштван.  
\- Иван я доктор, это так произносится, - мягко поправил его Трисмегист, - Я-то терплю, но когда-нибудь какой другой Иван может не стерпеть, и отоварить тебя в твое прекрасное грызло. Так что лучше переучивайся.  
\- Хорошо, я запомню. Иван, - чисто выговорил доктор Ван Геделе.

Солнце уже шло к закату – когда к дому Бидлоу подкатился скромный возок инженера Гросса. Инженер заехал, чтобы прихватить с собою доктора Ван Геделе – на измайловскую премьеру оперы, по случаю тезоименитства. Конечно же, инженер и доктор были не те персоны, чтобы сидеть в зрительном зале, им предстояло следить за представлением из-за кулис, инженеру за исправностью противовесов и лонжей, а доктору – бинтовать балеринам сухожилия и массировать сведенные мышцы. Обслуга, не более того…

Яков прятался в складках белой тафты, и сквозь щели в занавесе смотрел – что происходит в зрительном зале. В зале прибавилось кресел, и галерея на этот раз полным-полна была скрипачей, стрекотавших бравурную увертюру. Высокие персоны еще только рассаживались в креслах – Яков узнал прекрасную цесаревну, всю в розовом, и толстую Барбареньку с папашей, и возле них – золотого кузнечика-гофмаршала. Именинница-государыня явилась последней, в сопровождении супругов фон Бюрен и блистательного полковника Левенвольда. Яков сразу приметил, какое на царице платье – очень широкое, с причудливо скроенным лифом, горячечно-алое, словно живая кровь. Анна здорово располнела, и голубые глаза ее как будто выцвели, бледным сапфиром выделяясь на смуглом, оспой порченом лице. «Интересно, у нее-то кто роды примет?» - подумал вдруг Яков. Суровый, холодный Левенвольд помог царственной подруге устроиться в креслах, и что-то интимно зашептал ей на ухо, оглядываясь назад. Кто там был позади у него, бог весть – то ли посол испанский де Лириа, то ли вице-канцлер Остерман, то ли и вовсе, Ягужинский, скандалист известный.  
Кулисы поползли в стороны, и за спиною Якова послышалось угрожающее:  
\- Поберегись!  
На сцену мелкими шажками двигался белый конь, увенчанный короной и плюмажем – подарок доброго мецената, обер-камергера. На коне, вцепившись в животное и ручками, и даже ножками, сидел, трепеща, кастрат Ди Маджо, неспособный к верховой езде. Два статиста вели коня под уздцы – до самой сцены, и лишь на краю отпустили. На сцене расставлены уже были – и хор жрецов, и Аницетус, и Сенека – все на своих местах, отмеченных мелом. Конь вынес на сцену и Ниро, и встал посредине, сам, умница такая. Дунули из-за кулис ветряные машины – и взметнулись, виясь, шелка, и закрученным вихрем полетели блестки. Ди Маджо набрался храбрости, и под рыдание скрипок словно заплакал сам:  
Ihr Väter…  
Euch ist wohlbekannt…  
Левенвольд-старший с услужливым изяществом подал царице веер, а второй Левенвольд, смеясь, предложил своей – невесте ли? – орешки, и та взяла, не чуя подвоха. Госпожа Лопухина, прикованная приличиями к дураку-мужу, следила за ними огненным взором. Ария клокотала, и жизнь в зале кипела – у малышки-наследницы, царицыной племяшки, рвало болонку, Бюрены перешептывались и смеялись – над белым конем из собственных конюшен, который оказался, по их мнению, лучшим из актеров на этой сцене.  
\- Слава богу, конь пока терпит, - Гросс неслышно подошел, и дружески взял доктора под руку, - Ла Брюс сутки не кормил его, и воды не давал – от страха.  
\- Всегда знал, что он злодей, - шепотом отвечал Ван Геделе.  
\- Левенвольд сегодня уезжает, - Гросс кончиками пальцев раздвинул тафту, и глянул в щелочку, - Сегодня последний его день. Отсидит спектакль – и вуала, в Европу…  
\- Который уезжает? – переспросил Яков.  
\- Да уж не наш, старший. Главный. Видишь, государыня печальна – он самый верный и лучший ее советчик, ближайший друг. Говорят, именно он и подарил ей – не корону, но ее нынешнее самовластие…  
\- Тише, - напомнил Яков.  
\- Здесь нет шпионов, - отмахнулся Гросс, - здесь театр, а не рынок, да и шум стоит такой – сам себя не слышишь.  
\- И куда он едет?  
\- За женихом, для маленькой принцессы, той, что с собачкой, - Гросс кивнул на царицыну племянницу, красную от стыда и злости – собачка все ж запачкала ей платье, - Говорят, вернется к ноябрю. Или же нет…Престолонаследие – штука такая, не каждому можно довериться. О, вот и наши подопечные!  
Скрипки грянули – очередной ударной волной – и с потолка поползли на лонжах четыре статиста, украшенные крылышками. В вихре бумажного снега кружились они, колеблемые ветром из машины – четыре ангела, аллегория неизвестных Якову добродетелей – или же все-таки пороков. Опера-то была про Нерона…  
\- Где же шлейки? – вгляделся Яков.  
\- Под одеждой. Не бойся, я сам их крепил, - успокоил его инженер.  
Конь на сцене прядал ушами, поднимая картинно копыто, Ди Маджо отчаянно трепетал, утопая в волне свирепых золотых блесток, Аницетус дрожаще выводил рулады редкостным своим альтино. Хор продолжал слова за Аницетусом – в лучших колокольных традициях церковных певчих. Видно, уроки Ла Брюса не пошли хору впрок.   
Гросс сходил поглядеть, как позади задника работают его подмастерья – один крутил там педали, поднимая и опуская ангелов, а второй раздувал горе-машину, что бросалась блестками. Яков смотрел на звезды, рассыпанные по сцене, и думал, что театр – это, наверное, мир, перевернутый с ног на голову – актеры попирают ногами звезды, и в небе висят одновременно и солнце, и луна…  
\- Доктор…доктор Ван Геделе!  
Яков повернулся, хотя мог и не поворачиваться – этот цитрусовый запах, утраченного запретного рая…Прима Лукерья была сегодня накрашена и напудрена, в коротком шелковом платье и с тюрбаном на голове. Новое платье примы было очень уж коротко – всего лишь до щиколоток, бог знает, кто выдумал столь дерзкую новацию, Ла Брюс или сам гофмаршал? Лицо ее, белое, словно у куклы, изрядно было нарумянено, а губы, и глаза – прорисованы ярко, чтобы все-все в зале могли их видеть.  
\- Здравствуй, Лупа, - доктор взял ручку, унизанную дешевыми перстеньками – каждый, каждый палец – и прижал к губам, - Рад видеть тебя, волчица. Боишься?  
\- Очень! – с готовностью выпалила прима.  
\- Я буду ругать тебя, - пообещал Яков.  
\- Я тоже, - из-за сцены вернулся довольный Гросс, - И притом последними словами.  
\- Про вас я и не сомневалась, - Лупа тряхнула головой, так, что серьги ударили по щекам, и убежала прочь, в лабиринт декораций.  
\- Дура, - приговорил приму Гросс.  
\- Ты строг к ней, - возразил добродушный Яков, - Девке петь через полчаса, переживает, волнуется – а ты ее дразнишь.

Через полчаса Гросс поспешил за сцену – следить за тем, как поползут с потолка качели, а из другой кулисы выступил Ла Брюс со своею флейтой. Флейта протяжно заныла – вот ведь инструмент факира, и не захочешь, а навернутся слезы. И царица в своем кресле прижала к глазам платок – слезы часто стояли у нее наготове, а тут и впридачу – такая музыка, рвущая сердце. Младший Левенвольд взволнованно извернулся в талии, как змея, высматривая реакцию высокой особы – неужели провал? Крах? Не нравится?  
С небес неспешно спускались качели, увитые цветами, и теплое меццо-сопрано взошло, как солнце, перекрывая мучительную флейту. Задула ветром машина, взметнув золотые блестки и шелковое платье певицы – и увы, увы, это и было фиаско…  
Все кавалеры мгновенно оживились и внимательно глядели – что там видно снизу, под короткой юбочкой примы? Есть панталоны или же нет? Близорукий фон Бюрен даже кончиками пальцев потянул глаза к вискам – чтоб лучше видеть, а брат его, майор Густав, привстал на заднем ряду – у себя на Митаве и не ведал он о подобных зрелищах. Певица чуть раскачивала качели, и юбочка взлетала, колыхаясь – как обещание несбыточного. Где там было им вслушиваться – в арию, в голос, в фиоритуры… «Это даже хуже, чем конь» - подумал Яков, предчувствуя дурное. И он не ошибся.   
Царица отняла от глаз платок, больно шлепнула любопытного Бюрена сложенным веером с одновременным беззвучным, но злобным:  
\- Schlampe! – Яков прочел по губам эти ее слова.   
Гофмаршал со своего места в отчаянии делал знаки Ла Брюсу, и на сцену, огибая застывших Поппею и Аницетуса, лавиной высыпались спасительные карлики – но было уж поздно. Царица встала с места – алым негодующим столбом – и замерли скрипки, и замолчала прима, и вмерзли в сцену несостоявшиеся веселые лацци. Начался великий исход – злая государыня, Бюрены с поджатыми хвостами, равнодушный старший Левенвольд, злобный и растерянный младший, розовая веселая цесаревна, наследница с болонкой, Черкасские в шелухе орехов, посол де Лириа, уже сочиняющий в своей голове злорадное донесение католическому государю…И так далее, и так далее – пока зал и вовсе не опустел. Ла Брюс, бледный, аж серый, бессильно присел на край сцены, обнял острые колени – ненужная флейта валялась рядом – и провозгласил трагически:  
\- Завтра же уеду! К чертовой матери, во Флоренцию! Нет, сегодня! Прочь отсюда…  
Ветряная машина все дула, гоняя по полу среди изогнутых золоченых ножек – ореховую шелуху, бумажные обертки, потерянный белый платок…Прах на ветру – прах от всего, что не вышло, провалилось. Актеры стояли неподвижно на сцене, хор оцепенел, непосредственные карлики уселись на пол, и Лупа машинально раскачивала ненужные более качели. Из-за сцены вернулся Гросс:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Лопнули, провалились, - пояснил для него Ван Геделе, - Государыня гневно удалилась, и с нею придворные.  
\- Это бывает, - с удивительным равнодушием отвечал ему Гросс, - Фортуна непостоянна. Надеюсь, господин Ушаков не арестует всех нас – как фривольных бунтовщиков.  
\- А может? – не испугался, но удивился Яков.  
\- Он все может! – повернулся к нему Ла Брюс, - Все все могут! Только меня здесь не будет – уже через час, клянусь! Ханжи, пуритане… А вы, - концертмейстер встал на ноги и напустился на оцепеневших актеров, - Кыш со сцены, откуда пришли – на конюшню, на кухню, в людскую Левенвольда! Тупицы, бездарности…  
\- Пойдем и мы, - вздохнул, но отнюдь не печально, Гросс, - Раз тупицы мы и бездарности. Я знаю кабак неподалеку, где можно залить печаль. Ведь нам некуда вернуться с тобою – не ждут нас ни на кухне, ни в конюшне, ни в людской Левенвольда.  
\- Обер-гофмаршал, наверное, теперь со зла растерзает всех нас, - предположил Яков, но Гросс покачал головой, увлекая его за собой, в лабиринт картонных декораций:  
\- Он не вернется. Он не играет более – в сломанные игрушки. Сделает вид, что провал – целиком заслуга Ла Брюса, и с чистой душою выкинет Ла Брюса вон. Он уже сватает в Петербург, на новое место – новую звезду, молодого концертмейстера Арайю. Спишет Ла Брюса, пригласит Арайю – и начнет роман с чистого листа. Мы все для него игрушки, которые он привык ломать и бросать.  
\- Соломенные собаки… - вспомнил про себя Яков, и Гросс, удивительно, понял его и продолжил:  
\- Жертвенные животные. Лупу, дурочку, жаль – ей теперь одна дорога, обратно в деревню.  
Яков огляделся – вдали призрачно горели свечи в гримерке певиц, но самих певиц нигде не было видно, быть может, убежали рыдать.  
\- Ты успеешь ее утешить, - усмехнулся Гросс, прочитав его движение, - Идем же, пока не пришли из тайной полиции, и не повязали всех нас – за фривольную Лупину юбку.  
\- Доктор Ван Геделе? – Яков вздрогнул, услышав собственное имя. Неужели пророчество Гросса сбылось, и черные призраки уже явились – арестовать его как опасного бунтовщика?  
В полумраке театрального лабиринта проступили черно-желтые цвета курляндской ливреи, и жесткие букли белого лакейского парика – то был ложный страх, явился всего лишь слуга:  
\- Я за вами, от баронессы Корф. Вы срочно нужны, доктор – уже отошли воды. У вас же все с собою? – слуга кивнул на неизменный саквояж, с которым никогда не расставался Ван Геделе. Яков тряхнул саквояжем, и в чемоданчике весело звякнуло – отозвались волшебники-«чемберлены»:  
\- У меня всегда все с собою. Я готов, поспешим, - и поклонился, извиняясь, Гроссу, - Прости меня, Пауль. Клятва Гиппократа, будь она неладна.

Господь милостив был к баронессе, и послал ей легкие роды – в два пополуночи Яков Ван Геделе уже подходил своим летучим шагом к дому профессора Бидлоу. Летняя ночь обнимала его душистой негой – ароматами пионов и жасмина, и все надрывалась за соседским забором неугомонная шавка.   
Яков замер на мгновение на крыльце, задрав голову – в чистом небе плыли, поворачиваясь, созвездия. Яков никогда не знал, как соединять невидимыми линиями звезды, чтоб получить воображаемые небесные фигуры. С него довольно было – и того, что звезды попросту есть, и благосклонны к нему – ведь где-то, в сказочном доме Корфов, на драгоценной постели, спят его, в некотором роде, творения – мать и дитя, здоровые, и до поры до времени счастливые.  
Доктор толкнул дверь, ожидая застать в доме сонный покой, полночное безмолвие.  
\- Яси! – Петер бросился к нему из гостиной, сжал в объятиях, - Яси, Яси…  
Он был пьян, и дрожал, как мышь под метлой. Яков погладил его трясущиеся плечи:  
\- Полно, Петичка! С чего ты так раскричался? Я был у пациентки, встречал появление на свет божий младшего Корфа. Готов поспорить, он будет назван Карл Густав, как все немецкие первенцы.  
\- Яси, Гросс арестован, а скрипач ваш сбежал, - начал сбивчиво Петруша.  
\- Ла Брюс? – уточнил потрясенно Яков. Он-то думал, то была шутка, про господина Ушакова…  
\- Ну да, тот содомит со скрипкой, что вечно играет на праздниках – я не помню его имени, - Петер выпустил Якова и отошел к столу – налить себе выпить, - Дядюшка сейчас у Лестока, пытается узнать, что с тобою.  
\- Так пошли к ним лакея, пусть скажет – отбой, я дома, - предложил Яков, и тут же подумал, что радовать дядюшку, быть может, преждевременно, - Кто еще арестован?  
\- Не знаю, кажется, один Гросс, - отвечал Петер, - Актеры попрятались в доме у Левенвольда – а этого точно не тронут, господам из полиции он пока не по зубам. Что было-то у вас такого на сцене – я слышал, кто-то скакал без штанов?  
\- Никто не скакал без штанов, по крайней мере, не успел, - пробормотал Яков, - И потом, для русского двора это обычное дело – комики без штанов, как я понял. Нет, девочка пела арию, на качелях, и ветер подул – юбочка задралась, и все уставились, есть ли там панталоны.  
\- Оскорбление величества, - подсказал мгновенно Петруша, - Я все понял – поднявшаяся юбка вызвала высочайшую ревность, а Гросс – высочайший гнев, за то, что раздул ветер.  
\- Высочайшая глупость, - бросил сердито Яков, - Что прикажешь теперь? Прятаться, бежать, ползать на коленях перед обер-гофмаршалом, чтоб он спрятал под крыло и меня? И все оттого, что на дуре задрало юбку, и болван Бюрен под эту юбку уставился!  
\- Так вот как оно было! – невольно восхитился Петруша, - Тогда все ясно, как день!  
Яков взял со стола бутылку, и сделал из горлышка несколько жадных, судорожных глотков.  
\- Бог весть, что делать мне теперь…  
\- Следовать за мною, и как можно скорее, - черный пастор, господин Десэ, вошел в дом бесшумно, и стоял в дверях гостиной, мрачный вестник – то ли горя, то ли свободы.  
\- Я не стану прятаться в доме господина Левенвольда, как наши незадавшиеся актеры! – огрызнулся отчаянно доктор Ван Геделе, и пастор отвечал ему, мягко и вкрадчиво:  
\- Клятва Гиппократа, милый мой юноша – она ведь еще связывает вас, не так ли? У меня пациент для вас.  
\- Арап-шталмейстер? Он справится и сам, без моего участия – он молод и силен, ему нужно разве что время, набраться сил, - доктор снова потянулся было к бутылке, и Десэ жесткими пальцами удержал его руку:  
\- Не напивайтесь. Возможно, сегодня вам доведется шить – а для этого требуется твердая рука. Я доктор для мертвых, не для живых – и то знаю, как тяжело положить хороший шов, если хватил лишку. Ваш клиент сегодня – не арап-шталмейстер. Там дело, возможно, куда хуже. Так вы едете – или останетесь благородно ожидать ареста?  
\- Еду, Десэ, - Яков поднял с пола докторский саквояж – и подумал, что сутки уже не выпускает его из рук, - Не забудь отправить к дяде лакея, - напомнил он Петеру, - и молись за меня, если ты у нас не агностик.

\- В тюрьме мы были на ты, - уже в карете напомнил Яков черному пастору, и тот отвечал с усмешкой:  
\- Твой братец не в курсе нашей близости – и не надо. Раздобыл ты ведьмин амулет?  
\- Почти, - Яков вспомнил о своей оккультной забаве, показавшейся сейчас, после ареста бедняги Гросса, глупостью и ребячеством, - К утру принесу его к тебе в «Бедность», если прежде сам не окажусь в одной из камер.  
\- А ведь я могу спрятать тебя, - хищно улыбнулся Десэ, - У них на самом виду. В мертвецкой, или в пустующей камере – хочешь?  
\- Я не стану бегать от них, как заяц, - сморщился Яков, и Десэ тут же потрепал его по плечу:  
\- И правильно. Ведь Миньон тебя и не отдаст. Ты ему еще нужен, - и пастор заговорщицки подмигнул.  
\- Миньон? – переспросил Яков.  
\- Миньон, Красавчик – это старое прозвище шевалье Левенвольда, еще со времен петровского двора, когда он дежурил на дверях в антикаморе, и чесал пятки своей муттер Екатерине. Сейчас он, конечно, много бы отдал, чтобы старое прозвище поскорее забылось.  
«Шевалье, - царапнуло Якова, - Да, он же младший из баронов – значит, именно шевалье…»  
\- Отчего же ты сам не взялся зашить своего больного? – спросил он у Десэ, - Ты ведь такой же врач, разве что тюремный.  
\- Я прозектор, - поправил его Десэ, - Моим пациентам не больно и не страшно. А живых, особенно некоторых – мне их, ты не поверишь, жалко. Особенно того, к которому мы едем – я давлюсь злостью каждый раз, перевязывая его, и когда-нибудь, клянусь, задушу мерзавца – его собственными повязками, чтобы он более не мучился…  
В глуховатом голосе черного пастора послышались злость, и отчаяние.  
\- Кто это, Десэ? – спросил Яков.  
\- Увидишь.  
Карета встала на обочине – пропуская на узкой дороге кожаный темный дормез, длинный, словно похоронные дроги. Яков и в темноте смог оценить, какие в дормез впряжены были лошади – породистые, горячие, словно огнедышащие посланцы из самой преисподней.  
\- Знатные у кого-то кони, - похвалил он невольно. Десэ проводил карету сощуренными глазами:  
\- Карета едет – выходит, все у них кончено. Нам стоит поторопиться. Поспеши! – крикнул он кучеру, и пояснил для Ван Геделе, хоть и совершенно непонятно, - Викинги рекомендуют воинам три дня ходить с раскрытой раной, но я другого мнения, считаю, что повязки стоит накладывать вовремя.

Возле дома младшего Левенвольда – Яков впервые увидел фасад его дома, украшенный мерцающими в темноте серебристыми вивернами – на каретном развороте уже стояла другая карета. Игрушка, шкатулка на высоких тонких колесах – воплощенная девическая принцессина мечта.   
Десэ, завидев карету, в сердцах плюнул на землю, свесившись из возка:  
\- Дура Балкша, бес ее дери! Придется нам, доктор, обождать внизу – пока она не изволит убраться.  
Яков искренне удивился – что делает в доме графа, да еще ночью, прекрасная колдунья Модеста Балк? Тем более, что Левенвольду она годилась в матери, если, конечно, нужна была ему подобная мать.  
Десэ провел доктора в гостиную, озаренную скудно по случаю ночи, и сам присел на изумрудно-золотой диванчик. Яков тут же спросил, кивая на куртуазное благовещение:  
\- Настоящий у вас Ватто?  
\- Нет, сами рисовали, - буркнул Десэ, и тут же пояснил, - Я не смыслю в картинах. Эта – подарок от матушки Екатерины, по случаю обморока на балу старейшин, ну, и именин.  
Яков не очень понял – кто из них падал в обморок, но спросил другое:  
\- А когда именины у Ренг…Рейн…  
\- У Рейнгольда? – рассмеялся пастор, - В мае. Т-с-с, вот она, пусть пройдет. Сиди тихо, - и сам замер в тени, как статуя.  
На мгновение Якову и в самом деле померещилась на лестнице – ведьма Модеста. Черные спиральные кудри, тонкий стан – как у резного шахматного ферзя, и синие, даже в полумраке заметные глаза, и знаменитый низкий вырез у шелкового платья…Но то была другая дама, моложе на двадцать лет – Нати Лопухина. Она прошла мимо них, не глядя, никого не видя – в полувершке от пола, парящая в мечтах, пролетела на призрачных крыльях недавней победы.  
\- Это Нати, - прошептал Яков.  
\- И? – не понял Десэ.  
\- Не Модеста.  
\- Я и не говорил, что здесь Модеста. Та в Питере, на Лебяжьей Канавке, - пастор понял замешательство Якова и быстро пояснил, - Они мать и дочь, обе – Балкши. Идем же, хватай свою кошелку!  
Они поднялись по лестнице, и Десэ, безошибочно определив верную – среди ряда одинаковых дверей – как и в прошлый раз, почти втолкнул доктора в комнату. Правда, на этот раз задержался на пороге с гневным вопросом:  
\- К чему это было? Балкша? Или ты, как спартанец, позволяешь лисенку терзать свои внутренности?  
Яков оглядел полутемную спальню – пустую, как ему показалось. К кому обращался пастор – кресло перед зеркалом было пусто, и в сказочной смятой постели не было никого?  
\- Вот тебе лекарь, оставляю – развлекайтесь. А я – более не стану, - Десэ подтолкнул Якова еще вперед, и вышел, яростно хлопнув дверью.

Яков подумал было, что пастор говорил – обращаясь к пышному парику, на болване у зеркала – тот был как снятая с плеч голова. Странно было наблюдать все эти кудри, и локоны, и драгоценные шпильки отдельно от их изящного хозяина – а очень похоже выглядят и отрубленные головы на столбах, на месте казни – Яков за свою жизнь довольно их видел.  
\- Проходи же, Яси Ван Геделе, - он появился из-за ширмы, той, за которой – ночной горшок, и таз для умывания – и он все еще стирал с лица полотенцем то ли краску, то ли капли воды, - Дурной тон смывать грим водой, но иногда – уже сил нет…  
Яков смотрел на него и готов был верить во что угодно – в доппельгангеров, в эльфийских подменышей… И вампиры тоже, когда их чары слабеют – делаются, в общем, довольно неприглядны…Без золота, и пудры, и кудрей, и стрелок – он был другой человек, самый обычный. Очень бледный – до пепла – с прозрачной кожей, бескровными злыми губами, и словно тушью прорисованными на серой бумаге – бровями, трагически поднятыми, и глазами, ночными, пропащими, акварельно-заплаканными. Черные волосы гладко зализаны были назад, и лишь за ушами начинались – волны, колечки…Пепельно-белый, и угольно, сгоревше-черный – вот каким он был без краски, младший Левенвольд. И золотой шлафрок, тяжелый, атласный, прежних его цветов – лишь подчеркивал превращение, из райской птицы – в черную моль.  
\- Куда же мне проходить? – спросил Яков.  
\- Да хоть сюда, - Левенвольд присел на край постели и приглашающе хлопнул по простыне узкой ладонью. Постель была такая, словно выдержала сто великих битв, вся перевернутая и, кажется, даже влажная еще кое-где, после бурной ночи. Яков так посмотрел на это грешное ложе, что пациент его немедленно прибавил:  
\- Я не стану с тобой спать. Только нужно же нам место – для нашего изящного рукоделия. Впрочем, боишься – смотри оттуда. Что скажешь?  
Он встал, опершись коленом о край кровати, змеино вывернулся из шуршащего шлафрока – и Яков увидел на белой шелковой подкладке множество темных полос, высохшей крови. И несколько – алых, свежих.  
\- Что скажешь? – повторил сиятельный пациент. Ван Геделе с любопытством и ужасом смотрел на узкую, с очень тонкой талией, спину – казалось, графа пыталась унести в своих когтях гарпия, но так и не сумела поднять. В конкурсе с Анри Мордашовым и казачком-арапом этот пациент претендовал бы на заслуженный кубок. Яков сделал шаг, чтобы взглянуть поближе – но трогать это было никак нельзя, без анестезии.  
\- Это не кнут, это разрезано, - прошептал он почти про себя, - Бог мой, как? Дикий зверь?  
Ночная охота, животное, с которым пришлось бороться? Или иначе – что?  
\- Когти химеры, - тонко улыбнулись бесцветные губы, - Ночь коротка, Яси Ван Геделе. Ты починишь все – до утра? Мне нужно еще поспать, завтра предстоит поединок с инквизицией, и мне понадобятся все мои силы.  
Яков раскрыл саквояж, вынул бутыль с опием и подал Левенвольду:  
\- Это обезболивающее, извольте выпить все и лечь. Я сейчас буду готов.  
Тот взял бутыль и, морщась, сделал пару глотков:  
\- Ты жалеешь меня, Яси. Я думал, ты примешься шить – сейчас.  
\- Для чего это вам? Вашему сиятельству нравится страдать?– Яков сдвинул шкатулки с туалетного столика, и принялся раскладывать инструменты – на белой тряпице, - Мне нужна еще теплая вода.  
\- За ширмой – сколько пожелаешь, - пациент поставил пустую бутылку из-под опия на пол, и улегся на постели, легкомысленно болтая ногами. Он снял свой шлафрок, остался в золотых кюлотах и шелковых чулках, Яков еще подумал – вот первый человек, у которого на чулках – чистые пятки.  
\- Я не люблю страдать, но кое-кто, кто крепко держит меня в руках – любит такое, зло ради зла, - продолжил Левенвольд, и голос его уже чуть плыл, и язык заплетался, - Он любит, а мне приходится любить – его. Я не утомил тебя болтовней, Яси Ван Геделе?  
\- Напротив, я жду, когда подействует опий, - Яков протер инструменты, приготовил шелк, - Пожалуйста, говорите, и что-нибудь длинное.  
Ван Геделе взял воду, присел на край постели, и принялся промывать глубокие разрезы, и в самом деле, словно вспоротые когтями.  
\- Больно, но прежде было – больнее, - оценил пациент, зарывшись в перекрещенные запястья, - Послушай, вот из моего ученического курса, бабушка велела мне вызубрить, но я запомнил только окончание:  
And, to be sure that is not false I swear,  
A thousand groans but thinking on thy face  
One on another's neck do witness bear  
Thy black is fairest in my judgment's place.  
In nothing art thou black save in thy deeds,  
And thence this slander as I think proceeds.  
\- Шекспир, сонет к Темной Леди, - тут же узнал Яков, эти «стоны, друг у друга на шее». Его де Лион любил этот сонет – и читал его всем встречным хорошеньким брюнеткам.  
\- Я никогда толком не знал смысла, просто заучил, на слух, словно арию, - тихо-тихо признался Левенвольд, он уже почти засыпал, опий брал свое, - О чем это, Яси?  
\- И, подтверждая нелживость моих клятв,   
тысяча стонов, стоит мне вызвать в памяти твое лицо,   
один за другим – буквально один у другого на шее, они свидетели -   
Твой мрак светлее всего – как я смею судить.   
Твой мрак не в тебе самой, лишь в том, каковы твои дела,   
\- Потому, полагаю, и ползут все злые слухи о тебе, - последние строки Яков читал уже спящему. Он отставил кувшин с водой, промокнул раны и принялся за изящное рукоделие, длинной кривой иглой и шелковой нитью. «Как пойдет он завтра – с этим на спине, во дворец, еще и с кафтаном на плечах, весом в хороший рыцарский доспех, - рассуждал про себя доктор, накладывая швы и завязывая узелки, - И как с этими ранами – принимал он метрессу? Хрупкий петиметр, боящийся крови…Поистине, мне еще предстоит научиться понимать в человеческой природе».   
Ван Геделе завязал последний узел и взглянул на свою работу, прежде, чем класть повязку. Вереница аккуратных узелков, как заячьи ушки – вдоль узкой спины. Какая же тонкая у него талия – возможно, именно те самые двадцать два дюйма, о которых мечтает Петер. «Когда такая талия и такие глаза…» - вспомнил Ван Геделе отчаянную реплику великолепного ландрата. Так вот чья это была талия…Свет падал на матово-белую кожу – сверху и сбоку – и прежние, старые шрамы, давно зажившие, проступили на перламутровой спине, как муар, как водяные знаки. Яков положил повязки, и повязки спрятали под собою – следы когтей химеры. Тело лежало в его руках – уже совсем кукла, неподвижное, покорное, и доктор обложил спящего пациента подушками, чтобы не потревожить швы, и невольно провел рукой по черным волосам – по волнам и колечкам, змеившимся на белых подушках. Правда, жаль его – прав был Десэ, и ничего ведь с этим не поделаешь.  
Яков отошел к подзеркальному столику, и принялся собирать инструменты, обратно в саквояж. Шкатулки перед зеркалом как будто приглашали – заглянуть и поживиться, чем бог послал. И бриллиантовые шпильки в локонах парика – приглашали. Яков сложил инструменты, убрал тряпицу – среди шкатулок лежал одинокий медальон, и доктор взял его, и раскрыл. Бриллиантов – как на Большой государственной печати. Внутри был портрет, миниатюра – ландрат и полковник Карл Густав фон Левенвольде, на фоне языков пламени. И Яков подумал – там, в языках пламени, ему как раз и самое место.  
\- Ты ведь закончил, доктор? – Десэ вошел неслышно, и стоял за его спиной. Он взял из рук доктора медальон, с треском захлопнул:  
\- С-скотина! – и повернулся к Якову, - Пойдем, устрою тебя на антресолях – побудешь у нас, пока дело твое не утрясется. Он, - и Десэ кивнул на спящего Левенвольда, - вытащит и тебя, и Гросса из его цугундера, только дай ему время. Бюрен ест у него с руки…  
\- Я видел, как он это делает, - согласно кивнул Яков, и Десэ издевательски хохотнул.

Трисмегист так и отдал ему гри-гри, вместе с кувшином и запечной пылью.  
\- Ученый ты человек, а веришь в ведьмины штуки, - сказал он доктору, позабыв, видать, про подземное правило – не судить и не спрашивать.  
\- Я не очень-то верю, - оправдался Яков, - Это мечта, несбыточная греза, как у вашего Виконта, - доктор передал Ивану обещанную изумрудную сережку, и тот по острожной привычке быстро спрятал ее во рту. Яков даже брови поднял – сережка была большая, а щеки у Трисмегиста – не то чтобы очень.  
\- Виконт знает, у кого ты теперь живешь, - Иван заговорил как обычно, и посторонняя вещь во рту ничуть ему не мешала, - Так что жди.  
\- Вот странный человек, - промолвил Яков, которому никакие подземные правила были не указ – он смел и спрашивать, и судить, - Тоже ведь господин ученый, знает про религии и по-китайски пишет. А уверовал в свой золотой клифт – как дворяне московские в твою черную муттер.  
\- Вера душу согревает, - Иван смиренно сложил руки поверх черной рясы, - Ты веруешь в ведьмин браслет, Виконт – в шкурку от хорька золотого, а дворяне – в черную маму.  
А во что сам он верит, Иван не сказал.  
Яков простился с Трисмегистом, вышел с задворок дрыкинского дома. Позади дома, на узкой улочке, там, где обычно прятались кареты поклонявшихся черной муттер господ, стоял теперь бедный возок, с темной кожаной крышей. В немудрящем возке дожидался доктора господин Десэ, пастор-прозектор.  
\- Я вижу, у тебя успех, - кивнул он на кувшин, - Залезай же, и едем. Мне до смерти не терпится увидеть – как это будет у тебя, и будет ли.  
«До смерти» забавно звучало – из уст Смерти. Возок покатил по узкой улочке, цепляя кусты шиповника. Первый петух проорал во дворах, и бледная заря – неторопливо окрашивала край небесного свода в тревожные цвета – то ли розовые, то ли лиловые, словно камень в перстне Левенвольдов.


	24. Бруно Ла Брюс

Карета долетела до Смоленска – кажется, на его собственном страхе. Дешевый возок, совсем простой, без рессор, так скакал на ухабах, что Ла Брюс давно отбил себе зад, и уже сорок верст ехал в карете на боку, задрав ноги на кожаную стену. Пикантная поза, принцесса…  
Ла Брюс представил, как уже мчится, вот так же, на неудобных подушках, навстречу ему, на его московское место – свежая игрушка, новьо гофмаршала, молодой Арайя. Возможно, они даже разминутся на какой-то из станций – и смогут раскланяться. Старая кукла наскучила, ее заменяют новой, а когда-нибудь – заменят и самого кукловода, такова уж игра.  
Впрочем, для кого-то и старая игрушка – желанна. История – тоже иногда набивает нам цену, если эта история занимательна и остра. В Варшаве уже ожидают его, потирая свои восхитительные узкие ладони, пани Чарторижска и пани Потоцка, и пани Тышкевич, и пани Баранович. О, скандальная звезда, овеянная флером – отважный композитор, вчера еще бежавший из-под ареста, гонимый ханжами и ретроградами, за безбожие, за вольнодумство, за смелость постановок. Эпатаж и отвага – за это Ла Брюс был когда-то приглашен ко двору, и за то же самое – изгнан, и бежит. И эту же карту – бестрепетно разыграет он и в Варшаве, сойдя из кареты к встречающим – одетым в женское платье. Беглец от тирании и ханжества. Не Коломбина, конечно, но всегда – принцесса. Легенда. Черный флаг на мачте, даже тонущего – пиратского судна.  
Бруно Ла Брюс, наверное, с рождения был – принцессой в розовом платье, той, что на крышке музыкальной шкатулки, и знал это о себе, и оставался собой, во что бы то ни стало. В какие бы позы не ставила его жизнь – он всегда оставался самим собой, тем, что он есть. Вознесенный на волне запоздалой петровской моды на инвертов – опоздавшей на тридцать лет, позднего эха европейской голубой ажитации – он никогда не играл в игру, он попросту был. Оставался верен себе, не играл – был. И сейчас, когда правила переменились, и козыри – другой уже масти, и правят – женщины, он не переменит лица, потому, что лицо его – никак не маска. Ла Брюс с усмешкой следил, как обращается в прах вчерашнее голубое золото, как переменяются вкусы и маски, и недавний петровский брудер, поборник мужского братства – целует край женского «робе де парад», в расчете на вольности и собственный гвардейский полк. Так и проходит мирская слава, так и разменивают – себя, золотые жезлы – на медные пятаки. Ла Брюс брезгливо поморщился. Нет, сам он не таков. Он – всегда он, всегда – в собственной коже.  
Припомнился ему юноша, говоривший с наивной, пылкой, отчаянной искренностью – о том, что величайшая храбрость и честь – всего лишь сохранить себя, не потерять, не утопить – в омутах и водоворотах реки, несущей нас всех, по дворцовым коридорам. Как же хорош он был, такой смешной и такой прекрасный, этот мальчик, камер-лакей, муттер Екатерины – Ла Брюс даже влюблен был в него, целых три дня. И как же быстро растерял он себя, золотой камер-юнкер – по женским будуарам – ничего от себя не оставил. И ничего от него – прежнего – в нем уже и нет – к достославному тридцатому году. Бедный Рене Левенвольд…  
Ла Брюс не держал зла на человека, выбросившего его прочь от двора – как отслужившую вещь. Ведь Бруно Ла Брюс оставался Бруно Ла Брюсом, остался цел, и пребудет таким – покуда жив. А ты, обер-гофмаршал, бедный, бедный Рене Левенвольд – утратил себя, увы. И наказан достаточно. Ты – призрак, отражение, рьен. Ничто. Пустота в чужой золоченой шкуре. Даже жаль тебя…  
Карета подпрыгнула на особенно отчетливой кочке – и Ла Брюс подпрыгнул, держась за ушибленный бок. «Все равно он выжил бы тебя, - сказал ему внутренний голос, отчетливо и безжалостно, - После того, что ты видел. Рано или поздно – он бы тебя выкинул. Или же – отравил».  
Лефортовский дворец изнутри пронизан, как паутиной, как тысячей мелких сосудов – тайными переходами, и лесенками, и тропинками – позади гобеленов, по ту сторону обитых шелками стен. По тайным тропам так легко – приходить на свидание, и бежать со свидания, и это вполне логично, если учесть, для кого изначально сей дворец был построен.  
Ла Брюс шел со свидания, ранним утром, в потайной галерее позади портьер. Тот час, когда все еще спят, и сама Аврора, и даже слуги, и только первые уборщики гремят на лестницах первыми ведрами. Можно замереть на мгновение, и вдохнуть напоследок запах духов, столь ненадолго отпечатанный – на брабантском кружеве рубашки. Его духов, аманта, недавней добычи. Отряхнуть с себя его пудру, припомнить последние его слова…Послевкусие свидания – в этом есть своя, особенная прелесть.  
И, словно эхо, повторенных шепотом прощальных слов – голос флейты, жалобный и грустный, в самом последнем – ряду портьер. Бледная, жалкая кантилена – у музыканта слабые легкие. Недостаточно сил – для хорошей игры, безупречного звука. Но даже такая беспомощная игра – Ла Брюс не знал, что при дворе есть и другие флейтисты, кроме него.  
Он приблизился, как самому ему казалось – бесшумно, стараясь не стучать каблуками. Кончиками пальцев отогнул краешек бархатной шторы – и на мгновение залюбовался собственным драгоценным кружевом, и полировкой ногтей, и игрою перстней…И встретился глазами – со своим таинственным музыкантом. Я и не знал, что ты умеешь играть на флейте…И неудивительно, что так плохо – у тебя для подобных занятий – слишком уж узкая спина, и маленькие легкие. Удачной репетиции, и доброго утра, Рене…  
Ла Брюс неслышно задернул портьеру, и отступил – пятясь, спиной вперед. Повернулся, и почти побежал – искать, для отступления своего, другую дорогу. Он тогда уже понял – все для него кончено. Два пути у него отныне – бегство или смерть.  
Рене Левенвольд…Он бездарно играл на флейте, но всегда – о, церемониймейстер! – безупречно выстраивал мизансцену. Черт же дернул Ла Брюса смотреть…На золотого хрупкого флейтиста, и на второго флейтиста, на коленях перед Рене, исполнявшего свою партию – наверное, безупречно. Он все исполнял безупречно, этот темный господин в сиреневом, и для Рене он сыграл тогда – божественно, иначе оно бы того и не стоило.


	25. Чемберлены

И в рассветных сумерках доктору опять померещились – вот наваждение! – отрубленные головы на частоколе, окружавшем подмосковную тюрьму. Когда вышли они из возка, Яков вынул гри-гри из пыльного кувшина, и Десэ тут же ударил кувшин об утоптанную твердую землю:  
\- На счастье!  
Осколки прыснули в разные стороны, от дверей обернулись караульные, и посмотрели на них, как на дураков.  
\- Идем же! – и пастор повлек гостя за собой, в кособокую часовенку, притулившуюся позади мрачного здания тюрьмы. Яков глянул в сторону узилища:  
\- Как думаешь, Гросс еще там? Можно ли с ним увидеться?  
\- Твой Гросс дома, - бросил небрежно Десэ, - Уже два часа как. Клялся, когда уходил – что немедленно отбудет в свою Вестфалию, прочь из этого ада.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- У меня везде друзья, и в тюрьме тоже – караульные, дознаватели. Я ведь душа-человек, разве это не заметно? – он хищно усмехнулся, - И здесь тоже есть у меня дружочек, - Десэ отворил дверь в часовенку и позвал:  
\- Изафет! Изафет!  
\- Что тебе, Смертушка? – откликнулся веселый добродушный голосок. В тюремной часовенке уютно коптили свечки, и пахло ладаном, и физиономии у икон представлялись не так уж черны и страшны в кокетливом серебре окладов. И хозяин часовни – тщедушный глазастый попик, кудрявый, херувимского вида – казался персоной симпатичной и жизнерадостной.  
\- А вы с ним даже похожи! – Десэ перевел взгляд с Якова – на симпатягу-попа, - Изафетка, этот паренек – сегодня он – это ты. Дай ему поповское платье, и я отведу его на исповедь к осужденной, - Десэ смешно говорил, выделяя вторую гласную в слове «осужденная», но в тюрьме – ведь только так и говорят. Антр ну в тюрьме, и больше нигде…  
\- А как же я, Смертушка? – притворно сокрушился попик, - Грех ведь сам на душу возьму, если грешницу без утешения оставлю.  
\- Не грусти, Изафетка, - Десэ снял с пояса табакерку, раскрыл перед попиком, - Вот, белый табачок, как ты любишь. Нюхни, успокойся.  
Попик взял ловкими пальцами щепотку табака, закинул в ноздрю:  
\- Ах, волшебник! Ах, греховодник! – и тут же сладко расчихался, и закатил глазки, - Знаешь, чем порадовать! Такие сны дивные после табака твоего снятся…  
Якову табака не предложили, и доктор как-то сразу догадался, почему. В движениях Изафетки появились небывалая плавность и легкость – он словно способен стал завязываться в узлы. Он даже приобнял пастора на радостях, но тот отстранился:  
\- Рясу неси, покуда ноги держат. Табак весь тебе оставлю – наслаждайся, но знай меру.  
Изафет ушел, танцуя и виясь от переизбытка чувств, и вскоре вернулся с рясой. Яков надел рясу через голову, поверх собственной одежды.  
\- Коротковата, - Десэ критически прищурился, и поддернул подол вниз, - Оттого, что Изафетка маломерок. Ничего, на раз прокатит. Пойдем к подружке твоей, исповедник.

Яков следовал за Десэ по тюремным коридорам, и отчаянно трепетал – под взглядами караульных. Но пастор был столь в себе уверен, и двигался вперед с таким пробивным апломбом – что уверенность его невольно передалась и Ван Геделе.  
\- Исповедник. Поп то бишь, - представил Десэ своего спутника караульному, скучавшему перед камерой восемь, - Как ужин последний – съела, не подавилась?  
\- Морду воротит, - буркнул караульный, - Лежит, будто дохлая.  
\- Вот-вот встанет как миленькая, - пообещал ему Десэ, - Слово божье, сам знаешь, чудеса творит. Открывай давай.  
Караульный отомкнул замок – ведьма лежала на нарах, как будто и не шевелилась, с тех пор, как Яков ушел отсюда. Она не подняла головы, не открыла глаз, когда они вошли.  
Десэ прикрыл дверь, встал так, чтоб спиной загородить дверной глазок:  
\- Ну, поп самозваный, давай – с богом!  
Яков приблизился, присел на корточки, взял ведьмину руку и, волнуясь, надел амулет на высохшее, желтое запястье:  
\- Вроде бы левая рука должна быть, та, где сердце – если верно я помню…  
\- Все верно, милый, - ведьма раскрыла глаза и резко села на своем ложе. И у Якова опять всплыло в памяти – про восставших вампиров, про то, как вчерашний труп способен преобразиться в прекрасное, бесконечно притягательное создание. Сейчас под ее взглядом можно было раствориться, растаять – столь магнетически засияли ее глаза.  
\- Здорово, - оценил и Десэ ведьмино преображение. Он отошел от двери, присмотрелся, - Ну, красиво, да. Превращение впечатляет. Но ведь это всего лишь поэзия. Дальше-то что?  
\- Она умрет и станет свободна, - Яков услышал эти слова в своей голове, и тут же проговорил их вслух, - И бессмертна. Если я позову – она придет, спасти меня, как я спас сегодня ее. Только нужно мне знать ее имя.  
\- Это как раз проще простого, - Десэ задумался, вспоминая, - Марфа, нет, Мавра Зайцева – по судейским протоколам. Так это все, спектакль кончен, приятель?  
Яков все смотрел, глаз не мог отвести – от Мавры Зайцевой, и Мавра смотрела, не отрываясь, на него. Сидела неподвижно на нарах, подогнув под себя одну ногу, с прямой спиной, и не отрывала от доктора жгучего, испепеляющего взора. Прекрасная и невезучая, как та царица, с которой писали икону черной муттер. Тоже увидевшая ад, и несчастная, просто потому, что так уж зажглись над нею звезды. Соломенная собака, жертвенное животное – сожженное бог знает, ради чего. Темные волосы, пепельная кожа и пропащие, глубокие глаза – точно такие глаза видел Яков совсем недавно, на другом прекрасном лице, и тот человек вот так же принимал свое страдание, как неизбежное, как должное…  
\- А ты еще врал графу, что гипноз тебя не берет, - Десэ взял доктора за плечо, и с усилием отвернул от ведьминого взгляда, - Так кончен твой спектакль?  
\- Наверное, кончен, - подтвердил Яков.  
\- Жаль, что мало. Но красиво, - похвалил Десэ, - Профос обрыдается теперь – такую красотку душить. Ладно, горе-колдун, пойдем, посажу тебя в карету – до графского дома. А я останусь – пульс ей, - кивнул он на ведьму, - трогать, и глаза закрывать. И таких, как она, на восемь пополуночи у нас еще трое. Регулярные экзекуции – опора стабильности режима.

В карете на Ван Геделе навалились тошнота, и сонливость, и тяжелая, каменная усталость. Возможно, ведьма и в самом деле навела на него чары. Он хотел было приказать кучеру править к Быдлину дому – ведь, кажется, арест его отменился, Гросс же вернулся домой… Но язык у Якова еле ворочался, и глаза закрывались – и, как только опустил он веки – увидел перед собою лицо Мавры Зайцевой, то ли страшное, то ли невыразимо прекрасное, и языки пламени, как на портрете ландрата, обняли его, и приняли в себя, и окружили, и не отпускали…Качался возок, и качались волны, в которых плыла и плыла его лодочка, в огненной реке…  
Яков помнил словно бы в дымке – как дворецкий и кучер на руках возносили его на антресоли графского дома, мимо серебряных гибких виверн, перевитых на фасаде. И как сменялись лица возле его постели, будто в калейдоскопе: нарядный высокомерный дворецкий, отчего-то дядюшка Бидлоу, после пастор Десэ, трогающий пульс Якова холодными жесткими пальцами, и равнодушный золотой Левенвольд, мелькнувший на пороге в презрительном полуобороте:  
\- Надеюсь, он не заразный? Это же не оспа, Коко?  
И потом, однажды, или даже не однажды, а раза два или три – рыжая раскосая женщина, словно сошедшая из райского сада – сидела на краю постели, и держала его за руку, и обтирала водою его лицо. Или то казалось бедняге Ван Геделе, в горячечном бреду – Лупа-Лукерья, мандариновая его волчица, глядящая на него сверху вниз, с состраданием и любопытством.

Когда он очнулся – возле кровати сидел надменный и чопорный дворецкий Кейтель, в парике и в расшитой ливрее, и смотрел на больного точно так, как смотрела Лупа в его снах – с состраданием и несомненным любопытством.  
\- Кризис миновал, - произнес он значительно, - Как и предсказывал ваш гениальный дядюшка. Вставать вам пока что не стоит, но если что – под кроватью найдется горшок, а на подоконнике – кувшин с водой.  
\- Сколько я провалялся? – тут же спросил Яков.  
\- Пять дней. Его сиятельство опасались оспы, но дядюшка ваш правильно сказал – всего лишь горячка, от переутомления и чувств-с.  
\- Я хотел бы вернуться к себе, вернее, в дом моего дяди, - сказал Яков со всей возможной решительностью, садясь на постели.  
\- Вот еще, - вдруг фыркнул Кейтель, как лошадь, и Яков с удивлением увидел, что он может быть – и сердитым, и забавным, и лет ему куда меньше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, - Лежите и не высовывайтесь. Дядюшка, коли будет на то нужда, приедет к вам сам. Его сиятельство нипочем вас не отпустит – он столько дней провел у вашего изголовья, и так тревожился о вашей судьбе – а вы хотите сбежать, отнять у него игрушку из рук.  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы он тут сидел, - усомнился Яков, - Дядю помню, и девицу рыжую помню, как она меня умывала.  
\- Была девка рыжая, певица, та, что брюхата ходит, - припомнил Кейтель, - Вызывалась сидеть, от безделья, видать. Но и его сиятельству вы небезразличны, может, он и не сидел возле вас, но, несомненно, принимал в вас участие.  
«Значит, не померещилась мне Лупа» - подумал Яков. Отчего-то ему очень хотелось увидеть ее еще раз. То, что Лупа сама вызвалась ухаживать за ним, вызывало у доктора волнующие мурашки – впрочем, привычные для тех, кого покидает жар.

Из оранжереи прибыл посланник с корзиной персиков – презентом для выздоравливающего, от смотрителя оранжереи виконта де Тремуя. Кейтель тут же конфисковал всю корзину на хозяйский стол, в качестве контрибуции, оставив выздоравливающему – единственный персик, и тот с подгнившим бочком.  
Сам хозяин, прекрасный Левенвольд, единственный раз появился в дверях комнаты Ван Геделе, замер на пороге, словно золотая статуэтка:  
\- Я рад, что ты идешь на поправку, Коко.  
\- Я надеялся, что ваше сиятельство изволили запомнить мое имя, - мягко напомнил ему доктор, но услышал в ответ:  
\- Лучше ветер в голове, чем ненужный мусор. Скоро тебе предстоит снимать мои швы – ты же справишься, Коко?  
\- Несомненно, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал Яков, уже вдогонку – исчезающему дивному видению, тающему в воздухе облаку золотистой пыли. Каблуки простучали, процокали по антресольным половицам, по деревянным ступеням – и звонкий олений перестук затерялся где-то внизу, в галереях графских комнат. Все эти дни Яков старался не думать – ни о нем, ни о ныне покойной Мавре Зайцевой. Отчего-то эти двое переплелись для него в одно болезненное, горестное воспоминание – о том, что непонятно, страшно. О том, что свершается неотвратимо, беспощадно, и чему – ну никак не помешать.

Яков справился – по одному срезал узелки ненужных более швов с двух темных, перламутром отливающих шрамов. И опий уже не понадобился.  
\- Не стоит того, - отказался Левенвольд, и вытерпел все докторские манипуляции молча, лишь прикусив губу. Яков вернул ему на плечи тяжелый золотой шлафрок – с темными полосами на подкладке, которые так никто и не додумался отстирать – и бесстрашный петиметр зябко завернулся в скользкий атлас:  
\- Жалеешь? Не нужно… - он сел в кресло, и указал доктору на кресло рядом, - У меня разговор к тебе. Нет, не Коко – все-таки Яси Ван Геделе.  
\- Я весь внимание, ваше сиятельство.  
Было утро, и обер-гофмаршал не был еще ни причесан, ни накрашен, ни даже как следует выбрит – растрепанные волосы вились по плечам, сонные глаза чуть припухли, и сейчас он казался забавным шаржем на старшего брата, полковника Левенвольда. Они все-таки были очень похожи, два брата – и, возможно, именно это сходство и прятал под краской младший.  
\- Пока ты болел – я собрал о тебе все слухи, Яси Ван Геделе, - начал вкрадчиво Левенвольд, - Я хотел узнать твою репутацию, как хирурга и акушера. И репутация твоя превосходна. Более того – ты не болтлив, и никогда не разносил сплетни об абортах своих пациенток, как это делают некоторые. Ты умеешь молчать, Яси Ван Геделе. И еще – тебе лучше уехать из Москвы до ноября, прежде, чем вернется мой брат. Так что все сходится, как хороший пасьянс.  
Яков слушал внимательно – что же ему сейчас предложат. Левенвольд отбросил черные пряди с высокого, будто бы даже подбритого специально лба, и взял руки доктора в свои:  
\- Я мог бы просто тебя заставить. Или приказать тебе, использовать тебя – вслепую, и потом избавиться. Но это слишком уж гнусно – играть в живого человека, как в куклу. Люди не флейты, как говорил один незадачливый принц. Я скажу тебе, что тебя ждет – и ты сможешь согласиться. Или отказаться. И если откажешься – сможешь встать, и выйти из этого дома, и уехать – откуда ты там? В Лейден, что ли…  
Яков смотрел на него, и думал, что происходящее сейчас, для придворного интригана, в некотором роде – подвиг. Левенвольд сжал его пальцы – руки его были горячими, как будто этого человека сжигал жар:  
\- Одна дама вот-вот должна родить. Дама, чье имя я не смею назвать…В октябре или чуть раньше. Лет ей много, роды первые, да и здоровье не очень. Из хороших врачей в Москве сейчас – ты да твой дядя, остальные мусор. Лесток болтлив, как баба, и он из другого лагеря. Впрочем, тебе это неважно. Ты поедешь к ней со мною – тогда, когда придет срок. Сделаешь все самым лучшим образом, как только сумеешь. А потом тебе придется уехать, бежать даже – вместе с ребенком, с его кормилицей, и с его охраной. Сперва в деревню, потом – наверное, в Польшу. Или в Цесарию, я еще не знаю сам – кто примет. Прошу я тебя – ведь дядька твой не годится – он слишком заметен, да не согласится, у него ведь госпиталь, практика, этот его бездарный Петер…  
\- Я понял, - ответил Яков, - Это то самое дело – по которому стольких арестовали. Значит, не просто так.  
\- Да, то самое дело, - серьезно и печально подтвердил Левенвольд, - И я вынужден его закончить. Ведь брат мой уехал…Ты поможешь мне, Яси Ван Геделе? Обещаю, что буду стараться сохранить тебя живым. Сам знаешь – слово дворянина…  
\- Осторожная формулировка, - оценил Яков его деликатность, - Буду стараться сохранить…  
\- Не более того, - Левенвольд наконец-то улыбнулся, - И обещаю – что ты станешь богат. Десять тысяч яхимсталеров – за один прием, а, доктор?  
\- Если останусь жив…Мне нечего терять, ваше сиятельство – я один, ни семьи, ни детей. Ни доброго имени – уже…Я согласен, можете распоряжаться моей никчемной жизнью как пожелаете.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул обер-гофмаршал, и потянул вдруг Якова за руки – к себе, - Правда, спасибо. И – не бойся. Nihil time, nihil dole…  
Левенвольд стремительно подался к нему, словно атакующая гадюка, и поцеловал, дотронулся губами до губ его, будто ужалил, и тут же – оттолкнул:  
\- А теперь ступай, Яси…

Яков раскладывал инструменты – что-то протирал лишний раз, что-то точил – когда в дверь его поскреблись.  
\- Заходите, - разрешил доктор. В комнату вдвинулся дворецкий Кейтель, нарядный, как никогда – золотая эстетика его хозяина явно не оставила дворецкого равнодушным.  
\- Праздник намечается? – сразу догадался Ван Геделе.  
\- О, да! Придут гости, и будет дан концерт, - с готовностью подтвердил разряженный Кейтель, - И певица пропоет наконец-то ту арию, что была так печально прервана. То будет символ прощения и примирения.  
\- И ее величество пожалует в гости? – не поверил Яков.  
\- О, нет! Ее величество болеют, но пожалуют господин фон Бюрен, граф Вартенберг, и господа Лопухины, и граф Остерман…  
\- Довольно перечислять, Кейтель – мне все равно их не видать.  
\- Отчего же? Полагаю, вы достаточно поправились, и сможете наблюдать за концертом с галереи. Там есть такая портьера, и из-за нее можно…  
\- То есть вы приглашаете меня, Кейтель?  
\- И не только я, - дворецкий неожиданно игриво подмигнул, и Яков поразился – как уживаются в нем надменность и внезапное, как искра, лукавство, - У вас есть добрый друг, желающий вас развлечь – после долгой, тяжелой болезни и вынужденного заточения.  
\- Хотите сказать – мое сидение за портьерой высочайше одобрено? – уточнил Яков, и получил ответ:  
\- Именно так.

Яков не стал наблюдать, как ужинают высокие гости – это было бы унизительно. С первого этажа раздавался то и дело собачий лай, и доктор решил – значит, кто-то из гостей привел с собой собачку, чтобы похвастаться. И, конечно же, можно и не угадывать – кто.  
Когда с галерей заиграли скрипки, и снизу послышалось – что настраиваются инструменты, Яков все-таки вышел за портьеру и посмотрел вниз – ему захотелось увидеть, как будет петь Лупа.  
Оркестр выстроился полукругом – флейтисты и эти, что с огромными скрипками – Яков не знал, как они называются. Лупа, в шелковом платье, широком, как солнце, и такого же цвета, только готовилась петь. В волосах ее вплетены были чайные розы, отлично видные Якову сверху. Гости сидели рядком на стульях, и Ван Геделе с высоты мог рассмотреть, как прошиты их парики – у кого они были. Лопухины – оба в лососинном, в кружевах цвета внутренности морских раковин, утонченные и накрашенные, с лицами грешных ангелов. Остерман – серебро, и возле него золото – Левенвольд. И в центре, гость главный и почетный – зловеще-сиреневый фон Бюрен, в собственных черно-стальных кудрях, матово-смуглый, с той самой собакой у ног. Рыжая борзая на длинном витом поводке вяло порыкивала – охраняла! – и подозрительно косилась на серебристого Остермана, с явной готовностью – тяпнуть.  
Скрипки попиликали и затихли, вступила флейта, и за нею – мягкой волной полился голос певицы. И музыканты последовали за голосом, в райские кущи, по одному вступая на этот путь – сперва флейты, а потом и те, что как огромные скрипки. Ах да, виола да гамбо…Лупа взяла самую высокую, леденяще-звонкую ноту – и порочный херувим Лопухин прижал к накрашенному глазу платок, а собака – вскочила разом на четыре ноги, в охотничью стойку.  
\- Флора, фу! – Бюрен дернул поводок, но было поздно. Собака завыла, вплетая свой голос – в арию, в рыдание флейт, прибавляя себя – к путешествию в райский сад. Вой не заглушал пение совсем, скорее – добавлял новые ноты. Это была – неожиданная поддержка.  
Левенвольд закрыл лицо ладонями, пряча улыбку, Бюрен и Остерман, переглядываясь, хохотали – наконец-то эти вечные соперники в политике нашли общую звезду – на музыкальном небосклоне.  
\- Это нарочно! – Нати Лопухина вскочила, топнула ножкой, схватила мужа чуть ли не за шиворот и потянула на выход, - Над нами смеются! Это дурная шутка, пойдемте, друг мой – из дома, где не помнят о приличиях…  
Бедняга князь прижимал к глазам платок уже от смеха, но позволил супруге себя увлечь – как и всегда, как покорная игрушка. Хозяин дома устремился было за ними, но Бюрен придержал его за край золотого наряда:  
\- Не стоит, Рене, пусть идут, раз такие дуры…Послушаем дальше – твою приму и мою Флору.  
Лупе, впрочем, не показался обидным такой дуэт – она пела и улыбалась, и улыбка звучала в голосе ее, как в утреннем небе – трепещет розовый краешек рассвета. Ария кончилась, и певица присела, и поцеловала собаку с длинную морду – слушатели аплодировали им обеим. Потом Лупа отступила за спины оркестра, и вышел вперед уже Прошка-Аницет, с подбитым глазом, кое-как замазанным белилами.  
Яков следил сверху – что станет делать певица. Лупа золотистой тенью проскользнула позади музыкантов, прошла торопливо под куртуазным благовещением, и осторожно – живот ей мешал – взошла по ступеням. Яков свесился с галереи, смотрел – куда же дальше? Лупа медленно брела мимо ряда одинаковых дверей, цепляя ручки их пышным платьем – видно было, что нехорошо ей, ноги еле держат. Вот вздрогнула, завидев кого-то в том конце коридора, толкнула наугад первую же попавшуюся дверь – и почти упала в дверной проем. «Худо стало, - догадался Ван Геделе, - Надо глянуть – как бы не родила прежде срока».   
Аницет перед гостями заливался, как певчая птица. Собака пока молчала – но это Бюрен пальцами держал ей морду, не позволяя завыть. Яков вышел из-за портьеры, огляделся – все слуги стояли внизу, кругом возле гостей. Доктор прошел за спинами скрипачей, сбежал по лесенке вниз, и по коридору – к той двери, в которую входила певица, он запомнил, в какую.  
То была графская спальня – зеркало, цацки, неприбранная постель – и Лупы в ней не было видно. Яков заглянул за ширму – но и там стояли лишь горшок и таз, стыдливо прикрытые плетеными крышками. И за балдахином не было никого, и под одеялом – доктор даже проверил. Зато на туалетном столике царило роскошество…Левенвольд к приходу гостей надел на себя, конечно, «все лучшее сразу», но кое-что и оставил. Бриллиантовые серьги, длинные, в его вкусе, и много-много сверкающих шпилек, и перстни – и с камнями, и с камеями… «Колечко заметно будет, а шпильки – кто их считает» - решил Яков и парочку шпилек приколол на рукав – с изнанки.  
\- Ты неумелый чемберлен, совсем дилетант, - послышалось от самой двери. Скрипачи играли, и голосил Аницет, и подвывала ему Флора – но французская серебристая речь слышна была совсем рядом, почти на пороге. Этот картавый серебряный шарик во рту…- Ты давеча уронил тарелку, у тебя кривые руки…  
«Причем здесь щипцы? – подумал было Яков, но тут же понял, что речь не об акушерском инструменте, а об камергере, - Чемберлен – это камергер, chambellan…» Бюрен был обер-камергер нынешний, а Левенвольд когда-то служил камергером – у покойной матушки Екатерины.  
\- Поверь, Рене, счастье чемберлена не в тарелках, - возразил от двери другой голос, несомненно, фон Бюрена – этот лающий его, то ли немецкий, то ли французский.  
\- Так ты ничего и не можешь – ни переменить тарелку, ни переодеть персону, - Левенвольд отвечал ему, то ли насмешливо, то ли злясь.  
\- Переодеть тебя, Рене – по всем правилам? – предложил Бюрен, тоже сердито.  
«Все ясно. Сейчас они тут начнут друг друга переодевать», - мрачно подумал Яков, цапнул со столика еще пару шпилек, и шагнул за портьеру. И за портьерой – влетел с размаху в мягкое, и теплое, и пахнущее мандариновым раем – певица Лупа сидела на подоконнике, подобрав ноги.  
\- Т-с-с, - она притянула доктора к себе, и прижала к пальчик к его губам, - молчи!  
Яков спрятал шпильки и замер в ее объятиях – и, черт возьми, это было весьма приятно…  
Хлопнула дверь, щелкнула задвижка – значит, они вошли и заперлись. «Фу!» - подумал Ван Геделе, и глянул в щелочку между портьерами, ожидая узреть невероятный разврат. И ничего такого не увидел – двое стояли друг напротив друга, и смотрели – как смотрятся в зеркало, и смеялись. Темный фон Бюрен – сыгранный злодей из Комедии Дель Арте – протянул руку, и осторожно так качнул сережку в ухе золотого своего визави:  
\- Рене, фреттхен мой…Так и пишутся романы – великие войны, вселенские потопы, крестовые походы, коронации, перемены власти – и все для того лишь, чтобы двое встретились…  
\- Но не такие же двое! – расхохотался Левенвольд, поймал его руку и прижал к губам, - Все, испачкал тебя своей помадой. Впрочем, роман написан, пьеса сыграна – двое встретились наконец-то, посреди коронаций и потопов, и разошлись, каждый по своей дороге, и один смотрит на другого – и не узнает, и уже не видит.  
Лупа тоже приникла к портьере, к дырочке, прожженной свечою в малиновом бархате – и смотрела, внимательно и с отчаянием – на своего графа. Губы ее дрожали, и что-то, наверное, рушилось у нее внутри. Яков поглядел на нее, печальную свою волчицу: «А ведь прав камергер – для того и разбойники, и тати, и черные мадонны, и охоты, и остроги – чтобы двое однажды встретились. И – не узнали друг друга…»  
\- Ты смотришь на меня – и не видишь, - жалобно повторил Левенвольд. Все было ему не так, и даже в самом слепящем его счастье – все было мало, хотелось большего. Бог знает чего… Бюрен шагнул к нему, взял его лицо в ладони, и пальцы – совсем черными показались на белой пудреной коже:  
\- Да все я вижу…Каждый твой шаг, и взгляд, и вот такой жест, - он смешно показал, передразнив изломанную пластику Левенвольда, - Ты послов представляешь, так все глядят на послов, а я – на тебя. И без того ведь в политике я – дурак дураком…  
Два чемберлена – бывший и настоящий, стояли, просто обнявшись и не сводя глаз, один с другого. Большего им и нельзя было – день, концерт, Остерман внизу, полный дом слуг, да и шпионов…Но эта минута была благосклонно отпущена им – хотя бы задержать друг друга в объятиях. Всего лишь…Яков и пожалел их, и позавидовал – все ведь могут, кроме того, чего единственного – хотят. Соломенные псы, золотые чемберлены их величеств…  
\- Вы еще поцелуйтесь, оба-два, - зло прошипела Лупа, и Яков повернулся к ней, хотел прижать палец к ее губам – молчи! – но вместо этого сам ее поцеловал. Ему давно хотелось – и чужая, столь же невозможная и нелепая история – вдохновила. Лупа ответила ему, со зла прикусывая губы его острыми зубками, и обвила его шею руками, и Ван Геделе почти задохнулся в своем райском саду. Ну и что, что она чужая, и больше, может, и не увидеться им – эта минуточка есть у них, и ладно. Так целовал он свою волчицу, незадавшуюся приму небывалого театра, и она отвечала ему – сердито и страстно.  
\- Что это, доктор? – влажное пятно расплылось темной медузой – по золотому подолу. И Яков, увы, сразу же понял, что это – недаром был он первый на Москве акушер:  
\- Это воды…Воды у тебя отошли…

Ивашка Трисмегист возвращался от прежней своей хозяйки, старой царицы Авдотьи.   
Туда, к старой хозяйке, прибыл он на запятках кареты хозяйки новой, Нати Лопухиной. Нати пожелала навестить свою «тантхен», как самонадеянно называла она Авдотью – тщеславной немке нравилось пребывать в родстве с бывшей царицей. Конечно же, порфироносная вдова приходилась «тантхен» не самой Наталье, а ее легкомысленному мужу, но Нати так приятно было говорить ей – тетушка.  
Старая царица за прошедшие месяцы еще больше и увяла, и угасла, и совсем не признала прежнего слугу – за спиною у красавицы-гофмейстрины. Трисмегист смотрел на нее, инокиню Елену, на ту, ради кого вытерпел он и кнут, и батоги, и утратил навеки прежнее имя. Совсем старушка, темная, почти вдвое согнутая, с трясущейся головой – только черная икона и помнила теперь, какой была она молодою. И Трисмегист еще помнил – тонкую, черную свою госпожу, злую красавицу с насупленными соболиными бровями, летевшую на коне рядом с юным и неуместно восторженным егерем. Черную госпожу, снившуюся потом дураку-егерю в неуместных греховных снах…Но что упало – то пропало, как говаривал фламандец Ван Геделе. Старушка дряхлая сидела, и трясла головой, и, не слушая, кивала прекрасной своей собеседнице. А та, взяв теткины руки в свои, шептала неслышащей старухе на ухо, как в колодец – о своем неверном, нежданном счастье:  
\- Муттер, тантхен…Все – по-моему вышло…Ангел мой наконец-то сторговался с несостоявшимся своим тестем, и невеста публично отказала жениху, при свидетелях. Назад пути нет, ни ему, ни Варвареньке – отменилась их свадьба. Варваренька грустит – она выбирала для себя жениха, как ожерелье у жидовского ювелира, била ножками и требовала подать ей – самого красивого, самого ослепительного. Новый жених ее, увы, не так красив, но он русский, и у него богатейшая на Москве свора, и папеньке он весьма и весьма любезен. Ангел же мой отныне снова свободен, и, по уговору, никому ничего не должен – все, что проиграл он под приданое, прощается ему…  
\- А новая невеста обер-гофмаршала – она красивая? – тихо спросила Авдотья, словно очнувшись ото сна.  
\- Новая? Бог весть – у него ведь нет никакой, он не спешит жениться. Брат дает ему деньги, и ее величество – зачем ему?  
Старая царица погладила Натину руку, и глядела на нее слезящимися, сонными глазами – уже не помнила, кто перед нею.  
\- Храни тебя бог, деточка…Тебя – и твоего жениха.  
Нати расцвела от этих слов, а Иван, наоборот, опечалился – он чувствовал себя виноватым, в том, что старая царица так скоро теряет и память, и уже себя самое. Как будто черная муттер из подземной часовни тянет и тянет из нее силы, перетягивает, как платок из рукава – из нее к себе, из живого – в мертвое.

Иван вошел в темный, прохладный, гулкий дом, и прежде, чем затеплил свечу, уже понял – дом его не пуст, кто-то в нем есть.  
\- Не пугайся, Ивашка, это я всего лишь, подземный гость, - де Тремуй, в придворном пышном наряде, сидел на колоде, приспособленной Иваном вместо стула, - Долго же ты гуляешь.  
\- К матушке ездил, проведать, - пояснил Иван, и Виконт тут же спросил заинтересованно:  
\- И как же матушка?  
\- Болеет, угасает, - мрачно отвечал Трисмегист, - Грех это, то, что мы делаем. Кабы не ты и не твои хозяева – давно свернул бы эту лавочку. С господами моими мне легче договориться, чем с твоими татями.  
\- Господа скоро из Москвы уедут, - медленно произнес Виконт, - Двор переезжает, в Петербург, это давно решено. Кое-какие дела здесь закончат – и поедут с богом.  
\- И ты?  
\- Я – нет, я к Москве как цепью прикован. Но с господином Салтыковым мне и тут будет хорошо, поверь – он наш человек, и все больше наш делается, с каждым годом. Скоро – весь наш станет.  
\- А – я?  
\- И для тебя у меня нечаянная радость, - Виконт улыбнулся, показав зубы – белые-белые, как недавно покрашенный забор, - Прогон был от вора, про тебя и твою черную маму.  
Иван ахнул – от радости и от страха. Сам вор обратил на него внимание…  
\- Конечно, не только про тебя, - тут же сбил с него спесь Виконт, - но и о тебе есть пара слов. Мол, неча шастать фраерам к нам под землю, не про них это место. Господам отныне хода под землю нет. Так что сбылось твое желание – лавочка закрыта, аренду я твою прекращаю, пойдем, заберешь маму – и адье. В доме живи, пока новый не сыщешь – но не дольше недели.  
\- Отчего вдруг? – Трисмегист и рад был, и растерян – что так мгновенно прекратилось его предприятие.  
\- Это вору знать, не мне, - пожал плечами Виконт, - Он решает – мы все повинуемся. Ты же царицу не спросишь – отчего одних она казнит, а других милует. Пойдем, дружок, к твоей богине – ты приберешь ее. А я – попрощаюсь.

\- Черная Изида, и японская Черная Каннон, и гаитянская Эрзули Дантор, иссеченная шрамами, - так говорил Виконт, протянув руку – к стоящей на аналое иконе, приветствуя ее и прощаясь, - Католические черные мадонны Испании и Майорки, и черная Матка Бозка Ченстоховска, и черная индийская Кали – зло ради зла…Смерть, боль, ложь, и неутоленные желания, и любовь, приобретенная кровью и злодейством…Она исполняет желания – но понял ли ты, какой ценою? Догадался ли, перед кем ползали на коленях все твои петиметры?  
Трисмегист не ответил – он собрал огарки свечей, и спрятал за пазуху – серебряный ящичек господина Остермана. Утром предстоял Трисмегисту доклад – последний – перед этим глубокомысленным господином.  
\- Черная госпожа ничего не умеет давать даром, - продолжил Виконт, - Мы покупаем у нее, или берем взаймы – и неизвестно, что хуже. И мы в любом случае – когда-нибудь ей заплатим. Петиметры этого не ведают, они привыкли брать даром…То-то будет им потом сюрприз.  
\- Не все такие, - возразил Трисмегист, - Вчера был один – он явно знал, кто перед ним. И платил – вперед. Он сказал – «здравствуй, шварце муттер», и разрезал свою руку – видишь, весь аналой в крови.  
\- Ну и дурак! – рассмеялся Виконт, - Эрзули Дантор не принимает кровь, кровь любит Папа Огун. Хотел бы я знать, кто это был у тебя, такой умный?  
\- Я не узнал, - отвечал Трисмегист, - Все же в масках, как тут узнаешь…С ним шулер был известный, тот, что в «Небесах» все играет, прозектор.  
\- А-а, - Виконт, кажется, понял – кто же там был, - И чего просил он у шварце муттер? Любви? Взаимности от своего предмета?  
\- Вот и нет, - Иван снял икону с аналоя и бережно завернул в тряпицу, - Die Freiheit – знаешь, как это переводится?


	26. Анна Ивановна

Ждала-то она – не его…И другой помстился ей на пороге, когда Бюрен привел его в комнату. Если горят всего три свечи, и те слабые, из самых дешевых – неудивительно, что примерещился ей другой, и подведенные синим глаза – и показались синими.  
Она воскликнула тогда:  
\- Гасси! – и, наверное, перепутала карты – множеству историков, потому что ту их встречу – уже сейчас перепевают на все лады досужие мемуаристы.  
\- Я тень вашего Гасси, его местоблюститель, его марионетка, - говорил он по-французски, склоняясь к ее руке, - Я здесь от него, и с благими вестями. Нынче ночь благовещения, и я – ваш Габриэль, принцесса.  
Габриэль, ночь благовещения…Он прибыл сказать – избрана ты среди жен. Но сам он – ничто, почтовый голубь, всего лишь принесший благую весть в своем клюве, письмоносец, Меркурий…  
\- Завтра, возможно, уже раним утром, прибудут послы из Москвы. Русские избрали вас на царство, принцесса, вы станете императрикс. Но вы будете – игрушечной императрикс, их карманной квинни, послы потребуют от вас – подписать их особые дворянские вольности. Это заговор, они условились заранее, Долгорукие и Голицыны – стреножить вас, лишить и зубов, и когтей. О, не гневайтесь так, отпустите мою руку, не ломайте ее…Мой брат сохранит для вас самовластие. Мой брат, и мудрый барон Остерман. Всего лишь выслушайте меня, принцесса – вам останется разве что выучить вашу роль, мой брат расписал ее для вас, каждый ваш жест, как партию – по нотам…  
\- Говорите же, Рейнгольд, я слушаю, и больше я не сделаю вам больно…  
Тогда она в презлобстве и в самом деле – едва не сломала ему пальцы. Несдержанность в гневе – увы, такова их фамильная черта. И ангел благовещения знал – о фамильной проклятой гневливости, и пока говорил с ней – все гладил руку ее горячей своей ладонью, все успокаивал. Он был неплохой режиссер, этот Габриэль, он прошел с будущей императрикс всю ее роль, каждый жест, каждое слово, поставил каждую ее интонацию – на необходимое место. Он устраивал когда-то праздники при дворе – и с актерами обходиться умел.  
Прежняя царица, Екатерина, звала его когда-то – Вилли, он был – одно лицо, с казненным ее де Монэ. Но та, бедняга, кажется, совсем помешалась на казненном своем камергере – оттого и похожий мальчишка-юнкер все спьяну и сослепу казался ей – Виля.   
Одно лицо, или вовсе без лица. Так не бывает…Или же он попросту актер, оттого и так похож – и на де Монэ, и на собственного брата. Когда захочет, когда ему это нужно – он просто играет. Те же движения, и голос, и шепот…  
\- Гасси…  
\- Мой брат Гасси сочинил для вас – эту пьесу, и вы исполните свою роль превосходно, ведь вы талантливая актриса, принцесса.  
О да, он всего лишь, копирует, играет – в собственного брата. Забавный…Как прежде она не видела – что с Гасси они настолько похожи, как прятал он это их сходство – под вечной своей позолотой?  
Режиссер, кукловод, вернейший друг ее, Гасси, Amoklaufer Гасси, он блуждающая звезда, его не удержать надолго, он всегда в отъезде, в движении, и даже когда в руках – он уже в полуобороте, отлетает, стремится прочь из сжимающих его пальцев. Звезда светит с небес, хранит, оберегает – но никогда не бывает рядом. Вот и сейчас – с нею лишь тень его, доппельгангер…  
В ту ночь Габриэль так похоже сыграл – брата своего, автора гениальной пьесы, что она позволила себе – их перепутать. Задержала в своей руке – его горячую руку, засмотрелась – в обведенные синим глаза. В темноте – и казавшиеся синими. В библии не было такого, а вот у нее – было… Габриэль…Они доучили роль, на подушках, под пологом темной спальни – и ее режиссер, ангел благовещения, на прощание прижал палец к ее губам – молчите, принцесса! – и отбыл прочь, на своих фантомных истерзанных крыльях, как тогда она думала – навсегда.  
Но вот пьеса сыграна, овации отгремели. Они выиграли партию. Актриса исполнила свою роль в точности, как ее учили – и получила самовластие, корону и трон. Только автор божественной комедии – он опять далеко. Ему интереснее – блистать в политике, наиграться всласть ветром всех богов. Блуждающая звезда – хранит и светит, но сама при этом – горит в чужом небе. В Польше, в Цесарии…Там, где можно припасть к жилам, напиться крови – Большой политики, Большой интриги…Смешно смотреть, как Бюрен пытается занять опустевшее кресло, все заполняет собою, как дым, везде выставляет своих шпионов. Но тщетно, ведь он слуга, не друг. Друга – нет. Гасси…  
\- Я тоже по нему скучаю…  
Так говоришь ты, Габриэль, и, кажется, совершенно искренне. Он друг твой и брат, и он так же в заговоре с тобою – против целого света. Ты так же любишь его…Товарищ по несчастью…И можно сощурить ресницы, или просто не вглядываться, ведь в полумраке личных покоев – братья так похожи…  
\- Гасси!  
И снова – обведенные синим глаза – и представляются ей синими, и можно заново перепутать младшего брата со старшим, быть может, так у них и условлено, у братьев – заменять друг друга? Слишком уж многие их перепутали... Или и это тоже – часть его пьесы?   
Дайте же вашу руку, Рейнгольд, я больше не сделаю вам больно…  
\- Как прикажет моя госпожа… - и он опять прижимает палец к губам ее – молчите…


	27. Черная муттер

Граф Остерман не расстроился ничуть, услыхав от Трисмегиста о воровском прогоне. Впрочем, он, кажется, уже знал про него заранее.  
\- Всему свое время, время жить, и время умирать, время собирать камни и время их разбрасывать, - промолвил он задумчиво, и качнулся мерно туда-обратно в кресле-качалке на длинных полозьях, словно иллюстрируя собственные слова, - Двор вот-вот переедет в Петербург, и аттракцион твой делается опасен. Как хорошо, что герр Каин все еще чутко прислушивается к моим пожеланиям…  
\- Вы с ним знакомы? – воскликнул непосредственный Трисмегист. Остерман тонко улыбнулся, запахнул на груди лисью шубку – прохладно было, совсем осень, и мелкий дождик шуршал за окнами:   
\- Наше знакомство с ним длится с девятнадцатого года, с тех пор, как царь Петр Алексеевич в презлобстве своем едва не пожелал обоих нас повесить. Двое незабываемых суток в Каторжном остроге…Ты знаешь, что твой начальник превосходно играет в длинные нарды? Правда, те наши нарды вылеплены были из хлеба. Герр Каин выиграл тогда свою жизнь – и я просил за него, как только был помилован. С тех пор мы с ним в расчете – и добрые друзья.  
Трисмегист замер с открытым ртом – сам он ни разу не видел знаменитого московского вора, и подозревал иногда, что тезка его – всего лишь легенда, сочиненная татями на досуге. Остерман как будто прочел его мысли:  
\- Ты слишком низко летаешь, чтобы передать от меня привет. К счастью, есть у меня и другие…Давай же последний улов – конечно, больше для порядку. У черной твоей мамы, кажется, все уже успели побывать – вряд ли там отыщется что новое, - граф взял шкатулку белыми пальчиками, и тут же брезгливо их отдернул, - Что это? Кровь?  
\- Один кавалер ладонь разрезал над этим ящиком, нарочно, - пояснил Трисмегист, - Все кровью залил, злодей.  
\- И кто это был? – Остерман прекратил раскачиваться и выпрямился в кресле.  
\- Да почем мне знать, - растерялся Ивашка, - Все в масках ходят, рож-то не видно. А записку он не писал.  
\- И чего же хотел?  
\- Свободы, ваше сиятельство, - проговорил Трисмегист с долей неодобрения, - Хотя вряд ли был крепостной.  
\- Мы желаем несбыточного, и мы желаем странного, - Остерман оттолкнулся ногой от пола, и кресло его опять поплыло, как лодка по невидимым волнам, - Но сколько бы осел не странствовал – ему не вернуться домой арабским скакуном. Хотел бы я знать – за какую цену он выкупит свою волю. В любом случае, тот отважный любитель свободы и кровопролитий побывал у тебя последним. Лавочка твоя закрыта.  
\- А как же хозяйка моя? – вспомнил Ивашка.  
\- С Нати я договорюсь – в любом случае, хозяйка твоя получила от игры уже все, что хотела. Она не станет тебя задерживать. Куда же отправишься ты дальше, демон библейский?  
\- В Несебр болгарский поеду, дядька у меня там, - смущенно пробасил Трисмегист, - Немного в Москве еще побуду – есть тут вдова одна…А потом и отправлюсь с богом.  
Остерман не слушал его, глядел в окно – капли дождя стекали по стеклу, как слезы, и деревья в графском саду стояли, печально поникшие. Меж деревьев бродил садовник, в плаще с капюшоном, и в большую корзину собирал из травы падалицу. Так и смерть собирает с грешной земли созревшие плоды – сравнение банальное, но тем не менее верное.

Срок у Лупы был в ноябре, но дочка родилась на два месяца раньше – быть может, от переживаний, из-за неудачной премьеры. Яков сам принял роды, на пару с холопской акушеркой – ребеночек родился хилый, и вряд ли стоило надеяться, что задержится на свете.   
Вместе с младенцем роженица перебралась из холодного флигеля – на теплые антресоли, и Яков мог отныне навещать своих пациентов, хоть каждый день. Он и приходил каждый день – смотрел, как Лукерья кормит малышку, и потом ходит с нею по комнате, держа младенца столбиком и поглаживая по спинке – чтоб молоко улеглось, и живот не болел. Они почти не разговаривали – Лупа и Яков – и доктору вспоминались порою два чемберлена, глядевшие друг на друга, как в зеркало, с веселым отчаянием – вместе быть им нельзя, абсолютно невозможно, но никак и не отвести глаз…  
Ван Геделе знал, что будет с ними дальше, но старался не думать – чем же все кончится, и жил той единственной, отпущенной ему минутой. Иногда он приходил в комнату, заслышав детский плач – Лупа спала, и доктор сам брал из люльки капризную девочку, и ходил с ней по комнате, укачивал, и по-фламандски уговаривал не плакать. Она была легкая, очень легкая, и хрупкая, как птичка, с такими же невесомыми, словно полыми, косточками, и Лупа дала уже имя ей – Аня – и Яков жалел, что все это ненадолго, и Аня ненадолго, и эта жизнь, как и жизнь бедного его де Лиона, однажды иссякнет, протечет у него между пальцами, и он не в силах станет – удержать.   
Он листал свои книги, все пытался найти в них ответ – как выходить ребенка, такого слабого, но и в книгах не было толковых советов, а сам Яков умел лишь принимать роды, и знать не знал, как оно там – дальше. Холопская акушерка советовала класть ребеночка в погасшую теплую печку, но у графа все печки были немецкие, или же – камин, и кто бы дал им, выкладывать младенца в графском камине…  
Сам граф Левенвольд и не взглянул на ребенка – он равнодушен был к детям, к своим ли, к чужим. Лупа плакала от обиды, ей казалось – он хоть раз, но придет, но увы – графу было все равно. Кейтель заходил от хозяина, справлялся, как пришло молоко, приносил пеленки, и погремушки, и делал ревущей девчонке козу – отчего бедняга принималась орать еще пуще.  
\- Не мешаем мы вам? – спрашивала Кейтеля Лупа, она боялась, что ребенок на антресолях плачем своим помешает графу спать, и их сошлют, в деревню или бог еще знает куда, - Анька тихо пищит, но, может, будит?  
\- Меня будит, а графа – нет, - отвечал весело Кейтель. Видно было, что младенец ему донельзя симпатичен – Кейтель вдохновенно тряс погремушкой и крутил пальцами «шарики-фонарики», - Его сиятельство ночью приходит, как нагулявшийся кот, и тотчас кверху попой – на постель, спать. Над ним из пушки можно палить – не проснется. А я потерплю, я днем посплю два часа – и ночью превосходно просыпаюсь и засыпаю снова.  
Лупа слушала его, кивала, и все равно боялась. Яков дожидался, когда Кейтель уйдет, обнимал ее, прижимал к себе и шептал:  
\- Никто тебя, глупую, не выгонит. Погоди немного – и поедем с тобою вместе, далеко, в самую Польшу, в Варшаву – там, знаешь, какие башни? И все дома – как торты…  
\- И ты поедешь?  
\- И я… Станем жить с тобой, в своем доме, со слугами, с охраной. Только подождать чуть-чуть надо.  
\- Чего же?  
Если бы Яков мог ответить – чего…Он сам лишь догадывался – чего они ждут, каким оно будет, их грядущее путешествие…  
Лил дождь из темного неба, порой уже и со снегом, летели на землю желтые и красные листья, и кузен Петер все слал и слал Якову отчаянные записки: «Как ты? Все ли хорошо? Не надумал ли ты возвращаться?» И де Тремуй из своей оранжереи присылал – туески с мандаринами, и на солнечных боках мандаринов вырезаны были улыбающиеся рожицы. Значит – Виконту нравилось, как идет игра.

В ту ночь Левенвольд пришел за ним сам:  
\- Хватай инструменты и бежим скорее, Яси Ван Геделе. У нашей пьесы развязка.  
Он был сегодня не золотой, черный – в темной простой одежде, лицо без краски, и блестящие волосы зачесаны назад гладко, как у цесарских сутенеров. Только перстень на руке был прежний – с розовым тревожным камнем.  
\- Скорее, Яси, ты как сонная муха…  
Яков кое-как оделся, взял инструменты – провожатый его уже пританцовывал от нетерпения на пороге комнаты. Вдвоем спустились они – по черной лестнице, к черному выходу. Карета уже дожидалась – бедный возок Десэ, тот, что с кожаным верхом, и сам Десэ сидел на облучке, на кучерском месте.  
\- Полетели! – Левенвольд скользнул в карету, проворно, как ласка, и Яков последовал за ним – звякнули в саквояже инструменты.  
\- Вот твой роялти, - Левенвольд показал доктору кошелек, но не отдал, - Получишь, если сделаешь все, как надо. Если все у тебя получится…  
Яков только сейчас увидел, что правая рука графа перевязана, и совсем по-дилетантски, просто платком, перетягивающим ладонь.  
\- Что с рукою, ваше сиятельство? – спросил Ван Геделе, - Может, мне стоит перевязать вас по всем правилам?  
\- Глупости, - отмахнулся Левенвольд, - Царапина, об собственную шпагу. Только я так могу…Пустое, не стоит трогать.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, - Яков понизил голос, - Я хотел бы приобрести у вас одну вещь – надеюсь, она стоит поменьше, чем десять тысяч.  
\- Что же? – высокие брови недоуменно взлетели.  
\- Парадный кафтан, весь в золоте, тот, что вы носите при дворе.  
\- Их у три меня – который из трех? Один парижский, и два от местных портных – но ни один из них больше пятерки не стоит, - Левенвольд озадаченно наморщил гладкий лоб, Яков явно потряс его и удивил, - Ты что, хочешь это – сам носить?  
\- Нет, носить я не стану,- улыбнулся Ван Геделе, - Уговор у меня, с одним человеком. Он спас мою жизнь, и я с тех пор ему должен. Какой из трех, все равно. Только вряд ли я смогу передать его сам – прикажите доставить кафтан к дому Дрыкина, для Трисмегиста…  
\- Для Трисмегиста… - Левенвольд на мгновение прикрыл лицо ладонями, мелькнули белый платок и алый камень, и когда отнял руки – рассмеялся, - Милый друг, не имей привычки считать других – глупее себя, тогда и сам не покажешь себя глупцом. Я прикажу доставить твою покупку – в дом Анри Мордашова, для виконта де Тремуя. Угадал?  
Яков ошеломленно кивнул. Карета дернулась и встала.  
\- Вот мы и приехали, доктор. Лефортово. Ваш выход, дива.

Лефортовский дворец был отсюда довольно далеко – горбатый холм с золотыми окошечками, смутно мерцавшими сквозь завесу осенней мороси. Между каретой и дворцом простирался черный, уже голый совсем сад, зловеще колеблющий скрюченными аспидными ветвями в розоватом от иллюминации небе. Словно ведьмы грозили прохожим высохшими костлявыми пальцами – не ходите, добра не будет…  
\- Ну же, идем! – Левенвольд вступил на дорожку, в самую сочную грязь – по щиколотку, и, обернувшись, манил оторопевшего Ван Геделе, - Идем, не спи!  
Пастор Смерть тоже сошел с облучка и перебрался в возок, под крышу – от моросящего дождя.   
Доктор запахнул понадежнее плащ и устремился за своим стремительным провожатым – по невидимой в темноте дорожке, в скользкой осенней грязи. Мелкие капли дождя обидно били по носу и неуклонно стремились за шиворот.  
Дорожка скоро закончилась, перед согбенной деревянной постройкой – Левенвольд с самым деловым видом стукнул в дверь на мотив какого-то марша, и дверь открылась. В скудно озаренном проеме стоял унылый тип со свечой, по виду – типичное чадо тайной полиции, с красным носом и бегающими глазами.  
\- Узнаешь? – Левенвольд гордо выпрямился и высокомерно задрал подбородок. Полицейский кивнул – он признал эту придворную полубалетную стойку, но не самого человека:  
\- Полковник? Ваше сиятельство?  
\- Чуть поменьше, сиятельство без полковника, - Левенвольд отодвинул стража и вошел, втащив и доктора за рукав – с собой, - Со мною лекарь, и мы спешим. Дай мне свечу, ты себе новую заведешь, - он взял из руки охранника свечу в керамической чашке – с такой детской непосредственностью, что тот только рот раскрыл, и уже летел дальше, волоча и доктора за собою, так кошка тащит в зубах пойманную мышь, - Осторожнее, тут ступеньки, и весьма крутые. И наклони голову – видишь, какой кротовый ход…  
Ван Геделе понял, что идут они во дворец – под землею, ходами, предназначенными для шпионов и прислуги. «Впрочем, он же гофмаршал, - подумал доктор о Левенвольде, - Он и должен знать как следует свой дом, как любой хороший дворецкий».   
Ступени кончились, потолки поднялись повыше, и в стенах показались крошечные зарешеченные окошки, странно знакомые. «Я был уже здесь!» - чуть не воскликнул Яков, и даже глазами попытался отыскать – тот поворот, ту дверку в потайную комнату, за которой – сказочный райский сад. Но все повороты были одинаково мертвы и черны, и не понять было – который…  
\- Опять ступени, - любезно предупредил Левенвольд, - Уже наверх. Минута – и мы на месте.  
Пламя свечи плясало в его руке, и лицо, освещенное изнизу, казалось злодейски-красивым, словно карнавальная маска – злой рот и глаза темные, без блеска, совсем как в маске – прорези. Гофмаршал взбежал по крутой деревянной лесенке, толкнул невидимую в темноте дверь:  
\- Дома…Теперь – молчи!  
Хотя Яков и прежде не сказал ему ни слова…Теперь перед ними были черные дворцовые ходы, потайная неприглядная изнанка, о которой не ведают гости – узкие коридорчики, деревянные переходы, лесенки без перил. Левенвольд, похоже, знал в совершенстве пространство за сценой – того театра, где довелось ему блистать. Был как рыба в воде – и на подмостках, и за кулисами. Он двигался стремительно – так хищная мурена плывет у самого дна, в сумрачных своих водах – по извилистым темным тропам, пронизывающим дворец изнутри, как незаметная паутина, по тайным дорожкам шпионов, абортмахеров, убийц и ростовщиков. Черная лесенка, переход, поворот, и – пламя свечи прекратило метаться и замерло, и очередной марш пробарабанил по очередной двери.  
\- Ваше сиятельство… - отворилась невидимая дверца, и явился следующий страж, брат-близнец предыдущего.  
\- Я с акушером, - Левенвольд отдал охраннику свечу и вошел, - Не опоздали?  
\- Никак нет, ваше сиятельство.  
То была приемная, так называемая антикамора, чистилище перед вратами в рай. В таких комнатках днем толпятся просители, ожидая аудиенции. Сейчас здесь сидели два то ли шпиона, то ли питомца господина Ушакова – неприметные, словно пылью припорошенные, но отчетливо разящие перегаром.  
\- Мы идем, - приказал Левенвольд не то им, не то Ван Геделе, - Разувайся – и входи.  
Собственные заляпанные глиной ботфорты он мгновенно и ловко снял, без помощи, сам, и остался в чулках. Доктор тоже вышагнул из грязных своих туфель и спросил осторожно, шепотом:  
\- Хоть скажите – сколько лет, которые роды?  
\- Лет тридцать семь, роды, похоже, первые, - одними губами произнес Левенвольд.  
«Какой ужас» - про себя оценил перспективы акушер. С такими вводными – ему оставалось разве что молиться.   
Левенвольд приблизился к двери, ведущей в покои, и приоткрыл ее – ровно настолько, чтоб прошел человек:  
\- Прошу, маэстро!

Что это было прежде – спальня, кабинет? Сейчас здесь было слишком уж много ширм – и много старух. Таких вот русских повитух, с их «сахарочком» и другими идиотскими народными приемчиками, подобных старух Ван Геделе издавна почитал первыми своими врагами. Левенвольд мгновенно прочел выражение на лице доктора и по-русски бросил повитухам категорический приказ:  
\- Этот доктор – главный. Слушайтесь, твари! – и прибавил для Ван Геделе, уже по-немецки, - Бидлоу они знают и боятся, а тебя не знают. Хочешь – выгоним их вовсе?  
\- Не надо, вдруг пригодятся, - засомневался Яков, - Так где же роженица?  
\- Идем, - гофмаршал, как хорь, скользнул в лабиринте ширм, - Но только – молчи.  
Яков последовал за ним, лавируя среди вышитых на шелке китаянок и японок, и увидел кровать, перегороженную надвое, тоже то ли занавесом, то ли тканевой переборкой, на тонких бамбуковых ножках. Это было придумано, судя по всему, для секретности – нижняя половина роженицы помещалась по одну сторону преграды, а верхняя – спрятана была от акушера с другой стороны, за вышитым тканевым пологом. Там, в секретной части, все было правильно, роженица дышала и орала, и угрями вились возле нее вездесущие старухи, а со стороны несекретной – обретался лейб-медик Фишер, похожий на Кощея из русских сказок. Этот Фишер был звездою кумовства и некомпетентности, и неизвестно, как втерся в доверие к царственным особам. Кое-кого он успешно уже уморил, и московские врачи слагали о Фишеровской дикости цветистые легенды, о его сушеных червях и целебных пиявках… «Бог мой, и мне – вместе с ним…- в ужасе подумал Яков, - Всем конец – и матери, и ребенку, и мне. Выживет разве что Фишер…» Потому что Фишер выплывал на поверхность всегда – кого бы ни уморил.  
\- Фишер – кыш! Смена караула! – приказал тем временем Левенвольд. Яков невольно оценил, как он говорит – обер-гофмаршал – тихо, но очень отчетливо, так, что невольно вслушиваешься в каждое слово, - Это доктор Геделе, все извольте ему подчиняться. Если желаете – встретить рассвет живыми.  
Кощейный Фишер беззвучно кивнул – весь покорность и раболепие. Вполне дружелюбно он указал Якову на таз с водой и кувшин – чтоб вымыть руки. Яков выдохнул и наконец-то перестал дрожать – да, все это время, как вышел он из кареты – его непрерывно трясло, как в лихорадке, и горели щеки. Но вот ужас отступил, и впереди ожидала его обычная акушерская работа, такая, как и всегда.   
Яков вымыл руки и осторожно, бочком, приблизился к высочайшей своей пациентке, и начал осмотр, и мгновенно успокоился. Никто не умирал, и предлежание было удачное, и раскрытие – точно такое, как надо. Бог даст, все сможет разрешиться и без участия знаменитых чемберленовских щипцов.  
\- Давно схватки идут? – спросил Яков лейб-медика, и тот отвечал, с отрепетированным степенным достоинством:  
\- С двух пополудни, воды час назад излились.  
Яков скрипнул зубами от этого «излились», но смолчал – Фишер и так был в этом деле не то что бы его другом.  
\- Что там? – спросил Левенвольд, обычным своим, не гофмаршальским голосом, он изо всех сил старался – не смотреть.  
\- Пока все хорошо, все идет как надо, - успокоил его Ван Геделе, - Герр Фишер все подготовил как следует, и, если будет господь к нам милосерден – к утру ее милость благополучно разрешится от бремени.  
«Ее милость» за ширмой заорала дурниной, Левенвольд нервно передернулся, произнес непонятно:  
\- Suum cuique! – текуче обогнул полог, и пропал за ним, тут же раздался из-за ширмы его командный гофмаршальский голос:  
\- Брысь, чудовища! – и три старухи прыснули с той стороны, как тараканы.  
\- Анхен, Анхен, я здесь, с тобой, - услышал доктор из-за шелковой завесы уже немецкую, сладкую, нежнейшую речь – вот так же говорил Левенвольд когда-то: «Мой ужасный месье Эрик», с такой же неизбывной любовью, - Дай мне твою руку…Я буду с тобою, Анхен, пока все не кончится.  
\- Гасси… - голос ее сорван был криком, и все равно – то был гулкий, как колокол, очень низкий голос – для женщины, - Успел, приехал…Не уходи больше, Гасси, не бросай меня.  
\- Не брошу, Анхен, - в воркующей нежности послышалась горечь, - Твой Гасси здесь, рядом, никуда не уходит.  
«Они не близнецы, конечно, но так похожи – особенно ночью» - подумал про себя Ван Геделе, о братьях Левенвольде, но дальше продолжать не стал – некогда стало. Этот экзамен был у него самым сложным, на карте стояла не карьера – карьеру он давно проиграл – уже целая жизнь, и не только его. Молодой акушер засучил рукава, оценил в очередной раз раскрытие, и еще раз выдохнул прерывисто – как перед прыжком в пропасть.

\- Не гони, Десэ, постой пока, - приказал Левенвольд. Доктор Ван Геделе нес на руках ребенка, и гофмаршал позволил ему устроиться в карете первым. Младенец в пеленках и одеяле скрипуче пищал.  
Левенвольд забрался в возок, вытащил из кармана табакерку, откинул крышку – столь знакомый белый табак! – и серебряной ложечкой зачерпнул понюшку, и дважды вдохнул. Он почему-то не стал чихать, откинулся на подушки, прикрыв глаза, и севшим голосом велел Десэ:  
\- Помчали! – возок покатился, и ребенок в руках у доктора удивлено замолчал.  
\- Для одной он был Вилли, для другой – Гасси, для третьего – никто и ничто, Рьен, - как во сне проговорил Левенвольд и тут же открыл глаза, подозрительно заблестевшие, - Откинь пеленку, покажи мне ее – на кого похожа?  
Их новорожденный был – девочка, здоровая, чернявая и басовито-крикливая. Яков сдвинул чуть вбок кружевную белую пеленку, и Левенвольд уставился в темноте на младенца, близоруко прищурясь:  
\- О да, этот прекрасный римский нос…  
Доктор перегнулся и сам посмотрел – младенческий нос был самый обычный, кнопкой. Впрочем, и у собственно Левенвольда нос был вовсе не римский, обычный остзейский, с горбинкой и с брезгливо защипнутыми ноздрями. Ван Геделе поднял на него недоуменные глаза, и услышал – насмешливое:  
\- Ты что – тоже? Тоже думал, что то дело ушаковское – правда? Да за собственного ребенка я не дал бы и пуговицы…Она – не моя…  
Яков накинул пеленку обратно – младенец спал, убаюканный дорожными кочками. Десэ на облучке запел вполголоса:  
\- Le lendemain matin, deux cadavres sont arrives…(Наутро приплыли два трупа…)  
\- Столько жизней – за одну маленькую и никчемную, - глубокомысленно промолвил Левенвольд, которому белый табак все-таки, похоже, ударил в голову, - Все те люди, в «Бедности», и охранники, и несчастные старухи – солнце встает, а все они мертвы. Жив разве что бестия Фишер, но этот переживет – и потоп, и снятие пятой печати…А прочие, кого ты видел сегодня – все, все уже умерли. Черный папа Ушаков отлично знает свое дело. И ты умер, Яси Ван Геделе, и я говорю с твоим призраком, и дядя твой завтра узнает – что ты утонул, в Москве-реке. В Польшу поедет месье Изоля, и мадам Изоля, и двое их детей, и две няньки…Ах да, гонорар для месье Изоля, как я забыл, - Левенвольд извлек из-за пазухи кошелек, похудевший за ночь ровно вдвое, - Вот твоя пятерка, Иаков Изоля. Увы, звучит не так хорошо, как Яси Ван Геделе…А то, что ты у меня купил – де Тремуй получит его уже сегодня. Слово – дворянина.  
Возок встал на заднем дворе дома Левенвольда – Яков тотчас узнал лепившиеся друг на друге флигеля и пристройки. Напротив стоял уже готовый длинный дормез – карета для долгих путешествий, с печкой и лежачими, как колыбели, сиденьями.  
\- Перебирайтесь, вас уже ждут, - Левенвольд небрежно кивнул в сторону дормеза, и прибавил, увидев растерянное лицо Якова, - Все твои вещи, и деньги, все уже собрано и ждет тебя. Ничего не пропало, не бойся. Ступай же, Яси…  
Десэ сошел с облучка и отворил ему дверь – Яков спустился на двор, прижимая ребенка к груди. Младенец вдохнул осенней прохлады и вдохновенно заорал. И из дормеза откликнулся – такой же детский писк, но куда слабее. Десэ подошел к дормезу и почтительно распахнул – уже следующую дверь:  
\- Прошу вас, месье Изоля. Ваши новые абшиды, - и пастор мгновенным, шулерским жестом, переложил – из своего рукава Якову в карман – конверт с документами, - Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi!  
Дитя в одеяле брыкало ногами и, кажется, не на шутку обдулось. А крик стоял…Яков поставил ногу на любезно опущенную для него ступеньку, и заглянул в дормез – две няньки смотрели на него из недр оловянными глазами, как аллегория тупости и алкоголизма. И на длинном дормезном сиденье, в темной бархатной глубине – была и его волчица, качала плетеную дорожную люльку.  
\- Фу, как пахнет! Он у тебя обкакался – ты что, не чуешь? – возмущенно воскликнула Лупа, и протянула руки – не к Якову, к свертку под его плащом, - Давай, я перепеленаю.  
\- Вообще-то он – девочка, - поправил Яков, и вступил, склонив голову, в низкую и душную темноту дормеза.

За окном – стеной стоял ледяной осенний дождь, с ветром и первой снежной крупкой. Последние темные листья беспомощно налипли на стекла, словно просили спрятать их от грядущих безжалостных холодов. Мордашов и де Тремуй безмятежно резались в карты, в столь полюбившееся при дворе экарте, и печка дышала живым осязаемым теплом, и свечи горели и грели – в кругленьких веселых ореолах. Де Тремуй на этот раз позволял себе проиграть – ведь рыба не станет клевать без прикорма. Но и Анри Мордашов желал бы сегодня проиграть – он мечтал об удаче в любви, и только в любви, а удача в любви и в картах – явления несовместные.  
\- Господин виконт, к вам там один просится, - мальчишка-казачок влетел в гостиную – смесь услужливости и дерзости. Он держался уже как слуга, отставлял ножку и гибко кланялся, но говорил – еще как гражданин подземного города, трескучей высокой скороговоркой, - Месье француз…  
\- Не говорят «господин виконт», Миша, - мягко поправил казачка де Тремуй, - Или «ваша милость», или уж «господин де Тремуй». Проводи гостя в кабинет, я сейчас к нему подойду.  
\- Кто ходит к вам так поздно, в такую пору? – удивленно поднял бровь Мордашов, и блики от свечей заколебались на яично-гладкой его лысине.  
\- Картежники мои, все долги отдают, - отвечал небрежно Тремуй. Он отложил карты, рубашкой вверх, и для верности водрузил на них подсвечник, - Я оставлю вас, Анри – клянусь, совсем ненадолго. Вы не успеете без меня соскучиться.  
Виконт встал из-за стола, и сошел по лесенке в кабинет – пока он шел, лицо его из добродушно-дурацкого сделалось жестким и злым. В кабинете сидел уже пастор Десэ, мокрый и в снегу, с коробкой наподобие шляпной, тоже – мокрой и заснеженной. Десэ набил вонючую солдатскую трубочку и уже совсем готовился закурить.  
\- Не кури здесь, провоняешь Мордашову его обои, - сердито предостерег, входя, Тремуй, - Как же ты, лягушатина, не уберег моего врачишку? – в голосе Виконта послышалась старческая скрипучая жалоба, - Дал-таки хорьку золотому его сожрать?  
\- Ты уже больше придворный, Виконт, чем дитя подземелья, - Десэ разжег-таки трубочку и самозабвенно затянулся, - Как только твой месье Каин еще держит тебя в татях? Ты веришь слухам – как настоящий придворный, ведь для таких и распускаются подобные слухи. Сам посуди – если бы доктор Геделе умер, стал бы мой хорек отдавать за него его долги?  
Десэ снял с коробки размокшую, подкисшую от дождя крышку – и скромное золотое зарево взошло над картонными бортами. Заиграли в свете шандалов – позументы и драгоценные пуговицы.  
\- Иди же, примерь, - усмехнулся пастор, - Ты же так желал…  
Тремуй метнулся навстречу коробке, и дрожащими руками извлек – жар-птицу, огненный, солнечно-золотой кафтан, тяжелый и звенящий, как орденский доспех. За шитьем и не видно было ткани – драгоценный наряд играл, переливался, перетекал в сухих, казавшихся на фоне его – черными – виконтовых пальцах.  
\- Так и не выучил я его – убивать, - брюзгливо посетовал пастор, - Тофану сварить мы можем, а вот гарротой поработать – стесняемся…  
\- Спасибо тебе и за это, - Виконт бережно повесил кафтан на спинку кресла и почти что нежно погладил ткань, жесткую, как змеиная чешуя, - О, лев Трисмегиста…  
\- Ваш Трисмегист – жадина и шляпа, ни разу я ему не лев, - обиделся Десэ.  
\- Я и не о нашем, я о Меркурии вообще, о божестве перехода, проводнике и открывателе дверей, юноше с золотым жезлом, и змее в мутных водах, Симби, повелителе течения и фонтанов…  
\- Учен ты слишком, это тебя и погубит, - проворчал пастор, вставая, - Я одно знаю – многие знания – многие печали. И хозяин мой никакой не Меркурий, он нежный балованный мажор, продажный и вечно сидящий у кого-то на шее. А ты, похоже, поэт, Виконт. Прощай, и доброй охоты – как говорит мой Миньон.  
Десэ выбил трубочку на пол – прямо на хозяйский наборный паркет – накинул капюшон и шагнул из кабинета прочь. Тремуй отодвинул оконную портьеру – за портьерой обнаружился казачок Мишка, с выражением услужливой готовности на остром рябом личике.  
\- Давай – за ним! – подтолкнул казачка Тремуй – к двери, - И живо!  
Стремительный Мишка беззвучно и мгновенно растаял за дверью – как и не был. Может, он и не знал верных именований для титулов, но шпионить научен был в совершенстве.  
Тремуй еще раз провел пальцами по шершавой расшитой ткани, словно лаская. И тут же совсем воровским, заученным, таким же ласкающим движением – обшарил обшлага и карманы.  
\- Ну, здравствуй! – Виконт вытянул из кармана записку, развернул, поднес к свету, прочел и усмехнулся. Он хорошо знал эти буковки – похожие на птичьи следы, или на вавилонскую клинопись. Как будто пишущему лень было, или жаль – лишний раз провести пером. «Виконту де Тремуй передает эту вещь доктор Ван Геделе, с бесконечной благодарностью и дружеским приветом».


	28. Матушка Елена

Ад – он внутри. Ад – это ты сама. Стоит только смежить веки – и тотчас они раскроются, окошечки в ад. Мозаика, сорок сороков изразцов – которыми изукрашена неизбывно пылающая печка. И в печке этой горишь ты, и все не сгораешь, ибо мука твоя вечная, матушка Елена. Ад, который всегда с тобою, куда бы ни бежала, с кем бы ни была…Стоит только – опустить веки.  
За окном отзвенели последние колокольцы, гости уехали. Аннушка, царица-племянница, как же похожа ты на дядюшку своего. И не хочешь похожей быть – а похожа. Порода. Кровь. Кровь – ее не обманешь. Ты хочешь быть мягкой и ласковой, и доброй, и милостивой – тщетно, сами собой все равно вылезают из нежной кошачьей лапки железные когти. И вот на коготках твоих – уже первая алая кровь. Первые слезки – на допросах, в казематах знаменитой московской «Бедности». Эта кровь на твоих когтях, и твоя собственная, черная, хищницы, кровь – и ты права, Аннушка, потому что и у хищного зверя, и у лихого человека – тоже есть своя правда. Убивая, защищаясь, и на охоте перерезая горло – невинны и вы. И не нам, зажимающим пальцами кровоточащие раны – судить вас. Мы – порода жертв, вы – порода кровопийц, мясоедов, и каждый из нас в этом мире – на своем месте.  
Как же похожи вы с дядюшкой, с Петром…Стремительный шаг, легкость в движениях, порыв – жалящей змеи. Ты и приехала-то к старухе-царице, чтоб доказать ваше с Петром несходство. Мол, все по-старому теперь будет, по-прежнему, вернется добрая старина, и вера, и давние былые порядки. Ты и обещала – что будешь верна старому, православной вере, прежней русской жизни, той, что была – до-Петра. Да только люди вокруг тебя – все немцы, и любимец твой, граф Бюрен – даже лицом похож, на того, самого первого, самого дорогого Петру – красавца Франца Лефорта. Если бы тот Лефорт не украл у Петра его сердце – бог весть, как повернулась бы жизнь, как легли бы карты. Ведь если сердце твое – в руках лютеранина, тебе никак не получится жить согласно православной вере. А сердце Аннушкино – давно у Бюрена там, где ключ камергерский, на поясе, словно брелок.   
Она увидела это сразу, прочитала – такие ребусы при дворе быстро выучиваешься разгадывать, а матушка Елена стара, как сивилла, как трехсотлетняя ворона – эти знаки она прочитывает с полувзгляда. Сколько видела она таких, в цепких руках – плененных сердец. И сам обладатель сердца еще не ведает, что попался, а все вокруг – уже все-то знают. И Петр, с его – Лефортом, Анхен Монц, Алексашкой, Мартой-Катериной…И Катерина – с Вилечкой ее…И Лешечка, сынок, глупый мальчик – с Дунькой, или Фроськой – и помнить не хочется, как ее, иудищу, звали. И сама она, Авдотья, тогда уже – Елена, с бедным своим поручиком…  
Матушка Елена опускает веки – и на веках изнутри, на черной их изнанке – проступает ад. Окошечко раскрывается – и снова можно смотреть. На него. Как смотрела она тогда, на площади – и солдат держал ее голову, словно в тисках – чтобы не отводила взгляда. И, даже зажмурившись, она его – видела. И сейчас, зажмурившись – она его – видит. И будет видеть, наверное, до самой своей смерти.  
Ни прежде, ни потом – не было больше подобной казни. Чтобы столько народу пришло – семьями шли, с детьми, места занимали получше, сидели, глазели, хлеб ели, яички лупили…С тех пор и не казнили, кажется, больше никого на колу. И прежде – давно не казнили, вот народ и потянулся – поглазеть. И она, Елена, закрывая глаза – видит и всю эту толпу, любопытствующих его смерти. Будьте – прокляты…Бог велит прощать, и не ведаете вы, что творите, но она в аду, и ей можно оттуда, из ада, сказать вам всем, с вашими хлебушком и яичками – будьте прокляты…  
Монахиня вошла неслышно, поклонилась в пояс, положила ей на колени работу – пяльцы с вышиванием и нитки. Ах да, чтобы занять глаза, отвлечь себя – от созерцания ада. Эту икону просила вышить для нее невестка, жена племянника, Нати Лопухина. Балкша…Тщеславная, наивная немочка, худородная дурочка, в гордыне своей она все зовет царицу бывшую – тантхен, тетушка. Как будто так – ближе станет. И эта ее наивная, в дерзости, просьба – вышить на шелке ангела, Гавриила, того, что – «златые власы». Забавная, беспомощная в собственной лихости гордынька – все ведь знают, кто он такой, ее златовласый ангел. Но матушка Елена, старая, всезнающая сивилла, улыбаясь, вышивает – и ангел на шелке проступает – ну, похоож…Ее забавляет чужая игра, и смешно, и жаль – смотреть на них на всех, с их любовями, и поддельными ряжеными ангелами – смотреть словно уже совсем с небес, потому что давно для нее все кончилось. Или же не с небес, из обступившего ее – давно – адского пламени…  
\- Матушка Елена, здравствуйте, - он стоял на пороге, белый, с лисьими веселыми глазами. Он и прежде приходил, и она все никак не могла припомнить, кто же он, а сейчас, вдруг, молниеносно – вспомнила.  
\- Здравствуй, Боренька, - то был ее прежний, из тех, до-казни, до-ада, времен – егерь.  
\- Матушка! – он бросился в ноги, поцеловал расшитые маленькие туфли, - Вспомнили, матушка…  
\- Я и не забывала, - соврала она зачем-то, - Что тебе, Боря?  
\- Проститься пришел, уезжаю, - он туфли оставил, принялся с поцелуями – за подол, - Вы прежде, матушка, все не узнавали меня, но я все равно зашел перед отъездом, верил, что признаете. И вот – узнали, услышал меня господь…  
\- Что ж, прощай, - она провела рукой по белым его волосам, и рука показалась в белокурых волнах – ну совсем черной. Когда-то давно, до-казни, до-ада, до-всего, сердечко этого егеря она тоже – носила на поясе, словно ключик. Знала, что носит. Он был – ее, и принял тогда за нее и пытки, и батоги, и ссылку. И вернулся, наверное, к ней – оттого, что сердце его так и осталось, здесь, у нее на поясе. Но матушка Елена – стара, как древняя сивилла, и оно ей не надобно – это сердце.  
\- Прощай, Боря, - повторила она беззвучно, и убрала руку с его волос, и прикрыла веки – и на черной изнанке век ее проступил – он, ад ее, жизнь ее, бедный ее поручик.


	29. О, банши!

\- Прежде я в хоре пела, в церкви. Народ слушал, кто-то плакал даже – мне казалось, лучше жизни и быть не может…Потом этот явился, мой граф-искуситель. Тоже слушал, глаза платком вытирал. И давай мне петь – сам, как сирена – поехали, Лукерьюшка, со мною, на театре у меня будешь выступать, будешь прима, царица станет тебя слушать…И весь свет узнает…Дуре много ли надо – поверила, прыгнула к нему в сани – и ага…А теперь вспоминаю, как в церкви пела, и народ меня слушал, и плакал – и опять мне кажется, что лучшей доли и быть не может…  
Все уснули – младенцы, пьяницы-няньки, два лифляндца-охранника. Только Лупе одной не спалось – дрожала в постели, все казалось ей, что не будет им дальше дороги, и вот-вот случится что-нибудь дурное. Яков обнимал ее, гладил по волосам и шептал:  
\- В Польше тоже девушки поют в церкви. Приедем – и снова станешь ты петь, и все будут слушать тебя и плакать.  
\- Так поют-то – девушки, - горько засмеялась Лупа.  
\- Капеллан услышит, как ты поешь – и все ему равно станет, девка ты или нет. Такой голос послушать – со всей Польши паны съедутся.  
\- Где мы, Яшенька, и где – та Польша, - вздохнула Лупа, и горькие слезы полились у нее от глаз – к ушам, - Не видать нам Польши, я чую…  
\- Морозы ударят, снег пойдет, дорога белая ляжет – и поедем, - пообещал доктор, сам себе не веря. Мороз давно ударил, подморозив осеннюю грязь, а они все сидели – в подмосковной глухой деревеньке, на отшибе, в крестьянской избе. Левенвольд то ли забыл про них, то ли получил приказ пока их попридержать – ведь он был не политик, просто дворецкий, и сам не решал почти ничего. «Я постараюсь сохранить тебя живым» - вспоминал Яков его осторожное обещание. Под ковром боролись и боролись хищники, а обер-гофмаршал стоял на краешке этого шевелящегося ковра, со своим игрушечным гофмаршальским жезлом, которым мог он разве что поприветствовать победителя.   
В деревне выли собаки – словно к покойнику, и ледяной, совсем зимний ветер трепыхал тяжелые деревянные ставни. На крыльце послышались то ли шаги, то ли что-то ударило – доктор сел на постели. Лупа наконец-то уснула, и Яков осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ее, выбрался из-под одеяла. На печи спали няньки, и рядом – уютно примостились две плетеные детские колыбельки. Возле самой двери, на двух сундуках, храпели их сторожа-лифляндцы, налитые водкой – шум на крыльце ничуть их не потревожил.   
Яков выбрался в сени, сошел с крыльца – на последней, присыпанной снежной крупкой ступеньке, что-то чернело. Что-то маленькое и круглое. Яков наклонился, поднял – то был мандарин, замерзший и высохший. На твердом ледяном боку вырезана была улыбающаяся рожица – привет от подземных обитателей. Знать бы еще, хорошо это или плохо? Кто они, враги ли, друзья – московские подземные тати? И спросить не у кого – тот, кто оставил весточку, давно за околицей, и кого теперь спрашивать, кто ответит…Разве что Мавра Зайцева – вспомнил Яков давнюю свою игру, мальчишескую проделку с гри-гри. И ведь верилось – в такую-то глупость…Мавра-Мавра…  
\- Хорошо, что ты позвал меня, доктор.  
От черной стены отступил черный же силуэт, отчетливый чернильный абрис – на белом снегу. Все, как и рассказывала в сказках своих ведьма Модеста – длинные, со снегом перевитые волосы, темные одежды, лунный фосфоресцирующий лик. Восставшая покойница. Яков прикусил язык, чтоб вслух не воскликнуть: «Merde!»  
\- Что, Мавра, плохи наши дела – раз ты явилась? – спросил он у ведьмы.  
\- Да уж не хороши, - фосфорное белое лицо дернулось, подобием улыбки, - Смерть идет за вами. К утру здесь будет. Уходи, доктор…  
Яков сделал шаг к ней – расспросить, да и рассмотреть поближе. Но поземка взметнулась, и взметнулись волосы, перевитые, или с сединою, или со снегом – и как только упала снеговая завеса, никого уж не стало. Собачий вой вдали превратился в лай – захлебывающийся, давящийся сам собою, словно ария кастрата Ди Маджо. Смерть шла за ними – уже близко-близко, уже по самой деревне.  
Из-за дальних домов, на снегу, черные на белом – показались два всадника. Вернее, один всадник и бегущая рядом с ним лошадь. Конские копыта стучали по заледеневшей грязи, пробивая тонкий лед на подмерзших лужах. Яков подбросил в ладони холодный, сухой мандарин, и вгляделся сощуренными глазами в ночного гостя – кто же это? Но луна спряталась, рваные тучи застили последние звезды, и не разобрать было, что за тень все ближе и ближе, такая черная – на будто бы светящемся изнутри снегу. Яков оглянулся – в доме было тихо, странно тихо. Почему никто не проснулся, заслышав голоса во дворе? Лупа спала так чутко, и дети, чуть что, сразу принимались орать – но отчего-то сейчас дом молчал.  
Всадник влетел во двор, и вторая лошадь бежала следом за ним – как собака, словно боялась потеряться. Человек соскользнул с коня – не так чтобы очень ловко, тут же самозабвенно чихнул, прикрывая лицо рукой в перчатке, и бросил Якову повод от собственной лошади:  
\- Привяжи их куда-нибудь, Коко, эту и вторую. Я весь чешусь из-за проклятых животных, будь они неладны.  
Яков слушал – этот поставленный тихий голос, и смотрел, не веря глазам своим – на обещанную ведьмой смерть. Стоит отметить, весьма грациозную и изысканную – даже под колючим ноябрьским снегом. Обер-гофмаршал отнял перчатку от лица, очень бледного в ночи, лица без краски и без маски – ему все равно было, что его здесь узнают.  
\- Черт бы побрал – и тебя, Яси Ван Геделе, и меня, и мое проклятое дворянское слово, - он совсем по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу, и улыбнулся невинно, - Я ведь прислан сюда – чтобы тебя убить…  
Яков подумал – такого убийцу ничего не стоит придушить, он переломится и от собственного чихания. Левенвольд прочел его мысли и змеино улыбнулся – в точности как его брат:  
\- Мой Десэ уже в доме…- Яков дернулся было к дому, и вслед услышал, - Погоди, Яси. Его цель – только сторожа и няньки…  
Левенвольд прокричал это ему в спину, и Яков, уже на крыльце, обернулся невольно – на этого негодяя, на этого дурака, состоявшего в особенных отношениях – не только с мужчинами, но и со смертью.

В доме было темно и тихо, но Яков вошел – и зажглась свеча. Лупа, одетая, сидела на постели, у ног ее стояли две люльки – и дети в них молчали.  
\- Не дергайся, я дал им пустышки, с водкой, само собою, - Десэ отошел от печи, с почтительной нежностью пряча в рукав гарроту. Свеча его, прилепленная на выступ печки, светила ярко и ровно. Тела он прикрыл, зипунами и покрывалами – эстет…- Собирайся, доктор, хватай бебехи – и на выход. Через час он будет здесь.  
\- Кто? – не понял Яков. Смерть их была вот она, тут – кто же еще?  
\- Мой брат, - Левенвольд вошел в комнату, и Яков невольно обратил внимание – как держит он спину, словно ангел, которому только что срезали крылья, - И ты, и ребенок – для него досадная помеха. Ребенок может пошатнуть его положение, первого галанта. А я сейчас – всего лишь его наемный убийца, и весьма бездарный, стоит сказать. Уходите же, Яси. А я останусь здесь – и расплачусь сполна, за свою бездарность.  
\- Ваш брат вернулся? – переспросил Яков.  
\- Helas…И он успел поймать нас до отъезда – а я не хозяин себе, он мой хозяин. Но я хозяин пока что собственному слову, так что иди, иди уже – черт бы тебя брал! Только – еще одно…  
Левенвольд склонился над люльками, поморщившись – от этого своего движения:  
\- Которая из них?  
Лупа глянула на него, кокетливо, исподлобья, из-под ресниц:  
\- Ваша – вот, - и пальчиком указала. Левенвольд взял ребенка – из другой люльки, прижал к груди, совершенно неправильно и неумело, и заглянул под покрывальце:  
\- Вот и он, превосходный римский нос! Смотри, не заморозь его, Яси.  
У Лупы сделалось лицо – злое и какое-то перевернутое, Яков же смотрел на гофмаршала, стоявшего с ребенком на руках – с жалостью. Что предстояло ему потом, через час, в этом доме с четырьмя трупами? Какую цену придется платить ему – за свою беспечность, за верность дворянскому слову, за свою неуместную привязанность?   
\- Там, за сараями, за деревней, ждут тебя – провожатые, - посулил безразличный Десэ, - Поторопись, как бы не заждались. Рене, верни им младенца – пусть уже уходят.  
Левенвольд положил ребенка – обратно в люльку, и видно было, что каждый жест причиняет ему боль, и одна лишь многолетняя привычка, дрессировка позволяет – хоть как-то держать лицо. Кто зашьет ему эти раны, и следующие, и следующие за следующими… Увы, доля такого ангела – поистине незавидная доля…  
\- Может, оставить вам мой лауданум? – предложил Левенвольду доктор, и тот рассмеялся, несколько истерически:  
\- А оставляй! – и глаза у него сделались совсем уж пропащие, последние, как у хворой собаки.   
И жаль его – и ничего не поделаешь…«Мавра! – позвал про себя, в голове своей, Яков, - Ты что-нибудь с этим – можешь?» Доктор раскрыл саквояж и наощупь искал лауданум, и рука его уже вынырнула из недр с бутылью, когда Левенвольд за его спиной воскликнул, неожиданно весело:  
\- О, банши! – и прибавил остзейское простецкое, - U-la-la…  
Посреди избы появилась ведьма – проявилась, как кровь из раны проступает на рубашке. Как встает из костра узкий язык черного пламени, увенчанный – белым глазастым лицом. Десэ, сам веселый и спокойный, поддержал Лупу, у которой тут же закатились глаза, а Левенвольд весьма непочтительно, но восторженно обошел ведьму кругом:  
\- Бааанши…У вас они тоже бывают?  
Мавра не удостоила его вниманием – что с дурака возьмешь? – и указала Якову на что-то, за его спиною:  
\- Вот, смотри. Можно – вот так…  
Яков обернулся и посмотрел – сам он, Яков, лежал, собственной мертвой персоной, между столом и печкой, с черным лицом и бороздой от удавки – от уха до уха.  
\- Потрогай, коли хочешь, - предложила ведьма. Яков не решился, но подошел и потрогал – пастор Десэ, и остался доволен:  
\- Публика аплодирует вам, маэстро. А остальные?  
Тут же Лупа с визгом сорвалась с постели и повисла у Якова на шее. На кровати лежали три трупа – женский и два совсем крошечных, и у Якова не хватило храбрости вглядываться в их лица.  
\- Браво, малышка, - похвалил ведьму Десэ, и завистливо глянул на Якова, - Сыграла твоя ставка. А я не верил, думал – поэзия. Что ж, идем, пока не поздно, - он подхватил молчащие люльки, кивнул Лупе и Якову, - На выход, на выход! Живее давайте! – и Рене своего позвал, таращившего завороженно глазищи на ведьму, - И ты иди, счастлива сегодня твоя звезда…  
На улице Десэ передал люльки Якову:  
\- Ступайте огородами, там, за деревней – трое вас ждут. От Виконта – думаю, знаешь, кто это. Прощай, Яси – бог даст, больше не свидимся, надоел ты мне – хуже редьки горькой.  
Лупа уже бежала, за дом, по тропке между сараями, и Яков пошел за ней, держа под мышками обе люльки. Перед тем, как завернуть за угол, он оглянулся – Десэ осторожно подсаживал на коня своего – властелина ли? суверена? – стараясь так прикасаться к нему, чтобы ни в коем случае не задеть его спину.

Два брата, старший и младший, разминулись на въезде в деревню. Превосходный полковник и ландрат посмотрел, недоуменно подняв брови, на пронесшуюся мимо гневную тень. Младший Левенвольд, со злым лицом, сведенным судорогой, бледный и трагический, без единого слова пролетел на коне – мимо брата, и мимо его охраны. Только крылатый плащ мелькнул – за деревьями.  
\- Что это с ним? – с добродушным недоумением вопросил Левенвольд старший и первый – у подъехавшего следом Десэ.  
\- Не любит убивать… - философски пожал плечами пастор.  
\- Выходит, ты плохой учитель, - змеино усмехнулся ландрат.  
\- Примите экзамен – и потом уж судите, - таким же насмешливым тоном возразил ему пастор.  
Всадники приблизились к дому, въехали во двор. Ландрат спешился, спутники его удивленно переглядывались – то были конногвардейцы, в новой форме, все молодые, с похожими лицами, мужественными и одновременно глуповатыми. Полковник поднялся по ступеням, вошел в дом. Слышно было, как в доме стучат его шпоры, и потом – раздались характерные звуки подступающей тошноты. Не такой, как у Ди Маджо – настоящей.  
\- Экзамен принят, - полковник сошел с крыльца, вытирая рот платком, - Теперь – l'immolation par le feu, покажите мальчикам, как это делается правильно, падре.  
Через полчаса дом пылал, и пламя пожара наслаивалось на столь же красную, и розовую, и лиловую – тревожную утреннюю зарницу.  
\- Вашему сиятельству стоит уехать, пока не проснулись пейзане, - напомнил полковнику пастор, взбираясь на коня.  
\- Мне нравится смотреть, - признался ландрат, почти смущенно. Пламя плясало в его глазах, он так и подался вперед – словно готов был войти в пожар, как в бурную воду. Платок он комкал в руках, и рвал его, от волнения и возбуждения, почти экстатического.  
\- Все любят смотреть на огонь, - с учительской интонацией отвечал ему Десэ, - Особенно если в этом огне кто-нибудь зажарен. Я отправил ваших мальчиков обратно, в их лагерь. Поедем и мы, чтобы лишний раз не светить лицом – как-никак солнышко встало.  
Конногвардейцы и в самом деле уже картинно гарцевали вдоль покосившихся домишек, перебрасываясь шутками и заливаясь гортанным смехом. В избах не спал никто, но и не выходил, и не зажигал света. Никому не хотелось связываться – помнили еще и первого, и второго Петра, и не было желающих испытывать судьбу. Легче зарыться в землю, накрыться с головою – и переждать.  
\- Так бы и шагнул – туда, в пламя, - превосходный ландрат с трудом отвел взгляд от гудящего пожара и взлетел в седло – легко, как будто огромная хищная птица.  
\- Вы давно уже там, ваше прекрасное сиятельство, - вкрадчиво прошептал Десэ, следуя верхом, в полукорпусе от полковника. Тот лишь прикусил губу, бросил на землю изорванный платок и пришпорил коня – столь жестоко, что тот взвился, и понесся галопом. Вот догнал он своих гвардейцев, и вся кавалькада – понеслась быстрее.  
Десэ так направил коня, чтоб копыта его наверняка затоптали в грязи платок, с монограммой – переплетенными «К» и «Г».  
\- Идиот, истерик! – пастор презрительно сплюнул сквозь зубы в грязь. Он оглянулся в последний раз, на пожар, и показалось ему, что один из языков пламени – все-таки черный, узкий, и увенчан белым глазастым лицом. Пастор сморгнул – нет, примерещилось – проворчал:  
\- Поэзия… - и стрелой полетел, догонять своих.

\- К огню близенько садитесь, с морозу-то, - радушно пригласил разбойничек, и Лупа с Яковом придвинулись к печке поближе. Люльки уже стояли подле печки, в самом тепле – у младенцев отняты были наконец-то их пустышки с водкой, и вовсю раздавался скрипучий капризный крик.  
\- Перехмур, - развеселился разбойник, склонясь над люльками, - Трубы горят.  
\- Отворотись – я покормлю, - Лупа взяла на руки скрипящую Аню, - Не смотрите, мне стыдно.  
\- Так пойду, корму коням задам, - разбойничек пристроил на голову шапку, - Мотька вернется вот-вот, а скотина не кормлена.  
Мотька был тот самый, кунцевский обходительный тать, что когда-то сопровождал Якова с Трисмегистом от станции до самой Москвы. Яков аж рот разинул, узрев за сараями знакомую щербатую физиономию. Оказалось, Кунцево от пропащей их деревеньки – в трех верстах, и вся округа пребывает давным-давно под Мотькиным высоким патронатом. Разбойники со всем почтением проводили гостей в лесную потайную избушку – по секретным тропам, среди бурелома и топких болот. Любезный атаман усадил добычу возле печки – и был таков, по лихим своим делам.  
Яков смотрел, как волчица его кормит уже вторую девочку. Левенвольд, отдавая, назвал младенца Кетхен, и так и осталось при ней это имя – Катька. Так, наверное, назвала ее мать, прежде, чем отдать навсегда, бог знает в чьи руки. Впрочем, она-то думала, что отдает – своему Гасси, человеку, которому верила она бесконечно.  
Ударила дверь, явился Мотька – потопал, сбивая снег, красивыми армейскими сапогами, явно добытыми с гвардейца, и тут же стыдливо закрылся от Лупы ладошкой:  
\- Ой, срамота!  
\- Так выйдем в сени, - предложил ему доктор, - Чтоб не мешать.  
\- Пойдем, пошепчемся, - легко согласился Мотька.

В сенях Мотька просиял всей своей узкой землистой личностью и выкатил из рукава засохшую развеселую мандаринку – которую Яков отдал ему при встрече, как пароль:  
\- Знаешь, что это? Их едят!  
\- Ну съешь, попробуй. Я бы не советовал, - предостерег Яков.  
\- Признайся, чем таким ты Виконта пленил? – Мотька приобнял доктора за плечи и заглянул в глаза ему – крапчатыми серыми глазами, - За что он возлюбил тебя? Так, что нас отправил – тебя, фраера, спасать?  
\- Я Виконту его мечту подарил, - объяснил Яков загадочно, не очень рассчитывая, что Мотька поймет. Но тот все сразу понял.  
\- Так это ты клифт добыл?  
И Яков тут же догадался, что слух о Виконтовой мечте давно бродил в преступном сообществе. Мотька теперь смотрел на него с уважением и восторгом, как на героя:  
\- Как же ты так исхитрился?  
\- Я колдун, - соврал Яков, чтоб тот отстал, - Видишь, какие у меня глаза? Посмотрел разок – и кафтан стал мой.  
\- А-а, - протянул недоверчиво Мотька, - ну, тогда и дальше ты не пропадешь. Сейчас от Москвы карета выехала. В ней барыня богатая. Чистый сахар, даже, не побоюсь слова – шоколад. Вы на дорожку выйдете, перед ее каретой – мол, хлопнули вас тати. Попроситесь до станции – а дальше – как карта у тебя ляжет. Зачаруешь барыню? Колдовщик…  
С улицы, в облаке морозного пара, вбежал мальчишка, в шапке, поминутно спадающей на нос:  
\- Едут, Мотя!  
\- Ну, с богом, - степенно перекрестил Якова Мотька, и обнял, прощаясь, - Иди, собирай свой табор.

Карета показалась вдали, на самом краю горбатого снежного поля. Непростая карета – господский длинный дормез, под охраной двух всадников. Лупа с детьми остались на обочине, а Яков выбежал на белую, в свежем снегу, дорогу, и принялся махать – и руками, и варежками, и шапкой. Карета встала, не доезжая, и конный гайдук в одиночку прогарцевал к доктору, спросил на ломаном русском:  
\- Кто будешь? Тат?  
\- Сам ты тать, - огрызнулся Яков, - Путник я, лекарь. Лихие люди ограбили нас рано утром, и коня свели, и санки. Вон жена моя, - кивнул он назад, - И две дочки. Замерзли, идти не можем.  
Гайдук развернул коня – он был черно-желтый, этот лакей, курляндец или лифляндец – подскакал к дормезу и заговорил по-немецки, в приоткрытое окошко. Потом махнул Якову – мол, подойди. Яков подбежал – из крошечного, как бойница, окошка дормеза смотрело на него любопытное розовое личико с наивными, как будто бы фаянсовыми глазами:  
\- Доктор Ван Геделе?  
\- Ваша милость… - доктор узнал баронессу фон Корф. Эти небесные фаянсовые глаза – одинаковые были у них, и у жены, и у мужа.  
\- Как же вы так… - даже растерялась баронесса, и тут же проговорила решительно, - Забирайтесь немедленно в карету, здесь печка. Ганс, Михель, - гайдукам, - давайте сюда сейчас же, и детей, и фрау Ван Геделе.  
Яков скользнул в приоткрывшуюся дверцу – в дормезе было не на шутку натоплено, да еще впридачу, что называется, надышали. Доктор присел на краешек сиденья и ждал, когда управятся гайдуки – доставят в карету его фрау Ван Геделе. По бокам от баронессы сидели две няньки, и одна держала бесценный сверток – с наследником Корфов, несомненным Карлом Густавом.  
\- Я и не знала, что вы женились, - кокетливо произнесла баронесса, накручивая на пальчик извлеченный из чепца белокурый локон, - В Москве и вовсе говорят, что вы умерли. Утонули…  
Ганс и Михель приоткрыли пошире дверь – пар повалил так, что, кажется, даже сделался снегом – и одну за другой загрузили в дормез колыбельки, а потом и фрау Ван Геделе – почтительно подсадив под попу.  
\- Какие милые крошки, - любопытная баронесса тут же сунула в люльки нос, - Девицы? Я угадала? Как же их зовут?  
\- Анхен и Кетхен, - опустив очи долу, скромно ответила Лупа, - Близнецы, ваша милость.  
Она сидела в баронских подушках, сжав колени и смиренно сложивши ручки – сама невинность. Карета дернулась, кучер свистнул – и полозья заскрипели по снегу. Баронесса уставилась круглыми глазами на красивого доктора – право, жаль, что он оказался женат…Но прекрасно и то, что он хотя бы не умер.  
\- По Москве гуляют чудовищные слухи, - с притворным ужасом поведала баронесса, - Говорят, что вы утонули, что патрон ваш отравил вас ядом и бросил в реку, как Чезаре Борджиа – тот ведь тоже бросал когда-то своих наложников в Тибр…А он и не отказывается – только смеется.  
\- А что делать ему еще – в ответ на глупые сплетни, - Яков поднял на баронессу бриллиантовые глаза и улыбнулся – той своей улыбкой, про которую знал, что она неотразима, - Подобные истории раз в жизни рассказывают обо всех – особенно в Москве. Видите, ваша милость – я жив, и даже, оказывается, счастливо женат. На станции я поцелую ваши руки, и найму для нас с женой карету до Варшавы – там ожидает нас новый дом, и супругу мою капеллан пригласил петь в местной церкви, - тут Лупа выпучила глаза и закашлялась, - Будете в Варшаве, ваша милость – приезжайте послушать.  
Доктор расстегнул на себе тулуп – в дормезе было жарко натоплено – и заодно проверил за пазухой тугой кошелек, гонорары или, как говорил один господин – роялти – за все его московские газарты. И в бриллиантовых дивных глазах, как в бухгалтерской книге виконта де Тремуя, поплыли строки дебета и кредита, прибылей и убытков, и жирным шрифтом высветился – несомненный выигрыш.


	30. Рене Левенвольд

Сегодня игра их закончилась, однажды и навсегда – их любимая, волшебная, восхитительная игра. Брат примчался к нему в дом, от хозяйки, из самых ее покоев – и получил прохладную разумную отповедь.  
\- Мы стали неосторожны, Гасси, мы уже выдаем себя. Слишком многие знают, и слишком высоки сейчас наши ставки. Давай покончим со всем, пока слухи о нас не добрались и до муттер. Ты ведь дорожишь выгодным своим местом? А я дорожу тобой. Химера должна издохнуть, как и положено невозможному существу…  
Брат пошатнулся, закусил губы, но согласно кивал – он давно взвесил на весах политику и любовь, и любовь, увы – найдена была очень легкой. По сравнению со счастьем их маленькой, бедной родины. И со счастьем – семьи. Он уходил, раня шпорами паркет, не оглядываясь, прямо держа спину. И, наверное, поехал потом в казармы – там много других темноглазых узкоплечих остзейцев, с таким похожим профилем…Таких, как Рене – ну, почти.  
Но все сделано было правильно – потому что ни человеку, ни вещи, ни делу нельзя давать над собою власти. А игра их слишком уж многое забирала от них обоих – и даже душу. Которой, кажется, и не осталось уже у Рене. Всю ее выцарапала из него когтями химера. Или же нет – что-то да оставила?  
Рене мысленно простился с любимой, дорогой игрушкой. С легким выдохом облегчения и с бесконечной жалостью – огромной, как слон или кит. До седьмого неба китайских богов – огромной. Но… «ни сыну, ни жене, ни брату, ни другу не давай власти над тобою при жизни твоей». Агностикам тоже ведомо святое писание, хоть агностики и делают вид, что с ним незнакомы.  
В печи гудел огонь, и позади печи кто-то возился, то ли печник, то ли шпион. Рене забрался с ногами под пухлое бархатное покрывало, отдернул полог, и щелкнул пальцами – позвал. В спальню вошел арап-казачок, в арапских своих косицах, жгуче-черно-бархатный, со шкатулкой для рукоделия на вытянутых руках. Он шел, вытаращив от усердия глаза с эмалевыми белками, медленно, и как будто танцуя.   
Рене видел однажды, как марширует персидский полк – они тоже шли, танцуя, разве что чуть иначе, подпрыгивали на каждом шаге, как зайчики. Они маршировали, танцуя – перед своим шахом. И так же шли они на смерть, танцуя, и так же, танцуя, умирали…  
Рене принял из рук арапчонка шкатулку, и вытащил одно за другим – спицы, клубок, недовязанную чулочную пятку. Нитки запутались, и Рене распутывал их, терпеливо, почти не ругаясь.  
\- Отчего ты любишь вязать, Ренешка? – спрашивала его когда-то дурочка Лисавет.  
\- Оттого, что люблю все запутывать, - отвечал он ей тогда, по всем правилам галантного флирта.  
Запутывать – чтобы потом распутывать…Рене жестом отослал казачка, и принялся вязать, считая про себя петли. То ли печник, то ли шпион за печью затих, быть может, ушел, соскучился. Рене, наперекор мысленному счету, чутко вслушивался – в запечную возню, в ночные звуки за окном.   
Вот фонарщик затеплил на улице фонарь – теплые блики легли на портьеры. Вот прошел, лязгая сбруей, ночной дозор, и сразу следом – прокрался почти бесшумно тать, ночной работничек. Рене сбился со счета, распустил петли и принялся считать снова. Запутывать – чтобы потом распускать…как Пенелопа.  
Этим вечером Эрик фон Бюрен спросил его, отводя глаза и мучительно хмуря брови:  
\- Ты ведь так и не женился, Рене. Что же тогда ты делаешь вечерами?  
\- Ты не поверишь. Сижу на подушках в своей одинокой холостяцкой постели и вяжу на спицах очередного безобразного кадавра, - голос Рене был тихий, безупречно поставленный, с франкофонными взлетами и падениями тона.  
\- Хотел бы я это видеть, - беззвучно, на выдохе, вышептал Бюрен, невыносимо, нелепо краснея.  
\- Так приезжай и смотри, - улыбка, поворот на каблуках – разлет золотых одежд – и ретирада. Все. Пьеса сыграна. Занавес.  
Рене считал про себя – и слушал. За окном прошел, путаясь в плаще, одинокий искатель приключений. И за ним, след в след, два охотника лихих, за дворянскими сапогами и перчатками. Стук копыт – но он пока далеко, на горке, где мощеная мостовая – оттого и звонко так…У Рене вместо петли отчего-то вышел нелепый узел, нераспутываемый, неразвязываемый. Но осенние ночи темны, и скучны, и долги – достаточно долги, чтобы распутать, не обрывая, любые переплетенные нити.


End file.
